Tale of a Thief and his New Party
by Curse of Whimsy
Summary: (Adopted from dude932) Manato survived the ambush at Damroww, but Haruhiro left the party, tired of feeling like an outsider. Weeks of hunting on his own were interrupted by a blonde centaur in need of rescue, and a pledge of servitude. Now as a Master with his faithful Knight, how will Haruhiro make his way through Grimgar?
1. A Knight's Vow

**Oh boy, been excited to get this one started. This story was adopted from dude932, so you can expect that the first two chapters will be a rewrite of his work, and then from there it'll be me. Big thanks to dude932 both for letting me take over and letting me bounce ideas off of him, and a big thank you to my beta Zaru for the hard work.**

 **Let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

When Manato had just barely survived the Goblin ambush at Damroww, Haruhiro had been elated. When he discovered that things would never be the same again for their little band of volunteer soldiers, elation became a quiet, dull frustration.

He didn't understand. He couldn't understand why the process of 'getting back to normal' had left him behind. For the others, it had been a short rocky period where everyone had been a bit... twitchy, then it had been like nothing had happened.

For Haruhiro, he couldn't shake that maddening feeling that something terrible had happened, and somehow, he'd been the only one present.

Eventually, that feeling of being out of sync with everyone around him was too much.

Fed up, Haruhiro had left the party.

Manato and Yume had pleaded for him to stay, Ranta had waved him away with a derisive laugh, and Moguzo and Shihoru had held their silence. Perhaps he had been the odd one out for too long and was just tired of it all.

Couldn't really say for sure, even now.

His master at the Thieves Guild, Barbara, had told him that a Thief could survive just fine on their own. Provided they were willing to break the law, or had skills Haruhiro neither had, nor could afford to learn.

Details.

Of course, he'd tried joining another party to see if he fit in better, he had even considered going to Renji of all people. But Renji had Sassa, and Haruhiro didn't have the time or the will to ask questions he knew the answer to.

Besides, Renji had already passed him over with barely a glance, once before, when they and ten others had entered this world through the Forbidden Tower.

Other parties had no need of a rookie Thief still learning the basics of his trade, and hadn't exactly been shy about it either.

So Haruhiro had spent the past several weeks more or less alone, with the Goblins of the forest his only consistent company. That had been a fun (read; terrifying and stressful) experience, but he'd adapted and pushed past the fear.

Fear seemed better than starvation, and he was skinny enough as it was.

Damroww was out of the question, not only were the Goblins better equipped and more experienced, but they traveled in larger groups. Haruhiro could handle one, maybe two Goblins if the conditions were right, but that was the extent of his skill for now. The forest hunting ground seemed well-suited to his hit and run tactics, anyways, and on days when he was lucky, he could end fights before they'd even started.

It had yet to occur to Haruhiro that he alone was making kills that had once been a struggle for his whole party.

It helped that the glimmering green line, the supposedly rare and unreliable skill unique to Thieves, was appearing in his vision more and more. Barbara had warned him against relying on it, but Haruhiro wasn't inclined to ignore what was essentially a free kill, provided something sharp was handy.

Who was he kidding? Barbara had trained him. He _always_ had something sharp handy.

It still didn't appear all the time and he had no idea what triggered it, but it had gotten to the point where he was mildly surprised not to see it at least every few days.

The frequency of which being yet another thing he had no intention of sharing with Barbara. He hadn't decided if her irritation or curiosity was more frightening, thus, he decided to just avoid both.

More importantly, his old party was hunting Damroww, so the forest were their days as reservists had began was enticing in more ways than one. Hunting alone had taught him things he perhaps never would have learned with the safety net comrades provided. So while they weren't as rich as their abandoned city counterparts, the Goblins of the forest provided just enough wealth for Haruhiro to scrape by.

A small pile of copper and a handful of silver wasn't anything to brag about, but Haruhiro didn't need all that much to begin with.

Currently, he was sitting around a small campfire, tonight was his third night out here. Hiking to and from Altana every day with his meager earnings was more hassle than it was worth, and he'd begun staying outside the walls for days at a time. Not willing to risk camping within the forest, Haruhiro had instead made his camp a short distance from the treeline, out in the open.

Haruhiro wasn't a heavy sleeper to begin with, so he found he'd naturally wake up several time a night to unfamiliar sounds. Every time he did, he'd rise from his tiny shelter and make a few rounds, quickly falling into the habit of ensuring his safety before going to sleep. Despite being awake several times a night, he always woke up feeling refreshed and alert in the morning.

This was better than waking up dead, so Haruhiro found himself rather attached to his new habit.

Unfortunately though, he was almost out of rations, so he'd need to make the return trip to Altana after he was finished today. Back to a whole city of people who considered him worthless, how fun.

Maybe he could call it a day early and get back out here before nightfall?

He wouldn't have to pay to spend the night at the volunteer lodgings that way.

Deciding that that was the best way to combat the unpleasant feelings already welling within over the visit, Haruhiro finished his breakfast, leaving just enough for a snack if he got hungry later. The fire was stomped out, and he began gathering his gear.

Leather armor over a black short sleeve shirt, with a sheath for his small knife over his chest. A quick check revealed the edge to be in good shape, so next came the thin black gloves that covered his arm up to mid bicep. Thicker leather gloves that kept his fingers partially exposed slipped over those. His scarf was the wrapped loosely around his neck, he didn't need it for the cold on a day like today, but it was comforting nonetheless.

The dagger belted around his waist was pulled out and examined with a small frown. This was his original dagger that he'd been given upon completing his Thief training.

He'd briefly owned an impressive (to him) black dagger, single edged where this one was doubled, and brand-new as opposed to the worn hand-me-down in his hands. It had been lost in the ambush, and every time he looked at his old dagger, he was reminded of his failures.

Shaking away his gloomy train of thought, Haruhiro nodded quietly to himself and sheathed his dagger.

His campsite wasn't much to look at, because tents and proper bedding were expensive, but he'd made do. A small tarp propped up by two sticks served as his shelter, with a third to keep it from drooping. The other end was pegged into the dirt, and his bedding was nothing more than a tattered blanket he'd bought for a few coppers. The red jacket he'd woken up in Grimgar wearing was often used for extra warmth on cold nights.

Said jacket was soon wrapped around the meager possessions he didn't need to take with him, stashed beneath a well hidden log a short distance into the treeline. His camp certainly looked lived in, but unless someone wanted a tattered old blanket, he doubted anyone would be willing to take the time to pick it over.

Making sure he had everything with him, he padded off silently into the forest, following familiar trails, that he himself had made through the trees.

He'd have to check the traps on the way back into Altana. While he was no great hunter by anyone's standards, he'd picked up the knowledge of a few basic snares from watching Goblins. For the most part, he'd sell the small game he caught within town, it wasn't something he could rely on but every little bit helped.

After all, Haruhiro liked to think of himself as just a teensy bit more resourceful than the average goblin.

More resourceful, and at least a little bit better looking.

* * *

The day wore on uneventfully, Haruhiro keeping one eye on the rising sun to gauge time. The trip there and back from Altana would take some time so sooner was better than later, but he didn't want to leave without accomplishing anything. Deep tracks on the trail ahead of him caught his attention, and he crouched to examine them with a soft frown.

Goblin footprints, still warm in the mud, so obviously fresh, seemed they'd been chasing something themselves. There were hoof-prints mixed in the mud with the Goblin tracks, quite obviously heading in the same direction. Haruhiro didn't know enough to tell if they were deer or horse, but horse seemed like the safer bet. Haruhiro had never ridden a horse that he was aware of, given his missing memories before Grimgar.

Nonetheless, he felt confident in the idea that he'd have no idea what to do with a wild horse.

Biting his lip, Haruhiro pulled up his scarf to cover the bottom half of his face, a nervous habit that was actually his primary reason for wearing it in the first place. There were four sets of Goblin prints, and some of them were obviously larger than others. Twice as many as he had ever fought alone.

Still, no harm in just looking into the situation, right? Even if the situation was too dangerous, he could be gone before anyone was the wiser. And while he couldn't ride the horse, if he managed to catch it he could at least sell it for a few silvers?

Maybe?

A horse didn't seem like a cheap thing, and Haruhiro was essentially making his living off of cheap things. As he mused to himself, his boots were already tracing the path before him, instinctively avoiding the worst of the mud to allow near complete silence.

It didn't take long for Goblin voices to reach his ears and wood-smoke to reach his nose, so Haruhiro slid off the trail and into the bush. He couldn't make out any sounds that might belong to a distraught animal, so perhaps they hadn't caught the horse?

Hard to tell over all the Goblin shouting.

Slinking closer, his scarf once more covering his lower face as if it would somehow help. Hidden behind a tree, Haruhiro peeked out to see what was happening.

* * *

Just as expected, there were four Goblins. Two were the short Goblins he was used to handling alone, one with a short sword and shield, the other with a crossbow, which was rare, at least to Haruhiro. They were focused on the other two, much larger Goblins, their enjoyment drawing his attention next.

One of the Goblins was massive, easily the largest creature he'd seen since coming to Grimgar. The club in its hands was almost as long as Haruhiro was tall, and he wasn't willing to bet on which was heavier. The other was tall and lean, with blue skin as opposed to the green of the other three, with plate armor and a spear.

Recalling the tracks, these four must have come from Damroww, explaining their equipment to a degree.

The creature they were surrounding was clearly the object of their pursuit from Damroww, and Haruhiro said 'creature' because it was neither horse nor human, but a mixture of both, and he had never seen something quite like it before.

Or rather, he had never quite seen something like _her_ before.

She was obviously female, because the upper half of her body was that of a fair-skinned woman with sky-blue eyes wide with fear, streaming tears down towards the crude rag used to gag her. She had long, golden hair in a high ponytail, bangs framing her face and a single lock of hair falling between her eyes, her horse-like ears long and brown.

Her arms were bound in front of her with rope. The next thing he noticed was that even with the metal armor she wore could tell her chest was quite large, easily topping even Shihoru, which was impressive in fact, it made Shihoru almost look puny in comparison, like comparing grapefruit to giant, ripe-.

Haruhiro bit back an embarrassed groan.

Really, really not the time for teenage hormones.

Perhaps more noticeably (just by a little), was that the bottom half of her body, covered by a long black skirt, was that of a well-built, but slender, brown-haired horse. He supposed that made her a Centaur, though Haruhiro wasn't precisely sure where he knew that word from.

How she'd been caught was obvious, against the dark fabric in her skirt, piercing one of the front shoulders of her horse half, were a pair of crossbow bolts. All four of her legs were bound by thick rope, so there was no chance she'd escape on her own, and no chance he'd be able to free her without dealing with the Goblins in some way.

He had to do something, he couldn't just leave her. Who knew what they'd do to her? But odds weren't exactly in their favor. If he went in without a plan, then they were both as good as dead. If they were lucky, and Haruhiro didn't place a great deal of confidence in his luck.

Or anything else of his, really.

He had to- the blue Goblin laughed as it hiked up her skirt, and the woman screamed frantically through the gag. The massive Goblin circled around behind her with an unsettling grin.

The big brute was reaching towards its belt when Haruhiro's caution ran out.

By the time he'd gathered his thoughts, his blades were in his hands and his body was out from cover and dashing into the open. His throwing knife found its way through the air and into a Goblin throat, and its crude laughter turned to choking gurgles.

The Thief didn't spare it another glance.

The other small Goblin had whipped towards its comrade in shock, which did little to help it when a leaping Thief slammed into its upper back and rode it face-first into the campfire. It burned and screamed, and Haruhiro, ignoring that his hands burned with it, lifted his dagger high and finished the job.

Haruhiro gagged from the awful stench of cooking flesh, and then gagged for an entirely different reason as a meaty hand engulfed his throat and lifted him airborne. His hands clawed wildly at the ground as the huge Goblin lifted him upwards, and his hand caught a grip of something wooden as he was hoisted skywards.

Haruhiro found himself eye to eye with a grinning Goblin, and that Goblin found itself eye to eye with the loaded crossbow Haruhiro had managed to scoop up during his ascent. The blue Goblin cried out a warning, too late to do any good.

The big one was still grinning when the bolt punched through its eye to peek out the back of its skull.

It toppled over and Haruhiro rolled off of it, staggering to his feet and breathing heavily. Empty crossbow in one hand, dagger in the other as the armored Goblin eyed him warily. It was understandably shocked when Haruhiro grinned fiercely, adrenaline making his blood sing.

He charged, it charged, and crossbow met the spear halfway as Haruhiro twisted it into the path of the strike, twisting his body out of the way. The spear slipped into the joint of the crossbow, and Haruhiro spun with it, ripping the spear from the Goblin's grasp.

Haruhiro turned back, just in time to be tackled into the mud.

The weaponless Goblin reared over him, pinning Haruhiro with its legs while it rose a fist to slam down on the smaller Thief. Haruhiro didn't panic, however, because Barbara had all but beaten the panic out of him, training him in exactly the methods to deal with this scenario.

No chance he'd put her training to shame dealing with an amateur.

As soon as the Goblin switched from trying to pummel him with its dominant hand to using both, Haruhiro acted. Bucking his hips, Haruhiro drove a knee into the small of its back, pushing it forward and off balance. Haruhiro twisted his body and slammed a fist into the side of its neck, rolling with it to reverse their positions.

Rather than try to pin it, Haruhiro flowed to his feet and stomped hard on the dazed Goblin's throat. Something gave way, and kept giving way from the second stomp, the third, and the-

His boots weren't exactly waterproof, but the liquid soaking through them wasn't water anyways.

He grabbed his dagger, just to be extra sure, and thrust it up underneath the twitching creatures chin.

The twitching stopped.

Haruhiro stilled as he realized that the silence of the clearing was broken only by his own heavy breathing, and the crackling of wood

Four Goblins.

Putting aside how the hell he'd managed to win, Haruhiro gave a nervous swallow and decided with a cringe that he should probably deal with the wide-eyed Centaur, tightly bound and nervously staring.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you." Speaking as calmly as he could, glad that her skirt had somehow fallen back into place. Seeing his dagger in the mud nearby, he picked it up as he approached, her eyes narrowing with wariness. Slowly, gently, he removed the gag from her mouth as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'm going to cut you free, alright?" Speaking slowly and softly, keeping his voice as level as he could, which, from the blood pounding in his ears, probably wasn't all that level.

"V-very well." She responded with a shaky nod.

He would have been really embarrassed if it turned out they couldn't speak the same language.

The ropes were thick, but not enough to foil his daggers edge. Immediately, the Centaur began rubbing her wrists, rotating them to get the blood flowing as Haruhiro moved onto the ropes binding her legs. However, when she was free she remained lying on the ground.

Haruhiro raised an eyebrow, but she spoke before he could.

"The bolts. They need to be removed or I risk damaging the muscle further." She explained, pain lending a tremble to her voice. "I… I don't think I have the will to do it myself."

Haruhiro froze in place after he realized what she was asking of him.

"Alright then... bite down on this." As he spoke, Haruhiro freed the sheath of his knife and held it out to her. She grasped it with shaking hands, placing it between her teeth. Haruhiro took a long deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

When his brown eyes met her blue, both gazes were steady.

"On three, ready?" Receiving a nod of confirmation, Haruhiro firmly grasped the first bolt. "Three." -And immediately pulled it out. His heart lurched at her muffled wail, but Haruhiro steeled himself and pulled the second bolt out quickly while she was distracted. The sheath fell from her lips as she screamed and collapsed onto her side, panting raggedly.

Haruhiro frowned as he examined the wound, already he could see the blood drenching the fabric around her shoulder.

"You need a Priest, I can't fix this myself."

"N-neither can I." The woman gasped in response. She pushed herself upright until her human half was straightened, her legs still splayed out to one side. The wound wasn't serious, but it wasn't something they could ignore either. Hopefully Manato wouldn't be hard to find, Haruhiro didn't know another Priest.

"I can try to get help… but I can't leave you behind, there will be other Goblins… do you think you can walk?" Haruhiro watched her carefully, judging the wounded mare's response. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to rise off the ground. Her back legs came up, and she supported her right front leg with both hands, the left one tucked up slightly, the injury not allowing her to put any weight on it.

Haruhiro pushed up against her, trying his best not to put pressure on the wound, and looped an arm around her waist, just above the equine half of her body. Her arm was draped over his shoulder, leaning into Haruhiro slightly. Slowly they attempted to walk, and while slow, at least it seemed manageable for now.

"Oh! My belongings." The Centaur turned her head with a frown, right as they reached the edge of the clearing. Haruhiro turned his head towards the campfire, and the still burning goblin, catching sight of a large pack, with a massive, sheathed sword and bow leaning up against it.

"I'll come back for them. We need you healed first, and we won't be able to carry all that at the same time." The woman conceded his point with a reluctant nod.

They set off down the trail that had led Haruhiro to her in the first place.

* * *

The return trip to Haruhiro's campsite was a slow one, and they were fortunate not to run into anything on the way there. More than once, the Centaur's wound and Haruhiro's exhaustion forced them to pause and rest, with each new start requiring Haruhiro to bear a little more of the woman's weight.

More than once, Haruhiro had to stop to 'catch his breath', when in fact he found his vision starting to swim, having slowly come aware of a dull throbbing near the base of his skull. He'd surreptitiously reached a hand back there during one of their rest breaks, and the hand had come away wet and dark. He must have hit something when the armored Goblin tackled him into the mud, but he honestly couldn't remember.

That... might not be a good sign.

Nevertheless, they made it to Haruhiro's modest campsite in one piece, and he led the Centaur to a spot where she could sit down, and offered his water-skin for her to drink from. "I'll find a Priest and be back as soon as I can." Haruhiro had just turned, already debating with himself as to where Manato might be, when a hand caught his wrist, stopping him in mid-stride with surprising strength.

Surprised that she would stop him, Haruhiro turned to find the woman smiling gently at him.

"Before you go, might I hear your name?" She requested, and while Haruhiro thought the timing odd, his whole day had been odd so he simply ran with it.

"Haruhiro." A quiet introduction.

"My name is Centorea Shianus, thank you for saving me, Haruhiro." Smiling softly, she was met with silence as Haruhiro merely nodded in return, unsure of how to reply and trying- and failing- not to be awkward about it.

He was spared by her releasing his arm, and soon he was off, headed towards Altana. He did his best to run the forty minute walk, more than a little alarmed to find himself occasionally moving in a less than straight line as his head pounded.

His throat was starting to burn from where the big Goblin had grasped it, and his fingers were blackened and cracked at the edges from forcing the small goblin into the fire.

He made it to the city and headed straight through the gate, the guards stationed there recognizing a familiar sight and not bothering to stop him. Or, they didn't want to deal with the muddy and injured.

Stopping in the square just past the gate and breathing heavily, Haruhiro scanned the mostly empty streets. In the early afternoon, most people were out hunting or recovering from said hunts, and he was just about to dash off towards the chapel when a voice called his name.

"Haruhiro?" Spinning towards the voice, he found a worried Manato with the rest of his party in tow. An unfamiliar girl with blue hair, in a ponytail, was with them, dressed in the garments of a Priest. It seemed he'd already been replaced. Manato was halfway through a healing chant when Haruhiro held out his hand to stop him. "What happened to you?"

"Not me, Manato, I need you to heal someone else. Please." Haruhiro breathed out, fatigue starting hit him more and more.

"Sure… lead the way." Manato still felt like he should have done more to convince Haruhiro to stay, so no chance he'd allow himself to fail his friend here. Haruhiro waited off to one side, feeling self-conscious from the realization that beyond Manato, he hadn't even _seen_ the rest of his former party since he had left.

Manato had to work a little to convince the others to let him go alone, Yume being especially insistent, but soon enough the two were heading off back towards Centorea. Moguzo and Shihoru kept their silence but shot him a few glances, and Ranta was either ignoring him or didn't care. Either was fine for the brown-haired Thief, because he couldn't bring himself to care what Ranta thought either way.

Manato made a few more attempts to convince Haruhiro that he really should let him heal his wounds, but Haruhiro was too focused on his goal to entertain the thought. He wanted Manato to have as much magic necessary to heal Centorea, by the time he had gotten her to his campsite it was clear that she could hardly walk at all unaided.

Despite his focus, Haruhiro was running out of steam, so the return trip took longer than he would have liked.

"She's just over there." Haruhiro slowed to a walk as they reached the edge of his campsite, Manato matching his pace as they passed his small shelter. Manato frowned, this was where Haruhiro had been staying since he left the party? His thoughts were cut short as he spotted the woman he was supposed to heal.

Just like Haruhiro, he was aware that other, near-human races lived in Grimgar, but just like Haruhiro had never seen anyone quite like Centorea. His eyes settled on her injuries, and less important thoughts were thrust to the side.

Centorea for her part was a little nervous of the new arrival, but was more concerned with how Haruhiro swayed in place slightly as he stood back. "This is Centorea, Manato, she was attacked by Goblins." Manato smiled gently at the woman as he approached.

"Let's get you patched up, then." As the blonde Centaur gave a nod, she lifted her skirt to bare the two holes in her leg, and Manato began his spell, one hand on his forehead while the other traced symbols in the air. _"O'light, return to Lumaris' divine protection. Cure."_ Placing his hand on the wound as it glowed softly, Centorea gave a small wince before relaxing with a relieved sigh, as the wounds began to shrink and the pain receded. She lowered her skirt, and Manato told her; "You were lucky, the wounds weren't deep."

"Thank you."

"Your turn, Haruhiro." When Haru blinked blearily at him from the log he was sitting on, Manato rushed over to heal him, and held up a finger in front of his eyes to see how if he could focus on it. Luckily, the [Cure] spell seemed to do the trick, and Haruhiro's eyes seemed to refocus after he blinked a few times and slapped himself on the cheeks.

"So now how did you get those wounds, Haruhiro?" Manato questioned.

"He saved my life." Centorea spoke up in her clear voice, causing both teens to turn. "My careless attempt to pass through that abandoned city drew the attention of the many Goblins within."

"Damroww, I'm guessing?" Haruhiro nodded in response to Manato's questioning, recalling the tracks he'd found.

"Indeed, I escaped the horde of the little brutes seeking my capture, and the moment I thought I'd found safety within the forest was the moment I was shot. I can only assume the second bolt was insurance." A frown as she acknowledged the brutal logic. " I fear for what might have happened had Haruhiro not intervened."

The frown gave way to a proud smile and gleaming eyes as the tale continued. "He slew my captors and brought me here, hardly stopping to catch his breath before he set off in search of aid."

"Well, I'm impressed." Manato clapped a hand on Haruhiro's shoulder with a smile. "Good work Haruhiro." Haruhiro looked away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Centorea caught the motion and her eyes narrowed slightly, but when Manato caught _her_ expression, his smile only widened.

"Centorea, you should rest for a bit. The injury might be gone, but my spell won't do anything to help with the fatigue from your experience." Centorea nodded at Manato's explanation, and Haruhiro rose to his feet. "Haruhiro?"

"We left Centorea's belongings behind at the goblin camp, I promised I'd go back for them. I also didn't take the time to check over the Goblins." Or retrieve my weapons, Haruhiro thought to himself, which was kind of important too.

Not like he could afford new ones.

"Allow me to accompany you." Centorea made to rise, but Manato held out his hand and stopped her.

"You should rest still, I'll go with Haruhiro." Manato was smiling again, more than a little pleased at the concern she was showing for his friend. "We'll be back soon." Haruhiro offered him a grateful nod and off they went.

Centorea was left to pace the campsite for a few restless minutes before settling down by the remains of the fire, taking her time to survey the small camp. The shelter seemed somewhat crude and flimsy, but possessed a homey, comforting sort of feel to it.

Deciding to let herself breathe a bit more freely, Centorea removed her armor, starting with the clasps at the shoulders and then moving onto the sides. Placing it down beside her pack, she began to rub her shoulders where the straps had sat and stretch her upper body out. She was still feeling a bit stiff, if not from the armor then from the rough treatment she'd experienced earlier.

Alone, and without the pain to distract her, Centorea allowed her thoughts to wander through the days events. She had been a bit shocked when the human came charging out of the treeline with all the fury and silence of a vengeful spirit, and admittedly, the savagery he'd displayed against his final foe had rattled her a little bit.

Yet, when the last foe had fallen before, his immediate concern had been solely for her well-being, her wariness quickly proven unnecessary.

... It didn't take her long to reach a conclusion, after that.

 _"Mother, I've found him."_ Face tilted towards the heavens, the serene smile on her face offered sharp contrast to the heart pounding rapidly in her chest. _"I've found my own and only Master."_

* * *

The path Haruhiro and Manato followed was more of a game trail than anything else, it was clear that Centorea was the largest of any who had walked it in recent weeks. Manato was intently observing Haruhiro as they traveled, taking note of how he seemed to instinctively travel several paces ahead, and seemed to be observing everywhere at once, hardly needing to check the tracks to insure his direction.

He seemed to have adapted quickly to not having anyone else to rely on, but Manato found himself saddened that Haruhiro had been forced to adapt at all. He deeply regretted not working harder to make Haruhiro stay in the party, and constantly found himself wondering if he himself was the cause of it. "How are you doing, Haruhiro?" The brunette turned his head back towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"No complaints, spell did its work. Thanks."

"Not what I meant, but you're welcome." Manato gave an easy chuckle. "Yume misses you, you know. Scouting with Ranta probably doesn't help matters, but she liked having you around."

Haruhiro chuckled at the mention of Ranta and Manato followed suit, but watched his friend closely as he broached the next topic.

"You might have noticed we have a new party member."

A noncommittal grunt.

"Mary is another Priest, Kikkawa recommended her." Manato was focused on his footing now, the mud having gotten thicker. "Things were tough at the beginning, she wasn't the easiest to get along with."

"She's a girl though, so that's at least Ranta's vote in her favor."

"You're not wrong, Yume and Shihoru shot him down pretty fast." He was silent for a moment as the teens wove their way through trees, formulating his thoughts. "Now that we've got our rhythm and are earning at a good pace, it's been decided that I'll change my class to Paladin and Mary will continue as our sole Priest."

Seeing Haruhiro's surprise, he decided to elaborate. "Mary was on my case for using my healing magic whenever someone was injured in anyway, and even after Damroww I still struggle with that." Haruhiro turned his head back to the front, a soft frown on his face as he recalled the event.

When they'd been ambushed and Manato had been shot, the dregs of magic he'd had left had barely allowed Manato to stop the bleeding long enough to be dragged home and healed by his mentor at the chapel.

"Maybe Paladin will suit you better, you do like being close to the action." Haruhiro pondered out loud.

"I'll be upfront with Moguzo while Ranta takes the back-line with Yume, so plenty of chances to find out." As he finished speaking, they stepped into the clearing and Manato froze in place from what he saw. A pair of Goblins face down in the mud, one with its head and shoulder obscured by the still burning campfire. Past that was a gigantic Goblin, a Hobgoblin he supposed, the crossbow bolt buried in its eye a clear sign of how it had fallen.

Just a short distance away, a tall, gangly blue Goblin in rudimentary plate mail lay face up, its tongue lolling and its neck-

Well, suddenly the dark stains on Haruhiro's boots made a lot more sense. "You did all this, Haruhiro?" The Thief in question was busy retrieving his dagger and its scabbard.

"Yeah, I had the element of surprise and got lucky." Lucky? If he hadn't fixed the wounds from the fight, Manato would have almost doubted that a fight actually occurred.

No, he couldn't think like that. Haruhiro had left the party because he'd felt separate from them. Manato refused to make that worse.

Manato waited over by the pack and weapons that he assumed belong to Centorea, taking in the details of them while Haruhiro picked over the dead Goblins. Haruhiro came over to him with a small pouch he'd taken off the blue Goblin.

"It's not much, I imagine, but its all I can give you for helping Centorea and I." Manato didn't even need to think about it, he closed Haruhiro's hand with his own and shook his head.

"We're friends, I didn't do it for any sort of reward."

Haruhiro's eyes widened. "You sure, Manato?"

"Yeah, we're doing well for ourselves, so put it to good use alright?" Haruhiro gave a nod and smiled slightly, before going over to the burning goblin and dragging it from the flames. As he did, something on its belt caught both their attentions at the same time.

"Is that…?"

"Huh, this is my dagger." As if it had nothing to do with him.

Manato suddenly regarded the other Goblins with new eyes. For the first time, he realized the significance of what he was seeing. "It was them. These are the Goblins from…"

"Damroww." Haruhiro's voice was grim, examining the black, single edged dagger in his grasp.

He'd left it behind when they'd been forced to flee the ambush that had nearly claimed Manato.

"We'd actually been working our way up to hunting them down once we were settled in with Mary as our Priest and me as the Paladin." Manato smiled at him speaking with a respectful tone. "Looks like you've already dealt with it for us, though, so I'll tell the others when I get back to Altana."

"I had no idea it was them." Haruhiro admitted softly as he gazed into the fire. "They were… I couldn't let them do what they wanted with Centorea." Truthfully, Haruhiro's memories of the fight weren't all that clear.

Manato frowned at the implications. Goblins were known to be cruel, lustful little beasts who would freely target females of other species if the mood took them, so Haruhiro's reasons for acting weren't hard to guess. Manato had enough women in his party that he wasn't entirely comfortable being near Goblins in the first place.

The impressiveness of the deed aside, it was Haruhiro's _reason_ for acting that brought a smile to the Priests lips.

"Come on then, let's grab Centorea's gear and get moving. I'm sure she's beginning to worry."

"Yeah." Heading over to her gear, and finding that the pack seemed designed to go over the Centaur's lower half, Haruhiro slung it over one shoulder and scooped up the bow, while Manato hefted her huge sword over one shoulder.

That had been the plan, but in the end Manato carried both of Centorea's weapons, and Haruhiro took her pack and the Goblin crossbow and quiver, which was nicked but largely undamaged from the Goblin's spear. Haruhiro had resisted the idea, but Manato was adamant that a weapon that strong that even a Goblin could figure out would surely come in handy.

They had just made it to the clearing when not for the first time that day, Haruhiro nearly fell flat on his face. Manato had turned his head back to Haruhiro with a sly grin, and teasingly requested that Haruhiro avoid pointing the weapon at any other Priests.

On the other hand, he'd never heard Haruhiro laugh so loudly.

He'd take the win.

* * *

"So, what does Centorea plan to do after this? Has she told you anything?" They were winding their way back to Haruhiro's campsite, the Thief examining the crossbow as he walked. For a Goblin weapon, it seemed rather well-maintained.

"We haven't really spoken about it." Haruhiro admitted. " I'm a little surprised she accepted our help so readily, not sure how many humans she's met." Manato pondered that as they walked. "Think she was heading to Altana?"

"Maybe, I don't remember the specifics but I think we're allied with a few other races? Not sure how much of a stir she'd cause if she showed up at the gates, or if she'd even be allowed in."

"Hard to say, we haven't really had the time to worry about that sort of thing."

"True enough." Manato conceded the point with a nod. It was late afternoon when they made it to the treeline. They spied Centorea laying down to rest with her body facing towards them, and upon seeing them and what they were carrying, her face immediately brightened and she rose to meet them.

He eyes widened a little bit at seeing the weapon Haruhiro carried, and Haruhiro slapped a hand to his face with a groan, glaring slightly at the suddenly sheepish Priest by his side.

"S-Sorry, I can get rid of it."

Centorea shook her head furiously, waving her hands in front of her. "N-No, please, pay me no mind. Rather, I should thank you for returning my belongings." Centorea bowed her head towards the two.

"Don't mention it, and sorry about the, you know." Manato gave a rueful laugh. "I should head back to Altana before it gets dark." He turned to Haruhiro, suddenly remembering something he'd wanted to share earlier. "Say, rumor has it another batch of people will be entering from the Tower soon."

"People like us?" Haruhiro responded while Centorea tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah, apparently it's a normal thing. Should be in a week or two if the information checks out." Manato slyly glanced at the blonde-haired woman who was suddenly paying very close attention to his friend. "Maybe you could find a new party to adventure with?"

"Yeah, maybe, thanks again Manato." Haruhiro nodded, wondering if maybe that was to be the chance he needed.

Funny, because Centorea was thinking of her chances as well.

"Well, I'll see you later Haru, don't be a stranger alright?" Haruhiro nodded with a small smile. "All the best to you as well, Centorea." Manato turned on his heel and left as he spoke.

"And you as well, Manato, thank you once again." The response she received was a casual, over-the-shoulder wave.

* * *

Now sitting across the fire from Centorea, Haruhiro watched her in silence for a bit as she tested the string of her bow. Freed from her armor, Haruhiro realized her chest was even bigger than he'd first believed, and blushed slightly as the motions she made caused her chest to sway and bounce with each movement.

He was trying to focus on something other than all… that… jiggle, he really was.

Really.

"Er…." He wasn't really sure where he was supposed to go with this. While the company was nice, he hadn't really thought that he might still have it at this point. He was equally surprised when his voice made her head perk up and her ears twitch.

She turned her head to face him, and set the bow in her lap, giving Haruhiro her full attention.

"Were you… on your way to Altana?" Centorea shook her head, still regarding him intently.

"No, I had no particular destination, I was merely told that I could find humans in this direction."

"Humans?" Centorea set her bow to one side and rose to her full height, walking around to his side of the fire. Should he stand as well? She seemed rather serious about… she was kneeling?

"Indeed. I actually was travelling in search of someone." As she began, Centorea slowly reached out to grasp his right hand with both of hers, and Haruhiro froze. " Pray tell, are you at all familiar with the traditions of my people?" Haruhiro straightened up in his seat, slowly picking up that something very important was happening, and that her hand was very, very warm.

"N-no… not at all. I… you're the first centaur I've met. I mean, I've heard of you but… " Long ponytail swaying gently, the woman gave a nod and smiled indulgently at him.

"We are a very proud race, but there are some among my tribe who follow a very particular tradition. We journey in search of someone." Her confession seemed to only confuse Haruhiro, so she continued on. "This someone often isn't someone we know, or are told about. It's someone we find for ourselves. Someone, the only one, worthy to be our Master."

Haruhiro blinked as her sky blue orbs fixed intently on his. Those had to be the most radiant and beautiful sapphire eyes he had ever laid eyes on. He hoped that he looked like he was taking this seriously, Ranta always said he looked bored and he really was interested and her hand was really warm and why was she-?

"Centorea, I don't know why you're telling me this but-"

"Cerea."

"Cerea?" Taken aback, Haruhiro could only parrot her words. Apparently that was a good thing, because her eyes lit up and her smile widened.

"Those close to me call me Cerea." She ducked her head shyly as she spoke, her hair covering her eyes but not her inflamed cheeks. "Please, Cerea, not Centorea."

"Cerea then, I'm not sure… I'm not the person you're looking for, I don't think I'm-"

"But I do!" Centorea's head snapped up, eyes aflame, and her hands shoved Haruhiro's straight into her chest, meaning they were both blushing up a storm."Feel how my heart pounds through my bosom, never before has it beat so strongly!" He could definitely feel her heartbeat, but the pillowy softness he was feeling likely had nothing to do with it. "It is you, there will never be another! Never before have I seen such courage, never before has someone leapt to my rescue so selflessly! I believe it is fate that we were to meet this way, Haruhiro."

... Her voice had dropped in volume, but somehow the words were harder to ignore. Her face was very, very close, and very, very red. The death grip on his hand was trembling, just a bit.

"I, Centorea Shianus, pledge to serve you in all things, as your servant. Will you… will you accept my loyalty, Master?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and their chests were touching, so Haruhiro could almost feel their heartbeats pounding in sync.

He had never been this close to a woman in this way (Barbara's 'training' would never count), and he was suddenly aware of how nervous she looked, and how hot it was in the clearing.

Face inches away from her own, Haruhiro gave a nervous swallow and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the last of his nerves were used to give a firm nod.

"Y-yeah... I do."

* * *

 **Hehehe, Zaru really nailed it with the idea to add those last lines, not like there's relationship tags or anything. Next chapter will be a rewrite as well so shouldn't take me too long, so look forward to it.**

 **I really enjoyed this story and never would have thought of a crossover like that, so when it was put up for adoption the thought process was 'I want to keep reading it even if I have to write it myself'.**

 **And now here we are. Thanks again to dude932 and Zaru, you know what you did.**


	2. No Longer Alone

**Here's our second chapter, which marks the end of the rewritten content. Added a little more onto the end that you won't recognize, the original was just a little too short for my taste. As always, thanks to dude932 for letting me take the reins, and Zaru for the edits, ideas and other beta-reader goodness**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

Haruhiro hardly slept at all, that night. The fact that Centorea, or Cerea as she had asked to be called, was a Centaur didn't really bother him, though it wasn't as if he'd ever given such a meeting any real thought.

Rather, it was the already foreign feeling of spending the night physically close to another, and the nature of her earlier request, that had his mind and heart racing in equal measure.

It didn't help that Cerea's equine body, seated beside him (Centaur's slept sitting up, who knew), was incredibly warm to begin with. Haruhiro had quickly kicked off his ragged blanket, heated in equal part by Centorea's body heat and his own embarrassment.

What exactly did being her 'Master' even mean, he had to wonder?

Cerea's attitude upon his acceptance had bounced between 'bashful' and 'wildly excited' with a frequency that made his head spin, and not just from how ridiculously cute she was being.

He wasn't even all that sure how to start asking, anyways, as despite Cerea's seemingly endless patience, Haruhiro was afraid make things even more awkward by unwittingly saying something rude. That, and it had belatedly occurred to him that the idea of other races in Grimgar had never really crossed his mind.

It was a sobering thought that up until now, he'd never taken the time to wonder what else might be out there. Well, life in Grimgar hadn't exactly had an easy start, so he supposed it couldn't be helped.

Trying not to starve, or avoid any other number of miserable deaths could narrow one's perspective, it seemed.

Cerea had trotted off somewhere shortly after the dawn light began poking through the trees, she hadn't taken any of her belongings with her so he doubted she'd be gone long.

When he belatedly decided to get up, Haruhiro could spot her off in the distance, galloping across the vast grassland overlooked by Altana. Cerea had already shared her hesitancy to enter Altana, while the Centaurs were technically allied to the frontier city, contact was low at best.

Understandably, she was concerned as to whether or not others would be as welcoming as Manato and him.

From this distance though, she was more likely to be mistaken as a rider and horse than anything else.

Now, what to do, what to do?

First things first, both he and Cerea were both rather muddy. He hadn't had the time nor energy to wash himself yesterday, and neither had she. Though, she hadn't been pinned in the mud by a Goblin, so she was a little better off in that one regard.

Then again, she'd also been shot, so Haruhiro didn't really feel like complaining.

The trip to Altana to use the baths there seemed neither worth the time, nor the money it would cost, even if he needed supplies; there was a perfectly good lake in the forest. Haruhiro had stayed put so far, he didn't want Cerea to worry if she came back and he wasn't here.

So he sat and idly watched her morning run, from this distance it seemed like Cerea was going at quite the impressive speed, but that was about as far as Haruhiro could tell.

Deciding to at least to something, Haruhiro pulled out the Goblin pouch from the day before, that he had yet to examine the contents of.

To him, at least, it was a small fortune. Two silver coins, a handful of coppers, several stone gems and a pair of wolf fangs.

He had just returned the contents to their pouch when a sweaty, but freely smiling Cerea trotted back into camp, seeming to have enjoyed her morning run.

"Master." A respectful bow of her head caused Haruhiro to give an uneasy grimace.

"Haruhiro. Even Haru is fine." Haruhiro responded, with a hint of desperation in his normally dull voice. Yume liked to call him Haru, and Cerea had offered her nickname, so it seemed fair. Being called Master sent a strange shiver down his spine that he just couldn't get used to.

Cerea blinked once and brought a hand to her chin, silent for a moment.

"Haru. Haru then, yes, I like that." Smiling softly, Cerea tested the name to herself, with a pleased air about her as if he'd just done her a favor.

"If I may, Haru, what are the plans for today?" She questioned, as she leaned down to pick up the water skin. Haru found himself caught in the motion, watching the droop and sway of her- He quickly looked away. He wasn't Ranta, he could show a little more decency than that.

It wasn't going to be easy, because apparently he'd be spending the foreseeable future with someone unfairly gorgeous, and Haru was still a teenager.

"I… um…" He was still looking away as she brought the water-skin to her lips. "There's a lake, in the forest." He told her. "I'm going to go wash off all the mud." Haruhiro rose hastily to his feet.

"Haru." Haruhiro froze at the nickname, blushing slightly at the sudden use. "May I accompany you?" Haru ground to a halt, looking over his shoulder at the red-faced girl, fiddling with the water skin and looking anywhere but at him. "I'm ashamed to admit this, but it has been some time since I have been able to properly bathe."

Haru couldn't find a reason to deny the embarrassed girl, and he didn't want to imagine what she might think if he did.

So now, the mismatched duo walked side by side down the softly lit forest trail, a warm breeze just beginning to drift gently through the trees.

Haru had most of his gear with him, the forest wasn't exactly safe (and he couldn't afford to have his meager funds out of arm's reach), and Centorea hadn't felt comfortable leaving her gear behind, safe or not. They'd need to find more secure lodgings before long. As they walked, Haruhiro decided to take the chance and ask something that was on his mind.

"So, I've noticed you carry a sword and a bow, and you also wear metal armor…" Haruhiro looked up at Cerea out of the corner of his eye. "Does that make you something like a… Warrior?"

Haruhiro took several more steps before he realized she'd stopped in place. Confused, Haruhiro turned to face the motionless girl just as her surprised expression gave way to a proud smile.

"Indeed! I, Centorea Shianus, as a proud Knight, am sworn to stand against any foe, no matter how vile, as my Master's blade!" At her bold declaration, Centorea placed one hand over her heart and made a broad, sweeping gesture with the other. "It is my duty, nay, my pleasure to hold the line and allow my Masters enemies not one step further!" Haruhiro was feeling dreadfully exposed and self-conscious at this point, realizing that she was making this declaration in his name.

The wave of fervor that had gripped Centorea released her a moment later, and her proud smile was replaced by reddened cheeks.

"I-indeed, s-so you see… I am a K-Knight." Neither of them could meet each other's gaze at this point. "M-more importantly… Y-your Knight." Centorea's sweeping oration had given way to a quiet stammer, barely audible even in the silence of the forest.

"O-okay… thanks." Haru managed to mumble out, wondering when the forest has gotten so unbearably warm.

Cerea managed a jerky nod in response, and for the rest of the walk, there was silence.

* * *

An awed gasp slipped from Centorea's mouth as they broke the treeline, and she beheld the hidden gem that was the forest lake.

Sunlight danced upon clear water as it filtered through the emerald leaves of the forest canopy. The soft breeze tickled her skin as it gently stirred the waters before her, and her hooves sank lightly into the rich, dark earth that hemmed in the lake on all sides.

Haruhiro grinned, pleased to be sharing this sight with someone on a more… peaceful occasion. She didn't need to know that this was also the site of his party's first kill.

The body was long gone, anyways.

"Beautiful." Cerea's voice was full of wonder, little more than a hushed, reverent whisper.

"Beautiful indeed." Haru replied, absentmindedly leaning his head against her shoulder. He didn't notice the blond mare stiffen at the contact, nor how her shock gave way to a smile that would put the sun to shame.

Just like how Centorea didn't notice that Haruhiro hadn't really been talking about the lake.

They stayed in silence for another few minutes, until Haruhiro broke the spell by walking forwards, apparently unaware of what he'd just been doing.

Centorea tried not to pout at the sudden loss of contact.

"The water's fresh, so you can drink from it." As he spoke, Haru kneeled by the waters edge, dipping his hands in and splashing the crystal-clear liquid against his still dirt-smeared face.

In the shade of a nearby tree, Centorea was unbuckling her armor, and Haruhiro stepped reluctantly away from the waters edge to follow suit.

He stripped off his armor and his shirt, kicked off his boots and unbuckled his knife, before slipping off his pants and grabbing what little soap he had. He wasn't feeling brave enough to go in naked, but hopefully him being in his underwear wouldn't be too awkward for Cerea.

Glad for the opportunity to clean himself off at last, Haruhiro waded into the brisk water with a pleased noise. _'I wonder how deep this goes?'_ He was also curious how far it would come up on Cerea, and he was already waist deep so…

A small school of fish scattered in every direction as Haruhiro dove beneath the surface. Able to see a bit more clearly without the reflecting sunlight, Haruhiro found that the lake-bed went on a steady incline, getting deeper and deeper the further from shore he went.

Not wanting to go too far, Haruhiro had just looped back towards shore when an equine body crashed into the water up ahead of him.

Breaking the surface of the water, the first thing Haru saw was Centorea stretching her arms above her head, which also allowed him a perfect view of the Centaur's naked and bouncing breasts. Haruhiro turned red and whirled away from the gorgeous Centaur with a strangled noise.

"Haru?" Centorea's questioning tone drifted out as Haruhiro's eyes roamed desperately in search of something to distract him from the sight now burned into his memory. Nope, no chance he'd forget the first bare breasts he'd seen since coming to Grimgar, not attached to someone so absurdly gorgeous. It only made things worse that they were bigger than his head or that-

"W-why are you naked!?" Haruhiro managed to get out, still not facing the centaur.

"O-oh." Centorea flushed crimson, bringing her arms up to cross over her chest. The way it rose with her covering herself and pushing in reaffirmed how soft they were, and suddenly Haruhiro was very, very glad of how cold the lake was. " I apologize, my people are much less conservative than humans, or at least I was told." Her voice dropped to a mumble near the end as she looked down.

"If you knew that then… why?" Haruhiro managed to ask. Small ripples appeared in the water as Cerea moved farther out, Haru not being aware until a soft hand landed on his shoulder. Jerking his head in her direction, he was met with a furious blush that matched his own.

"Because you are my Master." Centorea spoke softly, gently. "I do not mind if you see." Haruhiro swallowed nervously, keeping his eyes glued to her and ruthlessly suppressing the whispering, adolescent hormones that suggested his gaze wander.

Haru offered a small smile to put her at ease, which she returned before releasing his shoulder. Wading past him until her lower body was submerged, she began using the cloth and soap she'd carried with her to wash herself with a soft hum. Less flustered now, Haruhiro allowed his gaze to follow her for a moment, before returning his attention to getting himself mud free.

If this was Centaur custom, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, not when she'd come all this way in search of someone, who by some twist of fate he wasn't quite ready to think of, had been him. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel weird about her body, so far from her own kind.

He'd suck it up, keep his gaze innocent, and they could talk about it more later if need be.

... He still didn't understand what being her master meant, but no chance in hell he'd take advantage of the title.

It would be a long time before Haruhiro would come to realize that it was that kind of attitude that had drawn Centorea to choose him to begin with.

"H-Haru?" A fidgeting Centorea caught his attention once more, she had moved to a shallower part of the lake and seemed to be kneeling in the water. "May I request your assistance?" With a twinge of guilt, Haruhiro found himself wondering how long she'd been working up the courage to ask.

"Of course." Haruhiro waded towards her, unsure of what she wanted, but trying not to make her any more uncomfortable. She covered herself with her hands as he approached, something he was secretly grateful for.

"T-there's a spot I cannot reach by hand, and I was hoping…" Seeing the problem, Haruhiro nodded once and reached out his hand towards her front, beckoning for her to hand him the cloth. She had streaks of mud near the back of her lower body, and there seemed little chance she could reach on her own, "I apologize Haru, I do have a longer scrub brush for such things, but I left it at camp by mistake."

"That's okay." The mud scrubbed out of her thin equine coat with ease, and Haruhiro continued on, focusing all his attention at the task at hand to block out any less than innocent thoughts. He had just gotten to the base of her tail when she jolted with a cute little squeak, standing abruptly in a spray of water than nearly knocked Haruhiro over.

"M-Master." She bowed her head to him, face contrite. "I am very sorry, but you don't need to wash near my rump." Snapped out of his focused trance, Haruhiro realized the implications. "Y-you see…" She looked away, blushing like mad. "That place is s-somewhat… sensitive." She admitted quietly, not able to face him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" Haruhiro felt incredibly embarrassed. " Of course you wouldn't… that was insensitive of me. I'm really sorry." Haruhiro hung his head, ashamed.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Centorea tried to reassure, but it was ruined by the fact she hadn't quite worked up the courage to meet his gaze again. And thus, the awkwardness Haruhiro tried to avoid found them both, despite his best efforts.

After that, they had left the waters in silence, and now stood on the bank, dried and dressed. Haruhiro had just stepped towards the path when Cerea's voice caught him.

"Excuse me, Haru." Haru turned back around to find a nervous Centorea, one of her front hooves brushing against the calf of the other front leg in a very human like gesture. "There's something I … that is." She seemed even more embarrassed than when he'd almost touched her privates. "..." Her soft voice drifted out, and Haruhiro leaned in closer.

Centorea lifted her head, looking as if she was surprised by the lack of response.

"I couldn't quite catch that." Haruhiro shifted his weight, mind racing with possible responses for what he thought she was going to ask.

"I…" Centorea took a deep breath and drew herself to her full height, steeling herself. "Master." Haruhiro cringed a bit at the formal tone. "We Centaurs are a proud race, and as my Master you are permitted to… ride me." Haruhiro blinked as Centorea's words tumbled out in a rush, the blonde a little red-faced once more. "It is my duty to carry you, should you require it."

Haru found himself unable to speak, completely caught off guard by the Centaur's declaration.

Internally, he was kicking himself when Cerea's long ears drooped slightly, even as she kept her expression carefully neutral. "Do you… not want to?"

"No! I mean, it's not that!" Haruhiro spoke quickly, waving his hands in front of him as the Centaur's expression grew hurt. "It's just, I don't… I mean I've never… ridden..."

"I see." Cerea gave a small sigh of relief as she smiled down at him. "In that case, this will be a good learning experience. Come over here, please." As she spoke, Centorea trotted a few paces ahead of him, so that he was lined up with her back. "Hop on."

Carefully placing his hands on her back, mindful of her skirt, Haruhiro jumped up, swinging one leg over in a way that seemed appropriate. A firm hand landed on his leg, offering support as he got into proper position. Sitting this high felt strange, but the smile the blonde offered over her shoulder was reassuring.

"See, nothing to worry about."

"Y-yeah." Except for the proximity to one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on.

Still smiling towards him, Centorea reached back and clasped both his hands with her own, pulling them forward gently to wrap around her waist. Cerea began to walk forward slowly, humming a soft tune that drifted gently on the wind. Feeling the gentle movement beneath his legs, Haruhiro found himself relaxing comfortably as Cerea took the scenic route back to their camp, increasing her pace to an easy trot to let him get more accustomed to her movement.

As they traveled, Haruhiro belatedly realized that while he had asked about her class, he had forgotten to share his.

"I suppose I haven't told you all that much about myself. You said you're a Knight, well, I'm a Thief. We're kind of a mismatched duo, when I think about it."

Centorea's steady pace faltered for a moment, slowing to a walk as she looked back at him with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"You're a Thief?" Hearing her tone, Haruhiro averted his gaze, suddenly ashamed. He'd never really thought about it, but it didn't paint him in the best light, did it?

"Is… is that a bad thing?" Haruhiro was a little taken aback when in immediate response to his hesitantly voiced question, Cerea panicked.

"N-no!" Haru jerked back and would have fallen from her back if she hadn't whipped one hand down onto his leg. "Please! I didn't mean it like that, I was just surprised! I mean, I-I understand a Thief is something similar to our Scouts, and I did not expect them to be ones who acted so boldly!"

Haruhiro blinked several times, puzzled. "Boldly? What do you mean?" He really didn't understand what she was getting at at all.

She had used that word the other day, but his mind had skipped a few details while she was busy pledging her loyalty.

Cerea's one visible eye had widened in shock as he blurted out his question, but then she seemed to realize something and the beautiful blue orb narrowed.

"Master." At her stern tone, Haruhiro found himself instinctively sitting up straighter on her back, as she released her grasp on his leg.

"...Yes?" Haruhiro asked, hesitant and still a bit confused.

"Answer me this, please." Centorea had stopped walking entirely, instead choosing to watch him carefully. "If I had not been there, if the Goblins had had no prisoner…" Haruhiro waited with bated breath- "Would you have still fought?"

Haruhiro let out a snort. "Four Goblins, two of them giants like that? That's crazy, why would I-"

Centorea cut him off. "So then, why did you?"

Without thinking, Haruhiro blurted out the only answer he could give. "It's not like I could just leave you. They were going to… I mean they…" He trailed off, not willing to give voice to his fears.

"Were you planning to lose?"

This time the human on her back looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"I didn't exactly have time to plan anything." Haruhiro murmured, missing the way the blonde's gaze softened.

"And yet, you still acted, you still fought, and you still saved me. That, Haru, is why I pledged myself to you." Haruhiro's head snapped back to look at her, and for the first time, saw how her stern gaze had given way to a warm, but contrite smile. "I am deeply sorry if it seemed as if I was looking down on you, I swear, that is the furthest from the truth."

Haruhiro went silent, letting his gaze drift to the small of her back. Centorea watched out of the corner of her eye, a bit nervous that maybe her words hadn't gotten through, and that maybe, she'd finally found her one and only Master, only to ruin things with her lack of tact.

After a few nervous moments, Haruhiro let out a long sigh, and lifted his head with a warm smile.

"Okay then. Thanks, Cerea." This time, it was Centorea who quickly averted her gaze, if only to hide how her cheeks reddened.

"I-it was nothing. I apologize for any misunderstandings."

"It's fine… this is part of being friends, isn't it?

Centorea tried, and failed, to suppress a shudder, head whipping forward once more as Haruhiro tilted his head in confusion, having felt but not understood the movement. Her Master wished to be more than just master and servant!? Her one and only Master wished to be friends!? Oh how glorious!

"I-indeed, that is part of-" Her ears twitched, and she instinctively came to a halt.

"You hear it too?" Her Master's eyes had narrowed into slits as he peered forward over his shoulder, senses straining. Gone was the calm, lazily smiling young man, and back was the silent predator who had swept through her captors without a word.

"I do, something is wrong." As she responded quietly, Haru slipped off her back as she drew her bow and nocked an arrow.

"I'll scout ahead, stay put." Centorea looked down at him in confusion, splitting up seemed unwise. "I'll make less noise, and I can find out what's happening without alerting anyone."

"... Very well." Centorea conceded the point with a reluctant nod. "Be safe, Haru." The Thief nodded and pulled his scarf up to cover his lower face, darting off the path and disappearing into the undergrowth.

Pacing on the spot nervously, Centorea strained her senses to pick out anything out of the ordinary. It seemed doubtful that a Goblin would come this close to the forest's edge, and she hadn't seen any sign of any large animals... so, what could it be?

* * *

Haruhiro watched from the shadows of the tree with a soft frown, not entirely sure what he was seeing. Rooting around through their camp were large figures with crude, but sturdy looking metal armor, with heavy shields and weapons to match.

They kind of reminded Haruhiro of the big green Hobgoblin he'd killed, if that Hobgoblin had eaten another one like it, and then taken on the width of both.

No way he was picking that fight, there were three of them that he could see, but Haru knew better than to assume that there weren't more of them lurking in the forest.

He needed to get back to Cerea, and then they needed to get to Altana before things could get any worse. The forest simply wasn't safe anymore.

Slipping through the forest, he found his way back to where he'd left Centorea and stepped out onto the path, a little surprised to find an arrow pointing towards his chest.

"Oh thank goodness." Centorea lowered her bow with a sigh of relief. "What did you find, Haru?"

"I'm not entirely sure. They were kind of like gigantic Goblins? At least your height, but built kind of like an angry, tusked barrel." Despite herself, Centorea had to stifle a giggle at his deadpan description. "Better armed, better armored, and there was at least three of them I could see." Fleeting humor lost, Centorea gave a troubled frown. "Whatever the case, it isn't safe in the forest anymore. We'll head for Altana, and if they have a problem with you, we'll find somewhere else that's safe."

Centorea blinked in surprise, he really was thinking of them as comrades. While she hadn't really expected him to simply abandon her, it was still touching to know that her well-being was on his mind. As she thought to herself, her hand found its way to her chest, as if trying to still her rapid heartbeat of its own accord. She-

"OSHUU BAGDA!"- was getting really tired of these interruptions. As an armored brute crashed its way out of the brush, the arrow that crashed against its shield with an awful din served to make her displeasure known.

It was approaching too fast for another, and Centorea was just about the drop her bow and draw blade when Haruhiro leapt into action.

With his full strength, he just barely managed to deflect the crude blade aiming to split his skull, but the kick he aimed at its tree trunk leg might as well have been aimed at an actual tree trunk, for all the good it did.

The shield slammed into him, lifting him off his feet, and would have spilled him into the dirt if he hadn't landed against Centorea's flank.

But he'd done his job, and the second arrow slammed into its chest, and with no Centaur to catch it the beast went down hard. Rather than risk it trying to rise, Haruhiro pounced, his dagger flashing in the dim forest light. The creature tried to struggle beneath him, but before it could bring those huge hands to bear, Haruhiro had slipped his knife under the edge of the helmet and pushed.

The brute gargled and went limp.

Haruhiro rose from the corpse as Centorea trotted over. "That's an Orc, Haru." She commented as he turned to her. "It's likely that the ones you saw were a scouting party, and if they're in the forest then Altana is the only target that makes sense."

"Then we have to warn them." Haru's statement was met with a swift nod, and a sudden surge of movement as the Centaur caught his arm and swept him up onto her back with one hand.

Before he knew it, they were galloping down the forest trail, their leisurely ride from before in no way having prepared Haruhiro for this.

His grip was tight enough around her waist that he wouldn't fall off, she was sure.

Also they really did need to hurry, so it couldn't be helped. Despite the situation, could anyone really fault her for enjoying her Master's embrace, even just a little?

Haruhiro was trying his best to focus on not falling off, and not being ambushed as they rode. Though even if he had the luxury to let his attention wander, he wouldn't have been able to see the ecstatic smile on his Knight's face.

* * *

Predictably, the guards stepped out to block the horse and rider galloping towards the gates of Altana.

Predictably, they had to do a double-take when they realized that the armored woman and horse they'd thought they were seeing was a single individual, and the rider, who had his arms around the woman's waist, leaned out to reveal himself.

The younger of the two guards reacted with about as much discipline as he was capable of.

"What the hell, is that a monster!?" _-He was going to die._ Some awful shadow loomed out from behind the woman, fixing him with a single, glaring eye that promised a swift, horrific- the rider blinked, breaking the spell, and the slightly shaken guard found himself meeting the impatient eyes of the lazy looking Thief, the young one who'd been camping outside the walls over the last few weeks.

Then his partner cuffed him upside the head.

"She's a Centaur, idiot, we've been allied with her people longer than either of us have been alive!" The older man offered a rueful smile to the blonde young lady. "Apologies, the rookie doesn't know any better, we don't see your people very often. What brings you to Altana in such a hurry, miss?" Centorea accepted the apology with a gracious nod.

"I fear your city is in danger, my Master and I chanced upon an Orc scouting party in the forest." The older guard swore under his breath as his eyes widened. "We slew one of their number before making haste to warn the city."

"Orcs!? Damn, those bastards couldn't just stay quiet, could they?" Get in, we're closing the gates." The soldier turned to his nervous looking partner. "Find a runner to get to the word out to the town council and the barracks, no time to waste if they're already in the forest!" The younger guard scrambled off as the older guard ushered the duo inside, the area at the gates quickly becoming a frenzy of activity. Other guards had heard the news as well, making preparations of their own or sending runners to warn the townsfolk.

"You kids might as well get yourselves something to eat and kick back for a while, there's some nice open stalls down that-away." The man gestured off in the direction of one of the main streets. "We'll take things from here, you did your part in warning us."

"Thanks for that." Haruhiro spoke up for the first time, glad that things had gone smoothly. While he had been completely serious about finding somewhere else to go if they'd been denied entry, it seems they'd been spared from the reality of him not actually knowing of any other cities.

"No problem, glad to see you've found some good company." The soldier offered a wry grin.

"Indeed, I am most fortunate to have crossed paths with my Master so soon in my journey!" Centorea's proud voice rang out as she placed a hand on her chest. Feeling suddenly bashful, Haruhiro tried to make himself look smaller on the Centaur's back.

The soldiers grin widened as he waved them goodbye.

As the duo trotted off in the direction he'd indicated, the young Thief still on the Centaur's back, the man's partner caught up with him, returning from his task with a puzzled frown on his face.

"Did she just call him Master?"

"Sure did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means there's more to the kid than meets the eye… and that he's a lucky bastard."

The younger of the two conceded the point with a nod, remembering those gorgeous blue eyes and the armor that definitely didn't hide some of her more... feminine qualities.

"Yeah, no argument there."

* * *

He really hadn't expected to go unnoticed, but the amount of stares and whispers still caught Haruhiro off guard. They were just lucky that this particular street wasn't all that busy, and that the news hadn't spread that far yet.

Centorea's dignified bearing made it seem for all the world like the the gawking was beneath her notice, but having spent a certain amount of time sitting on her back, Haruhiro could already pick up on how tense and stiff her gait was.

He'd slid off her back shortly after passing through the gates, feeling like it was somehow wrong to have Centorea carry him when there was no need.

If he'd seen Centorea's brief pout, it was possible he might have rethought that.

It didn't help that for whatever reason, she seemed to insist on walking a pace behind him, making it so that they were never quite side by side as they walked past the food stalls and vendors hawking their wares in loud, cheerful voices. Maybe because he was her Master? Who knew.

He was getting uncomfortable with all the attention as well, even if he knew for a fact that he wasn't the one being focused on, if he had in fact been noticed at all. Haruhiro's initial reasons for becoming a Thief may have had something to do with a desire to constantly be in the background, as far away from the limelight as possible.

What also surprised him, though was how pissed off he was feeling. So what if the people here had never seen a Centaur? She was a person, not a damn sideshow! He-

"I apologize, Haru." Centorea's voice was quiet and resigned. "I… I did not mean to cause such a stir…" Haru's shocked gaze snapped up to her, catching an expression that was guardedly neutral and oh so fragile. "Perhaps it would be better if I waited out-" Haruhiro finished gathering his courage, and suddenly went on the attack.

Centorea's hooves clattered loudly against the stone as her steps faltered. Before she knew what has happening, her Master was side-by-side with her… and a cool hand had wrapped itself around one of her own.

"M-Master!?"

"Haru. It's Haru, Cerea." Haruhiro gently chided with a shake of his finger, smiling up at the taller girl. Inside, his heart was racing a mile a minute, hoping that he hadn't gone too far, hoping that-

"H-Haru then. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. I'm not making you... uncomfortable... am I?"

Her grip tightened, and Haruhiro's last nerve broke. He whipped his head back forward just as warmth blossomed across his cheeks, missing the furious blush spreading across Cerea's face in response.

"I-I mean, we're friends now, and friends don't abandon- I mean… well…" Haru's low, embarrassed mumbling trailed off.

"Thank you, Haru." Cerea's warm hand gave a soft, reassuring squeeze, and her soft reply carried a clear note of gratitude.

"Y-yeah." That was about the point when they realized that the onlookers were staring for an entirely different reason, fond smiles and adoring coos seemed to assail them from every direction.

"P-perhaps after we acquire our meal, we could go somewhere a b-bit… quieter?" Cerea's grip get getting tighter and tighter with each awkward stammer, and Haruhiro could feel his hands creak.

"Y-yeah, wouldn't want to be in everyone's way." Haru nodded, eternally grateful that they were on the same page. The indulgent laughter that trickled out from his surroundings in response gave him the sudden urge to curl up in a ball.

"Indeed. I would also like to be free of my armor, it is v-very warm today."

"Y-yeah." Haruhiro's nervousness was starting to rob him of what little eloquence he had.

They had just turned their attentions to finding a suitable meal as swiftly as possible when they noticed the commotion. Yelling could be heard further down the way, and it seemed that several of them were running towards the duo, away from something neither of them could make out.

"What's going on!?" Haruhiro stepped forward, slipping from Centorea's grasp to block a woman's pale-faced flight.

"O-Orcs! Orcs in the city!" The woman loudly blurted out, pointing wildly back behind her as the street froze in tense silence. Haruhiro's eyes widened with shock, and he whipped his head back in the direction she had came, deeper into the city but angling towards a different city wall then he and Cerea had entered from. How did they get here so fast!? Were the Orcs in the forest not the advance party!?

"Haru!" The boy in question whipped his head back to meet his Knight's resolute stare. He offered a firm nod in response.

"Yeah, let's go, Cerea." This time, it was Centorea who held out her hand, and Haruhiro reached past it, clasping her wrist as Cerea did the same. He was swept up onto her back once more, his arms slipping comfortably around her waist as they thundered off, fleeing people readily giving way to the sound of Centaurs clattering hooves.

Though they charged off to an unknown fate, they charged off together, and this time, both of them were smiling.

* * *

 **It's probably a false alarm, you know how those NPC's can get sometimes.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, comments and critiques are always appreciated.**


	3. Out On The Town

**Here marks our entry into foreign territory ie; This is the first original chapter, rather than a rewrite. Had lot's of fun, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **As always, thanks to dude932 for letting me take over and sticking around for brainstorming, and Zaru for all his ideas and edits.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

Hooves pounding on the cobblestone, Centorea, with Haruhiro on her back, rounded the corner and towards what seemed to be a mostly unused city plaza.

Well, unused if one discounted the small war taking place.

Centorea skidded to a halt and jerked her upper body to the right, giving Haruhiro a clear view of the green-skinned, tusked head that arced past them and bounced off the unyielding stone. She drew her long sword (a claymore as she'd told him), as Haruhiro slid from her back and pulled out his long black knife.

As the owner of the head collapsed with a noisy crash, it's killers hard black eyes swept over to them. If he was surprised by the Centaur, he, Renji, gave no indication, merely raising an eyebrow slightly.

"... Back-up?" Armor and sword splattered with Orc blood, Renji turned to face them.

Some distance away, Ron, the bald Paladin from Renji's party, dismantled an Orc with a storm of vicious slashes, while the Mage, Adachi, froze the legs of another.

Sassa's location became clear when said Orc stumbled, putting it at a more convenient height for her to step out of an alley and [Backstab] it.

Chibi, Renji's tiny little Priest, was currently standing with staff at the ready beside the Mage. An Orc slipped out an alleyway behind them, and Haruhiro had a warning on his lips when Chibi whirled to meet it.

Her whole body behind the spin of her staff, Chibi slammed it against the side of the Orc's axe, diverting it to miss her by a hair. Continuing her spin, Chibi smacked her staff with all her might against the back of the Orc's knees, giving a mighty (adorable) war-cry as she did so.

It didn't do anything as grand and impressive as stagger the monster, not when its legs were bigger than she was. What it _did_ do was divert its attention towards her, and away from the greatsword cleaving down on it like lightning from the heavens.

With both hands, Renji yanked his sword back out of the Orc's shoulder as he kicked it in the chest, and as it flailed in an effort not to topple, used both hands to drive his sword back in.

Its sturdy looking armor hadn't stopped Renji's cleave, so its unarmored throat certainly offered no protection for the follow-up.

Renji dropped one big hand gently onto Chibi's head, with a 'good work', and the tiny girl blushed and made a pleased noise.

"Most impressive, it seems our aid is not-" Centorea's ears flicked just as Haruhiro caught a flash of movement out of the top corner of his eye.

"Above you!" They both yelled, and Renji, scooping up his Priest without slowing, leapt away just in time to avoid the black shape that slammed into the stone, with enough force to send shards flying in every direction.

As Renji dropped Chibi on the ground behind him, a massive, silver-haired Orc rose up with a vicious leer on its tattooed face. What looked like a tiger pelt was draped over its shoulders, its plate armor a polished ebony. The sword it twirled in its hand was a long, single edged sword with a purple tinted, serrated blade. It kind of reminded Haruhiro of a knife he'd seen used in the butchers shop.

The next thing to catch Haruhiro's attention was that while the Orc was big, it wasn't big in the way most Orcs were walls of meat and muscle. No, this Orc had a leanness to it that reminded him of Renji, if Renji were a foot taller and kind of looked like some delinquent/barbarian mix…

Until named otherwise, it was being called Orc-Renji.

Orc-Renji snapped his armored fingers, and a dozen other orcs came into view, lining the rooftops and hemming the volunteer soldiers in.

Centorea had shifted a little closer to Haruhiro, eyes narrowed in wariness, when Orc-Renji began speaking. It was broken, and garbled, yet recognizably human language that he directed his human counterpart, one finger pointed in challenge.

"I am…" Haruhiro stiffened in surprise at the halting speak.

"Ishh Dogrann. You, what?"

"Name's Renji. You gonna fight me, Ishh Dogrann?" Renji's normal not-quite smile twisted into something wild and fierce.

Ishh Dogrann (Haru liked his idea better) raised his sword above his head and yelled something incomprehensible, and the other Orcs lowered their weapons, taking a half-step back with eyes full of eager anticipation.

Haruhiro had taken a half step forward when Centorea held out a hand to block him.

"No one interfere." Renji's low voice ordered. His party took a step back, surprising the Thief.

He wasn't really intending to fight alone was he? That was crazy, that was-

Pretty much in line with what he expected from Renji.

As Centorea dropped her hand, Haruhiro stepped back and closer towards her, pressing his side ever so slightly against her flank.

He thought he saw Sassa flash an odd grin their way, but when he looked at her, the beautiful Thief was focused intensely on the two combatants.

As for her part, Cerea was watching with a keen interest, the light in her eyes suggesting that she found something immensely captivating about the spectacle.

Knights were big on honorable duels weren't they? That sounded like a Knight thing.

Renji and Ishh Dogrann clashed for the first time as Haruhiro idly wondered whether his naming sense needed work.

Perhaps if his thoughts were focused on other things, he would wonder why being surrounded by foes, all likely above his pay-grade, wasn't really bothering him all that much.

Renji and Ishh Dogrann smashed together with a mighty clang, blades grinding against each other.

Pushing against each other, they strained to overpower each other until the Orc threw a knee into the mix. From the dumbfounded expression Ishh Dogrann made, Haruhiro wasn't the only one surprised when Renji retaliated by headbutting the _tusked_ Orc in the face.

They separated with a mighty leap, and Renji went airborne to avoid the purple-tinted blade that came sweeping for his shin. His return blow skidded off an armored forearm, the armor making its quality known.

The Orc ducked sharply, and came up swinging out its tiger cloak, hurling it in Renji's face. Haruhiro jerked in surprise, biting off his gasp, but Renji was ready, and responded without a sound.

If it had expected to catch the Warrior off guard, it was soundly disappointed when Renji swept it aside with one arm and stabbed out with the other in a single motion.

The trick having failed, the Orc gained some distance and set itself in a low stance.

"Good, Human. Good Warrior."

"Sure." Renji offered his bland reply before charging in.

Another series of ear splitting crashes, Renji pressing hard and overwhelming Ishh Dogrann with a series of relentless, savage strikes. The Orc finally stumbled against the merciless assault, and crimson splattered the stone.

Renji's blood.

... Huh?

Somewhere in that storm of steel, the Orc's cruel blade had bit deeply into Renji's arm, leaving it a bloody mess. Amidst shouts of concern from his team, and hoots and jeers from the Orcs, Renji separated. Waiting with bated breath, the audience watched as he flexed his arm with an almost curious expression.

If Haruhiro thought his earlier grin was unsettling, this one made his heart stutter. Ear to ear, a monstrous thing that seemed to revel in the blood spilt, no matter the source.

"Not bad, not bad… hey, what did you say your name was again?"

"Ishh Dogrann one who kills you, Human."

"That so?" Renji charged, sword in a one-handed grip. The overhead swing might have seemed vicious, but Ishh Dogrann met it with little effort, and his return strike laid Renji's cheek bare.

Chibi screamed.

Advantage lost, Renji was driven back as heavy blows rained down on him, sword trembling in his weakened grasp.

Ishh Dogrann seemed set on hammering the sword from his opponents grasp, if the blade would even hold up that long.

Damn it! How the hell was he supposed to…

"Don't, Haru. That man will turn on us if we interfere." Haru hadn't even realized he had stepped forward until Cerea caught him, stern gaze visage still trained on the fight.

"Yeah, why do you think we haven't stepped in?" Even more pale than normal, Sassa had slipped up beside them at some point. As if to distract herself the slightest bit, the female Thief took a long, shaky breath with eyes closed, and sent a sidelong glance his way. The implied mischief in her knowing little smile suddenly made Haruhiro very, very nervous, for reasons entirely un-Orc related.

"Spend all your time in the woods like some wild man, and then you bring a cute girl home? I thought I raised you better, Haru~." Sassa covered her grin with one hand as she snickered.

Haruhiro flushed crimson from the out-of-nowhere teasing, making noises that might have been words, and flashing a furtive, embarrassed glance up to-

Ah, Cerea wasn't home right now.

He'd call back later.

"S-s-shouldn't you be focused on… y-you know… I mean…" He gestured uselessly.

Sassa rolled her eyes with a dismissive snort, and an agonized scream split the air.

Haru and Centorea snapped out of their daze to find-

 _Thrashing, howling-_

Scrabbling desperately to pull away those cruel gauntlets-

 _That pressed deeper and deeper-_

Renji loomed over the kneeling Ishh Dogrann…

 _With his armored thumbs driven into the Orc's eyes._

"What!? I thought- his arm!"

"Burn this sight into your mind, Haru. An enemy is at their most vulnerable-" Renji pulled one hand free with a sickly squelch- "When they think they've won." Centorea finished speaking as Renji's freed hand slammed into the stricken Orc, driving him into the ground.

The plaza was silent as Renji pounced on the Orc boss, slamming his fists into him again and again. For a while, only the rhythmic, wet thud of Renji's fists could be heard.

Abruptly, Renji rose from the twitching corpse, fists dripping with gore.

Not even bothering to pick up his discarded sword, the panting Renji tilted his head back to glare at the silent Orcs above.

"I'll remember his name… who else wants me to remember theirs?"

The Orcs didn't reply, instead one of the Orcs made a waving gesture with its hand. Several Orcs glared and made to step forward, but a look from the first Orc stopped them in place.

That's when Haruhiro saw it.

A long strand of snow-white hair, fluttering in the breeze.

"A… woman?" The Orcs stopped dead as Haruhiro's question slipped out.

Renji clicked his tongue and scooped up Ishh Dogrann's sword.

Howling as they descended from the rooftops, the Orcs attacked.

* * *

"Cerea, send him right!"

"Understood!" Cerea's long blade met the lunging Orc's axe in a high guard, angled to send it skidding down her blade as it stumbled past. Rather than try to wheel with it, Cerea shifted her weight and slammed her flank into the Orc, staggering it further.

Haru came rolling over the top of her horse-half an instant later, at the perfect height to land on the Orcs back.

It had just reached its free hand back to dislodge the ride-along when Haru plunged his dagger into its neck, riding the gurgling beast into the stone. He wrenched his dagger free with a jerk, dark blood spraying the ground.

Then the next attacker hit him.

Or, at least it would have, if the shield it brought up to parry Centorea's massive blade hadn't _buckled_ slightly around it, stopping its charge dead.

Obscured by its raised shield, Haruhiro darted in low, and ran his blade along the side of its unprotected knee. Said knee gave way, and the shield dropped in time for Cerea's second swing to sail over it and send the Orc's severed head flying.

Haru flashed a small grin at Cerea as their third Orc fell, the first having died without even time for Centorea to get involved. A thin green line had wound its way through the air and towards the side of the Orcs neck, and a sharp black dagger had followed it home.

The duo turned, seeking their next opponent-

Well, Renji's party existed, so there wasn't really a next opponent.

Ron pulled his sword free with a wet spray as his foe toppled.

Another Orc, writhing on its back, clawed at the ice that engulfed its face, preventing it from breathing.

Or seeing Sassa stalk towards it.

Renji's roaring assault slammed one Orc into another and toppled them both, and Chibi stepped forward with a perfectly timed [Cure] to finally slow the bleeding from his still wounded arm.

Renji's attack had left one of the streets clear, allowing Haru and Cerea a clear view of-

"Shit, they're escaping!"- A pair of Orcs, the one who had given the orders, and one other, with a pale, slender figure bouncing over its shoulder as they raced across the rooftops. The woman raised her head, and despite the distance, Haruhiro could read the desperate plea as brown eyes locked with deep blue.

Not stopping to wonder if she could see it or not, Haruhiro had offered a firm nod when Renji shouted his orders.

"Haruhiro, go! Now!" Haruhiro blinked in surprise, but was already moving as Centorea reached out her hand.

"Master!"

"On it!" Centorea leapt past Renji with Haruhiro on her back, galloping after the fleeing Orcs.

The chase was on.

* * *

The Orcs had an impressive head start, but Haruhiro had a Centaur, and the difference made itself clear.

The street their pursuit led them down was old and winding, perhaps the only reason they didn't overtake the Orcs immediately.

The tightly packed buildings offered perhaps the easier road, but when it was clear that it wouldn't be enough, the unburdened Orc leapt onto a lower roof, and then onto the street to meet its pursuers.

Like some grim guardian, it set itself before them in the narrow street, sword in a two-handed grip.

Haruhiro's slung dagger was deflected, and when Centorea reached the Orc a heartbeat later, it gave a mighty leap backwards as her sword arced down from on high.

Their path blocked, Centorea skidded to a halt, and Haruhiro jumped off her back. Thinking quickly, Haruhiro cast his eyes about, weighing their options. The street was too narrow to pass the Orc, or even for both of them to fight it side by side. They were dead-locked, and the other Orc was getting away with its prisoner. The woman on its back was hanging limply, hands resting against the brutes massive back.

The city wall was getting closer, and obviously it had _some_ method of escaping, likely whatever had gotten them over the walls in the first place.

Evidently, Cerea was thinking much the same, because she was the first to break the silence.

"Go on ahead, Haru." She began, eyes not leaving her foe. "If you get on the rooftop, I'm sure you can catch up with it, the Orc doesn't have enough of a lead with how fast you are. I will deal with things here."

Haruhiro hesitated before replying, not really wanting to leave his friend to fight alone. Deep breath.

 _'Show some faith in her dammit, if she says she can do it then-'_

"Yeah, don't take too long, would you?" Forcing out a chuckle, Haruhiro leapt to catch the edge of the roof and pull himself up. "I'll get lonely without my Knight to talk to." Shooting one last glance at Cerea from the corner of his eye, Haruhiro gathered himself and sped off, racing after the Orc.

His speed had nothing to do with how embarrassed he was to actually say that line out loud. Or that he wanted to get back to her as quickly as possible, uneasy about leaving a party member behind to fight.

He needn't have worried. Centorea's eyes glittered at his words, and her proud smile was accompanied by just the faintest flush of the cheeks.

He trusted her! His faithful Knight, standing her ground to head off pursuit, as her Noble Master rushed off in pursuit of his goals! Oh, this was true happiness for a Knight!

The Orc turned to pursue, seeming to think she was distracted by visions of glory and her Master's praise, but the thrusting sword disabused it of that notion rather quickly.

The brute jerked its head away to avoid having its throat pierced, but not quickly enough to avoid harm, gashing the side of its neck, just a hairsbreadth from the artery.

The Knight retracted her blade in time to sweep aside its upwards slash, hooves clattering as she reset her stance.

A slash of her sword deflected high, her turn to lean back as the Orc swiped at her neck. The Orc spun with the blow, coming around in a low slash that would have cut her front legs off had it landed.

So of course, Centorea didn't allow the blow to land, rearing up on her hind legs. This put her at the perfect height to throw her weight behind her counter-attack.

With a mighty yell, Centorea's sword crashed against the Orc's hasty guard from above, and drove the Orc's sword down with merciless force. True to its name, [Helm-Splitter] brought her claymore cleaving through its skull, in perfect sync with her hooves hitting the stone.

Centorea pulled her blade free, offering a brief salute as the body toppled.

* * *

Damn Orc was faster than he'd given it credit for. Sure, Haruhiro was slowly gaining on it, but the thing wasn't tired in the slightest, and if he pushed himself to close the gap faster, his lesser stamina might come back to bite him in the ass.

The woman on its back didn't seem to be moving around of her own accord, hands bound crudely with rope, and hooked into the back of the Orc's belt to offer some meager stability.

He couldn't really get a clear look at her as she was bounced and jostled about, just her long, snow-white hair that fluttered about like a banner, and the pale blue dress that had clearly seen better days.

All of a sudden, those bottomless blue eyes snapped up to capture his, and Haruhiro registered the glazed look in them the same moment he registered the Orc stumbling to its knees.

With a burst of speed, Haruhiro closed the gap, just as the Orc's limbs gave way.

Thinking quickly, Haruhiro moved forward to pull the woman off the Orc's back, and out of the way, when she looked back up at him, eyes unfocused. Not just her hair, but her skin was shockingly pale, with a just the faintest hint of blue to it.

That and Haruhiro now had a perfect view of how lovely she was, slender, graceful and oh-so-fragile, as if she would shatter in a stiff breeze.

With her curtain of hair out of the way, Haruhiro also had a clear view of the ugly iron collar around her dainty neck.

"Please…" Her plea was the slightest, breathless whisper, just barely reaching Haruhiro despite their proximity. One slender hand reached out imploringly, and Haruhiro reached her just in time to catch the extended limb.

"Just leave it to me." With a soft sigh, the woman went limp, and Haruhiro swept her off the Orcs back in one smooth motion. The Orc made no move to resist, to Haruhiro's surprise.

Her body both shockingly cold and shockingly light, Haruhiro would have thought she was in danger of freezing to death in her thin garment, if the reason hadn't been made immediately apparent.

From the base of the neck to just below its belt-line, the Orcs back was covered in a layer of _frost_ , so dense that Haruhiro doubted his dagger would have any hope of getting past it.

For its part, the Orc had gone still, sprawled out and looking for all the world like it had suddenly fallen asleep. Not confident that the cold had claimed it completely, Haruhiro gently put the woman down and advanced with blade at the ready.

The Orc's slumber became the sort of deep, dreamless slumber that none could never awaken from.

* * *

The slow clatter of hooves alerted Renji to Haruhiro's return. The blonde Centaur he was riding came into view first, looking tired but uninjured, and Haruhiro was on her back, with the pale, unconscious woman between them.

The Thief slipped onto the ground a moment later, the Centaur keeping the woman steady until Haruhiro was in a position to pull her off. Haruhiro's eyes met his a second later, and Renji jerked his head towards Chibi.

"Help her." Not really needing to be told, the little girl was over there in a flash, directing Haruhiro to lay the woman gently onto the ground. Chibi bundled up her cloak to put under the woman's head, glaring daggers at the crude collar.

She jerked her hand back a second later.

"Cold!" The Priest complained, before getting right back to work.

"I think she's supposed to be like that." Haruhiro explained quietly as Chibi's attention snapped to him. "I didn't see what happened, but the Orc that was carrying her almost froze to death, and she hasn't shivered even once the whole way back." Haruhiro himself was still shivering from having held her in place, though Centorea seemed unaffected, with how high a Centaur's temperature usually was.

Combined with how her largely exposed chest rose and fell steadily with her breathing, or how her threadbare garment left most of her slender legs exposed, Haru seriously doubted _cold_ was the problem here. Perhaps she was just exhausted? Who knew what she'd been through?

Fortunately, the expert was of the same opinion.

"The poor lady is just tired, she doesn't seem to be hurt. A warm-" Chibi bit off what she was going to say, and scrunched up her cute little face as she thought. "-A bed will be good, but if she's supposed to be cold, then warming her up will make her sick. Don't let her overheat, 'kay?" Chibi was pointing a tiny finger in Haruhiro's face as she gave her instructions, and the Thief nodded dutifully along, knowing better than to argue with a Priest.

Especially _Renji's_ Priest.

"I'm not certain, but I believe she is some kind of Demi-Human like I am, Haru." Centorea, leaning over them, spoke up, examining the woman thoughtfully. "I could not tell you more than that though, I have not seen her like before."

"Once we've split the reward, that should cover the cost to take care of her for a bit." Renji stated, as he and the rest of his group gathered around. The big Warrior watched Haruhiro for a moment, before Haruhiro clued into the unspoken question.

"Yeah, if she doesn't need a Priest, we'll take care of her, and find out what she wants to do when she wakes up." Haruhiro looked up to Centorea as he spoke, and she offered a nod of agreement.

"Good." Renji was silent for a moment, before-

The talkative member of Team Renji had enough.

"Sooo, who's the girl Haruhiro?" In a gross misuse of her stealth training, Sassa had slipped up beside Centorea at some point. "She's so pretty, I wish I could pull off blonde hair! And so noble, and that armor and that sword... is she a knight? I bet she's a knight!"

Wasn't Sassa supposed to be the cool and aloof beauty? Her image had died right along with all those Orcs.

Cerea seemed pleased, if a bit taken aback by the praise -and the proximity- right up until the word 'knight' slipped out the gorgeous Thief's lips, and then she lit up proudly.

"Indeed, you are correct! I, Centorea Shianus, am a proud Centaur Knight pledged to the service of her Master!"

A starry-eyed Sassa squealed and clapped her hands together. Then she seemed to catch the implications of the second part, the grin she flashed Haruhiro making him start considering escape.

"A Knight, huh?" As it was liable to do, Renji's commanding voice cut through the conversation in an instant. He was staring at Centorea, as if sizing her up. "His?" The beautiful blonde met his gaze firmly, with a cool and composed air, and offered a brief nod.

Renji was silent, considering her answer, and when he turned his gaze towards Haruhiro, it carried just the faintest hint of approval.

"Not bad, Haruhiro." Before the dumbstruck Thief could process what was said, the tall warrior spun on his heel with a sweep of his cloak, his party following suit. Chibi offered a small wave and mouthed the words 'keep cool', and Sassa winked over her shoulder as she sauntered off.

But it seemed that Renji wasn't quite done, even as his imposing stride led him away.

"Good work you two."

* * *

She awoke to the sound of a dull click, and she jerked up with a start, both hands flying towards the foreign object near her throat.

A warm, steady hand on her shoulder kept her gently, but firmly in place.

"Easy now." A dry, youthful voice, devoid of any of the grunting and snarling she was accustomed to. "Sorry to wake you, but that collar was really getting to me, and it looked kind of uncomfortable."

Her… collar?

Ah, she was holding someone's hand… and that hand had just-

A sob caught in her throat.

That hand had just finished slipping off that wretched collar she'd worn for what like an eternity. Her hands slipped off of his, as her little remaining strength deserted her.

Blinking, the source of the voice came into focus. A young man, a young _Human_ , leaned over her with a blank gaze. Most wouldn't be able to tell, but to her, the concern in his rich brown eyes might as well of been written across them.

Another few blinks and she realized exactly who it was. The Human who had seen her, back in the plaza. The Human who had pursued her, along with a… rider (?), and-

 _Yeah, leave it to me._

-Who had answered when she reached for him.

"Am… am I?" She didn't dare give voice, didn't dare believe this was anything more than a dream.

"Yeah, you're safe."

 _Safe._

"And… what is… to?" The boy tilted his head, a bit unsure as to what she was asking.

"If you're wondering what happens now… well, kinda needed you to wake up before I could ask something like that. Don't really know anything about you." The boy scratched his head with his free hand.

Her?… He was asking... her? Oh, perhaps… just maybe…

She finally worked up the courage to ask the most important, the most meaningful question by far.

"Please, what is your name?" Her voice was so faint she wasn't entirely sure she'd spoken aloud, but the boy just blinked once and smiled.

"Haruhiro. You can call me Haru if you'd like. And you?" Ah, his voice was so warm, so gentle. This must be a dream.

But what a pleasant dream it was.

"Yukio. I am… Yukio."

"Okay then, Yukio. My companion is waiting to hear from me, and I have a friend, a Priest who wants to check on you when you wake up. I'll be right back, okay?"

No, no it wasn't okay. The dream would end if he left, she just knew it would.

She caught his hand once more as he made to rise.

"Please… I beg you… stay with me… just a while longer." Her vision was dimming, tired eyes heeding her commands no longer. "Just until I…"

That warm hand, tender and yet so strong, offered a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, if that's what you want… then I'm not going anywhere."

The world faded once more, leaving behind the desperate, fragile hope that just one thing would remain unchanged when she woke.

In the end, Haruhiro stayed by her side until well after dark.

He just didn't have the heart to break from her grasp before then.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Manato's checking up on her." Quietly making his way down the stairs, Haruhiro found Centorea sitting in the open courtyard of the volunteer lodgings. Her legs folded beneath her, the blonde Knight had been in the process of checking the straps on her breast-plate.

"I do not mind." Centorea smiled softly at him, keeping her voice down as Altana wound itself down for the night. "How is she, did she awaken at all?"

Haruhiro nodded, making his way to sit down on a bench nearby.

"Yeah, for a little bit. I removed that collar of hers, and she opened her eyes long enough to figure out where she was." Haruhiro tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We'll see how much of the conversation she remembers, but at least we have a name; Yukio."

"Yukio, is it. That has a certain... grace to it that certainly seems to fit." Centorea began, brow furrowed in thought. " It doesn't seem like a local name, that much I can say."

"Yeah, there's something about it that I can't quite put my finger on." Haruhiro went silent for a moment after speaking, Cerea watching him patiently as he gathered his thoughts. "Regardless of what she asks, I want to help her. We saved her, so I feel responsible."

Centorea blinked in surprise at the almost casual statement, but when Haruhiro shifted his gaze back to her, he found her face lit by a proud, fond smile. Having something like that directed at him served only to make him nervous, and he looked away, bashful.

Ah, that was her Master. One day, perhaps, he could see the person she saw when she looked at him.

"Indeed, something tells me that she's a long way from home, and someone like that could use an ally." Centorea's smile became a bit shy. "So surely, she'd be better off with two?"

"Hehe, yeah, I bet she would." Haruhiro smiled down at her, rubbing the back of his head. The bench just barely allowed his seated form to be higher than the Centaurs.

"Yeah… thanks, Cerea."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Haruhiro broke it, Centorea not minding at all that his voice didn't sound all that enthusiastic.

It was just how he was.

"By the way, good work out there, we make a great team." Centorea beamed at the praise. "I was a little worried about leaving a friend behind to fight like that, but you took that last Orc down without a scratch."

"It meant a lot that you were willing to trust me like that, Haru." Cerea looked up to him warmly as she spoke. "It is true, we work together well." Centorea's smile took on an edge of satisfaction. "Truly, 'tis only natural that my Master and I would be able to fight side-by-side with such ease, but it was gratifying to experience nonetheless." All of a sudden, her long ears were tucked low, and her cheeks were a little red as she poked her fingers together. "And it-" Her voice dropped, muffling the last of her words.

"Sorry, what was that, Cerea? Didn't quite catch that last part." So of course, Haruhiro leaned in closer so he wouldn't miss the repeat, flustering the poor girl even further.

"N-n-nothing! I- I mean… it has been a long day, shouldn't we turn in soon?" Centorea held her breath, hoping that the redirection would prevent her from embarrassing herself further.

She felt more than a little guilty when her Master frowned pensively in response.

"Yeah, about that. None of the rooms are on the ground floor, so I'm not sure…" Haru cut himself off, not sure how to broach the subject.

Centorea gave a reassuring smile.

"There is no need for concern, Haru. I spoke with the owner while you were with Yukio, they've allowed me to sleep in the stables." She cut off his protest with a raised finger. "We Centaurs don't use beds, straw is actually preferable to most things. I will be just fine."

"Well, okay then, if you're happy with that I won't complain." Haruhiro seemed to accept it easily enough, rising to his feet. "Was kinda worried we'd have to sleep in the streets or something, but a roof will be nice." Haruhiro rose to his feet, brushing off his pant legs out of habit, rather than need. "Give me a moment, I'll be right back."

"Very well, I'll- wait, what do you mean we?" But Haru was already gone, so her question met only empty air.

Moments later, Haruhiro came back down the stairs with an arm full of blankets, meeting her confused stare with an equally confused stare.

"Oh… sorry, guess I should have asked if you actually wanted a blanket or not."

"No, that is not what I…" Centorea's eyes narrowed. "Haru, where are you intending to sleep?"

"Didn't you just say we were allowed to use the stables?" Haruhiro tilted his head to one side, not quite sure what she was getting at. "We don't have to sleep in the same stall if you don't want, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Centorea felt a sharp pang of guilt when the Thief shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I did not mean it like that… it's just, Haru, why are you sleeping in the stables when there are beds available?" She suddenly felt very silly, as her question seemed only to add to her Master's mounting confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean? If you're sleeping in the stables, then obviously we both are."

Cerea gaped at him.

He really didn't get it, had he said something strange?

"T-there is no need! I appreciate the thought, but there is no need for you to sacrifice your-" Centorea waved her hands in front of her, flushed scarlet. Of course she was pleased that her Master was willing to lower himself to her level but-!

This time, Haru's deadpan expression truly was intentional.

"Cerea, it has a roof."

"A roof!? What do you mean it- oh. Oh." That was right.

Her Master had spent the better part of the month camping, without even a proper tent. The absurdity of her concerns caused a giggle to slip out before she could stop it.

Her hands flew to her mouth, but it was too late, and Haru was laughing too.

With only a moment's delay, Centorea rejoined, sheepishly at first, but soon laughing freely along with her friend.

In the end, they bedded down, side by side in the hay.

Just like the night before, Haruhiro quickly found his blanket to be too much in the face of the heat radiating off of the lovely blonde at his side.

Unlike the night before, he slept peacefully, better accustomed to the company.

Also unlike the night before, they were joined by a third figure, slender and ghostly pale, who slipped in just past midnight.

Slowly, delicately, she laid down, curling herself up beside the sleeping boys unoccupied side, nestling in close.

Like the two already asleep beside her, she had no need for a blanket.

There was already all the warmth she could ever dare hope for.

* * *

 **Had intended to go just a little further, but that was such a cute way to end off that I couldn't resist.**

 **Now we have three quarters of the characters tagged, so progress is still good.**

 **Also had unexpected fun writing Sassa and Chibi, was a novel experience to give some of Renji's party actual personalities.**

 **And yes, Sassa is in fact a dirty shipper when she's not acting the cool and aloof beauty. Haru's mental image of her was the true victim of this chapter.**


	4. The Lonely, The Lovely

**This chapter is mostly fluff and set-up. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

This had been the first night in several weeks that he'd gotten a full night's sleep. Haruhiro was feeling incredible, if a tiny bit sluggish. It probably didn't hurt that the temperature was just perfect, neither too hot nor too cold.

Haruhiro's first sight, upon grudgingly opening his eyes, were a pair of beautiful blue eyes, staring deeply into his own. Something soft and pillowy, pressed up against his chest, and a slender, slightly chill leg intertwined with his own.

He returned the stare for several seconds before realizing that those beautiful blues didn't, in fact, belong to Centorea.

She blinked first though, so that was definitely his win.

Then he finished waking up, and promptly froze like a mouse before a serpent.

Yukio, for that was indeed who it was, responded by flushing crimson and shoving herself away as if burned.

Her sliding back gracefully into a low bow, with her legs tucked beneath her, left the woman pressing her head almost to the floor. This led to Haruhiro averting his gaze from all of of interesting things that that did to the low neckline of her dress.

"F-forgive me!" Even making stuttering apologies, the woman's voice was low and melodic, reminding Haruhiro of wind chimes. "I- I did not mean to… intrude. It's just that I…"

She trailed off right as Haruhiro began to work up the courage to attempt eye contact, rather than stare at the ceiling and attempt to fade into the background with little more than his desire to escape the awkwardness.

"Just didn't want to be alone, right?" Haruhiro asked with a slow exhale.

Slowly, Yukio lifted her head to regard him cautiously, and after a moments pause, timidly met his tiny smile and nodded in accord.

"I don't mind... I'm sure Cerea doesn't either, does she?" Haruhiro had heard the centaur stirring on his other side, so wasn't surprised when she cleared her throat and offered her agreement.

'Indeed, if the arrangement makes you more comfortable, I see no issue with it." Centorea's response was gentle as the Centaur shifted behind him, pushing her upper body into a sitting position. He'd learned the night before that Centaur's didn't actually 'sleep' as much as most needed to, dozing while sitting or standing for the most part, just like horses. They only laid down for somewhere around 3 to 4 hours out of the day, when they slept most deeply.

Apparently, on their first night together, she'd been faking sleep for the most part to avoid making him uncomfortable.

... Haruhiro was very, very glad that he'd tried his best not to stare at her 'sleeping' form, that first night.

After another moment of watching him in silence, Yukio relaxed and seemed to regain her composure.

Shifting herself to sit with her back straight, knees together, and legs folded beneath her, Yukio tucked her hands onto her lap and offered a tiny, barely perceptible smile.

"I see… thank you."

Haruhiro pushed himself up into a sitting position, but any further conversation was interrupted by a loud, low rumble.

As Yukio's eyes widened ever so slightly, Haruhiro scratched his head ruefully and took credit.

"G-guess I'm pretty hungry, we never did end up eating dinner in all the commotion. Care to join me, you two?" Haruhiro coughed into his fist, turning slightly to catch the blushing Centaurs eye.

Cerea cleared her throat, mimicking Haruhiro's gesture. "Indeed, it seems it is still early, so this might be the perfect time to find breakfast before the streets grow crowded."

A sharp clap of the hands made them all jump.

"Great timing! I know a place you can have a good meal, and we can have a nice chat!"

Leaning against the entrance to the stable was Brittany, Commanding Officer of the Crimson Moon Volunteer Army. In other words, Haruhiro's commanding officer, not that they interacted much.

This well-built, flamboyantly dressed man, with his vivid green hair and heavy make-up, was also the owner of one of the first places Haruhiro had seen upon his arrival to Grimgar.

Namely, a fair-sized pub.

There, he'd been the one to induct Haruhiro and the others into the reserve army, a process that had involved a knife to Renji's throat, and Renji grabbing said knife with his bare hands.

Haruhiro had never quite decided what about Grimgar scared him the most, but it was probably one of those two.

If you watched your manners, though, Brittany was easy enough to get along with, and he supposed that applied to Renji as well.

"Wanted to meet this young lady, shouldn't take too long."

Yukio seemed to catch the implications of his speech, and ever so slightly shuffled closer to Haruhiro, shooting him a brief glance that carried with it an unspoken plea.

"Sorry Brittany, I kind of just assumed Renji's group would take care of it, but was I supposed to make a report about yesterday's events?" Haruhiro interjected, standing and brushing himself off.

"Well, you did save this pretty thing over here, so I do want to hear your side." Brittany smiled, not fooled at all. "That, and the Council's already bugging me about one of my boy's riding through the city on a Centaur, so might as well come with, yeah?"

"Makes sense…" Haruhiro trailed off… trying to remember a rather important detail about Brittany's pub.

Luckily, his boss was the clever sort.

"Don't worry Haru-boy." Brittany winked, and Haruhiro shivered a little. "We're not usually open quite this early, so we'll have plenty of room to sit around and relax with no one bothering us."

Haruhiro nodded gratefully, and shot a glance to Centorea, who nodded offered a fond smile and a nod in agreement.

He would never say it out loud, but Haruhiro had been trying, and failing, to remember if the pub's doors were Centaur-accessible.

With that little hurdle overcome, Haruhiro leaned down and offered his hand to Yukio, who's eyes widened just a touch as she looked up to him.

"So there you have it, seems we're all going the same direction." Haruhiro offered a small grin as her pale blue eyes lit up in gratitude, taking his hand with one of her considerably more delicate ones. "Mind if we tag along?"

"Yes… I would appreciate that."

* * *

Haruhiro had begun to wonder if he was just short by Grimgar standards.

He and Yukio were of an identical height, though her hair ornament gave her a few inches on him.

He called it an 'ornament' for lack of a better word, because her ponytail was kept in place by what looked like a snowflake, except that it was solid ice. Yukio had formed it with an elegant flourish of her hand, as if revealing something up her sleeve.

Haruhiro was also wondering why all the women that paid attention to him lately seemed to be unreasonably beautiful, because Yukio was a match for Cerea on that front.

Yukio's beautiful blue eyes had no pupils, and rather than invoking warm skies like Cerea's, invoked images of a deep, frozen lake. While her smooth face remained aloof and expressionless, Haruhiro couldn't miss the slight narrowing of her eyes, or the hesitance in her stride.

It was perhaps fitting that a boy considered expressionless by others would be good at seeing through similar demeanors.

Complimenting her snow-white hair, Yukio's flawless skin was an icy blue, and her tattered silken yukata -the word had sprung to mind, though Haruhiro was unsure how he knew it- exposed much of it. Adorned with snowflakes and images of swirling winter winds, it was a pale blue that matched her skin, though the hem, and what was visible of the interior were a much darker blue.

Worn loosely, it offered a clear view of her delicate shoulders and the top of her full breasts, and though Centorea still won that contest, Yukio was a firm second. A long, dark blue sash, tied in a slightly tattered bow at her back, hugged her narrow waist and sat above her wide hips.

The lower portion of her yukata had a hem that should have reached to just above her knees. With how tattered it was, though, it came to about mid-thigh in most places, exposing the gracefully slender, silky-smooth legs of a dancer that would make even Sassa a little jealous.

Short white socks, also silk, were toe-divided, obviously designed with her slightly battered, wooden, blue-painted sandals.

Between Yukio's ethereal, almost fragile beauty and Centorea's noble, but undeniably feminine air, Haruhiro couldn't help but notice that the early risers, getting their shops prepared for another busy day…

Didn't seem nearly as busy as they should.

He was grateful, however, that he stood out the least, even if the thought made him feel just a little guilty.

* * *

They were now sitting on couches near the fireplace, though it was kept low, and Yukio had the furthest seat away from it.

Centorea, of course, wasn't sitting on one of the couches, but they were low enough for her to be comfortably at the same level as everyone else, seated on the floor with her legs folded beneath her.

While she'd kept her silence, she had seemed relieved to know that Brittany's pub had double doors.

They had just about finished eating by this point, with only the men eating meat of any kind.

It didn't come as much of a surprise that Centaurs were herbivores, while for Yukio's part, she simply didn't do well with hot food, and thus had nibbled on bread and cheese. Centorea hadn't exactly nibbled, because along with the bread (quarter loaf) and a hefty hunk of cheese, she had eaten a large salad as well.

"So, Yukio was it?" Brittany caught her attention, smiling intently at the pale woman. "What's a Yuki-Onna doing so far from home, and in the company of Orcs, no less?"

The poor woman stiffened in surprise. Haruhiro and Centorea both lifted their eyebrows, Haruhiro a bit puzzled as to why that term seemed familiar.

"You are… well informed, Brittany-san." Yukio began tentatively, keeping her expression placid, even as she squirmed a bit in her seat. "Indeed, I am a long way from my people's home, but the truth is, my family came here to Grimgar from across the sea, and I was in fact, born on your soil."

"All the way from Zipangu, huh? Well, I won't pry into your family history, but how you'd end up with the Orcs?" Brittany leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and propping his chin up with his hands. "I can still see the marks around your neck, our cute Thief here didn't happen to remove a collar, did he?"

"Indeed, H-Haru-sama removed my collar after my rescue." Yukio closed her eyes and took a long, quiet breath. Haruhiro blinked, recognizing the honorific but not quite understanding it.

"Slave, huh?" The Yuki-Onna offered a shaky nod, cracks already starting to appear in her cool demeanor. "So that's why you let the Orcs over the wall?"

Haruhiro whipped his head towards Brittany in shock as Yukio wilted, shifting herself just a tiny bit further from where the young Thief was sitting.

"Oh yes, our little Snowflake made a nice little ramp out of snow and ice, those Orcs were able to just stroll on over our walls." Brittany's smile turned vicious, his gaze penetrating. "So, with magic like that at her disposal, how'd a Yuki-Onna end up an Orc pet?"

Yukio remained silent for a moment, body quivering and expression pained.

"I… I left my family home not even half a year past. I… I wished to see the world for myself, rather than merely hear of it from others. I… I was a fool. I did not understand how to care for myself in the wilds, had not even considered it. It was just as spring gave way to summer, and I had nearly run out of food, and the day grew hot…" Yukio trailed off.

"And you passed out, woke up in an Orc encampment with a collar around your neck?"

"... It is as you say… it seemed my body attempted to lower the temperature as I slept in an effort to save itself, and Issh Dogrann saw a use for me."

"Well a Yuki-Onna can make just about whatever she wants out of ice and snow, anyone smart enough would see the value of always having a bridge, wall, or ramp handy." Brittany nodded knowingly, as if everything Yukio said had been expected. "Isshy was one of the few Orcs to have a bounty on his head for something other than being big and nasty, so I bet he thought you were just the perfect little find."

Yukio nodded weakly.

"Yes… as long as I was… obedient, I was not often harmed. They seemed to have little interest in me beyond my ice, I was seen as too delicate and frail to have value for anything else."

Haruhiro's eyes narrowed into slits. 'Not often harmed' wasn't unexpected, but that didn't anger him any less. If they had been Goblins…

Fists clenched, and his teeth ground together as the ugly thought crossed his mind.

"Anyone in your place would have done the same, right?" Brittany's predatory gaze hadn't lightened at all, even though his tone was conversational. "Doesn't change a thing, Snowflake, you still let Orcs into our city. In the eyes of the Council, you're an accomplice."

Haruhiro shifted closer to Yukio as she quailed under the man's sharp, cold gaze.

The poor woman stiffened as his hand fell on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze, refusing to back down as Brittany's merciless gaze fell upon him.

"Punishing her in such a situation is most cruel." Centorea straightened, expression stern.

Brittany waved his hand dismissively, and Yukio merely hung her head in resignation.

"If she doesn't want to rot in a jail-cell, there's only one thing she can do." The tension vanished like smoke as Brittany smiled triumphantly, and dropped a small necklace on the table in front of him.

On the simple cord, was a small, reddish coin, adorned with the image of a crescent moon.

Yukio, and Centorea, peered at it in confusion, not understanding what they were seeing, but Haruhiro released his grip on Yukio.

Without a word, he pulled out a matching coin from beneath his shirt, hanging around his neck.

Haruhiro was regarding Brittany with faint reproach in his eyes, but the older man merely winked in his direction.

"Don't be surprised, Haru-boy." Brittany grinned as he spoke. "Beyond the tower you lot emerge from, most of our 'volunteers' are criminals of one kind or another. They just don't get to decide when they retire. Or whether or not they have the good fortune to die peacefully in their beds."

The Volunteer Army? Could Yukio even fight? She seemed so fragile, as if a stiff breeze was all it would take for her to vanish forever.

No… That didn't matter, Haruhiro decided. No one had asked if he could fight, so in all likelihood, it didn't factor into the 'recruitment' practices at all.

"So, Miss Yukio, you can serve in the Crimson Moon Volunteer Army, and once you've done your time, your little escapade will be forgotten, water under the bridge. Whaddya say?"

"Fight? You wish for me to… fight?"

"Don't care either way, sweet thing, I just need an answer."

Yukio gazed numbly at the Trainee Badge on the table, fidgeting in her seat. Unseen by her, Haruhiro took a deep breath, and hesitantly met Centorea's eyes with an unspoken question.

The beautiful mare met his eyes with a proud, accepting smile and a nod.

Drawing confidence from the Knight's faith in him, Haruhiro took another deep breath and leaned forward.

"Have another one of those handy, Brittany?" Yukio's head snapped up towards Haruhiro as he scooped the badge off the table, but Brittany's grin only widened as he produced another, and tossed it to the Thief. "Looks like there might be three of us."

Yukio's hands flew to her face as a soft, almost inaudible gasp slipped through her fingers.

"It's not going to be easy, Yukio." Haruhiro met her gaze firmly. "But… if you want to go through with this, then we're with you."

"I can… stay? I can stay with… you?" Yukio spoke in a hushed, tentative whisper, as if not daring to believe her own words.

"For as long as you want." Haruhiro smiled gently at her.

"We would be honored." Centorea's warm voice chimed in.

Yukio let out a long, soft sigh that called to mind a winter breeze. The moisture gathering at the corner of her eyes promptly froze, glistening softly in the firelight.

"Then, please… please allow me to stay by your side, Haru-sama." Haruhiro blinked in surprise at the repeated honorific, but kept silent. " I will do whatever you wish of me. Anything."

Haruhiro shook his head slowly, smiling still.

"Just do your best, Yukio."

This time, Yukio's smile was open and radiant, her beautiful blue eyes shimmering with gratitude as she bobbed her head gracefully in acceptance.

Without another word, Haruhiro rose to his feet, pulled the Crimson Moon tag from the table and held it up for the Yuki-Onna.

She tilted her head, and Haruhiro slipped it over for her, the coin slipping down to reach the top of her breasts.

The Yuki-Onna lifted the coin and stared at it in wonder, trembling still.

Somewhat stiffly, Haruhiro made his way over to Centorea, and the lovely Centaur blinked in shock, before lowering her head with a beaming smile.

Now, with both Crimson Moon Trainee Badges in place, Haruhiro turned back to Brittany, who had watched with a gentle, nostalgic smile on his face.

"There's your answer, Brittany."

"Perfect, because we've got a little opportunity on our hands!" Brittany clapped his hands together, before slipping a parchment out of his vest and slapping it onto the low table.

"Ever heard of a Crimson Moon Directive, Haru-boy?"

* * *

A Crimson Moon Directive. Operation Twin-Headed Snake.

An operation to reclaim Dead Head Fortress, roughly six kilometers from Altana. Currently in the hands of the Orcs, though apparently that was a back and forth sort of thing, the attack on the city and the presence of Orcs in the forest had caused the city to push its planned recapture forward.

A detachment of the conventional army, along with a detachment of the Crimson Moon would assault the fortress and reclaim it, meanwhile a larger force would assault Steelbone Stronghold, connected by the Great Funryuu River, preventing it from supporting the smaller fortress.

While it was called a 'directive', participation wasn't mandatory. Haruhiro had been hesitant to accept, as there were only three of them and he knew very little about Yukio's capabilities.

They'd need to go on a few hunts at the very least, build some cohesion as a team, before they considered an undertaking of that scope.

Brittany had expected as much, and told the trio to think long and hard on the matter before dismissing them.

After parting ways with Brittany, the trio had made their way to a tailor's shop the man had recommended, one affiliated with the Crimson Moon.

Yukio needed new clothes, and though she was loathe to part with her yukata, she'd acquiesced upon the seamstresses assurance that allowing her to hold onto it would allow her to replicate it.

Her original garment was just a little too far gone for repairs to be practical.

Luckily, her yukata was essentially a type of robe, and long sashes weren't particularly difficult to find.

Mages also seemed to have a soft spot for voluminous sleeves, so Yukio was able to find a reasonable substitute, a short, white cotton robe that went to just past mid-thigh. Coupled with it was a long, royal blue sash that Yukio wrapped several times around her waist, and Centorea tied into a bow at the small of her back.

The sash wasn't nearly as wide as Yukio's, but luckily, her own sash was still easily mendable.

The only significant issue was that the robe was designed with someone significantly less well-endowed in mind, and so Yukio's shoulders and bust ended up just as exposed as before.

Cerea's massive bust might have still held an obvious advantage, but Cerea also didn't show off any cleavage- don't think about the lake, don't think about the lake- whereas Yukio had more on display than most women had period.

Haruhiro was working rather hard at not noticing that, however, as she stepped out of the dressing room. So he also missed how the corners of the Yuki-Onna's lips slowly curled upwards.

She may have noticed him noticing her.

Which was quite possibly why her eyes were twinkling like mischievous little stars, when she leaned forward juuust a bit to catch the boy's attention.

"I am all done, Haru-sama, does it… s-suit me?" Yukio asked softly, and Haruhiro turned his head back slowly to look at her, doing his best to take it all in without letting his gaze linger too much.

Especially downwards.

That tiny, almost imperceptible smile widened just a little more when the young man blinked rapidly, as if not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah, you're… it suits you, Yukio." Haruhiro scratched his head in embarrassment, but marshaled his willpower to meet her eyes nonetheless.

The clothing Yukio wore was simple and unadorned at best, something a novice Mage might purchase as a spare. Yet the way the woman wore it, she wouldn't have looked under-dressed at the most formal of occasions.

How her eyes seemed to positively shimmer with happiness at his words certainly didn't hurt.

Come to think of it, Centorea didn't exactly wear fancy clothing either, yet Haruhiro could imagine her not losing out in any way to the most elegant of nobility.

Was this going to be a trend? Haruhiro was feeling rather plain by comparison.

Well, not like he really minded. It's not like Haruhiro wanted to be noticed, so as long as the admiring gazes towards the two women remained tasteful, he was perfectly fine with being overshadowed.

Those women were busy chatting amongst themselves, about something that he couldn't quite follow, when he stepped up to the counter.

They didn't seem to realize he'd moved until the soft clink of coins on wood echoed through the mostly silent store.

"H-Haru-sama! That is not necessary… you did not have to…" Yukio trailed off, the woman behind the counter smiling knowingly as she swept up Haruhiro's coin.

"I know." Came the simple reply.

Yukio remained silent for a moment, clearly expecting more, but Haruhiro just smirked at her, while a smiling Centorea rolled her eyes.

Slowly, a small smile bloomed on the Yuki-Onna's face. "... you have my thanks, Haru-sama."

Together, the trio made their way out of the store, Centorea going last, the other two pointedly not taking any notice of how the Centaur just barely made it back out the doors.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Haruhiro hadn't just remembered anything, but it was the best method of interjecting he could come up with.

Haruhiro held out his closed hand towards Centorea, and something slender, swaying slowly in the soft breeze, dangled from it.

"A… ribbon?" The beautiful blonde asked hesitantly, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"It matches your eyes. Thought another hair tie might come in handy." Haruhiro was starting to get just a little nervous at the way she stared at it without speaking, wondering if…

Ah, her cheeks were starting to redden. Either it was a hit, or…

"A… gift? I see… thank you, Haru." He needn't have worried, if that smile was any indication.

The beautiful Centaur fidgeted for a moment, ducking her head bashfully as Yukio watched the pair with a faint smile.

"Would you… help me put it on, Haru?"

Haruhiro blinked, taken aback by the question.

"I.. don't think I'd do a very good job of it."

Centorea shook her head, smiling down at him.

"That is quite alright, if you are willing I would be most grateful."

"... Alright then." Haruhiro took a deep breath and moved to her side as the Centaur undid the simple leather cord that kept her ponytail in place, allowing her long golden hair to cascade down her back. Centorea patted her equine half as Haruhiro hesitated, and so he hopped up, sitting side-saddle as he reached up and gathered her hair once more into a high ponytail.

* * *

It took quite a bit of fiddling, and the small bow was a tiny bit lopsided, but Cerea seemed inordinately pleased with his efforts when he was done. Yukio had produced an icy mirror, holding it up so the taller woman could examine her reflection with a satisfied smile.

She had just turned to Haruhiro to ask his opinion when someone else answered for him.

"That looks good on you, Centorea." The woman in question stiffened in surprise, and the trio turned to find Manato, with his party in tow, rounding the corner.

"My thanks, Manato, I am quite pleased with the gift, Haru chose well." Centorea beamed, her ears twitching up and down slightly.

Manato raised an eyebrow and grinned at Haruhiro, who fought the urge to look away.

"A gift, huh? Good call Haruhiro." Manato looked past him, noticing Yukio for the first time.

"Good to see you up and about, Miss…?"

Yukio blinked in surprise and shot a sidelong glance towards Haruhiro.

"This is Manato, he was one of the Priests that was looking after you last night. Manato, this is Yukio, she'll be joining Cerea and I."

Yukio offered a small bow.

"I am in your debt, Manato-san, and it is an honor to meet you."

"Manato… san? Huh, that sounds familiar, but no need to be so formal, Yukio. The pleasure is all mine." Manato offered an easy smile, and the Yuki-Onna relaxed, offering a slight smile of her own in return.

Slowly, Haruhiro turned his gaze towards the rest of his former party and his replacement, Mary.

Mary, along with Moguzo and Shihoru, were standing there awkwardly and not really looking at anyone, Ranta had a sneer that was putting Haruhiro on edge, and Yume…

Yume was staring at the two demi-humans with wide eyes and her mouth slightly opened, standing as stiff as a board.

Centorea and Yukio had just picked up on that, and the air grew awkward as Haruhiro began to wonder just what was going through the pretty Hunter's mind.

"They're…"

He needn't have worried.

"SO PRETTY!" The excitable girl threw her hands up into the air as everyone jumped back a step.

Not seeming to notice, Yume bounced over to Centorea with astonishing speed, grinning from ear to ear as she held out her hand.

"Yume is Yume, nice to meet you!"

Looking a little flustered, Centorea belatedly offered her hand in return, and Yume grabbed it with both hands and shook it up and down.

"Centorea is Cen-." She coughed, realizing she'd almost been sucked in, and caught herself. "Centorea is my name, a pleasure to meet you, Yume." Schooling her expression, not wanting to make a poor first impression-

"Centorea!? That's such a cute name!"

"C-cute!?" Reeling from the surprise attack, the poor Centaur's long ears fluttered up and down madly, helpless before the unrelenting onslaught that was Yume's enthusiasm.

"Yeah it's super cute!" Yume seemed to finally notice the sword belted at Centorea's side, and let out an awed gasp. "Oh, and you have a sword, and a ponytail, and a ribbon, and you're super cool! Are you a knight!? Yume bets you're a knight!"

Before he could stop himself, Haruhiro blurted out what they'd all been thinking.

"Why is it the ponytail that gives it away?"

Yume twirled to face him, one slender finger pressed to her lips as she pondered the question with a grave air.

"Yume would wear her hair like that if Yume was a knight." Yume's other hand shook her long, reddish brown braid for emphasis.

Centorea's open mouth snapped shut as she struggled to contain her giggles, pleased that one of Haru's friends seemed to like her, even if she was a perhaps a bit… Eccentric.

Whirling about like a dancer, Yume came to a stop in front of Yukio, but rather than the wild exuberance that she'd demonstrated, her demeanor shifted to gentle and patient in a heartbeat.

Yume always had been the most perceptive of his former party.

"Yukio, right? It's nice to meet you at last, we were worried about you."

The Yuki-Onna visibly seemed to relax, returning the girls smile with a small one of her own.

"It is an honor, Yume-san."

Yume grinned happily, bobbing her head.

"That dress really suits you, Yukio, Yume thinks white looks really good on you!"

Yukio flushed slightly and turned her head away slightly, but the smile remained.

Yume turned to Haruhiro then and grinned.

Haruhiro took a hesitant step back, wary, but more confused than anything else.

Manato clearly seemed to know what was going on, because he rolled his eyes and chuckled warmly.

Haruhiro had just turned his puzzled gaze Manato's way, when, like a true Hunter, Yume sensed his distraction and pounced.

"Yume missed you too, Haru!" Haruhiro let out a grunt as a body hit him and arms threw themselves around his neck, Yume having wrapped him in a leaping hug that spun him about.

Yume released the reeling boy and glared sternly at him, though the twinkle in her eyes removed any heat from the gesture.

"Haru should visit more, Yume thought Haru had forgotten us!"

Haruhiro let out a sigh, catching Manato's understanding smile out of the corner of his eye.

"... Sorry. It's been busy."

"Hmm… that's okay! Just visit us later, and bring your new party with you too!"

He really shouldn't have been surprised. Cerea and Yukio's tags weren't exactly hidden, not hard to put two and two together.

Manato's smile was encouraging, and even Moguzo looked faintly hopeful, while Shihoru was now watching him intently, despite trying to be subtle about it. And Ranta…

"Couldn't cut it with humans, huh? You run off like a coward, and then we find you running around with those..." He gestured vaguely.

… Was still Ranta.

Centorea's eyes narrowed, while Yukio took a step closer to the pretty mare, as if to hide herself from the redheads harsh gaze.

"Go ahead and finish that sentence Ranta. I'm really looking forward to your brilliant insights." Haruhiro stepped in close, eyes cold as they bored into the taller boy.

They weren't party members anymore. He didn't have any reason to put up with Ranta's dedicated efforts to be a jackass, nor how his attitude towards the women made his blood simmer.

Ranta took a half-step back in spite of himself.

Haruhiro was half-hoping that a little green line would draw its way to Ranta, because he was really, really tempted to-

Suddenly self-conscious, Haruhiro realized that everyone was staring at him.

Why was everyone…?

"That's enough out of you, Ranta." Manato's gaze was steely as it fell upon his party's Dread Knight. "It's one thing for you to bicker with your teammates, but don't go causing trouble with other parties."

Ranta blinked once, twice, before shaking his head with a scowl.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get something to eat." Without another word, Ranta turned on his heel and strode off. Yume and Shihoru glared after him, though Moguzo, for his part, just looked uncomfortable. Mary didn't seem to react one way or another.

Manato let out a slow exhale as Ranta took much of the tension with him.

"Sorry about that, Haruhiro, Centorea, Yukio." Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he spoke. "Ranta can be a little abrasive at times, but he's not bad once you get to know him."

Haruhiro shrugged, not really surprised, while Centorea offered a small shake of her head.

"It's understandable that not everyone is so easily accepting. It is a bit of a shame, though."

Yukio kept her silence, but did slowly make her way out from behind Centorea to stand at Haruhiro's side.

Yume seemed to approve, because her eyes were glittering as she oh so innocently turned her head away, whistling softly.

"Anyways, I suppose the rest of you haven't met yet." Manato spoke up, gesturing to the remainder of his party, who had kept silent for now.

"This is Moguzo, our Warrior." The big man blinked and offered a friendly smile, one that seemed rather at home on his face. Without his heavy armor, Moguzo was clad in simple, earthy colored shirt and pants.

"Nice to meet you."

"Shihoru, our Mage." The small, curvy young woman offered a small nod, the early morning sun catching her short violet hair as she did so. She was dressed in the short, sleeveless black dress and long boots she'd received upon being inducted into the Mages Guild, though her staff and hat were nowhere to be seen.

"And our newest addition is Mary, a Priest." Mary's greeting was a small incline of her head. The newcomer was taller than Yume or Shihoru, being just shy of Haruhiro in height, and had pale skin like Shihoru, though her longer blue hair was done in a low ponytail and hung over her shoulder.

The garments she wore were similar to Manato's, being of the same Guild, though the female equivalent was a one piece white and blue dress with dark leggings.

With greetings out of the way, Manato shifted to the original topic he'd wanted to ask Haruhiro.

"Did you see the notice, Haruhiro?" The Thief merely raised an eyebrow. " A 'Crimson Moon Directive' was posted on the notice board back at the Volunteer lodgings. Know anything about it?"

"Yeah, Brittany told us when we were getting the tags for Cerea and Yukio." Haruhiro nodded in confirmation. "You thinking of participating?"

"We're still discussing it. You?" Manato looked at the trio hesitantly.

"Too early for us to decide." Haruhiro looked towards Centorea and Yukio briefly as he spoke.

"The raid is almost two weeks away, but we haven't had a lot of time to work together yet, and Yukio needs to be inducted into a Guild."

Yume tilted her head before interjecting.

"Hmm, what about Centorea?"

Centorea shook her head with a small smile.

"It seems there is some precedent for those of of other races to join the reserves, so my status as a Knight is considered a sufficient alternative." The blonde Centaur explained. "I am still able to join one of the Guilds if I wish for further training, however."

"And I will be tested in a few days time at the Mages Guild." Yukio spoke up, shooting Haruhiro a glance, though no one could quite read her expression. " I don't exactly need to learn magic, so it is more of an aptitude test than anything else."

"You don't?" Yume tilted her head to the other side, still smiling but looking a little confused.

By way of explanation, Yukio held up one slender hand, and a large, ornate snowflake, similar to her hair ornament, danced around on the palm of her hand before dissolving in the breeze.

Yume clapped, and the Yuki-Onna's cheeks reddened just a touch, though she still straightened up in a subdued display of pride.

"No, a Yuki-Onna such as myself will always have ice and snow within her reach, it is only a question of how we use it."

Yume regarded her with the most serious expression Haruhiro had ever seen her make.

"Will you help Yume build snowmen in the winter?"

"S-snowmen?" Yukio stuttered.

More than one person tried to suppress a groan (only serving to confuse the Hunter), but Yukio's expression shifted into a tiny smile that carried with it a faint, warm nostalgia.

"I... I would like that."

* * *

They had decided to keep to themselves the real reason as to why Yukio was required to take an 'aptitude test', rather than the seven day crash course most Guilds required.

After giving Haruhiro the basic run-down of the Operation Twin-Headed Snake, Brittany had brought up the manner of Guilds for the new recruits.

Upon learning that she would be separated from Haruhiro and Centorea for almost a week, Yukio had demonstrated the most emotion he, or anyone else there, had seen from her.

It had made Haruhiro feel a little sick that the expression she'd shown was one of pure panic.

He'd almost been able to ignore the fact that the couch, that they'd both been sitting on, had immediately frozen solid, and the temperature had plummeted.

Yukio had been trembling like a leaf in a gale, quietly hyperventilating.

With a voice so faint they almost couldn't hear it over the icy wind that now swirled through the pub, Yukio had begged him not to leave her alone.

Brittany had watched with narrowed eyes, while Centorea had made her way over to the trembling woman and began to rub comforting circles on her back, the Centaur's natural body heat allowing her to ignore the worst of the chill.

Haruhiro had put his suddenly very cold hand on Yukio's shoulder, wide eyes turning to Brittany with an unspoken question in in them.

Gaze still focused searchingly on the Yuki-Onna, Brittany had tersely explained that it was possible to 'challenge the exam' as he'd put it, allowing one to bypass the Guild Training if they demonstrated sufficient skill.

Yukio had nodded desperately in agreement, one hand gripping on to Haruhiro's shirt as if to confirm he wouldn't vanish.

The test was in two days time, so in the meantime, the trio would be keeping themselves busy and polish their skills.

Which is what led them to venture into the forest together, aiming to hunt goblins and the occasional Orc that still wandered about.

It seems that the failed raid on the city had caused most of them to withdraw, but the small scouting parties that remained were given priority, and thus an extra reward was offered for those who collected their heads.

Centorea had agreed that fighting Orcs would be good training, regardless of whether they joined the raid, and while Yukio had seemed frightened of facing Orcs again so soon, she had steeled herself, assuring with just the faintest hint of desperation that she would not be a burden.

Which is why Haruhiro was currently scouting ahead, silent footfalls leading him down familiar trails, which much heavier, larger footprints had beaten it down further.

It didn't take all that long for him to find what he was looking for.

Just not quite in the manner he expected.

* * *

The Orc was busy staring at the sky, lying on its back.

Haruhiro didn't think it was taking the time to watch the clouds go by, even with how nice of a day it was.

It was probably more preoccupied with being dead, he supposed.

Whatever had struck it in the chest had caved said chest in, the crude metal plate the Orc wore dented in such a way to suggest that minor things, such as ribs, were no longer serving their appointed function.

The next Orc he found was resting against a tree, clearly exhausted from whatever force had splattered its skull across that tree, and one or two others in close proximity.

Haruhiro was getting a little worried at this point, especially since neither of the deceased had any blood on their weapons.

The tracks that led away were similar in size to that of an Orc, but significantly more slender in proportion. Possibly not an Orc, but…?

Haruhiro didn't know, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Then again, kind of his job.

Should he make his way back to the others to update them on the situation, or-

The wind shifted, and the sound it carried his way made the decision for him.

Making not a sound, Haruhiro hurried off in the direction the sniffling.

* * *

The figure sitting in the center of the field was dressed in thick plate armor that covered the upper body, with an imposing, single horned helm that concealed the face.

Strapped to one arm was a thick, round shield, and lying on the ground at the other side was a slightly bloody, heavy-looking mace.

Haruhiro hadn't made his presence known, but that was due as much to confusion as anything else at this point.

One, the armored juggernaut wasn't all that much shorter than him, despite being seated, and so was likely quite a bit taller than Centorea and two, it was probably a she.

The armor didn't give a lot of hints, but he was pretty sure that was a long skirt covering her bottom, unarmored half.

More to the point, the sniffling, which she was the sort of, was clearly feminine in tone. Haruhiro could only stomach that for so long, though, so he was grateful that Cerea wasn't around to scold his soon-to-be recklessness.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way around until he was more or less in front of her before revealing himself.

"Hello? Miss?" Haruhiro called out softly, freezing in place as the thin slits of the helmet snapped his way. " I'm not here to hurt you, but are you… are you alright?"

The figure went silent, staring at him.

The sniffling intensified as she shook her head.

"N-no…" As she spoke, the woman lifted her hands to unclasp her helmet.

The helmet, it seems, was protecting the horn she had, curving out of the center of her forehead. Long blonde hair spilled out from beneath, cascading down to frame bright red eyes, and richly tanned skin, streaked with tears.

The fact she was wearing gauntlets seemed to have no negative impact on her efforts to rub those tears away.

Nor did those tears detract from the visage of what was quite possibly an angel, given how cute she was.

"I… I'm… I'm… l-l..." The girl sniffled.

Haruhiro cringed a bit as the dam broke, and sniffling gave way to shuddering, wailing sobs, accompanied by a renewed flood of tears.

"I'M L-L-LOOOSSST!"

* * *

 **Yes, our large, mysterious horned friend who's definitely not in the character tags has a terrible sense of direction.**

 **While there was no action in this chapter, it was certainly a busy one, and it was fun writing Yume because Yume is good people, and I'm pretty sure her enthusiasm is an infectious disease. For those only familiar with the anime, yes, Yume does talk in third person in the light novel, and its adorable, thus it is here to stay.**

 **The high quantity of Yukio was also fun, I have a thing for Yuki-Onna's even if Centorea is still best girl.**

 **Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave your thoughts because I'll always take the time to reply.**


	5. Radiance She Carries

**Now, time to meet the new character who's definitely not tagged, and some other such things.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

Was he going to die like this?

He'd let his guard down in the face of her complete and utter lack of hostility, and it might have been the last mistake he'd ever made.

In an attempt to calm down her, the sobbing, heavily-armored giant he'd stumbled across, before she could bring every monster in the forest down on them, Haruhiro had offered to lead her out of the forest.

That had stopped her tears almost completely, and the hope and wonder in her bright red eyes had made him smile in spite of himself. With a stray sniffle here or there, the girl unstrapped the shield from her left arm, allowing it to fall into the dirt with a muted, weighty thud.

Also in spite of himself, or, his lack of ability in this case, Haruhiro had offered her his hand to help her to her feet. Conveniently forgetting that there was no possible way he could offer any meaningful assistance to someone that much larger than him, and covered in steel.

Luckily, things had moved in an unexpected direction before he had time to be flustered by his mistake.

Unluckily, things had moved in an unexpected direction before he had time to be flustered by his mistake.

That was how he found himself being slowly crushed against unyielding steel, the freshly wailing girl having seized him before he could react.

Haruhiro was beginning to imagine 'not a teddy bear' on his gravestone.

There was a distinct possibility that that was just the oxygen deprivation speaking, though, because her hug was making his bones creak.

Fortune was on his side though, it seemed, because he was just starting to starting to wander towards the light, when his valiant Knight galloped to his rescue.

"H-Haru!?" … Or she was just as confused as he was.

Luckily, Cerea's arrival, with drawn sword - and a trembling Yukio sitting on her back, arms wrapped tight and eyes screwed shut- caused his would-be murderer to loosen her grip, even as she twisted away to put herself between Haruhiro and the strangers.

Haru let out a long, ragged breath, prompting the girl to whip a horrified gaze his direction.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!"

Haruhiro held up one hand to halt her words as he waited for his lungs to fully resume their proper function.

"Y-you're not mad, are you?" The girl asked timidly, eyes swimming with guilt and worry.

"No… just maybe hug without the armor next time?"

The giant clapped her hands together gleefully, completely unaware as the awful din her gauntlets made caused everyone to cringe.

"Does that mean there will be a next time!?"

"Erk- err… I mean…"

"O-oh... is that... is that a no?" The girl wilted so fast it made Haru's head spin. Oh man, she wasn't going to start crying again, was she? Was she?

"N-n-no!"

She flinched, looking hurt at Haruhiro's outburst.

Centorea had gotten over her initial worry at this point, and smiled encouragingly as Haruhiro whipped his head towards her with a desperate, harried look in his eyes.

"No.. It's not that… I mean.. I… shouldn't we at least introduce ourselves?" Haruhiro finished, not even entirely sure what conversation he was having at this point.

Nor why Yukio's eyes twinkled as one delicate hand slid up to conceal her mouth.

"YEEESS! I'm Tionishia! But you can call me Tio, my friends call me Tio! I'm Tio the Ogre!" 'Tio', as she preferred to be called, waver her arms excitedly with a huge smile on her face. Her dejected air had vanished with such haste that Haruhiro almost forgot the first noises he'd heard from her was sobbing.

"Haruhiro. You can call me Haru if you'd like, I'm Haru the-" He trailed off awkwardly.

Tio closed her eyes for a moment and let out a quiet exhale, and when she opened her eyes, for a brief instant her smile carried with it a warm, almost maternal air.

" Haru, then. Pleased to meet you." Hands resting in her lap, Tio slowly turned her head towards the two later arrivals, her more composed smile giving way to a cheerful grin.

"I'm Tio, nice to meet you too!"

" The pleasure is all mine, Miss Tio. I am Centorea Shianus, sworn into Haruhiro's service as his Knight. I am a Centaur, and you may call me Cerea, if you wish." Centorea stepped forward to introduce herself with a calm, dignified air, bowing with one had on her heart, front legs dipping slightly.

Yukio closed her eyes and made a low bow of her own, hands folded in front of her.

" It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Tio-san. Yukio is my name."

"Tio… san, you said? That sounds kind of..." Tio's head tilted to the side as she parroted Yukio's words, and the action lent a sunny glow to her long blonde hair. "Ooh, are you from Zipangu, Yukio?"

The Yuki-Onna blinked in surprise before nodding in affirmation. "My family is, though I was born on these shores. We are known as Yuki-Onna, or Snow Women, in this countries language." Yukio regarded Tio with newfound respect. "You are quite knowledgeable, Tio-san."

Tio shook her head with a grin. "Nah, I just had a few Oni as neighbors, they're from overseas too so they had the same speech patterns as you, Yukio."

Centorea interjected then.

"Would you hail from the Isle of Othrys perhaps then, Tio?" She asked curiously.

"Yep!"

Haruhiro scratched his head, a bit lost on all the terms.

Tio seemed to pick up on his confusion as Centorea shot a meaningful glance his way, and turned her head to explain.

"Othrys is the ancestral home of all Giantkin, though we've branched out from there over the last few centuries."

"Ah, got it. If you don't mind me asking, Tio…" Haruhiro trailed off awkwardly.

"What is it, Haru? Ask away!" Tio flashed him a welcoming grin.

"How'd you end up in the forest? Were you... travelling somewhere?"

Tio blushed and poked her finger together bashfully, the gauntlets making an awful din once more.

"I got a little lost. The forests aren't very big where I come from." Tio explained embarrassedly. "I was on a Quest, y'see."

"A Quest? Are you in a Guild, Tio?" Haruhiro asked.

Tio brightened once more, embarrassment forgotten.

"Oh yeah, I heard Humans have those too!" Tio spoke up excitedly. "Yep, I'm a freshly ordained Crusader, sworn to bring the light of Rhea's compassion wherever I may go!"

"Rhea?" Haru asked quietly.

"Mhm, we Giant-kin all revere 'The Eleven', the ancient Titans that serve as mother and father to all our kind. Rhea, leads them as the oldest and wisest among them. She watches over all of us as her precious children, so she's really popular!" Tio's cheerful voice had taken on a lecturing tone, even as her smile was adorably smug and her chest puffed out as her hands rested on her hips. She seemed to take great pride in sharing her knowledge.

"Freshly ordained, you say?" Centorea interjected. " Then you left your homeland almost immediately after?"

"Yep!" Tio nodded. " For our first year, we're encouraged to leave our hometowns and travel in order to experience the wider world and help people! Most of us don't actually leave the island, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who did! They weren't too worried about me leaving, I was top of my class after all!"

Something about that sounded a bit... off to Haruhiro, but-

Centorea's expression had shifted from 'polite interest' to something a little more... _challenging_.

Deciding to head things off before the Knight got too excited and asked to spar right there- and also deciding to wonder why 'Titans' seemed familiar later- Haruhiro took it upon himself to ask about something that had been bothering him.

"Uhm… Tio?" He began, tentatively.

"Yes, Haru?" Tio cocked her head to one side inquisitively as she smiled at him.

"Would you like to… stand up at some point?"

Tio looked down at her lap in clear surprise, seeming to have completely forgotten that she'd spent a quarter of an hour, at the least, sitting in the dirt. She still pursed her lips in an adorable fashion, briefly reminding him of Yume, as she gave the simple question her full attention.

"Hmm... yep!" Decision made, she abruptly rose, or rather bounced, to her feet, towering to her full height for the first time.

Centorea was taller than most humans by at least several inches, but Tio was over a head taller than even her, making her easily the tallest person Haruhiro had met in Grimgar.

Cheerfully, she brushed the dirt off of the sturdy yellow fabric of the dress covering her lower body. It fell just past her knees, below which sturdy, reinforced leather boots could be seen poking out past the hem. Now that Haruhiro could take in her form all at once, he got the impression that under her armor, Tio had a similarly built, if slightly more muscular upper body than Centorea.

Given how strong Centorea was, horse half or no, the crushed state of the Orcs he'd found made a lot of sense.

Tio bent daintily at the waist to scoop up her thick round shield with one hand, slipping her left arm through the straps. The heavy thing was made mostly of a thick, dark wood, hemmed in with a thick, slightly battered border of steel, and a line of thick rivets running parallel. The mace Tio scooped off the ground was a heavy thing made of solid steel, with a leather wrapped shaft as long as Tio's arm, and a ridged head almost as large as Haruhiro's head.

Haruhiro barely noticed that, more focused on the symbol emblazoned across her shield.

Etched into the wood and then painted with a soft, oddly comforting green and gold, was the image of what seemed to be the upper body of a woman, dressed in a flowing dress and headpiece. Snugly embraced in her arms was a smaller, younger appearing female figure, with a single horn growing from her head.

Tio caught his gaze after a moment and grinned all the wider.

"That's her symbol, Haru! They don't call Rhea the Great Mother for nothing!"

"... That so?" Haruhiro put one hand to his chin, staring at it thoughtfully. "Yeah, I can see why she's popular."

By this point, Tio's smile was only marginally less bright than the noonday sun, high above them.

"Mm!"

Haruhiro froze in place as Centorea's ears twitched, and her eyes narrowed.

Dagger and sword slid from their sheaths in perfect harmony, Tio raising her shield with narrowed eyes, even as she scanned for the threat.

Yukio tensed and raised her hands, a chill in the air as she faced the direction Haruhiro whirled in.

* * *

A quintet of Orcs came bellowing out of the trees, one hanging back slightly to hurl a javelin almost as long as Haruhiro was tall.

Tio's shield smacked it out of the air without the pretty Ogre even fully shifting her gaze towards it.

"Tio, can you take the center? Cerea and I can come in from either side." Haruhiro snapped out, sweeping the onrushing Orcs with a cold intensity. "Cerea, the axe is yours, I don't want to know what that can do to a shield."

If Tio was surprised by the sudden order, she didn't show it, instead giving a firm nod and inching forward, with shield set. Cerea gave a quick acknowledgement and advanced, circling slightly to the right as she did so.

Haruhiro turned his head back to the only one looking unsure.

"Yukio." The addressed woman flinched, whipping her head his direction with eyes wide and breathing shallow.

Haruhiro's predatory gaze gave way to a smile that looked bored and half-hearted, eyes drooping once more.

Yukio wasn't quite sure why she found the expression so comforting.

"Freeze the ground in front of us, just before they close. We'll take care of the rest."

The Yuki-Onna gave a brief, curt nod in response, steadying herself with a long, slow breath.

The leading Orc was just lifting it's crude club to strike when the ground beneath its feet became a clear mirror of the sky above. A very, very slippery mirror.

Tree trunk legs flung up into the air as not just it, but three of its fellows bottomed out on the ice, cracking the ice slightly as they slid forward in a tangled heap. The leader found its momentum abruptly dying as slid free of the ice and into the dirt.

The smiling figure that leaned over it blotted out the sun.

"Pardon me!" And the mace that came crashing down from above crushed its tusked skull into the earth.

The axe wielder scrambled onto hands and knees just in time for a thrusting sword to fill its throat with flashing steel, collapsing with a muffled gurgle as Cerea whipped her sword free.

Haruhiro dashed to the left, ignoring the other fallen Orcs entirely in favor of the only Orc still standing. Having thrown its spear, it lumbered forward to meet him with a 'dagger' easily twice the size of his own.

It bellowed angrily when Haruhiro immediately back-pedalled, drawing it off to the side and away from the bulk of the combatants.

As their comrades were slain, the other two Orcs that had fallen regained their footing, scrambling off the ice. An Orc with a much longer spear than the one thrown plunged it towards Tio's unarmored head.

The Ogre deflected it high with her shield and stepped in, sweeping her mace at its side. It leaned back just enough to avoid the blow, it's much longer weapon giving it just barely the distance it needed.

Rather than try to retract its spear, the Orc lifted it higher still and brought it down towards Tio's head. She straightened her shield arm in a motion almost like a punch, slapping the spear aside and crashing the armored edge against the Orc's closest hand.

Something cracked and the Orc's leading hand jerked off the spear with a pained shout.

[Bash] was a basic Crusader technique, a violent parry with a shield, used to deflect, or even leave the opponent open for-

Something much more important cracking, when Tio's mace impacted the side of the Orc's head and sent its limp corpse into a boneless spiral.

Centorea sidestepped the heavy club swooping down on her from above, dirt flying as it cratered the earth. The Orc bent its knees, just barely passing under the glittering arc that would have taken its head.

Rather than trying to recover its club, the Orc released it in one hand and threw a heavy punch towards the Centaurs midsection. Eyes widening in surprise, Centorea reacted at the last second, catching the meaty fist on the long hilt of her claymore, between her hands.

Too close now to bring the blade to bear, Centorea lifted her sword and lashed out with the pommel, catching it in the eye. The Orc howled in pain, and Centorea twirled her sword above her head, reversing the weapon and bringing it plunging down.

It met the intersection between neck and shoulder, and the Orc retaliated by coughing up the contents of its ruptured lung.

Centorea stepped back and tugged upwards in the same motion, leaving the corpse to topple before her hooves.

[Swat]. Duck. [Swat].

Haruhiro was beginning to think that Orc's with daggers were the most dangerous, because an Orc without a big clunky weapon was a lot faster, while still having better reach than he did.

That wrist, almost as thick as his neck, was a rather inviting target though. The sharp, dark steel of his blade slid up it as the Orc thrust, slicing deeply, neatly severing tendons.

The left hook thrown in bellowing retaliation nearly took his head from his shoulders. Haruhiro back-pedaled as it lashed out again, and then the opening he was looking for presented itself.

Tearing through the air like some glittering arrow, an icicle clipped its knee, shattering both the projectile and the front of the joint. The Orc stumbled, and Haruhiro stepped past and to the side, slamming his knife home in a backhanded thrust.

It had reached its hands up towards the intruding blade when a violent twist and a jerk tore the jugular wide open, sending it gurgling to hands and knees. Cerea had caught up to him by then, and Haruhiro gestured towards the weakly thrashing Orc.

Cerea nodded and brought her sword down like an executioner's axe, and the head rolled free as the body slumped.

"Thanks, Cerea."

The pretty blonde shook her head with a smile. "You are welcome, though I doubt my assistance was needed." She turned her head to the pale woman in their back line. "A fine shot, Yukio. I am quite impressed."

Yukio blinked rapidly, long eyelashes fluttering.

"No… that was a near miss." She shook her head with a small frown. "My aim needs work, it would seem." She decided to keep to herself that this was the first time she'd fired [Icicle] at a living thing.

Haruhiro shook his head and smiled. "Results are results, Yukio. Regardless, that fight was a hell of a lot easier than it would have been without you upending almost every single Orc. Thanks for your help, Yukio."

Pale blue eyes glittering in the sun, Yukio's lips tugged upwards into a tiny smile.

"Indeed, I believe we have you to thank for emerging unscathed from a fight like this." Centorea smiled kindly at the Yuki-Onna. "You have my gratitude as well."

Tio hopped over to the two gathered then, giving them a quick once over. For someone as strong, tall, and armored as she, Tio had quite the feminine skip to her step.

"Yay no one's hurt! Good work everyone!" Tio twisted as she spoke, beckoning Yukio over with an enthusiastic smile. With a small nod, Yukio went to take a step forward, but instead jerked in place.

The lovely Yuki-Onna allowed her gaze to drift slowly downwards, lips pursed. The rest of the group was already in motion when she noticed the violent shaking of her legs.

"Ah. H-how strange." Her soft voice, little more than a whisper, was laden with confusion.

Haruhiro caught her just as her legs gave up on bearing her weight, gently lowering her into a sitting position.

'Ah, Haru-sama. I am… alright?"

"Yeah… you'll be okay. It's just jitters." Jitters that he hadn't the faintest clue how to deal with, but he hoped that his tone was sounding comforting rather than bored.

A tanned, delicate hand reached out a second later, Tio having removed her gauntlet. Kneeling down beside them, she began to rub small circles into Yukio's back.

"It's alright, Yukio, you'll be just fine." Tio's soothing voice drifted out in a warm, soft tone, even as a faint glow began to emanate from her hand.

Haruhiro looked up in surprise as he discovered that he could actually feel the tension leave the body in his arms.

"Every Crusader can heal, but we Crusaders of Rhea can help with more than just wounds. [Soothe] makes us really good at dealing with stress." Tio winked at him. "We also give great hugs." Something in Tio's tone suggested that that was the important takeaway there.

"... I can believe that." More than likely, that was where the real magic resided. No armor could entirely conceal a chest that huge.

Just ask Centorea.

"I am… sorry." Yukio's voice carried a note of dejection with it.

"Being shaken up by your first fight is normal, Yukio, there is no shame in it." Centorea spoke up, the only person still standing as she kept a wary eye on their surroundings. Shifting her weight slightly, the Knight smiled kindly down at Yukio. This had the unintended effect of putting her at the perfect angle for the sunlight to catch her hair and shimmer off her pristine armor, and those lower to the ground slipped into an awed silence.

Bathed in silver and gold like some hero in a fairytale, it took several moments for Centorea to realize that everyone was staring wide-eyed at her. A heartbeat later, silver and gold were joined by crimson as the gorgeous Knight flushed from all the attention.

"C-cease that at once! I-i-it is embarrassing when you stare." Centorea averted her gaze with an embarrassed huff.

"Haru… she's really pretty isn't she?" Tio 'whispered' in Haruhiro's ears, a twitch indicating that Centorea had heard as well. Bashfully, Haruhiro looked away, his mouth too dry to do anything but nod.

The crimson deepened in hue.

The tinkling of bells snapped them out of their daze, as Yukio clapped both her hands over her mouth with a tiny squeak.

The still blushing Centaur looked down at the pale beauty with one eyebrow raised.

"Did you just… laugh?"

Eyes glittering and hands still concealing her mouth, Yukio gave a sheepish shake of her head.

The color fading from her cheeks, Centorea let out a put-upon sigh, fooling no one due to the smile that accompanied it. Tio giggled, and Centorea soon helplessly followed suit, a bashful Yukio not quite laughing, but a smile with far less of her normal restraint gracing her lips.

Haruhiro remained silent, a sudden thought having struck him like a lightning bolt.

One by one, the women noticed and fell into an uneasy silence, carefully watching the young Thief as he stared far off into the distance.

Unaware, Haruhiro frowned pensively to himself for a few moments, before gradually, his expression broke into a warm, fond smile, directed at no one in particular.

"Yeah, I could get used to this."

The uneasy tension evaporated before his quiet admittance, and a heartbeat later, Haruhiro became painfully aware that the vision of every woman in the clearing, with smiles that made his heart skip a beat or two, was focused solely on him.

This time, it was Haruhiro's turn to whip his head away in red-faced mortification, but this time, when the laughter began anew, it lasted only a single heartbeat before he joined in as well.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

"How."

"How? I… I'm not sure what you're asking, Brittany. I mean, we met her in the forest, I guess… and…"

Brittany held up a hand to stall Haruhiro's tentative explanation.

"No, Haru-boy. That's not what I mean. I'm just trying to puzzle out how you seem to be a magnet for people, whose species don't even exist in the same geographical location as you, when you've never been more than a days travel from Altana." Brittany seemed oddly exhausted when Haruhiro had returned from his hunt with yet another new face.

"Umm… I..." Shifting awkwardly in place, Haruhiro glanced back to Tio, who smiled curiously at him, not seeming to realize that she was the topic.

"Centorea I can understand. Centaurs are known to travel hundreds of miles seeking their Master, and their lands are less than a weeks travel from ours, for a Centaur, anyways. "Brittany explained, as Centorea nodded dutifully along. "But I wouldn't be surprised to know that Yukio is the first Yuki-Onna ever born on this continent, unless she has a sibling." Yukio shook her head slowly.

"...Okay?" Haruhiro wasn't really sure what his boss was getting at.

"And then you just happened to find Miss Tionishia, in the forest, in sight of Altana, when she's traveled from the traditional homeland of her race, which is an island mind you-" Brittany scowled at him like it was his fault- "And once she crosses the sea, by ferry, walking here, even with the long legs of an Ogre, would take almost a month!"

Haruhiro blinked slowly. Huh, that was a lot of coincidences.

"And you just happened to find her, lost in a forest, on the northern frontier, when Othrys is in the _south-east ocean_! Are you a Demi-Human magnet!?"

"Gee, I sure hope so, more friends are always nice!" Tio interjected with a happy chirp, bouncing on her heels.

Brittany glared at her in exasperation. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Thanks!" Tio replied, missing (or ignoring) the connotations.

The older man let out a long sigh.

"So I guess she's going to be joining your little party as well?"

A still somewhat confused Haruhiro gave a slow nod.

"Yeah, she did ask, and we all seem to be hitting it off both in and out of battle, so we'd be happy to have her."

"Yeah, and Haruhiro seems like the type to get into _lots_ of trouble, so I'll keep really busy!" Tio grinned happily. " Isn't that great!?"

Haruhiro stared at her in open-mouthed shock, feeling slightly betrayed as Centorea and Yukio nodded in firm agreement.

Brittany laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Well, you're in good hands Haru-boy, I'll have her tag back at the pub for you." Seemingly over his exasperation, Brittany's smile was welcoming and carried a note of respect. " Nice to have one of our sisters on board, may Lumiaris' light guide your steps."

"Ooh, a Paladin!" Tio perked up immediately, and lurched a bit as her desire to hug Brittany was just barely reined in by the fact she still wore her armor. "May your heart be sheltered in Rhea's embrace!" She put one hand in front of her with a reverent dip of her head.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to get acquainted for now." Brittany said. "Don't take too long with your decision Haruhiro, it should be a little easier now that you've got a healer on board. Especially one who's allowed to wear armor."

As Brittany took his leave, Haruhiro turned to the curiously watching Tio, and filled her in quickly on Operation Twin Fang.

"Well… we've got plenty of time to practice, so if you don't mind me saying, I think we should go for it." Tio declared, one finger on her chin as she thought. "We all worked together really well when we were ambushed, and that sort of thing is really rare!"

She nodded confidently, warming up to the idea more and more as she spoke.

"I mean, that's part of the reason I was so willing to join up with you guys!" Tio nodded empathetically. " I was taught that when people fit together that easily, it was meant to be! A-and… well…" Trailing off, the Ogre poked her fingers together bashfully.

"A-and… y-you see… that is... it made me really happy…"

Haruhiro leaned forward, not having quite heard her. Yukio mirrored the movement, while Centorea, her long ears twitching, broke into an understanding smile.

"Say again, Tio?"

"Most other races get put off b-by how… much bigger I am…" Tio mumbled. "B-but you all hardly seemed to notice, and it made me really happy." Seemingly having worked the shyness out of her system, Tio flashed them a radiant smile.

"So it would make me really happy if we could be friends too!"

Haruhiro responded with a smile of his own.

"I'll be in your care then, Tio."

He of course, wasn't the only one, and that was the day the Thief and his party became a party of four.

Haruhiro had intended to ask the other two their thoughts on participating in the raid, but in the end he decided that the mood was just fine as it was.

* * *

The morning after they'd met Tio, Haruhiro relaxed slightly as a cool morning breeze blew through his hair, the grass beneath them whipping by so fast that it melded into a single blanket of green.

Currently, he was accompanying Centorea on her morning run, Tio having yet to fully awaken, and Yukio deigning to keep her company until she did.

Cerea was the only one running, or galloping he supposed, and so he was mostly busying himself with maintaining a firm grip around her slender waist and not bouncing off.

He had run with her, originally, but that had run into an immediate roadblock they'd both been embarrassed not to have considered.

Namely, while Centorea was obviously far faster, they'd forgotten to take into account the compounding effect of the overwhelming difference in stamina.

This wasn't to say that Haruhiro was in any way unfit, despite being better suited for short bursts rather than long, sustained motion.

It was just that his jogging speed was roughly a third of Centorea's, and while he could keep up a brisk jog for well over an hour, Centorea could maintain her much faster pace for almost half a day if she so chose.

Without rest.

So Haruhiro, doing his best not to slow her down too much, had run himself into the ground in just over a quarter of an hour, almost enough time for Centorea's body to start warming itself up.

While she'd felt immensely guilty over having failed to take her Master's well-being into account, even though she'd been immensely flattered by the effort, Centorea had been nearly giddy with excitement when the solution presented itself.

Namely, they could kill birds with one stone by having Haru switch to riding practice when his stamina began to flag. Not only would this allow him to better train himself to handle the speeds his noble Knight was capable of, she would even receive the extra benefits of a slightly more demanding workout.

Not that Haru had the weight necessary to cause her any noticeable strain when she was hale and healthy, but she felt that that information was of little importance, and thus took it upon herself not to trouble her Master unnecessarily.

A proper Knight should be able to handle that much, just as a maiden such as herself couldn't really be blamed for taking just a little pleasure from her Master's embrace. That her radiant smile was ear to ear was merely coincidence, and the flush of her cheeks was from the rigors of her morning exercise, and nothing else.

Truly.

As they rounded the second to last bend, having almost traversed the circumference of Altana at a steady canter, Centorea found herself suddenly forced into a last second leap, the unfamiliar terrain suddenly giving way to a shallow but wide ditch.

"Hold on!" She yelled, Haru giving a startled yelp at the sudden shift and nearly losing his grip.

Her hooves pounded into the grass as she cleared the unexpected obstacle, her speed rising from a steady canter to a swift gallop.

It was only when they failed to turn and continued in a straight line, past Altana's northernmost wall, that Haruhiro realized something was amiss.

"H-hey, Cerea!" He managed to grit out, trying not to bite his tongue due to the much more demanding pace.

Receiving no answer, Haruhiro raised his voice yet again, this time accompanied by a slight squeeze that caused her taut, firm waist to ripple and…

Jiggle?

It was then he realized that his grip had shifted a bit… Higher, after he nearly fell from Cerea's back, meaning it was no longer her waist he was gripping, but her-

In a knee-jerk response, Haruhiro immediately released his grip. The sudden release, and the panicked shout that accompanied it, sent Centorea into a skidding halt that nearly sent her tumbling.

"HARU!" Her desperate cry was accompanied a heartbeat later, by Haru's head slamming against her back. A dull grunt slipped out from the boy, his momentum abruptly reversed to a painful, but markedly less dangerous effect.

"Uggh… Cerea… are you okay?" Haruhiro managed to groan out as the dust cleared, vision swimming.

"Y-yes… I am alright. Are you well, Haru?" Centorea's voice was remarkably quiet, or that was just the ringing in his ears.

Blinking once, twice, Haruhiro's vision cleared as the events that had caused the accident came rushing back. Then he leapt off her back, stumbling over his words in his utter dismay.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just panicked and I-I was trying… not to… fall…" He trailed off, feeling just as, if not more embarrassed then during their near accident, when they'd bathed at the lake together.

Centorea was still turned away, head bowed and hands clutching at her sore breasts.

No, not sore. Hot, and she could still feel his hands and they felt so, so…

No! S-such shamelessness! Her poor Master was worrying himself sick over having offended her, and here she was with her head in the clouds like some lovestruck-

A pair of sharp slaps rang out as her hands crashed against her cheeks, striking those dangerous thoughts from her head.

"C-Cerea?"

How dare she! His voice sounded so fragile, and she was the cause!

Centorea felt another sharp pang of guilt as she turned back to the tentatively staring boy with a reassuring smile, watching as he visibly deflated with an explosive exhale.

"T-there is no need to apologize. A-accidents happen, forgive me for over-reacting." She kept her tone as level as she could, trying her best to reassure him. "You could have been badly hurt had you fallen, and it would have been my fault alone."

Relaxing further, he could still feel how soft-

"No, that ditch came out of nowhere. I don't think it was anyone's fault, so I'll forgive you, and hopefully you'll be willing to-?" His nerves failed him once more, leaving the blood to pound in his ears.

"Of course, Haru. There is nothing to forgive." Centorea smiled gently at him, hoping her own pounding heart wasn't causing her expression to betray her. "Are you alright? You hit your head quite hard, it seemed."

"No, I'm fine." Haruhiro shook his head. "You?"

"I am well, thank you for asking. The grass is far more forgiving of sudden stops than other terrain would be."

"... That's good. Maybe we should call it there, for now?"

Haruhiro had just begun to walk when Centorea quickened her pace to catch up, patting her back and beckoning encouragingly.

With a moment's hesitation, Haruhiro took the offer and climbed onto her back once more, very carefully wrapping his arms around her waist once more.

In an effort to put him further at ease, Centorea reached down and shifted his grip to be just a little more.

She was glad he'd taken the offer, truth be told. When he'd hesitated, she'd felt a sharp flash of fear that maybe the accident had scared her rather shy Master away from riding her entirely.

The position served another purpose now, as they returned to Altana at a gentle, sedate trot.

Haru would be unable to see her face from that angle, after all.

Centorea was sure her blush had returned with a vengeance. She could still feel his hands, after all, in places other than were they currently rested.

Her imagination, it seemed, had failed spectacularly in living up to reality.

They remained silent on their walk home.

Fortunately, they'd recovered their composure enough not to tip off their other two companions.

Or at least, enough that their companions decided not to comment.

* * *

It couldn't believe its luck. A woman, all alone, with no one to share in the spoils but itself and just three others. It was the closest, so it of course would take the glory of the capture for itself.

The woman had pale blue skin lighter than even the sky above, and hair that shimmered like snow. The loose cloth she wore could barely contain the ripe body within, and it got an even better view when the woman offered a polite bow, before raising one palm beneath her full lips.

Captivated by the deep valley before it, the goblin had just started to reach forward when the woman blew a cloud of numbing frost that engulfed both it, and the goblins behind it in a flurry of white.

The [Winter Wind] spread wide its frozen embrace, claiming all without distinction.

The closest to the epicentre, and thus the worst struck by the biting cold, the goblin was still reaching forward as the winds claimed all feeling, and stole what little forward momentum it had.

It was still reaching forward when a lean shape whirled around the woman, reaching past the extended limb to cut its throat wide open.

The survivors were still reeling and shivering from the frost when the blood filled the air.

A mighty warcry brought an armored figure, with the face of an angel and the lower body of a horse, crashing from the bushes, the nearest goblin trampled beneath merciless hooves.

The next in line fared little better, skewered by a plunging sword longer than it was tall.

The last, and least affected, spun on its heel with a strangled cry, blind fear forcing a desperate strength into stiffened limbs. It made it almost half a dozen paces before it slammed into an unyielding wooden wall.

Bouncing off its feet with a panicked exclamation, the last thing it saw was a looming giant, one arm raised high overhead, as if to proclaim the judgement of an angry god.

Judgement was perhaps a fitting description, as Tio's [Chastise] brought a swift, inescapable end.

As Centorea trotted over to insure the death of the goblin she'd trampled, Haruhiro turned to Yukio with a faintly concerned expression, watching her closely.

He'd hated letting her go first like that. Especially with goblins.

She had insisted, however, and with how rare it seemed to be for Yukio to insist, or even make requests, Haruhiro had reluctantly caved.

He'd still watched her like a hawk, and had likely been far closer than she'd expected, but he'd compromised as best he could.

His 'compromise' meant obeying her wishes as long as none of the goblins got within arms length. Since they hadn't, he'd still his pounding heart.

"I am… alright." Yukio spoke softly, a faintly guilty cast to her features. "I… needed that, I think. Forgive me."

Haruhiro shook his head.

"If you accomplished what you set out to accomplish, I won't say anymore. Let's just make our next plans a little less… Tempting."

Yukio gave a demure nod, pink dusting her pale cheeks. She had no intentions of admitting to it, but being worried over like that made her feel far warmer than any Yuki-Onna should feel.

"Anyone hurt?" Tio asked, crimson eyes sweeping over the party.

"It seems we emerged from the fight unscathed, how reassuring." Centorea spoke up as she wiped the blood from her blade, the other two shook their heads to Tio's query.

"Yeah, good work girls." Haruhiro spoke, glancing skyward as he did so. "Probably a good time to stop for a break, if you'd like? We're close to the lake."

It was about mid afternoon, and this clash with the goblins had been their second encounter of the day, having slain a trio of Orcs earlier that day.

"A lake!? That sounds great, can we go swim it in some time?" Tio asked excitedly, eyes glittering like rubies.

"It's a pretty good place to wash up, actually, once things have quieted down with the Orcs we can make a trip of it." Haruhiro responded, as he finished checking over the goblin corpses.

While Yukio was good for it because she tended to follow Haruhiro's lead, Centorea and Tio hadn't quite adapted to the idea of looting the bodies of fallen enemies.

They'd been raised differently, after all, and while Haruhiro hadn't exactly been 'raised' to pick over dead bodies, it hadn't taken him long to catch onto what was a basic necessity for a trainee.

Two wolf fang necklaces, and a handful of silver and copper. Decent when he was by himself, or perhaps just with Centorea, but his party seemed to keep growing, and both of the vanguard were bigger than the average person and thus had bigger appetites.

Not that he had any intention of ever citing that as a reason.

That, and the stable had been kind of crowded. It was nice that no one seemed to mind, Tio thinking the idea was great fun since it was, as she put it 'like camping with a real roof', but having four people, two larger than the average person, was definitely pushing it.

Centorea had changed her sleeping posture to a manner that took up less space, sitting with her legs folded beneath her, and her upper body resting on a small, blanket covered hay bale. This took up less space than her lying on her side, when she slept deeply enough for that, anyways.

Tio took up just as much space, but fortunately the tall Ogre liked to curl up in a ball as she slept.

She also liked to cuddle, and had long enough arms to wrap around Centorea's midsection completely.

The midsection of her horse half, that was.

So looking into a proper, more permanent residence was something they'd need to do before long. So a purely financial standpoint, the Crimson Moon Directive was a godsend, but afterwards they'd need to consider new hunting grounds.

Orcs were lucrative enough on their own, but Orcs also weren't typical inhabitants of either of the two hunting grounds he was familiar with. He wasn't sure how many would remain in the area after the raid, thus making it more of a guessing game than Haruhiro was comfortable with.

"C'mon Haru, lead the way!" Tio chirped at him, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

"S-sorry. Just got a little distracted." Haruhiro hurried to catch up the three women, moving ahead of the group to lead the way as their scout.

* * *

In the end, they ended up staying a little longer than planned by the lake, enjoying the cool breeze off the water, and waiting out the hottest part of the day beneath the shaded trees.

Tio had been first to doze off, leaning up against a tree, and after being pulled in by the dozing giant, a quietly flustered Yukio had relaxed up against her and drifted off as well.

She'd been a bit concerned, to be honest. Her precious Master had so quickly drawn other to his side, and so quickly began to win their trust.

Yet, here he was, her shy, wary, reserved and courageous Master, with his head against her flank and his captivating brown eyes drifted lightly shut. That same soft smile on his face, the very same one he wore when he drove away their fears and insecurity, just like he was doing now, without even having to try.

One day, he would recognize that the greatness shining in her eyes was his own, reflected back at him.

One day, but for now, she would enjoy the peace and the quiet, and perhaps enjoy the sight of his sleeping face…

Just a little while longer.

* * *

 **Welp, that was fun to write. Some fluff, some violence, and some good old ecchi (Zaru had pointed out that there wasn't a lot of it last chapter, so I made an effort).**

 **Tio's combat gear is essentially a suitably medieval version of her yellow MON uniform, with a lot more metal plating on the top half** **, and a full skirt rather than the sort of trenchcoat thing she has going on.**


	6. Together We Stand

**Phew, was a little close to the wire with this one, but here we are. Not much to say here, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

Winter was beautiful. Few who had experienced it, truly experienced it, could easily deny that.

Oceans of white that set the fields aglitter in even the faintest of sunlight, swirling frost that danced on the playful breeze. Mirrors of ice that captured the beauty of the sky above and reflected it back, with an ease the greatest of artists would struggle to match.

Winter was dangerous. Few who had experienced it, truly experienced it, could easily deny that.

Those oceans of white could claim you just as easily as the oceans that surrounded their lands, that frost could bite so deeply it could gnaw on your bones. When those mirrors cracked to reveal the watery worlds beneath, one false step would drag you into a world from which few ever returned.

He imagined that if Winter had taken shape to walk among mortals like him, Winter would look just like her.

Or perhaps not. Winter had been around a lot longer than some shy lass who looked barely his daughters age.

The lass was gazing patiently, politely at him, as if waiting on his words.

As if she hadn't bared her fury at a vague facsimile of a human like him, and bestowed upon it a fate that made him glad it had never been alive.

"And where," he began, cautiously, "Did you learn to do things like that, lass?"

To think, she'd seemed so frail and delicate. Magic was the great equalizer in that sense.

"Oh." Came the lyrical, if faintly puzzled sounding whisper. "Haru-sama suggested I aim at the weak-points." The way she spoke hinted that this 'suggestion' may as well have been a god's decree.

He could only assume this 'Haru-sama' (odd name for a lad, but who was he to judge?) was the young, sleepy-looking Thief who had dropped off this pretty young lass for her evaluation.

Considering that the poor straw dummy had less been 'struck' so much as 'systematically and ruthlessly crippled', he could easily see a Thief's influence at work.

She'd fired on the the target with arrow-length icicles that she'd woven out into the air and then directed them just like, well, arrows.

Into the head, taking one eye but missing the other (though still gouging the skull in a clearly fatal manner), one through the throat, and several where joints should be.

The one below the tattered rope that served to imitate a belt was just cruel, he felt.

Her aim still needed a little work, but that she'd fired on it half a dozen times, without the slightest hint of exhaustion, certainly spoke to her potential.

Wizard Sarai had the distinct impression that teaching this 'Yukio' [Magic Missile] would be a waste of her time at best. At worst, her attempting to use it would _slow her down_ , since conventional Mages, and in fact, most spell-casters, needed chants to cast spells.

Considering that the lass could freeze things when startled, as his beard had nearly discovered when he first appeared for her evaluation, Yukio didn't even need _concentration_.

Sarai was unfamiliar with the races of Zipangu himself, but it wasn't hard to surmise that these 'Yuki-Onna' were most likely descended from Ice Elementals, or something of that nature.

Magic was not so much something she did, so much as something she was. The power of winter was her birthright, and the more she wielded it, the more of it she would be able to bring to bear.

Perhaps, he mused, it was more apt to consider Yukio less of an inexperienced spell-caster, and moreso a nascent force of nature.

One last little test, then, merely to confirm a theory of his and make instructing her easier.

The lass had passed, of course. In terms of combat experience she was more or less on par with a trainee, meaning almost none. In terms of power and ability, however, she was equivalent to a reservist Mage with a year or two under his belt.

"Lass, go on and shut your eyes for me." Sarai continued his instruction as her eyes fluttered shut obediently, lifting one of his hands. "Now, I'm going to cast a spell, and I want you to explain any sensations you might feel because of it."

Not wasting any time, a short incantation and a tracing of his hand through the air brought a trio of blackish purple orbs into existence, dancing in the air.

[Shadow Echo]. A mid-upper level spell of the _Darsh_ , or Shadow school of magic. Not particularly harmful by itself, but total paralysis on the battlefield opened one up to many things that _were_ harmful.

A worried frown on her face as her features tightened, Yukio shied away, lifting one hand to shield her face.

"Well, go on girl. Explain." Came the impatient grunt.

"Forgive me… the heat… it is most unpleasant…"

"Heat, is it? You don't say, hmm..." The orbs vanished, and so did the tension in the Yuki-Onna's shoulders, Yukio giving a soft exhale of relief. "And this?"

With the faintest whisper on the wind, this spell, of the _Darsh_ school once more, brought the old Wizard's own shadow looming out of the ground to embrace him, washing over him like water, and causing the world around him to dim slightly.

[Shadow Armor]. The first defensive spell learned in that particular school of magic, a spell that interposed one's own shadow between themselves and an attack.

Yukio's response was to tilt her head to one side, a faint, curious smile tugging at her lips. Slender hands lifted themselves seemingly of their own accord, presenting a demeanor similar to one warming herself by a campfire.

"Ahh… how nice."

"Hoh, in what way?" Sarai asked, despite feeling confident he already knew the answer.

"It is… cool. Comforting." Yukio explained, somewhat hesitantly.

"That so, huh? Well, that tells me all I need to know, go ahead and open your eyes." Sarai instructed, though not before dispelling his magic once more.

Glacial blue eyes regarded him closely, expectantly.

"It is simple enough, lass. That first incantation produced no heat, nor did the second one chill the air." Yukio blinked in confusion as he explained. "Having you close your eyes forced you to rely on other senses, and so what you were sensing was the magic itself, rather than anything physical." He allowed himself a small smile as realization began to dawn in his erstwhile students eyes.

"Anyone who can sense magic will sense if in their own way. For a Yuki-Onna like you, feeling it in the fluctuation of temperature makes a certain kind of sense. Offensive magic is unpleasantly warm, while kinder spells seem nice and cool." Sarai concluded, pleased to see the Yuki-Onna nod in understanding.

"I see... "

"As for the results of your evaluation…" His heart gave a little twinge as she stiffened in concern, even if he was used to seeing that worry displayed among his students, dealing with it was no more pleasant than it had ever been.

"You pass."

Another soft exhale, the Yuki-Onna gently placing one hand over her heart.

"Though, don't think it ends there. I'll have you attend some smaller lessons when you have the time, teach you what a Mage is expected to know out in the field."

" I would be… grateful… thank you... very much." Yukio gave a small bow, a gentle smile on her face.

Sarai waved her away with a grunt.

"We'll talk later. Go see your party and get some rest, lass."

Yukio gave another bow and turned on her heel with a whisper of cloth.

"Ah, and las- Yukio?"

"... Yes?"

"Welcome to the Guild."

* * *

She'd passed. She'd passed.

She wouldn't have to separate from them- _him_ for any significant length of time.

She wouldn't have to risk being left behind, she wouldn't have to be all alone, she wouldn't have to-

With a suddenness that made her heart skip a beat, the world fell away before a pair of rich hazel eyes.

Shimmering with a warmth that despite her heritage, Yukio only wished to draw closer to.

She blinked in confusion when the warmth gave way to clear concern and a trace of confusion, belatedly realizing that he'd just spoken to her.

"... Yukio?" Ah, he said her name. How wonderful.

"Yes, Haru-sama?"

"... You alright?"

... Much better with him here.

"... Yes."

"Did you…?"

"Oh… I passed."

Haruhiro let slip a relieved sigh before smiling once more, the poor woman feeling her heartbeat quicken as the warmth returned with a vengeance.

"That's great, Yukio. Well done."

"Thank you." She must have been making quite the face herself, because Haruhiro's gaze wavered as he turned away, scratching his head bashfully.

"Yay! Good work Yukio!" Yukio jumped a little at Tio's enthusiastic cheer, having not actually realized that all three of her companions were there.

That must have been easily apparent, because Tio quickly averted her gaze, one rich brown hand failing to conceal the edges of a sly grin.

"Yes, well done, Yukio." Centorea joined in from Haruhiro's other side, an approving smile on her face.

Having recovered, Haruhiro stood up abruptly from the bench he'd apparently been seated upon this whole time -how was she to know- and brushed his legs off in a manner that seemed more habit than anything else.

"You must be worn out after all that. Ready for a break?" Haruhiro asked, casually assessing her as he spoke.

Yukio didn't respond right away, so of course he leaned a little closer.

"Yukio? You alright?" Haruhiro fretted, unaware that his proximity was making things more difficult.

"Guess you are tired. Here, sit down." Haruhiro gently caught her by the arm and directed her to the bench, his usual shyness overshadowed by his concern.

"I-I am well… Haru-sama." She protested, in a voice that only seemed to concern him further. "J-just feeling a little faint, I think."

Haruhiro nodded with a soft frown, eyes scanning her with an intensity that set the poor Yuki-Onna's heart aflutter.

This time, not only Tio, but Centorea had averted their gazes.

Despite that, Yukio just knew they were both smiling.

She could hardly blame them.

* * *

Brittany's pub was almost empty at this time of day, a few hours before most adventurers returned from their work for the day.

Yukio, thankfully, had bounced back rather quickly after having time to sit, relax, and have a meal and a drink.

They'd reported her success to Brittany, and Yukio had reported that she'd be expected to report to the Mages Guild for supplementary lessons. They'd only be a few hours at a time, and she wasn't expected to rush provided she made an effort to complete them in a reasonable timeframe.

She didn't seem particularly bothered by it, so Haruhiro let the last of the tension slide from his shoulders unnoticed. By him, anyways. While they'd all been a bit worried after her poor reaction to the thought of separation -Tio having been informed in private- Haruhiro, it seemed, had borne those worries more heavily than the other two.

Another mark in his favor, that he'd likely never know of.

With one immediate concern out of the way and everyone comfortable, Haruhiro decided now was as good a time as any to get the last of the heavy topics out of the way.

"So…" Haruhiro began, waiting to make sure he had everyone's attention (unaware that he'd always had it)- "I think it's time we made a decision about our participation in the raid."

"I concur. What have you decided, Haru?" Centorea asked.

Haruhiro took a moment to meet everyone's eyes before he weighed in.

"I think we can do it. We still have almost a week and a half to brush up on our teamwork, but I'm already feeling pretty confident in it. I vote in favor."

The girls blinked in surprise, and a confused Haruhiro faltered.

"... Am I the only one?" Haruhiro laughed awkwardly, suddenly feeling very small.

"N-no… excuse me, Haru." Centorea interjected rapidly. " I am sworn to your service, and thus had intended to abide by whatever decision you made. I simply did not expect a vote."

Shockingly, Yukio and Tio both nodded in immediate agreement.

"...Me?" Haruhiro asked, pointing hesitantly at himself. Sure, he was supposed to be Cerea's Master, even if he didn't quite know what that meant, but the other two…?

Three heads nodded in sync once more.

"You brought us together, Haru." Cerea began, after exchanging glances with Yukio and Tio. "It makes sense that you would lead us. After all, you've already demonstrated the skill to do so."

He had…? When exactly?

"Yep, if someone's gonna lead us it's definitely gotta be Haru!" Tio chirped, grinning for emphasis.

"... I believe so as well." Yukio offered in quiet accord.

Haruhiro blinked slowly, not quite looking at anyone.

Him? Why him? He wasn't a leader, Manato was a leader, and Haruhiro had been helpless when his friend had almost died.

Brought them together? He'd panicked and stumbled desperately through each encounter, it was luck and luck alone that had 'saved' them.

Unaware in his inner turmoil, the three concerned women reached another silent consensus as Haruhiro dropped his gaze towards his hands.

He nearly leapt out of his seat when a delicate hand slid in from the side to grasp both of his, a firm but gentle grip hinting at the strength within.

He twisted his head up to meet a pair of sky blue eyes and a smile both compassionate and full of firm conviction.

"Master." Cerea's elegant tone commanded his attention, even if she spoke barely above a whisper. " This is not a decision we make lightly. I pledged my life to your service, and I am far from the only one with faith in your judgement."

They were smiling at him. They were all smiling at him.

… Why?

"So please, Haru. If you do not feel yourself worthy of the role, for now, it is enough to have faith that _we_ believe you worthy." As she spoke, Cerea gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, her other hand over her heart.

Desperately, Haruhiro fought down his knee jerk reaction to avert his gaze. Something deep down told him that such an action could only cause harm.

Instead, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a long, slow breath, tightening his grip on the warm hand intertwined in his own.

The smiles directed at Haruhiro widened as his eyes slowly opened and met Centorea's without wavering, warm brown gazing deeply into clear blue.

"If that's what everyone wants, then okay." Haruhiro shifted his eyes to meet those of Yukio and Tio in turn, unaware that he'd left a slightly flustered Centaur in his wake, or that the steel in his eyes was having the same effect on everyone it fell upon.

"I'll lead you, but…" They hung on his every word. "Whenever possible, I want us to make decisions together. Leading you in the field doesn't put me above you, we're a team… A party."

The trio of women shared another set of warm smiles with each other before directing them at him.

"Understood, Haru."

"You bet!"

"... As you wish."

"Now, with that out of the way… what are your thoughts?" Haruhiro asked, pleased that they'd reached an understanding, but also fervently wishing the focus would shift before his nerves failed again.

"I believe we are ready. Individually I do not feel we lack the necessary ability, and when assessed as a whole my confidence only grows. Granted, this is not something I have experienced before, but I believe that at as long as we keep our heads, and stand together that we will prevail. We won't be alone in this undertaking, after all." Centorea stated clearly, confidence mixing with just a trace of eagerness.

He could imagine this was a battle worthy of a Knight, so no real surprises there.

Tio nudged Yukio gently, encouraging her to make her thoughts known next.

"I will follow Haru-sama's will… but I also… Do not wish to be afraid any longer. I wish to… take a stand…" Yukio fidgeted, and her already quiet voice dropped further in volume. "T-together with…"

All of you.

Some words didn't need to be spoken to be understood.

After a patient pause to ensure Yukio was finished, Tio spoke up with her usual sunny smile.

'I think we can do it! I said it before, but when a team comes together so quickly that's 'cause it's meant to be!" Tio declared, pumping both fists with girlish enthusiasm.

"... That's that then." Haruhiro spoke, making to rise from his seat, but slowly halting and lowering his gaze. It seemed he was still holding hands with Cerea, as he let his gaze drift back upwards to the fondly smiling Centaur.

As his gaze lowered once more, she gave his hand one last reassuring squeeze and released it, her smile widening as Haruhiro, almost unconsciously, flexed his hand as if squeezing, staring at it with an odd, but not displeased expression.

As he rose once more from his seat to go off and speak with Brittany, Centorea let her vision follow the absent minded smile of her Master and decided that this was a step in the right direction, in more ways than one.

Judging from the other two gazes that followed the young man's footsteps, she wasn't the only one.

* * *

The wind above him distorted from a massive blow that would might have taken his head clean off if he hadn't ducked underneath it.

The long weapon looped cleanly around his attackers head for another strike, and Haruhiro side-stepped, limbs vibrating from the force as [Swat] nudged the trajectory further towards that tiny gap between hit and miss.

Shifting his weight, Haruhiro attempted to close the distance, slipping past the lowered weapon to plunge his own towards his opponents chest. The difference in reach was too great for him to capitalize quickly enough, however, and his strike was firmly rebuffed, pushing him past and away.

Rather than recover from his stumble, Haruhiro went with the momentum, turning it into a short dash, past his foe. Reversing his motion sharply, Haruhiro whirled towards his opponents back, ready to pounce and find-

A somewhat slender, but still sturdy hoof, halted inches from his chest.

"Oops." Haruhiro said, halting his attack and lowering the slender wooden 'dagger' in his hand.

"Oops indeed." Centorea chuckled, lowering her hoof and turning slowly to face him with a thoughtful smile on her face.

"If I may, Haru." Centorea began, Haruhiro straightening up and watching her intently. "I believe the issue may be that you're a bit too familiar with fighting foes of somewhat… similar shape."

Haruhiro decided he'd deny his first thought was her chest, if asked.

"Goblins or Orcs, with the occasional Pit Rat, correct?" Haruhiro nodded with her words.

"Putting aside that the vermin for now, Goblins and Orcs have the same number of limbs and a similar bodily structure to a human." Centorea explained. "One must be mindful of any potential weapons a foe may bring to bear that you might not possess, and thus, sparring with someone of a different body type, for example a Centaur such as I, will be good practice."

Looking oddly smug about something Haruhiro couldn't understand, Centorea's gallant voice rang with pride.

"Indeed, such experiences will promote flexibility in your tactics, which will serve you well in the future when we challenge more challenging foes, such as Dragons."

Yeah, okay, he could follow that kind of logic-

Wait, what was that about Dragons?

Noticing the fire in the Knight's eyes, Haruhiro felt a shiver go up his spine.

While Centorea was distracted with visions of heroically bearing down upon one of those legendary fiends, lance in hand (and a certain someone on her back), Haruhiro directed his gaze to another portion of the field, some distance away.

There, despite the mid-spring breeze and the sea of healthy green grass surrounding them on all sides, a snowball fight was currently being fought.

Adding to the bizarre nature of the spectacle was that the target of the admittedly one-sided pelting was girded in heavy half-plate, a large wooden shield working diligently to ward off the assault.

In contrast, the attacker was dressed in a loose, short robe that fluttered decadently in the breeze, even as her lovely eyes narrowed in focus.

No, it really was training, he swore.

Yukio and Tio were a bit too mismatched as sparring partners, Yukio, despite her lack of combat training, was swift and flexible, but Tio, cute and gentle though she may be, was still an Ogre. A poorly received blow, even with Tio's careful restraint, could snap the fragile Yuki-Onna in half.

So for now, Centorea had suggested target practice against a moving foe, and thus it was snowballs, rather than icicles, filling the air around Yukio and sailing towards Tio in volley after volley.

It was decent practice for the Crusader as well, Yukio's high rate of fire, and limited ability to fire from a variety of angles, was perhaps the closest they'd get to training defence against the multitude of archers they'd no doubt face in the upcoming raid.

That, and Yukio was still a bit timid, and afraid to direct any violence greater than this against her comrades. One step at a time, for now, in the several days they'd spent training and going on small incursions into the forest, she was mostly doing physical training to improve her somewhat lackluster stamina.

While the duo continued their training that a smiling Tio was no doubt viewing with the utmost gravity, a gentle tap on his shoulder garnered Haruhiro's attention once more.

"Ready for another round, Haru?" Centorea inquired softly.

"Yeah, let's do this." Haruhiro took some distance, dropping into a low stance and raising both hands in front of him, his empty hand leading while the other held the short branch serving as his 'dagger' in a reverse grip.

Setting herself with the sturdy tree branch she was using in place of her sword, Centorea offered a challenging smile.

At some unspoken signal, Haruhiro dashed forward, the lovely Knight meeting him partway.

That was one thing he'd noticed from his time with Cerea. While their running speeds were no reasonable comparison, it seemed like a Centaur like her wasn't built for sudden bursts of speed like he was, not from a dead halt. So despite the usual differences in speed, Haruhiro actually crossed the distance faster than Cerea could manage.

Not confident in parrying a blow in full swing, Haruhiro stepped right into the arc of Centorea's horizontal sweep, driving his weight behind his dagger before Cerea's longer weapon could build up any momentum.

He'd learned his lesson in their first spar, when a full-on blow that he 'blocked' sent him rolling end over end. For at least the reason of avoiding the panicked apology that had followed Centorea's victory, if nothing else.

Sliding his dagger up the wooden sword, Haruhiro brought it down sharply at an angle, aiming to brush it against the Centaurs slender wrists. A real blade, should it connect, would rob at least one hand of its function.

It was not to be, however, as Cerea foiled his aim by pulling her sword in towards herself, then shoving sharply with the hilt of her weapon.

Rather than a futile attempt to match strength, Haruhiro allowed himself to be forced back by locking his blade against hers, leaning back just enough to avoid the quick swipe directed at him before immediately closing in.

Another useful feature of sparring with Cerea, or Tio, for Haruhiro was that both had longer reach than he did, even before you factored in their significantly longer weapons.

While the differences between the two beauties and Orcs were night and day, and he'd never make the comparison, especially out loud, it was a fact that every Orc he'd ever face was stronger, had better reach, and was likely more heavily armed. Honestly, considering the difference in mass, an unarmed Orc likely outmatched him in raw brute force.

After several more swift exchanges, Haruhiro saw the opening he was looking for.

The tree branch thrust at him like a spear, and Haruhiro's [Swat] looped out in a high arc, so rather than directing the blow away from himself, Cerea's weapon was carried along and forced over his head, putting Haruhiro on the outside edge.

Leaping forward, Haruhiro passed along Cerea's flank, and, unable to turn with him, the Centaur shifted her weight and knocked against him, staggering Haruhiro and destroying his balance.

In theory.

Instead, Haruhiro had passed his dagger off to his other hand as he moved, and his now empty right hand caught on to Cerea's belt. Rather than stumble, the Thief was kept upright by the Centaurs own mass, and allowed himself to be carried along as Cerea had instantly turned to capitalize on his weakness. A mighty push of the legs, and Haruhiro swung himself into the air, a maneuver that would have sent them both tumbling.

Would have, had Centorea not possessed the stability of four limbs on the ground.

Rather, the match ended with Haruhiro saddled on Cerea's back, one hand still grasping her belt, and the other resting a slender length of wood against the smooth skin of her neck.

Centorea lifted her hands in surrender, Haruhiro unable to see the proud smile on her face.

"Well done, Haru."

"Thanks. Surprised that worked, actually."

Blonde hair whipping about, Centorea shook her head in calm denial.

"I am not." She admitted. "You are nimble enough to pull off such a maneuver, and in truth it is difficult to defend my back from such tactics if I cannot unseat my opponent."

"That makes sense, I suppose, defending your back is hard for anyone I imagine." Haruhiro responded quietly, sliding of Centorea's back. "Well, guess, I'll just do it for you."

Centorea let out a little 'eep' at the nonchalant promise.

"I-indeed! Yes, I will leave it you! Y-you have my gratitude, Master." The Centaur stammered.

Haruhiro fidgeted a bit and looked away, courage spent as he mumbled a response.

As her rapidly beating heart slowed, Centorea watched her Master shuffle awkwardly and let slip a quiet sigh.

One step at a time, she supposed.

They finished off the days practice by switching partners, Centorea and Tio engaging in a thunderous clash, while Yukio and Haruhiro played what was essentially tag. The only difference was that Yukio was using snowballs, and Haruhiro had to close the distance without being hit to tap her with his hand.

Just like that, the day of the raid drew closer and closer.

* * *

"You guys made a decision yet?"

"We put it to a vote yesterday, so we've signed on as well." Manato said, swirling the ale in his cup.

He and Haruhiro were currently sitting together in Sherry's Tavern - a popular location for the reservists- sharing a drink after dinner.

Haruhiro wasn't sure what Moguzo or Ranta were off doing, but he was aware that his own party had become Yume's party for at least the last few hours, Yume having kidnapped the girls to join her in doing Yume things.

Tio's meeting with Yume had lasted long enough for them to make eye contact before they had become friends for life. Each possessing a bright-eyed, girlish enthusiasm and an infectiously friendly demeanor, they'd immediately swept up the girls of both parties (save Mary, who had made a cunning exit more worthy of a Thief than a Priest), and charged off to who knows where.

Two more kindred spirits had been discovered, as both Yukio and Shihoru had been dragged off with unspoken pleas for mercy directed towards their respective leaders.

Haruhiro and Manato, however, were kindred spirits as well, averting their gazes in perfect sync as the shy girls of the parties were dragged away to an uncertain fate. They weren't really worried about them, after all.

Both Tio and Yume shared a keen-eyed compassion underneath their cheerful demeanors.

"Be nice to have some friendly faces among the raid team, I'm a little worried about how the other parties will react to the girls." Haruhiro admitted. As far as he knew, his was the only party in Altana not solely comprised of humans.

"Had the same thought. We'll try to stick close, okay? A few friendly faces should help put them at ease, though I doubt anyone is going to make too big a fuss. Bigger things to worry about and all that." Manato mused. "Well, I was going to suggest our parties team up for the raid anyways, so this way is more convenient, really."

"Guess so. Thanks, we'll be counting on you."

Saying that, Haruhiro extended his mug, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Offering his usual easy grin, Manato tapped his own mug against Haruhiro's in toast.

"We'll be in your care, then."

* * *

He hadn't quite figured it out yet, but looking up at the night sky had always put Haruhiro at ease.

Something about those pinpricks of light twinkling at him across an ocean of black made his worries, of which he had many, seem so small and insignificant.

Taking a long, slow exhale as he leaned against the wall, an odd sense of satisfaction fell across him.

He'd never told anyone, but by the time he'd encountered Cerea in the woods, Haruhiro had already given up.

Or perhaps it was more accurate to say he'd resigned himself. His original party hadn't really 'chosen' each other so much as they'd been the leftovers that had huddled together out of fear and desperation It was only when Manato stepped forward that they became anything like a 'party'.

That had been fun while it lasted, he supposed (though 'fun' was really just for lack of a better word), but he'd never been able to shake that sense of distance, that nagging sense of being just a step out of time with everyone else around him. The bizarre feeling of disconnection, as if this was all a dream, and any day now he'd wake up to a life he no longer remembered.

Then he'd managed to rescue Centorea in a fight that he still struggled to believe he'd won, and something had fallen into place. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, that feeling that when Cerea looked at him, he was the _only_ thing she was seeing. For perhaps the first time, something felt real, and Haruhiro came alive.

They'd fought side by side with Renji and his party, and saved Yukio, and for the briefest of instants, Haruhiro felt like he'd done some real good.

Meeting Tio wasn't nearly as hectic, but he couldn't help but smile everytime he thought of that first meeting. He sincerely doubted that anyone could see a smile like hers and not feel anything.

Perhaps at last, his thoughts had settled, just a little. It wasn't quite a lack of confidence, though it was still present, that had put Haruhiro on the back foot when the girls revealed that they'd chosen him to lead them.

No, it was their gratitude that had confused him.

A soft chuckle slipped out.

...Too high of a hurdle for now, huh?

One day, maybe he'd tell them the truth.

That he'd been the one who was saved.

That-

"Are you listening?" A testy sounding voice pressed him.

Haruhiro jumped at the sudden sound, gaining distance and dropping his hand towards his dagger on instinct.

The dagger that was on his belt, removed since he was getting ready for bed.

An impatient looking girl was staring at him with one eyebrow cocked.

Hair in a black bob cut, the red-eyed girl stood some distance away, hands tucked behind her back.

"No… sorry, what did you say, Choko?"

They both froze.

… Choko?

How did he know that?

Did he know her? From before Grimgar? No way, right? That was too much of a coincidence.

"So I do know you. Huh." Choko said, the brief surprise vanishing in favor of a bored look.

"... Maybe?"

"Maybe." The girl agreed.

Haruhiro waited, expecting Choko to say, well, something, but apparently that was all she'd wanted.

Before the awkwardness could drag on any further, another girl, this one unfamiliar, stepped down from the stairs, giving him a suspicious glance as she made her way over to Choko.

"Did you need something?"

"Ah, no?" Haruhiro mumbled, kind of glad for the distraction, even if it was a little rude.

"Let's go, Choko." The girl said, tugging on Choko's sleeve. Choko's intense gaze hadn't wavered from Haruhiro for a second until then, but then she gave a short huff and seemingly lost interest.

"Yeah, sure." She said, and turned on her heel without another word.

Thoroughly confused, Haruhiro could only stare at the spot they'd vanished, trying in vain to remember something, anything beyond that name.

"Choko, huh?"

"Haru-sama? Are you alright?" A soft voice that seemed to drift on the night breeze reached his ears, finding his eyes abruptly meeting a pair of deep blue regarding him with a faint glimmer of concern.

"Er, yeah." Haruhiro rubbed his head unconvincingly. "Sorry Yukio, just a little out of it, that's all."

Yukio watched him closely for another moment before she was satisfied, giving a small nod before composing her features into a tiny smile.

The clothes she was wearing weren't all that different from what she normally wore, a thinner robe, that still struggled to stay closed hugging her figure, and a simple cloth belt rather than her longer sash resting on her hips. Rather than the open-toed, ankle-high boots she wore as a substitute for her original footwear, Yukio was wearing a pair of delicate slip-on sandals.

"We have all finished getting ready." Yukio told him. "Will you be turning in soon, Haru-sama?"

"Yeah, right behind you." Haruhiro said, and Yukio gave a short, graceful bow and made her way back towards the stable.

Haruhiro had stepped outside to give the girls privacy to get changed, the girls having elected not to tell him that such an action, while appreciated in its intent, wasn't _really_ necessary.

Unfortunately, the girls had also decided that telling him that at this early stage would only make Haruhiro nervous and self-conscious, and thus had resigned themselves to accepting his once again appreciated (but once again unnecessary!) consideration.

One step at a time, they supposed.

At least he'd grown accustomed to sleeping side-by-side with them, because that was something they certainly would have insisted upon.

The sleeping arrangements were carefully arranged, after all, and the delicate balance must be maintained.

Tio was first into the room (stall), being the one who stretched out the farthest when prone, and Centorea was next, due to Tio liking to be warm and more importantly liking to snuggle. Centorea was the obvious choice then, being the one with the highest resting temperature, and also possessing the sturdiness required to endure the embrace of a sleeping Ogre.

Tio, obviously, couldn't manage her strength as carefully as she usually did while asleep.

Centorea didn't need nearly as much sleep, being a Centaur, and so she didn't _need_ to lay down beside everyone the whole night. She did, however appreciate being near everyone, and would merely shift herself to lying down or sitting upright throughout the course of the night. At first, she'd been a bit concerned that the others would find it unsettling, but to the contrary, the other three had told her it made them feel safe.

Beside her then came Haruhiro, as putting him between Centorea and Yukio balanced the temperature to a comfortable degree (this had nothing to do with a certain Knight wishing to sleep beside her Master whenever possible), who was also the only one that Yukio could sleep comfortably beside for long periods.

The sole male of their party offered just enough heat to reassure the Yuki-Onna of another person's presence, while not being warm enough to disturb the cool temperatures that the delicate ice maiden required. Naturally, Yukio being on the outside edge, and closest to the door, helped balance that as well.

No, everything was in perfect harmony, so it was vital that Haruhiro remained in his proper place during the night.

Truly.

* * *

One after another, busy days and serene nights passed by for the Thief and his new party.

Just like that, the morning of the raid approached.

* * *

 **Bit of a quiet chapter, the last one we'll see for a while with the raid starting next chapter.**

 **Yukio really does have an easier time of things as far as magic is concerned, so don't expect her to bust out any incantations. She just has to envision what she wants the ice and snow to do, and it will do it, provided she has the power to bend it to her will.**

 **Anyways, expect the action to ramp up over these next few chapters, things are gonna get bloody for sure.**

 **Feel free to leave your thoughts, and I'll see you all next time.**


	7. Morning Excitement

**Hmm, it did take a bit longer to get into the action that I expected. Oh well. I'm planning at least two more chapters in the fortress, so there will be plenty of stabbings to go around.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

Admittedly, his appearance was a bit more… ragged, than she had envisioned. That loosely wrapped scarf, that frayed mantle, even his battered leather armor and boots had clearly seen better days.

Ah, but she was looking forward to seeing them replaced, for more than one reason.

He wasn't particularly tall (though wishing he was taller than her might have been unfair on her part), he wasn't particularly muscular, in fact, anyone who hadn't seen him without his shirt off might have thought he was much too thin.

She, however, had seen him with his shirt off, and, leaving aside the unnecessary detail of how that sight was forever _burned_ into her mind, she could attest to the lean muscle displayed, with not an ounce of superfluous mass, whether it be fat or muscle.

If he was swift, it was the swiftness of a diving falcon, if he was graceful, it was the grace one found when a falling blade reflected the sun's light.

Perhaps he was unaware himself, but those sleepy, hazel eyes carried within them a certain sharpness, even as they seemingly struggled to stay open. When the situation called for it, and he always seemed ready to be called on first, those droopy eyes narrowed like an arrowhead as if he could skewer you with his gaze alone.

No, inexperienced though he may be, was certainly not lacking in talent, and that razored edge that served as his core would only sharpen further, tempered in the fires of battle.

And she, of course, would be ever at his side.

… Though, perhaps she would keep to herself how much she admired the view.

How much those sleepy hazel eyes seemed to draw her gaze like a beacon, how that tousled hair of his seemed to just beg for her to run her hands through, and how his thin, pale cheeks were beginning to grow redder and redder as he realized-

Ah, she'd been staring again.

Who could have known?

"C-C-Cerea? Is… is something wrong?" Her Master managed to stammer out, shifting awkwardly to avoid her gaze.

"A-ah no! Excuse me, Master, it seems I was not fully awake, I did not mean to stare!" Ah, now they were both embarrassed, and-

When had he gotten so close?

"You sure you're alright?" Haruhiro asked, leaning in with a concerned expression. "We have a big day ahead of us, I'll ask Tio to take a look at you if you're not feeling well. I'm not letting you risk yourself if you're not feeling 100%."

That was the point when Haruhiro realized how close he'd gotten, and how assertive he'd sounded, and cringed in on himself, words tumbling over themselves as he backtracked.

A finger over his lips cut his words short rather abruptly.

"No, I am alright, Haru. I apologize for worrying you." Centorea interjected, a warm smile across her lips.

Speaking of lips, this was the first time she had touched his…

* * *

Tio tried her best not to giggle as she watched the duo recoil from one another, blushing and stammering and waving their arms about. Taking a moment to savor the sight before she decided to intervene, a mischievous smile crept across Tio's face as she decided to have a little fun.

"Breakfast is ready~. Oh hey, what happened? You two look a little red, you're not sick are you?" Just a touch of concern tinged Tio's 'oblivious' questioning as she peered towards the two, a laden bowl in either hand.

Centorea let out a tiny yelp, and Haruhiro jumped a bit when Tio spoke, the pretty Ogre tilting her head as if she had no idea what was going on.

After a moment of unsuccessful attempts to clarify, Haruhiro and Centorea slowly met each other's gaze, and offered brief grins before bursting into helpless laughter.

Lured in by the noise, a puzzled Yukio drifted from the kitchen to the courtyard, carrying a tray with the contents of hers and Tio's breakfast.

"Are they… alright?"

One of the giggles snuck its way out from Tio's lips.

"Hehe, yeah, I think they're just fine."

Fondly, the pair of women watched the laughing duo in silence.

* * *

"Sure you'll be up for it?"

"Yes… I will manage, Haru-sama." Yukio responded firmly, seated across from Haruhiro with her hands folded in her lap.

"If you're sure, I won't say anything more." Haruhiro said, watching her carefully as he adjusted his fingerless leather gloves. "Just don't push yourself too much, we're going to have a long day ahead of us."

"... I will be careful." The Yuki-Onna reassured, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Haruhiro stood up from his seat, hopping up and down in place a few times to test if his gear was properly settled in place.

Off to one side, Centorea was assisting Tio in adjusting the straps of her armor, Tio having aided the pretty mare with the same task a few minutes prior.

Yukio was the first one done, of course, being the only one that didn't wear armor, or carry any sort of weapon.

Admittedly, both of those facts worried Haruhiro more than a little, but as of yet they hadn't had any luck finding a weapon that suited her, and Yukio couldn't handle wearing anything heavier than light silk or cloth.

Any heavier material would cause the Yuki-Onna to rapidly overheat if she exerted herself, and for reasons she couldn't well explain, prolonged contact with any metal object larger than something like Haruhiro's knife seemed to make her severely uncomfortable.

Haruhiro had heard from Shihoru once that Elementals didn't like metal, which was why Mages didn't wear any, so his theory was that a Yuki-Onna was a similar existence to a degree, or perhaps descended from them.

It would kind of explain all the ice and snow, he felt.

Manato's greeting snapped him out of his musings, as his friend made his way down the stairs, wearing armor for the first time that Haruhiro had seen.

Manato's training as a Paladin had seen him gifted with chainmail, a slightly battered kite shield made of wood and lined with iron, a plain longsword, and sturdy, second-hand boots.

As his party was doing well for itself, he'd since increased his level of protection to a degree, adding a fitted leather breastplate, with a scruffy fur-lined collar and pauldrons, along with leather gauntlets and greaves, reinforced with metal.

"Hehe, how do I look?"

"Kind of expected more metal plating to be involved, but that actually suits you. Like the hero gave you his hand-me-downs or something." Haruhiro teased, Manato being one of the few people he could comfortably do so to.

Manato laughed cheerfully. "I tried some other armors, but going from robes to heavy armor in less than two weeks was a bit of a stretch for me."

"Indeed, it took me almost a month before I could manage my morning runs in full armor, and I have trained to wear it since a young age." Centorea said, having just belted on her sword.

"... Morning run?" Manato said, somewhat hesitantly, as Haruhiro wrapped his head around Centorea's 'adjustment' needing less than a month.

"Yes, such activity is a time honored method of accustoming oneself to their armor, is it not?" Centorea explained, looking to Tio for confirmation.

"Yep! It's actually kind of nice when it's not too hot out, the support is really good!" Tio confirmed.

Centorea flushed a little, coughing into one hand as she nodded in agreement.

… That made a lot of sense, actually, Haruhiro thought to himself.

" I'll keep that in mind." Manato said, smiling easily as he stepped off the last few stairs, and took a large step to the side.

His reason became apparent only a few seconds later.

"GOOOOD MORNING!"

Yume came sailing down the staircase, landing with a small plume of dust and bouncing once.

"Yume!" Tio cheered.

"Tio!" Yume cheered in return.

"Morning everyone!" The Hunter chirped to the rest of the group, flipping her long braid over her shoulder. In addition to her white tunic, short shorts, leggings and boots, Yume had added a leather chest protector and bracers. Her weapons were a bow and quiver, along with a machete, all of which she'd received upon completing her Hunter training.

Come to think of it, how had she jumped down the stairs without any of the arrows bouncing out?

… No, he wasn't going to think about it, Haruhiro decided. Down that path lay madness.

"It's not morning though." Dawn was almost an hour away.

"It's the thought that counts, Haru." Yume scolded, shaking a finger at Haruhiro even though she was still smiling.

"Rest of the party should be here soon, want to head down together if you're all ready?"

Haruhiro looked to his party quickly before responding.

Receiving nods in return, Haruhiro replied "Might as well."

Not long after, the rest of Manato's party came down from their rooms, equipped and ready to go.

Moguzo and Ranta had both purchased helmets since the last time Haruhiro had seen them in gear, though Shihoru's equipment remained much the same, as she didn't really need to 'upgrade' very often as a Mage.

Mary was dressed in the same Priest's garb he'd seen before, though he noted that the staff she was carrying was of a longer and sturdier make than the one Manato had used as a Priest, seeming better suited for combat.

Come to think of it, the vanguards in his party were pretty well equipped, weren't they?

Centorea had a fitted steel breastplate with attached shoulder guards and matching gauntlets, underneath was a thick, long sleeved cotton shirt to prevent the armor from chafing. The equine half of her body was left unprotected, covered only by her long black skirt. Something Haruhiro hoped to address when they had the funds, pulling arrows out of her once was one time too many for him.

Her preferred weapon was a claymore, a sword usually meant for two hands, though Centorea was strong enough to easily wield it in one. Simple in design, it had a straight, double-edged steel blade, and a cruciform hilt of bronze.

As she had told Haruhiro, that particular blade had been a gift from her mother when Centorea had come of age, completing her training as Knight and being deemed ready to set out into the world in search of her Master.

Centorea was also quite the competent archer, and Yume, rather than being embarrassed at Centorea's superior bowmanship, had begun taking the occasional lesson from the Knight.

Tio's plate armor covered all of her upper body and included a helmet, so combined with her heavy round shield she was a bit better protected than Centorea. She had her heavy wooden round shield, engraved with the symbol of Rhea and a heavy steel mace that Haruhiro could barely handle with two hands.

Come to think of it, since Yukio wore a robe, Haruhiro was the only member of his party who wore pants. Or was male, or wasn't a world-class beauty, he supposed.

He really brought down the curve, didn't he?

Of course, Haruhiro had no idea that he was the only member of his party who thought that, and even if the girls had admitted to admiring their sleepy-eyed leader, probably wouldn't have believed them anyways.

With thoughts that had nothing to do with what was to come, Haruhiro and his party marched off to battle, side by side with the party he'd once left behind.

* * *

Normally, having so many people stare his direction would make Haruhiro want to crawl under a rock and hide, but given that people were focused mainly on the girls, and for all the wrong reasons, it mostly made him want to stab someone.

A lot of someones.

Apparently, the volunteer army that had formed for Operation Twin-Headed Snake had nothing better to do than gawk like tourists.

Sure, the more experienced reservists only took long enough to assess the newcomers before losing interest, but the majority of those attached to this operation, rather than the assault on Steelbone Stronghold, were the dregs. Middle aged scoundrels and ruffians who preferred to ogle and flirt with bar wenches rather than do their job. Haruhiro could see it in their eyes as they watched his party, eyeing up the girls like exotic hunks of meat.

The attention was mitigated to a degree by Manato and his party spreading around his, barring Ranta who didn't care, and none of his party were showing overt reactions.

Centorea held her head high and paced proudly at his right side,Tio swayed her empty hand at her side and hummed cheerfully, and Yukio's poised stance and impassive gaze made one wonder if she'd even _seen_ the crowd.

Haruhiro though, was actually paying attention. The stiffness of her gait was making Centorea's hoof-beats far louder than they should be, Tio's hand, gripping the strap of her shield, was clenched tight, and Yukio was trying her best not to look anywhere _but_ forward.

… Maybe the stabbing plan wasn't that bad of an idea.

His train of thought was interrupted when the crowd parted to reveal Renji, looming at the front of his party like some stone sentinel and watching them with a faint curiosity, and his train of thought derailed entirely when someone embraced him from behind.

"There you are Haru~ _We_ were wondering when you'd show up." Said a sultry voice in his ear.

A less distracted Haruhiro probably would have noticed the peculiar emphasis on the 'we', but Haruhiro was more than a little preoccupied with the slender arms snaked loosely around his shoulders, or the pair of soft things mashed against his back.

"S-Sassa!?"

"In the flesh." The older girl giggled, releasing him and spinning around to the front in a move that drew every eye.

Sassa had apparently decided to go all out in an entirely different manner than most, the sleeveless vest she wore being buttoned only _above_ her breasts, and the tiny shorts she was wearing sitting low enough on her hips for some rather colorful straps to poke out from beneath the waistline.

Placing one hand on her hip and leaning forward, drawing _every_ eye once more, Sassa raised one delicate finger and wagged it from side to side with a disappointed expression.

"I see you found _another_ pretty girl to add to your party. Think of all the _rumors_ that will spread if you keep acting like such a playboy." Sassa scolded, as if Haruhiro was some delinquent younger brother.

Tio offered a cheerful wave in response, that the older Thief promptly returned.

He had a reply, he really did, but it seemed the connection between brain and mouth was in need of repair, because whatever response he was giving didn't actually contain words.

He could hear chuckling in the far, far distant background.

Then the long-suffering expression on Sassa's face slipped away, as if it were never there, and she offered a soft smile before straightening up and backing away a step or two to rejoin her party.

Haruhiro blinked once, twice, and slowly looked around. After that little performance, there were a lot less people staring at his party. Chibi, at some point, had made her way over to Yukio and was checking on her, giving a sparkling eyed Tio a wide berth and shooting her suspicious glances.

Sassa caught his confused gaze and winked.

The stares returned with a vengeance when Renji spoke up for the first time, having been silently appraising the group.

"So you did show up." Renji said, jet black eyes locking onto Haruhiro's brown.

That was the end of that.

* * *

"So here's the plan, kittens. The lot with me are gonna stroll on up to the east side of the fortress, while Kajiko and the other fifteen are going to take the west. We'll be Green Storm, because I said so, and Kajiko can have the Wild Eagle Regiment. Oh and I get Renji so too bad."

Renji's scowl deepened while the aforementioned Kajiko's expression turned cold. Haruhiro decided to keep quiet, because even if he didn't really mind being in Bri's team, along with Manato's party, he also didn't want all the scary bigshots paying attention to him.

Like Kajiko, "You have something you want to tell me, Bri?"

Kajiko was the leader of the Wild Angel clan, an all female guild. Scary, seriously scary.

Even if a lot of them were almost as pretty as the women in his party, or Sassa, and he kind of liked the whole white feather motif they had going on, they also hated men, of which Haruhiro was one of, and they were, just to drive the point home, scary.

"Hmmm nope, I only like pretty boys so you're out of luck." Brittany said, not looking bothered at all.

"I'll cut it off."

Cut what off!?

"Well with that out of the way, you got a pocket watch handy?" Brittany asked as if he hadn't heard, or was just used to vague and ominous threats.

Anyone's guess, really.

"And it's not a piece of shit like yours." Kajiko said, lifting the pocket watch that had dangled below her breasts.

"Antique is the word you're looking for, sweet thing. Let's make sure we match so the attacks go down at the same time." Brittany said, producing his 'antique' pocket watch.

"So here's how it's gonna go. We're going to be going up the walls with these ladders we were so generously provided with, and pulling away enough of the forces within the keep to distract the orcs from the darlings in the main force to pound down the walls and penetrate all the way into the keep."

Brittany had spread a map of the fortress down onto the ground, with various points marked off in advance.

"Phase One is our advance to the walls, taking out the various orc camps along the way. It ends with those ladders on the walls, and us moseying on up them. Haru-boy and Hot-Stuff, your parties are in charge of those."

Hot-Stuff, apparently meant Manato.

Manato, champ that he was, accepted the nickname with only a little discomfort.

"What!? Why do I have to lug those stupid heavy ladders!? The pack mule is on the other team!" Ranta complained.

Centorea stiffened in outrage, dropping one hand down onto the hilt of her sword.

… Brittany's hand pressed down on Haruhiro's, forcing the dagger back into its sheath almost before he'd realized he'd reached for it.

"You got a problem Curly, go home. Of course, you'll be returning the advance pay."

"Spent it." Ranta blurted out, causing Manato's smile to twitch.

"Then you'll be returning with a bounty on your head."

"T-that sounds bad. That's bad, right!?"

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds." Shihoru said in a cold voice.

"We'll help you hide when you're dead, promise." Came Mary's heartless promise, Haruhiro idly noting that that was the first time he'd ever heard her voice.

"What good is that!?"

"Ranta, that's enough. Apologize." Manato cut in with a note of finality.

"Why-"

"Wasn't asking." Manato said, his smile finally vanishing.

"... Sorry."

"To Centorea as well."

Ranta grumbled a bit, but gritted out an apology to the Centaur as well.

"Sorry about that, Cerea, Haru." Manato apologized with a great deal more sincerity.

"No, I do not blame you, Manato." Centorea shook her head, allowing herself a small, somewhat tired smile. "But your words are appreciated nonetheless."

"... As long as she's fine with it." Haruhiro stated flatly, narrowed eyes piercing holes into an increasingly nervous Ranta for another tense moment or two before breaking the stare-down with a snort.

"Now that that's out of the way, Phase Two, kittens!" Brittany cut in with a sharp clap.

"Once you've got our ladders assembled and up against the walls, we'll storm up the ladders and start collecting heads. Things are going to get a little more rough here, because a single Orc tribe is manning the outer walls, and there's about two hundred of them. The Zesshu tribe, led by Zoran, you guessed it, Zesshu. Also known as the Guardian, he's taller than _anyone_ in our little band, and swings around two big old swords. He has an honor guard of about twenty, with some shamans mixed in. He, and the more high-profile shamans have bounties up for grabs by the way."

"Shamans, since a lot of you have never fought those, are something to take out as soon as you can. No armor, so not hard to pick out. They have psionics to mess with your heads, and summon swarms of insects to mess up your cute little bodies. No chants either, so total surprise! Anyways, kill them right away, capiche? That's everything- smoke signals, those too!"

"Smoking kills." Yume explained firmly.

"Sure does, blood and screams and- wait what!? Don't distract me girly you're supposed to be listening!"

"Sorry Cap, Yume is listening." Yume reassured, looking a little ashamed.

"All ears?"

"Two ears? Yume hopes that's enough."

"Try harder!"

"Yessir!" Yume squeaked, straightening up into a salute.

"Good enough… where was I?"

"Smoking in the fortress." Yume supplied, helpfully.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"You're embarrassing Yume." The cute Hunter averted her gaze with a tiny huff.

"... Carrying on. Smoke signal. Yes, smoke signal. When Dead Head is assaulted they'll send up a smoke signal to request reinforcements from Steel Bone. Except they won't get them, because our force over thataway is going to use that as their signal to attack. So you can go ahead and not worry about any nasty surprises when that happens, yeah?"

Brittany stood up, sweeping his eyes over the massed reservists.

"Now it sounds all doom and gloom, but honestly it's no big. Unless some major screw-up, that I doubt any of you can pull off, occurs, this operation should succeed without a hitch. So don't panic, stick together, go home richer than you were in the morning. Good? Good."

Yume nudged Haruhiro with a look of concern. When Haruhiro looked at her with one eyebrow raised, Yume shot a sidelong glance at Centorea before speaking.

"Yume doesn't want to be rude..." She whispered hesitantly, unaware that a patiently smiling Centaur could hear her just fine.

"We're going up last." Haruhiro told her, a smile of his own in place. "Yukio can get us up the walls, it just takes a bit too long if we're worrying about arrows."

Yukio gave a small nod as Yume looked her way, Yume tapping one finger against her chin as she considered that.

"Yume kind of wants to watch." She admitted in a mumble, looking a little guilty until Yukio shook her head gently, making it clear that no offense was taken.

"I don't blame you." Haruhiro admitted.

* * *

The area surrounding the eastern portion of Dead Head was, for lack of a better word, a wasteland.

Mountainous, precarious piles of rubbish and scorched wood, the tattered remains of old tents and shorn off logs, and bodies of the dead lay in jumbled heaps.

Dead animals, that was, some carcasses picked clean, some only partially picked over and left to rot. Heads in various states of decay, staked up on wooden spikes like macabre, putrid sentinels.

Just animals.

Haruhiro decided that he wouldn't look any closer to confirm otherwise.

The volunteer brigade was using these ruins, these reminders of the many times Dead Head had changed hands, as cover, watching the _current_ campsites and watchtowers of the Orcs as they awaited the appointed hour.

He and his party were positioned behind one of the larger piles, just left of Brittany, resting the ladders as they waited. Manato's party, with their own ladders, were crouched in wait to their left.

The ladders looked like heavy, unwieldy things, not that Haruhiro had actually held one of them.

The ladders were divided into two separate sections, that once up the wall had to be assembled. It would probably suck for Manato and his party when they had to do that.

Haruhiro hadn't really been sure how to divide the carrying of the ladders amongst his groups. Two ladders, two sections each, so four pieces to carry for a four man party.

Simple enough, until you factored in that the delicate Yukio didn't have a hope of carrying something that heavy for the distance required. So one of the stronger members would have to carry two pieces, right?

Not exactly.

As he puzzled over it, Tio, looking a bit confused, had asked, "Why don't we just assemble them here? Isn't it easier to do it when we're not being shot at?"

Centorea had quickly agreed, gently turning down his half hearted protests.

Thus, Centorea and Tio would be carrying both ladders together, Tio at the front, with the extra large wooden plank that Brittany had prepared for her among the makeshift shields offered.

He was pretty sure that had been a door once.

So the two women had massive shields on their left arms, and both ladders gripped in their right hands. To make up for their height difference, Tio's half was held from the top, while Centorea had hers tucked under her arm and held from the bottom.

Tio was taking the front because she was better trained with the shield, and because her significantly lower running speed made it easier for Centorea to match her pace than the other way around.

Also, as a Crusader, Tio had a skill named [Bulwark] that even when not in use, passively increased the toughness of her body and the durability of her armor. In spite of how smooth and soft it was, her skin could handle an arrow or two at long ranges without significant injury.

Also, helmet. Tio had a helmet, the horned, visored thing that was more than a little intimidating unless you knew that Tio was behind it. Centorea had, at one time, owned a helmet as well, but it had been lost at some point during her rough welcome to these lands.

While Haruhiro did feel more than a little ashamed to be letting the girls do all the heavy lifting, he'd accepted that practicality had to take precedence over his feelings. For the two Demi-Human women, it wasn't even a significant burden, as Tio and Cerea were simply that much stronger than he was.

So he and Yukio would be ranging to the sides, ready to deal with any Orcs that got past the others.

Brittany flipped out his pocket watch to look at the time. Haruhiro's breath caught in his throat as their commander lifted one hand high.

"Attack!" He commanded in a booming voice.

"Go, go go! Take out those camps!"

With a roar, the volunteer army surged forwards.

* * *

The camps were being systematically torn apart one after another. Alev fire magic set tent and tower ablaze, Orcs were slaughtered and watchtowers toppled.

They'd slowly started advancing, letting the other parties clear out the camps as they advanced with the ladders.

Haruhiro and Yukio were slightly ahead of Tio and Centorea, and they as a party were a bit ahead of Manato's group.

For their part, Manato, Moguzo, and Ranta each had a section of ladder, while Yume and Mary handled the fourth between them.

Haruhiro decided he wouldn't make eye contact unless necessary.

He'd considered offering to take a section from the other party, but splitting the party was a bad idea. The girls in his would be too busy worrying over him to focus if they did happen to be split up.

Panicked cries from up ahead snapped him out of wallowing in shame.

Somehow, a duo of Orcs, helmeted and clad in red dyed scale-mail, had broken past the initial surge of reservists and were bearing down on-

Choko and her party!? Dammit! The rookies were immediately thrown into disarray as the Orcs bellowed and charged, the pair of Warriors that should have been rushing to meet the assault shying nervously away instead.

"Yukio! We're going!" Haruhiro tore his dagger free as he took off.

"Yes!" Yukio, who had been mostly focused on him to begin with, slashed the air with one hand.

Slow on the defense, one of the Orcs stumbled as its wide-bladed sword nicked the hurtling [Icicle], the rest of the glittering projectile clipping its armored shoulder and shattering.

Haruhiro was on it a second later, a barrage of furious slashes and stabs pressuring it to keep it off balance.

That left-

"On it!" As Centorea braced herself, Tio dropped her end of the ladders, and charged with shield raised, not even bothering to unhook her mace.

As the second Orc lifted high its blade to bring it down on the tall Warrior up front, a towering shape slammed into it with the force of an avalanche.

Off-balance as it was, the Orc was knocked clean off its feet and sent tumbling, its sword sent skipping away. Tio went right after it without slowing, and as it came to a cross-eyed stop in its back, the pretty Crusader was right on top of it.

The shield was a poor weapon, all told, but when a length of oak bigger than a person slams down on your neck, even an Orc is hard pressed to deal with it. Something cracked, and a garbled gagging noise was forced from its open mouth.

"Are you okay!?" Tio yelled over her shoulder at the awestruck party she'd just rescued, even as she set her weight into strangling the flailing Orc.

They gaped at her in shock and more than a little fear before the tall warrior managed to reply.

"Y-yeah."

"Great!" The cheerful, feminine tone that slipped from beneath the helmets visor, served a remarkable contrast to, and distraction from, the Orc that had just went limp beneath her with a final spasm.

Her head whipped to the side as another pained shout rang out, a barrage of shimmering ice crashing against the other Orc, a pair of them punching through its scale mail and digging into its meaty shoulder as a third tore its helmet from its head.

Haruhiro came in low and thrust upwards with both hands, black dagger glinting as it rammed in under the Orc's chin. It immediately flopped, Haruhiro staggering slightly as he pushed against it, causing it to topple on its back and tear his dagger from his hands.

With a curse, Haruhiro retrieved it, quickly taking stock of the fight.

Tio, looming above Choko's party like some steel sentinel gave him a thumbs up, Cerea, who had been ready to drop the ladder and join in, gave a relieved sigh, and Yukio offered a demure nod.

"When did you get so strong, Haruhiro?" Manato asked with a note of surprise in his voice, having caught up with his party.

He'd had every intention of helping, of course, but Haruhiro's party had moved too fast for them to even interject.

A quick glance over his revealed he wasn't the only one taken aback.

"Uh…" Hehe, well Haru not being able to take a compliment hadn't changed either.

"A-anyways we should get moving, the line is pretty far ahead of us." The Thief blatantly redirected the conversation as Tio trotted back towards Centorea.

"Yeah, guess we should pick up the pace. We're not going to be as fast as you though."

"We'll figure something out." Haruhiro responded, attention already elsewhere.

"Haru's pretty cool, huh?" Yume whispered loudly, and Manato suppressed a chuckle as redness spread to the tips of his friends ears.

"The smoke signals been lit!" A voice he didn't quite recognize exclaimed from behind Haruhiro, revealing itself to belong to Mary as he turned towards her.

Following her pointing finger, Haruhiro looked off into the distance to see a plume of dark smoke rising from the corner watchtower of the fortress.

A call for reinforcements from Steelbone, which, if everything was going according to plan, would never arrive.

"More smoke over yonder, too!" Yume yelled, and indeed there was, columns of smoke springing up in the distance one after another.

"They seem to be travelling towards each other." Centorea called out. That was right, he noticed, the first two smoke signals to spring up had a huge distance between them, while the second set were a bit closer.

Oh, that's what it was. Steelbone was almost twenty-five miles away, there had to be relay stations of some kind or the signal would never reach.

"Steelbone is calling for reinforcements too." Haruhiro said, receiving a few nods as the news sunk in. "Everything's going according to plan, so let's get a move on."

* * *

Manato's group was struggling to assemble their ladders as the girls in their party covered them with interlocked shields as the arrows fell down without cease.

Meanwhile, Haruhiro and his party took cover beneath their own, Centorea and Tio braced against their much larger shields while he and Yukio took layered their shields beside Centorea, covering her comparatively longer flank.

The thud of arrows reminded him of a drumbeat as they thudded against the shields again and again.

The impact wasn't that bad, at this distance, but even still his arms were getting a little numb, and Yukio's slender arms were beginning to shake.

Centorea and Tio didn't seem to be much affected, yet, though it probably helped that the massive slabs of wood they were carrying could be braced against the ground, even while leaned backwards to better protect them.

"Haru! We're ready!" Manato yelled.

Ah, hell.

"You heard him, go go go!"

"On it!"

"At once, Master!"

At some prearranged signal he couldn't quite catch, Tio and Centorea seamlessly split apart, taking one ladder each. Haruhiro dashed up ahead, catching the front of Centorea's ladder while Yukio slipped ahead to take the back of Tio's.

Then they were running, and someone was yelling, and someone was swearing, and the arrows turned from a rain to a flood and-

"Shit shit! We're doing this in one shot, go go go!" He had no idea who yelled that.

Then there was a jarring impact as the ladder in his hands slammed onto the top of the wall and then he was pulling Yukio sideways and Tio was moving backwards and Centorea was moving forwards-

"Wow, that was really scary!" Then they were hiding once more behind a pair of gigantic flat pincushions (shields) as the volunteer soldiers charged past them in a flood, roaring their way up the ladders.

"Is everyone alright?" He managed to pant out, crouched beside his breathless, wild-eyed team.

"Yep!" Tio chirped, breathing heavily, but still smiling as if they were on a picnic blanket rather than a battlefield.

"I am well. And you, Master?" Centorea's firm voice cut through the din, the pretty mare already seeming to be recovering.

"I'm fine. Yukio?"

"I.. I am unharmed." Gasped the poor Yuki-Onna, taking deep, but still almost inaudible breaths as she doubled over, chest heaving as her hands braced against her knees.

"Turn the temperature down a bit, would you?"

The Yuki-Onna nodded jerkily, and a fine mist coalesced around her, causing the temperature to drop sharply.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, the shields of Centorea and Tio tilting farther back as they did.

"Thanks, Yukio."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"You have my gratitude."

"It is the… least I can do."

As Haruhiro's keen eyes scanned the walls, watching closely as the reservists swarmed over the walls. He wasn't quite sure, but somewhere in the press he thought he was Shihoru being helped off the ladder by Manato, so they were probably okay.

"Good work, everyone. Take a breather, we need to wait until the walls are a bit emptier anyways." Haruhiro instructed. Not all the Orcs had been engaged, it seemed, because the reservists on the ground were still taking a bit of fire.

"Yukio, are you going to be able to manage?" Haruhiro asked, turning back to the pale young woman beside him.

"Yes… it might take a bit longer though… I am sorry." Yukio apologized, struggling to catch her breath.

"I'm impressed though, Haru. To be able to give clear commands even in such chaos, it's almost hard to believe this is your first battle." Centorea's tone made her sound rather pleased by that.

"Yeah, Haru was super cool!" Tio agreed with a bob of her head and a wide grin, an arrow thudding against her shield as if to emphasize her point.

"... Thanks?" If it sounded like a question, it was probably because he didn't have the slightest idea what they were talking about.

Haruhiro shifted his attention back to the walls, and away from the awkward silence.

Smiling helplessly, the girls decided they'd let it go.

Just this once.

* * *

Had they not made it up yet? He was getting a little worried, Haruhiro wasn't tall enough to stand out in this mess but-

Not far from where Manato and his team were mixed in with the other reservists, he watched as ice crept up the wall and over the battlements. Beside him, Yume let out an awed gasp, hands over her mouth.

A second later, the clatter of hooves and the pounding of heavy boots was heard, and Centorea, with Yukio holding a shield and being princess carried in her arms, came charging over the top of the wall and skidding to a halt.

Just behind her, Tio, with the massive plank she'd been carrying switched to her right arm came over the top, and Haruhiro-

"Huh? Where is-"

"Hey, what I miss?"

Manato jumped back with a yelp, finding a familiar Thief standing beside him and looking rather taken aback from the outburst.

"Uh… you okay, Manato?"

"Just surprised me is all. Sorry." Manato laughed in relief.

"My bad. With all this racket I have to put in actual effort to make noise."

"Hi everyone!" Yume waved, looking rather cheerful considering the time and place.

Well, it was to be expected. They were at the back of the line, away from the fighting in its entirety.

Further up ahead, Haruhiro could just see Renji, with Ron at his side, forcing his way down a set of stairs, and towards the courtyards at the head of the reservists, Orcs struggled to keep him at bay as he kicked and slashed and roared like a madman,

Part of what made Dead Head so difficult to assault was its design. You couldn't get into the keep from the main gate, the stairways into the keep were on its east side and walled off from the south. Anyone attempting entry to the keep from the main gate had to travel all the way around the courtyard, assaulted from the watchtowers the whole time. The fortress walls didn't have direct access either, and so it was down one flight of stairs and up another, even for the Green Storm Brigade, which had by far the least amount of distance to travel.

From there they'd be lead onto the rooftop of the keep, which they had to take several sets of stairs down _into_ to reach the ground floor, which had stairways _up_ into the four watchtowers on each corner.

Haruhiro decided that whoever designed this fort was a jackass.

A living jackass, he hoped, so he could find them later and punch them in the face.

* * *

She was getting antsy.

He could tell.

Seriously, Cerea was cut from a different cloth than he was.

His party, along with Manato's and Choko's (thankfully she was at the back as well, her party didn't impress him all that much), were more or less at the back of the pack, meaning that aside from sporadic fire from the watchtowers, they didn't have much Orc-related to worry about.

Which meant no fighting for them as of yet. Was this how it always was at the back of the army?

Most of the brigade just made it down the first flight of stairs and onto the ground, while up ahead Renji and the vanguard were trying to force their way up the staircase towards the keep.

The sheer number of Orcs pouring out of the keep, however, had managed to halt even Renji, and so they were deadlocked, neither side able to advance unless something changed.

Like the Orcs from the northern rear gate rushing to reinforce their fellows and catch Green Storm in a pincer.

Right now.

Kajiko's Wild Eagles might be assaulting the west, and the main army was at the south, but that left the Orcs on the north wall unoccupied, and free to cause trouble wherever they pleased.

"Here comes trouble!" Brittany yelled.

If the Orcs pushed them back, Renji and the others would be cut off.

"Whoever's available, attack the reinforcements!" Brittany commanded.

The unengaged members of the Green Storm surged forth in response, rushing to meet the charging Orcs.

Tried, anyways. Moving in battle wasn't that simple, and with the press of bodies on the stairway and in the courtyard, most couldn't reposition even if they wanted to.

The eager ones charged, those slow to react hesitated, and the timid recoiled. With those three types of people all jumbled together, the result was chaos.

The Orcs slammed into their ranks like an armored wave.

It was a bloodbath.

With Choko's party being pulled into the fray, the leader eagerly yelling and the rest swept in with dazed, bewildered expressions.

"Wait, hang on- _shit_ , we're going in too!" Haruhiro yelled in frustration, Centorea and Tio already in motion ahead of him.

They weren't going to make it in time, there were people in the way, and with the bulk of Centorea or Tio, forcing their way through the crowd could cause some serious injury.

Nothing for it then, he'd have to-

A tug on his shirt stopped him before Haruhiro's motion had even started.

He whipped his head around to find a pale, trembling hand weakly gripping the back of his shirt.

"... Oh." Yukio said, just as surprised as he was to find herself the culprit.

"... Yukio?" Haruhiro asked, haste forgotten in an instant as the chaos of battle faded to mere background noise.

The woman in front of him was shivering like a leaf in the breeze.

"... I… I don't understand." She whispered, staring hard at her outstretched hand as if asking it what it was doing.

So he blurted out the only thing he could think of.

"I'm scared too."

Yukio flinched as if struck.

"Ah… I…"

"So I'm going to move forward, and keep moving forward until I can't move anymore, because if I stop even once, I might not start again." Haruhiro spoke in a rush, not even really understanding where _he_ was going with this.

"So I guess I'll ask…" Haruhiro took a deep breath and looked the pale woman dead in the eye, gently removing her hand from his shirt as he did so, but not releasing it.

"Will you come with me?" Haruhiro took a step back, down the stairs without looking.

Yukio shivered again and closed her eyes.

It might have been seconds, it might have been minutes, but when they snapped back open, a set of deep blue eyes had hardened like ice.

In contrast, her smile was gentle, serene, as she slowly slipped her hand from his. "Always."

"Then-" Haruhiro realized that he'd just stopped to have a heart to heart in the middle of a fight, and whipped his head around to see-

A steel glint in the light of the sun, as a great blade rose and fell, again and again.

A green-skinned body slamming into another, as a mighty oaken shield launched it from its feet.

A spear of clear blue ice, that whipped past his ear and pinned a thick green leg to the earth.

Rolling his eyes with a grin, the Thief leapt from the stairs to join his party in the fight.

Led by one more thing he knew he could count on.

A little line of shimmering green.

* * *

 **Yeah, Yukio isn't quite 'over' her Orc trauma... And there's a lot of Orcs. Haru also hasn't figured out that he's pretty alright, he'll probably need at least a dozen more chapters before he develops _consistent_ self-confidence.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who takes the time to share their thoughts.**


	8. A Madness Called War

**This chapter contains many of the aforementioned stabbings. Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Hehe.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

"Excuse me." [Bash].

"Oops, pardon me!" Another one already?

Wait your turn, please.

"Sorry!" That worked, now let's-

"Oh thanks, Cerea!" Welp, Cerea had that one, so...

"Sorry for the wait!" Tio lifted her mace high above the first Orc, the one she'd knocked over with [Bash], and splattered its skull across the courtyard dirt, halting its attempts to shake the stars from its eyes.

"Phew!" Tio exhaled, finding herself out of the immediate flow of battle for the moment. It would be really nice if she could take her helmet off for a sec, it was getting hot down here!

But nooo ... certain someones were still up in the towers with those nasty bows of theirs, and even if she doubted the Orcs were good enough to hit her head on purpose, that didn't mean _she_ wanted to get shot at!

It wasn't _her_ fault she was the tallest person here, those bullies!

Of course, even if the Orcs up in the towers were paying the pretty Ogre any heed, they probably wouldn't have realized she was sticking her tongue out at them.

It made her feel better though, so totally worth it!

Humming softly to herself, Tio surveyed the field of battle, taking what time she could to catch her breath as she sought out her companions.

She watched as Centorea's hammering blows pounded down an Orc's guard, to the point where her last strike made the back of the Orc's own blade bounce noisily against its helmet.

Haru appeared out of nowhere, calmly slipping his knife underneath the brute's helm and slitting its throat. He spun away from behind it, and Cerea reared, slamming her front hooves into the gurgling Orc's chest with a sharp cry.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't get up, so she guessed they had it handled. The two were a little scuffed up, but no serious injuries, so that was good!

Yukio, Yukio… yep, right where they'd left her… oooh, that was clever!

Tio gave a cheery wave to the Yuki-Onna, who returned it with a demure smile and raised hand.

Yukio was the only one of their little party still on the staircase, using that big plank of wood (door) that Brittany had given Tio to use as a shield.

Of course, Yukio was kinda tiny, and a thin, (like a snowflake teehee) so she couldn't actually _hold_ the shield, but she'd just made some sort of stand from ice so that she didn't have to!

Super pretty _and_ super smart, that was super amazing!

Keeps her out of the archers line of fire, and keeps her out of the sun so she doesn't overheat!

Great! She'd been really worried about that part, regular fights make you work up a sweat, so really, really big fights like this one were probably even worse! What if the poor girl melted!?

Could Yuki-Onna's melt?

Gah, she didn't know!

Focus, Tio, you got this-

Hey, those guys were having trouble over there, she'd better help them-

Hey wait, how did Haru get over there!?

He was just, right over…

Hang on a second…

No, she'd heard about this from the Oni...

* * *

Haruhiro dragged his knife across the back of the Orcs knee as he passed, Moguzo took its head from its shoulders with a single stroke of his sword, and that's when it happened.

"HARU, ARE YOU A NINJA!?" Tio's incredulous yell boomed over the battlefield, and Haruhiro stumbled, only Yume's quick intervention keeping him upright.

"Wha-wha!?" Haruhiro babbled, shocked at the outburst.

"Why didn't you tell Yume you were a Ninja, Haru?" Yume asked, looking a tiny bit hurt as she helped him regain his footing. "Oh wait… nevermind. Ninjas aren't supposed to talk about it, Yume thinks, so Yume forgives you."

"... Thanks?"

"Haru is welcome, now could Haru answer a teensy little question for Yume?" Yume requested politely.

"... Go on?" Was the hesitant response.

Yume tilted her head to one side, brow scrunched in thought.

"What's a Ninja?"

As Haruhiro let out a defeated groan, he caught Yukio out of the corner of his eye, nodding empathetically with an odd hint of smug pride in her blank gaze.

As if to say, 'as expected of Haru-sama'.

* * *

' _Was this what raids were supposed to be like?'_ Haruhiro wondered, as he maneuvered around to support Manato and that good-looking guy he was pretty sure lead Choko's party.

The poor guy had nearly folded like a house of cards when an Orc charged at him and him alone for the first time, but Manato had seen it coming and was free to engage.

So was Shihoru, apparently, as she sent these twisting, black, seaweedy-looking tendrils sailing towards the Orc. The magic struck its face and seeped into its eyes, mouth, and nose, causing it to drop its arms and sway in place, eyes glassy and unfocused.

Huh, that one was new, wasn't it? He liked to think he'd remember a spell like that.

In an almost gentle motion, Manato dipped his longsword into the now exposed throat of the Orc, and, with a flick of his wrist, cut it open. The spray of blood was caught on the Paladin's raised shield.

That just left-

"Haaah!" Cerea's [Helm-splitter] came down on the Orc with all the power and weight of a leaping Centaur.

Uh, Centorea, ma'am, that armor was steel you know?

The Orc had just found itself with a clear path to the back-line as the pretty mare had found herself without an opponent, and she'd leapt right over a pair of piled corpses to get at it from behind, her claymore arcing overhead as she brought it down hard.

… Her sword nicked the poor bastard's _belt_ as she pulled it from the corpse.

Looks like they were safe, for now…

… He'd just triggered a flag, hadn't he?

A mighty roar filled the air as another band of Orcs came charging around the corner, scrambling past each other and flinging looks over their shoulders, falling back desperately as-

"KAJIKO, I LOVE YOU!" Brittany hollered, as the Wild Eagle Regiment came tearing around the corner in hot pursuit, the dark red blood of butchered Orcs offering a lovely contrast to all the white the wild women wore.

"BRI YOU BASTARD, QUIT YOUR SLACKING! YOU GETTING OLD!?"

Kajiko's furious shout was punctuated by an armored head spiraling high into the air, devoid of any body attached to it.

Scary… seriously scary.

"DAMN THAT'S HOT!"

That was the first, and likely last time in his life that Haruhiro prayed that Ranta would never, ever change.

* * *

He didn't really feel sorry for them, but the battle turned into a one-sided massacre when the Wild Eagles swept into the fray.

Even if their arrival brought with it (fleeing) reinforcements for the enemy, it just didn't matter.

A Green Storm anvil and a Wild Eagle hammer smashed them flat.

Kajiko and her party tore past Haruhiro and his, breaking through the carnage in search of Brittany, still up on the ramparts where he could oversee the field.

"Bri! Where the hell is the army!?" Kajiko's shout pierced the din.

"Can't see 'em from here, but they still haven't broken through the main gate! Something must have gone wrong!" Brittany hollered back without looking at her.

"Shit, so much for the regulars! We'll take this damn shit-hole of a fortress ourselves!" Kajiko turned to the reservists, who had just finished the last of the Orcs, and raised her voice, lifting both arms as she did so.

"Listen up, everyone! There's a hundred gold on Zorran Zesshu's head as the fortress Guardian, and fifty on his Shaman, Avaael! Bastards already killed a few of us, and the regulars, in the past, so the army wants him drawn and quartered!"

"A hundred!?" Someone exclaimed.

"That's like ten thousand silvers!" Someone added in disbelief.

"Is that a lot…?" Tio asked with a lot less volume, looking confused.

"Indeed, it seems to be the case." Centorea responded. "Consider that the reward for accepting this directive was a gold per person." There was no flaw with her explanation, but Haruhiro got the impression that neither of his vanguards were very good with money.

… Come to think of it, he and Yukio handled all the actual purchasing when they shopped.

Yukio didn't speak of her home, much, but apparently she'd been a hostess at her family's inn.

Cerea and Tio mostly carried bags, and, just like Yukio, unintentionally earned them sweet discounts and freebies for being both likeable, and gorgeous.

… Moving on.

Brittany, apparently, was going to figure out where the actual army had wandered off to, leaving Kajiko in charge.

Like a gathering wolf-pack, the reservists around him directed hungry gazes towards the towers, faces twisted into savage grins.

Prompting the Orcs in said towers to let loose another volley, catching the gathering pack flat footed.

As if to say 'don't get cocky, humans'.

Haruhiro would have worried, if it weren't for the fact he had made friends with a Yuki-Onna.

A howling of wind, and arrows struck the newly-born wall of ice with an awful racket and little else, leaving the party and its immediate vicinity safe.

"Nice save, Yukio." Haruhiro commented mildly.

"... Yes." She responded, the pride in her faint smile making her look all the more lovely.

Unfortunately, they were among the more fortunate. Yukio could only cover so much distance at short notice.

Choko's party lost a person for real, that time, one of the Warriors collapsing like a felled tree with a single, black feathered arrow jutting at an odd angle from his neck.

The Priest dashed over to him in panic, covered by the tall Warrior with a shield, as their leader and the two girls stared in numb shock.

Damn, that could have been Manato, if they'd been a little less lucky in Damroww.

They really shouldn't be here…

None of them should be.

"...?" A soft voice spoke something that might have been his name, brushing aside his dark train of thought with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Haruhiro blinked and shook his head, lifting it to meet Centorea's worried gaze.

The other reservists, rather than be discouraged by the sudden assault, were howling for blood and forcing their way into the fortress, the stalemate that had once existed at the doors hacked into bloody, steaming pieces.

Likely by Renji, who didn't seem like the type to allow others to get the jump on him.

Haruhiro probably would have been swept up in the charge, just like Manato and his party had been, apparently, but he and the delicate Yukio were hemmed in by ice and an armored Centaur and Ogre.

Like an island in the storm.

"Sorry about that. Status check, everyone." Haruhiro asked, scanning the girls closely as they spoke in turn.

The Thief had no idea that said girls thought his careful, keen-eyed scrutiny rather unfair, and distracting in and of itself.

… But in no way unwanted.

"No injuries, save a few bruises here or there." Centorea reported. "My sword arm remains strong, Haru."

"Only used a teensy bit of healing, so I'm good to go!" Tio chimed in, before turning to Yukio, who preferred to speak last.

"I am well… I have been careful in using my ice…" The Yuki-Onna stated, the others leaning in a little closer to hear her breathy voice over the din."

Then they all turned to look expectantly at him.

"Ah, yeah, I'm good." Haruhiro said, a little surprised by the close examination, and feeling a little warm when the admission seemed to lighten the air itself around the girls.

"We'll wait until things are a little less crowded before we go in, okay? The halls and stairways are a bit cramped from what I remember."

The girls nodded in unison.

So far, so good.

… He was a little worried about Choko.

Busying himself with watching the flow of bodies, Haruhiro didn't notice the meaningful glances that passed between the women behind him.

* * *

"Soon, I think, you girls ready?"

The girls in question nodded. The deluge of arrows from the towers had died down to a trickle, likely the Orcs were more concerned with the invaders within the keep than those without.

"... I am sorry, Haru." Cerea suddenly interjected, looking a little ashamed. She knew full well that she had been the primary reason for the delay, after all, turning on the narrow staircases found within the keep, for her, was frankly impossible.

It was a one-way trip, she'd probably break something if she had to try backtracking on a cramped stone staircase in any kind of hurry.

… Haruhiro honestly didn't mind. Someone had to be the back of the line, after all, and it wasn't as if their efforts were lacking. Truthfully, as far as he was concerned, the only victory that mattered was one that they achieved together.

He'd found a place to belong to. He wouldn't surrender any of it, to anyone.

"No, it's fine, Cerea." Haruhiro reassured her, shaking his head. "Being bunched together in those staircases wasn't something I wanted to risk anyways, seems like a great way to split up the party by accident. I don't think we'll get another chance to catch our breath, so this was for the best."

"Okay, Haru… thank you." Cerea smiled back, appreciating the words for what they were, even if she was aware that she'd made the decision a necessity in the first place.

"Yeah." Haruhiro said, as one of the last groups filtered into the keep. The firing from the towers had more or less stopped, at this point.

"Think this is the best we're going to get, move out." Off they went, Centorea taking the lead with a discarded shield she'd picked up, while Tio took the rear, her own shield raised high. Haruhiro followed closely behind Centorea, Yukio on his heels.

The stairway, as expected, was cramped, but they were able to get through unimpeded, not encountering any Orcs until they reached the top of the staircase, which led to the third floor of the keep.

These Orcs were dead though, so no trouble there.

Down one corridor, to a staircase leading down to the second floor, then across another corridor to the next flight of stairs, leading to the ground floor, which opened up rather abruptly.

The ground floor was one great, open hall, high enough that the ceiling of the first floor was level with the hallway of the third floor.

At each corner of the room was a staircase, with an already breached door, to the northwest, northeast, and southwest. He and his party had just descended the southeast.

Haruhiro decided he'd add each hallway and corridor to the amount of times he wished to punch the architect in the face.

Here it seemed, the fighting had been at its fiercest, as among the corpses of well over a dozen Orcs, were the bodies of an almost equal number of volunteers, with an even greater number of wounded being patched up.

Manato and his party were nowhere to be found, nor was Choko and hers.

Renji's party, of course, was likely at the top of one of them, but if he was going to seek out familiar faces, they were the only group that would likely be recognizable enough to ask after.

Asking didn't take long. Kajiko's Wild Angels were taking southwest, while Renji's party had led the way up the northwest. Some parties followed those respective groups, but the bulk of the reservists, thinking it pointless to compete with the aces, had decided to try their luck with the northeast.

Now, where to go, where to go?

Haruhiro imagine that Manato had decided to follow after either Renji or Kajiko, a safer option than trying to beat them to the punch.

Well, no sense ruining a good thing.

"We're going after Renji." Haruhiro stated, after a moment of pondering in silence.

Immediately, he regretted it.

Centorea and Tio were good, better than he was by far. Would they really want the 'safer option'? Maybe Tio wouldn't care so much, being a 'go with the flow' sort of girl, but Cerea was a Knight, and she'd probably be a little unsatisfied with taking the easy-

"I agree." The aforementioned Knight said, nodding firmly.

"Yep, seems good to me!" Tio agreed.

"... I will follow." Came Yukio's barely audible reply.

"... Haru?" Centorea asked hesitantly, when Haruhiro just stared, blinking rapidly.

"... You're really okay with that?"

If Haruhiro thought the immediate reply was surprising, what followed was even more so. A cool hand reached up and cupped his cheek, gently turning his head towards the quietest member of the party.

"We trust your decision… Haru-sama." Yukio stated flatly, voice uncharacteristically firm as her deep blue eyes locked with his.

Haruhiro blinked once, twice and then averted his gaze, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Thanks… I mean it."

"You are welcome, Haru-sama." Yukio responded with a beatific smile on her face, her fingers slipped softly, reluctantly away from his face.

Damn.

... Sneak attacks were supposed to be his job.

* * *

Centorea's hooves and Tio's armored boots thundered up the spiral stairs, completely drowning out any noise the two lightly armored companions between them could make.

Not loud enough though, to blot out the furious battle raging at the top of the staircase…

If they'd been able to get there.

"Can't go any further, it's crazy up there. Too dangerous." A group of five reservists were huddled at the top of the stairs.

"If it was not dangerous, there would be no point!" Centorea admonished, voice stern.

"Let me through, I'll check it out." Haruhiro said, slipping past Centorea and the other party to peek his head out.

… Yeah, 'dangerous' might be underselling it, Haruhiro decided.

The circular room at the height of the stairs was far larger than he would have guessed, and the ceiling was far out of reach for even Tio, he imagined.

Amidst a maelstrom of flashing blades, Renji held the line side-by-side with Ron, facing down what must have been at least fifteen Orcs. In theory, anyways.

While the two heavy hitters could stand their ground, Sassa, Chibi, and Adachi were being steadily driven back, all but pinned to the wall as armored, bulky figures hounded them relentlessly. One of their attackers was on the ground, clawing at the ice around its face, but this time, Sassa didn't have the leeway to follow through, and it seemed like it would free itself on its own.

Renji half-turned his head, and Haruhiro caught a glimpse of teeth grit in a frustrated snarl.

He and Ron could hold their ground, but that was all. They couldn't help the others, even if they wanted to.

This was crazy.

Stupid.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Haruhiro whirled on the huddling reservists.

"If you're not going to fight, get out of the way." Haruhiro snapped. A small part of him was a bit surprised that they backed away immediately, as if _he_ was the most frightening thing there. A larger part of him didn't really care, and was already making plans as he turned his back on them.

Clamoring, they pushed past Centorea and the others, scrambling to get out of the way.

"Cerea, Tio, with me, we're helping Chibi's group. Yukio, act as you see fit, but try not to stand out." Haruhiro commanded, before dashing up the stairs, taking a looping path once in the room to clear the way.

Cerea's concerned frown gave way to a gallant smile as she followed on his heels, crashing onto level ground and rearing up on her back hooves, wheeling to charge Chibi's attackers with a mighty cry.

Adachi's back was almost to the wall, Chibi's staff whirling in a desperate attempt to keep a pair of Orcs at bay, while Sassa worked her dagger furiously to fend off another, breath coming in in harsh, shallow pants as blood ran down her arm.

One of the Orcs had just turned towards the source of the noise when Cerea slammed into it, knocking it off its feet.

The noise must have been awful, but for Haruhiro, everything was silent. A shimmering line of green was luring him onwards, and Haruhiro followed that emerald trail all the way to its destination.

Sassa gasped in shock as Haruhiro spun sharply on his heel to face her, ripping his knife from the Orcs neck with both hands.

Not sure what to say at a time like this, Haruhiro settled for a quick wink, some instinct telling him that a bit of reassurance, no matter how small, was appropriate.

If he'd remained focussed on her, Haruhiro would have had his first, and potentially only chance to see the attractive Thief blush, but alas, Sassa was out of harm's way, so his focus had shifted already.

"Renji! They're safe, go wild!" Haruhiro yelled sharply, positioning himself in front of Sassa and Adachi as Cerea and Tio drove their foes back, forming a battle-line side-by-side. Silently, Yukio slid up just behind and to the side of him, eyes narrowed as she watched.

The Orc that Cerea had tackled had regained its feet, covered by its comrade, but the Knight and Crusader had brought another down, working in tandem.

Blood sprayed high then, as Renji lashed out with Issh Dogrann's sword in a vicious back and forth, cutting down one Orc, then another. He turned his head slightly then, a small smile on his lips as one dark eye found Haruhiro.

Damn, he was cool.

Adachi's [Blood Freeze] sent ice creeping up an Orcs legs, but rather than be rooted to the ground, the ice shattered, unable to keep the approaching monster at bay.

A rapid chant of [Ice Comet] was much more effective, snapping the Orcs head back as the frozen projectile shattered against its helmet, but before Sassa could step in, an [Icicle], without even a whisper to announce its presence, skewered the Orc just underneath the jaw.

Adachi, mouth open wide, turned to see Yukio's outstretched hand, but turned away grumbling when the Yuki-Onna merely looked at him in innocent curiosity.

Tio's mace drove a splintering shield upwards with a sweeping uppercut, and Centorea's sword thrust underneath, piercing the underarm where there was no armor to be found. The two vanguards moved in to assist Renji and Ron.

Ron hacked another Orc to pieces, and Renji claimed a head with a single strike.

A frozen line found its end beneath a retreating boot, and the Orc didn't have a chance to recover when a pair of Thieves pounced on it with flashing blades.

Moments later, another flashing blade rose and fell, and a shockingly loud gurgling sound, and heavy clatter left the two parties standing unopposed.

Ron turned on towards them then, looking a little pissed off, but before he could get in a word, a husky voice drew every gaze in the room.

"Thanks." Renji said, turning to face the younger man as he flicked the blood from his sword.

"Ah… don't mention it." Haruhiro managed to get out, feeling rather small now that he had time to realize he was alone in a room full of people he looked up to.

"... Guess I owe you one… I'll remember that." Renji stated, before his eyes swept over the other members of Haruhiro's party. After a moment, he let out a soft 'hmm' and returned his focus back towards his own party.

His gaze seemed a bit lighter, so maybe that was a good thing? Just a guess, Haruhiro wasn't fluent in Badass so this was the best a mere mortal like him could do.

Was it hot in here? It seemed hot in here.

Unsurprisingly, Renji's party was better suited to translate, so when the Warrior's gaze fell to each of them, they confirmed their status, each in their own way.

Damn they were cool, Haruhiro thought to himself, not for the first time feeling a little envious.

Chibi worked fast, so the cuts and bruises faded quickly, despite the supposed life and death struggle, only Sassa had taken a serious injury, the gash on her arm already reduced to a thin, pale pink line that you wouldn't see unless you were looking.

Which Haruhiro wasn't, because when his gaze had lingered earlier, a chill of unknown origin had crept up his spine.

Unnoticed behind him, Centorea allowed herself a satisfied smile.

"Anyways, looks like it was someone else's lucky day." Adachi said, pushing his glasses up his nose as his dry voice made itself known. "Mind if we sit this one out, Renji? Considering the odds, I imagine we'll hear that wild woman's cackling any second now."

That was probably a reference to Kajiko. Since Kajiko was scary, seriously scary. Haruhiro would probably have tried to run away if she had been around to overhear the snarky Mage, if only to get out of the splash-zone.

She seemed like a 'collateral damage' kinda girl.

Renji didn't bother to reply, instead he turned and made his way towards the staircase.

Adachi let out a small sigh as Sassa shrugged helplessly, Ron and Chibi already following on their leader's heels.

Sassa sauntered past a moment later, bumping her hip against Haruhiro with a wink.

"Thanks for the save, Haru. I'll be sure to pay you back later, kay~?" The beautiful Thief promised, throwing a teasing smile over her shoulder. Haruhiro nodded and averted his gaze as nonchalantly as he could (not at all), leaving the older Thief giggling as she crossed the room.

Renji's slow, methodical stride had just taken him to the first step when a panicked scream echoed up from below.

"Ground level-!?"

Haruhiro froze in place as he tried, and failed, to recognize the source of the scream.

Renji's walk turned into a run.

"Master!" Centorea shouted, jolting Haruhiro back to life.

Dammit. Ground level, what about ground level? There shouldn't be any Orcs down there…

Unless something had gone very, very wrong.

"We're going too! On me, now!" Haruhiro yelled, tearing off after Renji's party without looking back.

Startled noises from behind him went ignored as he inadvertently left his party behind.

Dammit, Manato…

You guys better be okay.

* * *

Haruhiro stepped off the staircase and into Hell itself.

There were bodies of the dead everywhere.

This time, most of the bodies were human. Here and there, he thought he could catch a glimpse of a familiar crimson tag.

Orcs, a huge band of Orcs that fought with a ruthless efficiency. Towering above them all was what could only be the leader, only be Zoran Zesshu.

Massive. Zoran Zesshu towered above everything and everyone, an armored, blood-splattered colossus, red on red as if the steel plate had been painted with blood all along.

Twin swords that made Issh Dogrann's blade look like cute toys flashed in a savage cross, and what Haruhiro dimly recognized as the leader of Choko's party fell away in pieces.

Shit, shit, where were the rest of them? Where was-

"CHOKO!" Haruhiro screamed out, leaping over a waist high stack of corpses as he caught sight of a familiar head of black hair. Pressed up against the wall and panting like a cornered animal, Choko's wild eyes snapped his direction as her sole remaining companion, the tall Warrior fell to one side, knocked senseless when the Orc he faced backhanded him with a steel gauntlet.

Choko shivered and lifted her dagger in defense as Haruhiro ran headlong, tripping over corpses and slipping on blood and still warm bodies.

The Orc reached past her blade as if it wasn't even there, and hoisted her kicking and screaming into the air with one huge hand engulfing the top half of her face.

The kicking turned spastic as a curved blade slowly dragged itself across her throat.

For a single beat of heart, nothing happened, and Haruhiro thought that maybe, just maybe, he had just another second, still had a chance to reach her.

He had made it half the distance when the world painted itself red.

Discarded like a puppet without strings, Choko hit the floor in a gurgling heap, twitching and clawing at the fountain that had opened where her throat was meant to be.

 _You bastard._

Ah, maybe he'd seen too much death for one day, a distant part of Haruhiro mused.

 _I'm going to gut you._

From the walls, to the floor, and even to that soft trail of light his dagger, followed all the way to Choko's killer, everything was stained with a warm, wet red that reeked of copper.

 _I'm going to **enjoy** killing you._

There was blood on his face, and his arms, and all over the twitching, oozing hunk of green-skinned meat beneath him-

 _Damn, he'd wanted to watch that Orc die._

When he realized Choko wasn't moving at all.

"H-hey now… cut that out… Choko? Choko?" Haruhiro's knees splashed down into something warm and wet as he dropped down beside his motionless friend.

… Yeah, there it was. He wasn't sure when he'd figured it out, but now it seemed clear as day.

Choko was his friend, the only tiny piece of life before Grimgar that had remained.

No, more than that.

Choko was his first, and maybe only love.

Now, she was gone.

Senseless.

Why?

Why?

 _Why didn't it hurt?_

It should hurt. It should be agonizing, it should be tearing him apart, he'd finally connected all the little dots, and they led all the way to the slowly cooling corpse at his side.

He didn't feel sad.

No, he just felt empty, untethered from the life he'd known.

Confused and adrift.

Haruhiro felt a little disgusted to know that in some small way, that relieved him.

... It felt freeing.

He'd never really entertained the thought of going back home, of escaping Grimgar.

Now, he didn't have to.

There was nothing worth returning to.

Dimly, Haruhiro realized that Choko's face had gotten closer to him, that he was lying on the ground face to face beside Choko, in a still growing pool of blood.

Somewhere, far, far away, someone was calling something that just might have been his name.

Later, maybe.

His head hurt, and he was tired.

So, so tired.

* * *

 _It wasn't anything special._

 _He just didn't want to be at home._

 _Didn't want to be around his [_ _], didn't want to deal with the [ ], or the faint air disappointment that always seemed to cloud his [ ]'s vision when they looked at him._

 _Nothing more than that._

 _So he'd found refuge beside the [ ] [ ], a few minutes away from his [ ]._

 _It was an old, rusted thing that only sort of worked sometimes._

 _It looked like it was falling apart at the seams, just like the cracked sidewalk it was on-_ _ **just like Choko**_ _\- just like the dingy street, covered in a layer of [ ]-_

 _Without any warning, the sidewalk crumbled, as the the dream, the memory fell apart, and through those cracks, Haruhiro slipped and_ _spiraled_ _into the dark._

* * *

 _Hey, Hiro, are you listening?_

Haruhiro jerked awake to a splitting headache, and the nagging feeling he was forgetting something.

His vision was still a little blurry, but as he blinked once, twice, the figure above him came into view.

Oh, Cerea was trying to wake him up.

Guess he'd overslept a little.

Must have been sleeping pretty heavily, maybe he'd had a nightmare or something? Cerea looked really worried for some reason, though it was kinda nice being cradled in her arms like this, even if the armor was a little-

Hey, wait a second.

"There's blood on your face." Haruhiro mumbled in concern. She wasn't hurt, was she? Had she been fighting?

There was a red smear on one of her cheeks, which were a different kind of red for some reason, and there was clear, silvery sort of trails running down them from each of her beautiful blue eyes, and she flinched a little when he spoke and-

"Haru! Haru!" Cerea burst out, pulling him in tight.

Kinda hurt, but that wasn't really important.

"H-hey, don't cry… what's wrong?" For lack of a better idea, Haruhiro lifted one hand up to the pretty blonde's cheeks, aiming to wipe away the tears.

His hand, his blood-soaked hand, faltered inches away.

Ah, that was a bad idea, he didn't want to get her face dirty-

Cerea gently clasped his hand in hers and drew it up to her face, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb as she nuzzled against it.

"It's okay, Haru… it's okay... I-I'm so glad you're okay." The woman whispered in a quavery voice that didn't suit her at all.

Hang on a second...

Why were his hands so bloody in the first place…?

Oh, that was Choko's blood.

The next second, he was frantically pushing himself out of Centorea's arms, dropping to hands and knees as something wet, something acidic welled up from somewhere deep inside his gut, erupting from his mouth, to splatter across the stone.

"Shh… it's okay, let it out." Tio's soft voice brushed against his ears as he retched and gagged, throat burning.

Gently, a soft hand rubbed cool circles in his back as another kept him upright with a steady grip on his shoulders.

Eventually, his stomach had emptied itself, and Haruhiro coughed once and straightened up. Wiping his lips with his significantly less bloody left hand, he pushed himself away from the vomit on the floor.

The hand that had been rubbing his back held itself in place with a trembling fistful of his shirt, leading to a trembling Yuki-Onna, so pale he almost imagined he could see through her.

"... I'm okay, Yukio." He reassured softly, even if he didn't believe it himself.

Yukio just shivered, and her lips opened and shut without sound. Gently, Haruhiro dropped a hand onto one of her folded legs, slowly rubbing circles against it, just as she'd done for him.

"Haru, what happened…?" Tio asked slowly, keeping her voice mellow and level, as if she was trying not to startle him.

"I… I don't…"

"You knew her, didn't you? From before you came to this world…" Centorea spoke up, carefully watching him all the while.

"Yeah… I did… I think." Didn't he? He could have sworn he knew Choko, why did he even know her name in the first place?

It didn't make sense.

His head hurt, and there was a dull sort of ache in his chest.

Like he'd lost something important, something that he would never, ever get back.

"... What happened to me?" Haruhiro asked, not really sure what he meant, or who he was asking.

"We found you collapsed beside… her." Centorea began. "W-we couldn't tell if you were hurt, so I picked you up and we retreated, back up here."

Here?

Oh, they were in a hallway of some sort. They must have backtracked up one of the staircases, whichever one had led them into the keep.

"You're not injured, exactly… but you're in no position to fight." Tio picked up the flow of the conversation.

"Renji? Where are the others, what happened to the Orcs?" He couldn't remember if he'd seen any of the other reservists in the main hall, other than one.

Try as he might, all he could recall was one.

Not that it mattered, anymore.

"They are still fighting down below. Renji and his comrades hold the line for now, but Zorran Zesshu is far more dangerous than anyone could have expected, and I fear our odds are grim."

Haruhiro forced himself to his feet, gritting his teeth as the movement made his head swim.

"H-Haru?"

Haruhiro closed his eyes, and everything fell away once again.

* * *

A deep, slow breath, then another.

 _Let it go._

 _Now isn't the time._

 _They need you._

Amidst the storm of uncertainty that made up his party, Haruhiro stood in silence.

 _Focus._

 _Think._

 _Make your choice._

 _Choko doesn't need you, you can't help her._

 _But they need you._

 _Cerea, Yukio, Tio._

 _They need you._

 _Them, you can help._

 _So pull it together, Haruhiro._

In the dark recesses of his own mind, Haruhiro locked the confusion, the pain away.

He'd have time to grieve later.

Sharp brown eyes snapped open.

"We're going back in there." Haruhiro stated, as the hall fell into a tense, nervous silence. "... We're going to fight." Another deep breath.

"And we're going to win."

* * *

"H-hang on!" Tio fretted, waving her hands in front of her. "Y-you just collapsed, y-you can't just act like that was nothing!"

That was a bit worrying, wasn't it?

She'd keep a careful watch over him.

"I can, Tio. We don't have any time to spare." Haru responded, with a shake of his head, smiling patiently down at the seated Crusader.

"H-Haru-sama… why… you don't have to…" Yukio began weakly, reaching one trembling hand out towards him, as if afraid he would vanish at any moment.

Gently, his left hand crossed the remaining distance and clasped hers, the woman quivering a bit as his soft hazel eyes met her deep, cold blue.

Ah, that was the man she'd sworn herself to.

"It will work out."

She didn't doubt it for a second.

"... That…" Yukio's voice drifted away, as if carried off by the breeze.

"Haru, that's! C-C-Cerea, say something!" Tio burst out, panicked.

With a knowing smile on his lips, her Master slowly turned to face her at last.

His smile widened when it found itself greeted by one of her own.

"Shall we go then, Master?" She inquired lightly.

"We shall." Haru agreed with a nod.

Tio's mouth dropped open in shock, and Yukio's grip on Master's hand tightened as she let out a quiet, sharp exhale.

It was hard to blame them, really. It wasn't as if _she_ wasn't worried about him, as if she intended to let him out of her sight ever again if she could help it.

Centorea just understood that Haru had made his decision, and thus, she would follow it, wherever it may lead.

If he'd said he was done, if Haru wanted to leave, to flee and never look back, then she would have carried him from this place, to wherever he wanted to go, no matter how far.

If he had asked her, she would have carried her Master, however long it took for them to leave every single one of his fears far, far behind.

But he hadn't.

Her Master, her Haru, had asked her to fight.

So that was precisely what she, what Centorea Shianus would do.

Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued... obviously.**

 **That Tio point of view that was requested started us off nicely, think it was good contrast to well, you know.**

 **There were also some hoping for Choko to be safe, but...**

 **Well, sorry. It was for the plotline- I mean, greater good.**

 **Yep.**

 **That aside, one of the points I'd like to bring up is that I do take suggestions and requests into account. That doesn't mean I'm going to just mindlessly plug them in, but if it can fit the flow of the story, I'll definitely consider it. Either way, I'm at least willing to discuss, so fire away.**

 **PS: One more chapter in this arc, I think. We'll see how wordy I'm feeling. Thanks for reading, and catch you all next time.**


	9. Blood Money

**Well, things are about to get rather violent.**

 **Don't worry though, I have a few plans to top this later.**

 **… Maybe worrying is the proper response after all.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

Haruhiro poked his head out, around the corner of the stairs.

Well, the situation on the first floor of the keep certainly hadn't gotten better, but now, how to keep it from getting any worse?

Renji held his ground alone against the savage hurricane of steel that was the Orc Guardian, Zoran Zesshu's twin blades tearing the air itself to get at the lone Warrior. Sparks from clashing steel filled the air again and again, like fireworks in the night.

Wait, fireworks?

What were… no, nevermind that.

Renji's heroic figure looked like something straight out of legend, at first glance, but Haruhiro could tell he was barely hanging on, dodging and parrying frantically.

There was nothing for it really. Zoran was just too strong, and skilled, and those arms were just too damn long. Renji couldn't even get close, so how was he supposed to counterattack?

With a shout, Ron tried to join in the battle to support Renji, but a desperate yell from Renji stopped him dead.

If Renji was barely hanging on, it would take someone of at least that skill to avoid being a liability.

Oh, wait a second, hadn't they just been in a situation like this? Look, Sassa, Chibi, and Adachi had their backs to the wall once again.

His course of action clear, Haruhiro slipped back up the staircase, to his waiting party.

It wouldn't be until much later that Haruhiro would wonder why the sight of his allies desperately struggling, that scene of awful carnage, in that moment…

Didn't really bother him all that much.

* * *

"Let's kill all the Shamans." Haruhiro declared, without any sort of preamble.

Cerea blinked once before responding, as Tio and Yukio looked on in confusion.

"Very well…?"

"No one can do anything about Zoran Zesshu while those shamans are wreaking havoc, and we need to go through the honor guard to do it. Given how chaotic the fight is, this is our best chance to punch through." Haruhiro explained.

"Admittedly, it would be nice to take the head of that Avaael or whatever, but I couldn't tell the Shamans apart, so let's just kill them all."

"Indeed, that seems like a wise tactic." Cerea agreed with a firm nod. "How shall we proceed?"

"We need to split them up a bit, if possible. Yukio, this is going to hinge on you, I want you to see if you can divide up the battle ground, even if it's just a little, and then I'm going to need another one of those ice slicks. Try to cut off one of the Shamans, if you can."

"I will do my best-" Yukio shook her head, and met his eyes decisively. "I will do it, Haru-sama."

Haruhiro smiled. "Tio, you stick close to Yukio at the start. She's going to be targeted as soon as the Orcs figure out where the ice is coming from. Keep her safe, okay?"

"You got it!" Tio said, pumping her fist.

"Cerea, feeling up for a glorious charge?"

"Always, Master." Cerea smiled, her eyes alight.

"Good, because when Yukio splits things up, you and I are going after the closest Shaman we can find."

"Understood!"

"Renji and his group are busy, and I'm not sure if we can rely on the others, so we're going into this with the assumption we're on our own, got it?" Haruhiro said, sweeping his gaze over the group.

A trio of steely gazes met his without falter.

Haruhiro allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

They were really in trouble, weren't they?

Even Renji was struggling-

Sassa blinked in disbelief as a corner of the battlefield vanished.

A jagged wall of ice, travelling in a curving arc, cut a section of the hall from view, and as her eyes sought the source, she saw a swaying Yukio, caught by Tio.

Then a thunderous cry echoed over the fury of the fight, as Centorea went charging in, hooves pounding, what looked like a huge wooden beam under one arm, and-

Haruhiro on her back.

A strained giggle forced its way from Sassa's lips.

Crazy kid… if they survived, she was gonna spoil the _hell_ out of him.

* * *

They hadn't been directly engaged, watching over the Shaman as their comrades at the front battled the, reservists that had come down the northeastern stairs.

The nearest Orc recovered with remarkable speed, when ice cut off it and its comrades from the fight.

It crashed into its comrade with speed just as remarkable, when an armored Centaur slammed a wooden beam into it like a one-woman battering ram, the impromptu bludgeon shattering from the force.

Centorea dropped the splintered remains and drew her sword, plunging it down with a shout.

Undeterred, the Shaman lifted its hand to- threw its head to the side to avoid the sharp piece of steel that had just been hurled at its face.

Stumbling to regain its balance, its foot hit the ice that had coated the floor, seemingly of its own accord, and went down hard.

Stars exploded in its eyes as its head hit the cold ground, and then something leapt on top of it, and-

"Stay down, thanks." A blossom of pain, and then nothing.

Haruhiro rose from the Shaman's corpse.

"That went well-"

With an enraged shout, an Orc guard lashed out at him, and Haruhiro ducked under the blade that would have taken his head off.

He managed to [Swat] away the next slash, and twisted out of the way of another, but this Orc was damn good.

It was going to kill him if this kept up.

Cerea was busy fighting the Orc that had managed to rise, and she had no time to turn and-

Oh, right.

Back-pedalling, Haruhiro desperately fended off the Orc just long enough to get into position, and Cerea, as if sensing his distress, drove her opponent back with a mighty blow, sending it back against the wall, and-

Did what all horses, or Centaurs do with a threat behind them.

Kicked.

Haruhiro winced at the sickly wet crack, but almost laughed at the sight of the Orc flopping through the air.

As he took the initiative and pounced, the fallen green-skin just laid there, gaping at him in open-mouthed shock… no, its jaw was just really, _really_ broken.

Fighting down the vague urge to apologize, Haruhiro reached out and pushed his knife up under its jaw.

Cerea brought her sword in a sidelong sweep that opened up the final Orcs leg.

Haruhiro circled around quietly, and the result need not be said.

* * *

The Orcs had figured out what they were doing, when the first Shaman fell, and a trio of them had lumbered over to try and get at Yukio as Haruhiro and Centorea back tracked.

Tried, being the keyword, because between the Orcs and Yukio was a Crusader of Rhea.

Tio planted her feet as the Orcs pressed her, and they might as well have drawn their blades against a mountain, for all the good it did them.

Keeping her shield close to her body, Tio's whirling mace slapped away any strikes that came from too extreme an angle, allowing her shield to cover her as much as possible.

Behind her, one or two steps onto the staircase, Yukio waited for her chance with narrowed eyes.

Tio's [Bash] forced one Orc to stumble against another, but Tio had no leeway to pursue the opening-

"Tio-san duck!" Yukio was a different matter.

Tio took a knee, shield high, as Yukio used the height of the stairs to breathe a thick puff of frost over the Crusader's helmeted head.

It didn't do anything as grand as kill or even wound the hardy Orcs, all the thin layer of frost that coated their helmets did was leave them half-blind-

… In front of an armored Ogress.

Tio's mace all but caved in the chest of one, and her shield rim crushed the throat of another, when the third stumbled away from her, shield raised and one arm trying to rub away the frost in its eyes.

That stumbling sharply reversed direction, as a massive blade slammed into its back and punched out the front of its chest. Cerea had closed the gap and hit it with [Piercing Thrust] from behind, a skill designed for a lance, but just as deadly with a sword.

Haruhiro calmly slid off Cerea's back and stalked over to the last Orc, the one trying to breath past its crushed throat.

Once it was dead, Haruhiro swept his eyes over the group.

"So far so good, let's go for… that one, next."

This time, they received a more measured response, a line of Orcs intercepting.

This time, Centorea and Tio both hit their ranks, cutting a path.

The Shaman raised a hand, and a swarm of insects assaulted Tio, buzzing around her head and into her helmet. Screaming, Tio stumbled away, swatting away at the insects.

Centorea moved ahead, wide, sweeping arcs of her blade keeping the Orcs at bay to cover Tio.

Yukio dashed forward, darting around Tio to face her from the front.

"Tio-san, hold your breath!" She called out sharply, and without slowing, let loose another puff of frost, right at Tio's head.

The Ogre maiden's head was engulfed by frost, but so were the insects, little being required to kill such tiny creatures. Tio went still, no longer being bitten, and Yukio reached up one pale hand towards her helmeted face.

As the Yuki-Onna tapped the frost, it followed her touch, wicking away and following Yukio's slender finger, swirling into a gross bug-filled ball of slush in the air.

As Tio shook her head and sputtered, Yukio turned towards the Orcs with a faint grimace.

"You may have this… back." She thrust her hand forward, and the orb of slush hurtled through the air.

True to her word, it struck the Shaman in the face, leaving the Orc coughing and reeling.

The hurled axe that struck it next did more than leave it reeling.

Tio, with her mace in her shield hand and the other, empty hand still extended, watched the body fall with a huff.

"That was gross, you jerk!"

… Haruhiro was suddenly glad he wasn't an Orc, or a Shaman, and especially glad that he wasn't an Orc _and_ a Shaman.

As Tio took off her helmet under Yukio and Centorea's watchful eye, Haruhiro raised his voice over the din.

"Two down! We can do this, fight, fight!" Not much, as far as rallying cries go, but it did its job.

The humans pressed the Orcs with renewed energy, and Renji grit his teeth and held his ground against the Guardian.

Morale, and momentum. In a fight like this, those two things were vital, and-

A high-pitched battle cry filled the air as Kajiko and her Wild Angels poured out of the watchtower staircase, hacking the nearby Orcs into bloody pieces.

Morale, momentum, and really, really scary women.

There was probably a book about that, somewhere.

Just as he'd begun to think that things might be going their way, the tides of war took a sharp turn.

* * *

From out of nowhere, the last Orc Shaman appeared.

From one hand, a jet of flame swept the Wild Angels, and from his other hand, a flood of ropes that wriggled through the air… no, not ropes.

Snakes. Biting, hissing and twisting about at the Wild Angel's feet.

Dozens of them, as the women were thrown into hysteria.

Then Zoran Zesshu disengaged from Renji and attacked the disorganized humans, twin swords hacking and slashing in a savage frenzy.

With a single furious assault, half a dozen Wild Angels fell bleeding and in pieces, the ones unlucky enough to survive immediately swarmed over by the wriggling serpents.

"No you don't!" Kajiko's sword slammed against the Guardian's twin blades in a shower of sparks. "Everyone but Mako, Kikuno, and Azusa, get back!"

The women did as they were told, some having to be dragged away, as Renji caught up, smashing his blade against one of Zoran's, the Guardian shoving Kajiko back with one arm.

* * *

Renji went stumbling once again as Zoran forced him back.

Renji was tired and bleeding, and just he and Kajiko had no chance to-

"THANK YOU!"

Moguzo charged through the snakes as if they weren't even there, [Rage Cleave] slamming against Zoran Zesshu's guard, and staggering him for the first time, if only slightly. The Orc seemed surprised by the sudden blow, taken aback that there was anyone else left to join the fight.

Passing Renji and rearing up for [Helm-Splitter], Centorea hammered against the Guardian's blade from the other end.

Kajiko whirled back into the fray with a vicious, sweeping slash of her sword, keeping the pressure on.

Renji shook his head with a growl to clear it, spraying flecks of blood from an ugly cut on his forehead as he stepped back into-

"Nuh-uh." A large, gauntleted hand stopped him dead as Tio caught him. "You're gonna fall over at this rate, let's at least stop some of the bleeding."

Renji turned on her almost blindly, lips curled in a snarl, but immediately stilled as Tio's hand began to softly glow.

"Ehhh, this is gonna be hard for me, [Soothe] isn't that awesome and you're really hurt." Tio complained, even as she kept her shield readied and her magic flowing.

"I'll take over." Came the quiet declaration, as the blue-haired Mary slipped up beside them, already beginning her chant.

Tio chirped out a 'thank-you' and waded cheerfully back into the fray, bashing her way over towards the rest of Renji's exhausted party, as Haruhiro and Yukio linked up with Manato and the rest of his.

* * *

"Ah, what happened to Haru, is Haru okay!?" Yume exclaimed, from right beside the Thief in question.

"... Not mine, don't worry about it." Vaguely, Haruhiro remembered that he was apparently covered in enough blood to give his friends a heart attack.

At his other side, Manato shot a worried glance at Haruhiro from the corner of his eye, but didn't have the luxury to question further, as an Orc blade glanced off his shield.

Haruhiro was just about to circle around Manato's opponent when it, or rather she, hit him.

Yukio, slamming into him headlong and sending them both to the floor.

As he fell, Haruhiro's eyes opened wide as a gout of flame roared through the spot where he'd been standing, cutting Manato off from view.

Whipping his head to the side, he saw the last Shaman, who he could only assume was Avaael, disappear once more into the chaos.

"Thanks for the save, Yukio." Haruhiro offered to the slightly panicked looking woman currently lying on his chest.

Yukio blinked once, as if surprised to hear him speak, and then slowly tilted her head to stare down at the body she was pressed against.

From beneath the bangs concealing her eyes, a hint of redness colored her ghostly blue cheeks.

Somehow, the Yuki-Onna managed to shriek quietly as Haruhiro wrapped one arm around the back of her head, and the other around the small of her back.

A heavy mace cracked the stone where they'd been laying a split second earlier, as Haruhiro sent them into a series of haphazard rolls.

The Orc that had tried to turn them both into paste attempted to pursue, but Yume's machete firmly discouraged the attempt.

"You okay, Yukio?" Haruhiro asked once they'd steadied, looking down worriedly at the woman who he'd now ended up on top of, shielding her with his body as her eyes swam in dizziness.

"Ah… please be gentle… Haru-sama…" Came Yukio's breathy whisper, leaving Haruhiro to stare in confusion at the Yuki-Onna's heavy-lidded stare locked onto his.

Cheeks flushed, breathing heavy, outfit slipping out of place a little… she must have been exhausted, Haruhiro decided. Yukio did have the least stamina out of anyone in the party.

"S-sorry, that was a little rough, wasn't it?" He apologized, looking contrite.

Yukio blinked rapidly in confusion once more, reddening further as her hands slowly lifted to cover her face.

"N-no… I am alright… Haru-sama. Forgive me." She whispered through her hands.

"Sure?" Haruhiro agreed, without the foggiest clue what he was agreeing to. "Here, let's get you up."

Gently pulling the delicate woman to her feet, Haruhiro took stock of the situation.

Centorea, Moguzo, Renji and Kajiko were all locked in furious battle with Zoran Zesshu, but with four blades seeking his blood, the Guardian's two didn't seem to cut it anymore, and he was being slowly pushed back. It seemed that only the length and width of his blades allowed the Orc to hold his ground.

Able to finally catch their breath, Haruhiro watched Ron hack another Orc down as Sassa slipped behind another, stomping hard on the back of its knee, causing the limb to buckle, and then wrenching its head back so that she could cut its throat. Chibi's staff smacked hard against an Orc sword, deflecting it as Adachi finished his chant.

A spray of jagged ice sent it to the ground as a bleeding, twitching lump of meat.

Kajiko's trio were battling a trio of Zoran Zesshu's guard, and as he watched, one of those Orcs lost its head to a sweeping longsword.

Anchored around the towering Tionishia, Manato, Yume and Ranta formed a battle line, Shihoru hurling shadowy spells whenever an opportunity presented itself, Mary watching over her with staff at the ready.

With five or six other reservists that he didn't recognize still in the fray, it seemed like things were starting to turn around, this time. They might even have the number advantage now, by the looks of things.

The only problem was-

Avaael appeared out of nowhere once again, and a reservist went down in a flaming, charred heap.

Zorran took a mighty leap backward to disengage, and then let out a bestial howl and came back in hard, whirling into a series of devastating spins that caught Renji and Moguzo's blades and sent them flying, ripped the helmet from Kajiko's head, and sent Centorea stumbling, spared only by having just that tiny bit of extra reach compared to the others.

The Guardian and the Shaman.

The presence of just those two made victory uncertain.

"Yukio, you with me?" Haruhiro asked quietly, eyes narrowed as his gaze swept over where the Shaman had disappeared last.

"... Always."

"Then follow me… we've got a Shaman to kill."

Yukio's response was a firm gaze and graceful nod.

* * *

One of Kajiko's Wild Angels cut down her opponent in a spray of blood, as the other two dragged their groaning leader away from the battle against the Guardian.

As the Orc fell, Avaael sprung up from right behind it. A jar from his belt slammed into the woman's chest and shattered, sending a swarm of insects to bite and engulf the screaming woman.

Fortunately, the snakes were gone by now, apparently a temporary thing that had dissolved into ashes a few minutes prior, or else she would have stumbled right into the swarm.

Unfortunately for her, this time Avaael deigned not to run, and advanced on the woman as she slapped and twisted away from the biting insects, drawing a small mace from his side.

The woman went down on one knee as the mace smashed the other, and then hit the ground hard as Avaael's mace slammed onto the top of her head.

Her helmet kept the blow from being lethal, but undeterred, Avaael lifted his mace once more to finish the job.

The finishing blow became a twisting dodge as Haruhiro's dagger came plunging towards the junction of neck and shoulder for a ruthless [Backstab], but the sharp blade ripped his shoulder open even still.

With a sweep of his mace, Avaael knocked Haruhiro away, but was forced to backpedal as a trio of icicles hissed through the air where he'd just been standing.

As Haruhiro corrected his stance and Yukio caught up, Avaael turned tail and ran.

With a hiss, Haruhiro pursued him, Yukio silently keeping pace.

Then he ground to a halt as Avaael vanished once more, groaning in frustration.

Yukio slid to a halt, icy blue eyes gazing at Haruhiro in puzzlement.

Haruhiro leaned in to whisper in her ear, and upon receiving her reply, sharply changed direction, running off towards Sassa and the rest of her party.

Avaael appeared, as he knew he would, advancing on a distracted Chibi, whose attention was focused on stemming the flow of blood from Ron's shoulder.

Avaael's target abruptly changed as he caught Haruhiro's silent, low charge from the corner of his eye.

A stream of flame howled towards the oncoming Thief, but a pillar of ice and snow erupted to meet the flames, halting the spray, and…

Launching Haruhiro right over top of them.

Avaael only had time for his jaw to fall open as Haruhiro slammed into him, his dark blade piercing the Shaman just above the collar bone.

Unfortunately, his aim was just a little off from hurtling through the air, and instead of an instant kill Haruhiro found himself utop a wildly thrashing, screaming Orc.

The haft of the Shaman's flailing mace clocked Haruhiro on the side of the head, knocking him off Avaael, and onto the ground with his head swimming.

Teeth bared and eyes bloodshot, Avaael staggered to his feet, one hand clenched over his fiercely bleeding wound and the other clenching his mace.

Stumbling towards the groaning Thief, Avaael lifted high his mace and-

 _ **"That is quite enough of out of you."**_

A pair of dainty hands slapped over the Shaman's ears from behind, and the temperature dropped sharply as Avaael convulsed, as if struck by lightning.

The Orc collapsed in a boneless, limp heap as Yukio pulled her hands away with a sharp tug, flecks of frozen blood flying from the short, gory icicles frozen onto either palm.

With a contemptuous flick of the wrists, blood and ice splattered the floor.

Stepping over the corpse without even a single glance, Yukio knelt and helped Haruhiro up into a sitting position, pressing one cool hand against his forehead.

"... Good work, Yukio." He managed to grunt, vision starting to refocus at the woman's soothing touch.

"... Thank you, Haru-sama." Yukio's response was subdued and her smile as restrained as always, but her deep blue eyes were sparkling like jewels.

"Now, that just leaves…"

* * *

A harsh gasp crushed the breath from her lungs as one of Zorran's swords slammed pommel first into her human-midsection, causing Centorea to collapse on legs that refused to support her any longer.

Clutching her aching stomach with one hand and struggling to keep her guard with the other, Centorea felt a sharp spike of fear jolt through her as her breath refused to return, no matter how loudly she wheezed and gasped.

A rush of yellow swept past her vision as Tio took her place in the fight, hastily calling back over her shoulder; "Ah geez, I think her breastplate is dented in! Help her loosen it and she should be okay!"

Her… breastplate? Oh, how strange, there was a strange indent beneath her fingers, she should unfasten her armor… how did one do that, again?

Lack of oxygen made holding onto any useful thoughts a losing battle.

As one hand scrabbled at the buckle, another pair of hands gently closed over hers and removed it.

"Stay still, Cerea, I got you." Manato's soft voice came with a rush of relief, and more importantly air, as he deftly loosened the buckles at the sides of Centorea's breastplate.

Shooting a glance towards the ongoing battle to make sure they were in the clear, Manato pressed his hand against Centorea's stomach with a quick [Cure], easing the dull ache.

As she recovered her breath, Centorea slipped her breastplate over her head, placing it on the ground. "You have my thanks, Manato. Seems you've saved me once again." She said, keeping one eye on the fight against the Guardian as held her breastplate aloft, pressing one gauntlet over the midsection of the armor, covering the dent.

"Happy to help…" Manato said replied, even as his smile grew puzzled. "But what are you-?"

Centorea's other fist slammed into the inside of her breastplate with a mighty clang, a motion that made her heavy bosom jiggle and heave. Examining it, the pretty Knight nodded to herself in satisfaction, the dent in her armor now more or less gone, even if the area in question was still a little misshapen.

"Field repairs complete." The pleased Centaur announced, slipping her armor back over her head as quickly as she could.

As she hastily tightened the straps once more, Centorea noticed that for some reason, Manato was staring at her in something akin to mute shock, even as a faint pink dusted his cheeks.

Ears fluttering, she tilted her head to the side.

"... What is it, Manato?"

* * *

Tio had done a good job of keeping the Guardian's attention, and had made it out with only a scratch or two, at the expense of being completely unable to attack, and her shield chopped and splintered to the point where it was almost falling off her arm.

Even the endurance of an Ogre would flag under constant pressure from an Orc as colossal as Zorran, one that even Tio herself had to look up to, just a little.

Tio was panting hard when a slashing blade stripped the remnants of her shield from her arm, sending her to one knee.

With a triumphant growl, the Guardian brought his other blade down in a savage diagonal blow, aiming for the junction between neck and shoulder.

A gold-hilted claymore, and a serrated, purple-tinged blade slammed against it, stopping it dead.

As Centorea and Renji both locked in the blade, Moguzo came in from the other side with an overhead slash, that the Guardian caught on his other blade, leaving…

An angry Tio rose to her feet, yelling as she swung her mace upwards with both hands.

The awful collision of metal on metal deafened those present as Zorran was lifted briefly from his feet, his chest-plate cracking and sending shattered pieces flying as Tio's mace smashed against it.

She must have clipped his jaw as well, because the roar of pain that tore from his jaws was muffled and wet.

Slipping in with liquid grace, Renji's lashing blade tore open the exposed flesh.

Zorran's twin swords came howling down towards his head, but rebounded as Renji ducked and Centorea's blade came swooping in from the side, passing over the crouching Warrior to slam against the swords of the Guardian.

The Knight was sent stumbling from the recoil and Renji was forced to leap away, but the Guardian's attempts to pursue were cut off as Kajiko re-entered the fray, slipping her blade into the Orc's side through the thin gap between front plate and back.

Before it could go too deep Zorran whirled on her, ripping the weapon from her hands, and his side, bringing both his blades in a furious sweep that would have ripped the woman in half.

Would have, had not Moguzo smashed into her and stopped the attack, stepping in close with his full body braced against his sword.

Tio, Centorea and Renji made to close in, but another bestial howl sent Zorran stepping towards them and launching into another hurricane spin of grinding steel, sending everyone flying.

Before Moguzo could even recover from the earlier impact, Zorran was upon him once more.

The Warrior could do nothing but take shelter beneath his sword when the Guardian's blades came pounding down one after another, as if the Orc was trying to hammer him into the stone and bury him.

Moguzo's arms gave out and his own sword collided with his helmet with a dull, meaty _crunch_.

Then the Guardian's attention was stolen, and his hip shattered, by a pair of hooves slamming against it, Centorea having pivoted away from the Guardian long enough to lash out with a brutal backwards kick.

Lifted off the ground once more, this time Zorran Zesshu fell, and fell hard, forehead cracking against the ground as he twisted in vain to catch his fall.

His opponents had no intention of letting him rise.

With a feral scream, Kajiko hacked against the unarmored back of the Guardian's knee, severing the limb in a frenzy of spraying blood and flashing steel.

Teeth bared, Renji leapt at the Guardian, twisting in a magnificent display of acrobatics to land on Zorran Zesshu's back, sword slipping under his throat.

One hand grabbed the unsharpened blade and pulled up, pressing into Zorran's throat as if Renji was trying to strangle him with the blade.

Zorran was gurgling and reaching for the digging blade and Renji nodded once, and threw his weight back.

Tio brought her mace down on the back of the Guardian's head with all the force she could muster, pounding that crimson helm into the dirt, and forcing the thick neck against Renji's biting sword. As Renji's blade tore all the way through, he closed his eyes and twisted his head to avoid the explosion of gore, and metal erupting from what had once been an Orc's head.

It was not a shout of victory, nor a sigh of relief that heralded the death of Zorran Zesshu.

Instead, it was a single word, little more than a whisper.

"Moguzo?" Yume's voice cut through the sudden silence.

Slowly, every gaze turned to the slowly swaying Warrior as the greatsword slid almost gently from his hands.

A moment later, one last body hit the floor, a clap of thunder shattering that weary silence to pieces.

* * *

The reward for killing Zorran Zesshu was, in the end, split four ways, between the parties of Renji, Kajiko, Haruhiro, and Manato.

For the later of the two, 25 gold pieces was far, far more than they'd ever held, much less earned. More so in Haruhiro's case, as they had also gained the 50 gold from Avaael the Shaman.

They could kiss that stable goodbye and finally find some decent accommodations.

Unsurprisingly, not a single coin made Moguzo's death any easier to bear. Haruhiro would have gladly traded every single coin to let Moguzo see even one more sunrise.

Haruhiro remembered standing with a hand on Manato's shaking shoulder as they stood in front of the lonely headstone. He remembered Yume wailing in Tio's arms, the quiet sniffling of Shihoru, and even Ranta screaming his helpless frustration to an uncaring sky. Centorea stood stoic vigil, honoring the fallen warrior in regal, solemn silence. Yukio's eyes never once left the ground, the snow maiden's habitual silence tinged with melancholy.

He remembered dragging off the two remaining men of the party and helping them drink their sorrows away. He remembered waking up in the spare bunk that had once been his, when he'd been a part of his old group.

Tio had carried all three of them home, all at once it seemed.

Centorea had actually left to check on them at first, but had gotten sidetracked on the way.

Apparently, she had returned with a half-naked Mary, the Priest passed out in her arms, clothes torn and reeking of vomit and booze.

The poor girl might have been brought home unharmed, but Centorea's furious scowl and bloody knuckles had suggested there was more to the tale.

Mary, it seemed, had belonged to another party, once. One that no matter how much she might wish it, she could never return to.

For the quiet Priest, it seemed, Moguzo's death had torn old wounds wide open.

Haruhiro remembered how nervous Yume and Shihoru were, after that little stunt, and how they never seemed to be much out of arm's length from their parties Priest, as if scared she would vanish.

Haruhiro remembered how when he thought no one was looking, Manato's smile would hollow itself out.

How Tio was always near at least one member of the other party, hovering with barely concealed concern. How she'd even managed to crack Ranta's surly, withdrawn shell with nothing more than unfailing patience and a steady smile.

Haruhiro remembered how Choko's party had one survivor, a Paladin who would be lucky to survive his injuries, or ever fight again if he did.

Haruhiro remembered it all keenly, and the thing that bothered him most…

Was that he hardly felt a thing.

As if watching from a distance.

As if it had nothing to do with him, as if the names and faces had no connection to anything that made up the existence known as Haruhiro.

No more tragic than fading embers of a sputtering flame.

… He could barely seem to make the connection between Choko's name, and Choko's face.

Sometimes, he questioned if that was even her name at all.

* * *

She didn't know what to do.

She relied on him.

That was beyond question.

What she didn't understand was how to encourage the reverse.

He seemed so brittle, as fragile as the ice she could form and break with barely a whisper.

She did not want Haru-sama to shatter.

She-

"I'm going out for a bit."

"... Alright, Haru-sama."

She didn't know how to help him.

The light clatter of hooves, and a warm, gentle hand fell on her shoulder, what could have been moments, could have been hours later.

"... It will be alright, Yukio."

Ah… yes.

That, she could believe.

* * *

Hmm… today had been a pretty good day.

The sun was shining, the boys were admiring and…

Eh, she was wondering how Haru was doing.

She'd caught a glimpse of him collapsing, back in the keep, beside some girl.

He must have known her, right?

His friend from his old party died too, didn't he?

She wanted to say something, anything really, but she didn't think it would work.

She'd seen that look before.

He would shut out just about anything.

Anything she said would be just white noise.

It kind of made her heart hurt, but...

She wasn't qualified to-

H-hey, wasn't that him?

… He was just sitting there, on that hill, staring out at the canal.

Sort of… those eyes weren't really seeing anything.

Somehow, she got the sneaking suspicion that once, she'd had eyes like that.

She couldn't remember who had helped her, if anyone ever had.

He was different though.

He had people he could rely on, if only he'd let them in.

People like…

Oh, perfect timing!

* * *

"..."

Where had he gone?

"Hey, Centorea!"

Centorea let out a little yelp as Sassa waved a hand in her face, apparently having tried more than once to catch her attention.

"Ah… forgive me… my mind was elsewhere."

"... I bet." Sassa gave a sad little smile.

"Sassa, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't suppose you have-"

Sassa pointed with her thumb over one shoulder.

"... Thank you."

"Nah, don't mention it, he definitely needs you right now… even if he doesn't know it."

Centorea barely heard her, and would probably never remember those last words from the lovely Thief.

She had somewhere to be.

* * *

Haruhiro let out a small sigh, staring at the sluggishly flowing water.

He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep.

He was antsy, but he didn't want to do anything.

He just didn't see the point.

It was like all the color had drained from the world while he wasn't looking.

He didn't-

A soft touch on his shoulder.

Belatedly, his head lifted itself and followed that slender hand, all the way up to-

Radiant, vibrant blue stole his breath in an instant.

... It was as if he'd never seen the color of the sky before today, as if there had been nothing but clouds on the horizon before this very moment.

Cerea met his unabashed staring with a warm, gentle smile.

"May I sit?"

"Ah, yeah… go ahead." Somehow it was hard to speak. His tongue felt thick and heavy, almost like it didn't fit properly in his mouth.

Choking, suffocating.

Calmly, Centorea folded her legs and sat delicately down in the grass beside him.

Ah, this was difficult.

… What was difficult, exactly?

* * *

This wouldn't do.

This wouldn't do at all.

Those beautiful, calm hazel eyes were flat and lifeless, dull like a knife with no blade.

No, this would not do.

"Haru?" Ponderously, his head slowly drifted her direction, eyes unfocused even as his gaze seemed to settle on hers.

"... Yes?"

"Could you… would you assist me with something, please?"

Ah… how unfair.

The instant the words 'assist me' had passed her lips, those dull eyes had flared to life, narrowing to thin slits as they shut out everything but her.

Watching, scrutinizing.

At the ready for whatever she might need.

Truly unfair.

She was here to help him, so why did she suddenly feel so blessed?

Her heart couldn't pound any faster if it tried.

"Cerea? Are… are you alright?" He asked softly, a concerned frown gracing his pale features.

"... Yes, I am alright."

Much, much better, actually, when he looked at her like- focus, damn you!

"... What did you need?"

Centorea put one hand to her chest and took a deep, slow breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Stand up, if you would."

Haru rose to his feet.

Centorea patted the grass in front of her.

Haruhiro walked around in front of her.

"Hmm, no… not quite right." Lips pursed thoughtfully, Centorea reached up and placed her hands on either of his shoulders.

With gentle pressure applied, Haruhiro followed her unspoken cue and sat down on his knees in front of her, even as his stare grew puzzled.

"Yes, much better." Nodding contentedly, the lovely mare shifted her grip, one hand wrapping around his back, and the other softly gripping the back of Haru's head. Ignoring, for now, the bewildered, uncomprehending way his eyes widened.

Slowly, gently, she pulled his body against her own, pulling his head down towards her chest, gently turning it as she did until his cheek was cradled against the soft expanse of her bosom.

Once he was comfortably settled in, she let her eyes drift shut, a serene, tender smile blooming upon her lips.

"Uh… Cerea?" Came the faint, confused mumble.

"Haru."

"... Y-yes?"

"It is alright." She said, simply.

The slender body in her arms jolted, and as she looked down, those hollow, hazel eyes came to life once more. Across them flickered awareness, then understanding, then at last, pain.

The trembling began anew.

Gradually, with painful, hesitant slowness, a pair of arms lifted themselves, and a pair of hands gripped tight fistfuls of the back of her shirt.

Centorea gave a soft, rhythmic hum, a fondly remembered tune slipping from her lips and weaving its way through the gentle breeze. Her earliest, dearest memory of the song her mother would sing to her in order to send her sadness far, far away.

With all the love and tenderness she could muster, Centorea held her Master close as he sagged against her, pinpricks of moisture dotting the front of her shirt.

Her Master, her Haru, needed someone to hold on to him, to comfort him, to keep him anchored.

So that was precisely what she, what Centorea Shianus would do.

Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Of the first arc, anyways. Not sure how many arcs we'll end up with in the end, but we have a long, long road to travel, and many more tales to tell.**

 **It will be a long while yet before the Thief and His New Party settle down for good.**


	10. Whispers Of Tomorrow

**Bits of wind-down, start of a new arc and some other fun things**

* * *

 **Beta:Zaru**

* * *

Muscles flexed as the captive struggled in vain against its bonds, squirming body casting flickering shadows upon dimly illuminated stone.

Lurking just outside of the dull glow of strange, phosphorescent fungi, myriad crimson eyes watched with a playful gleam.

The struggling grew more frantic as captor was revealed to captive.

"Mmm… even when they're not really my type…" A throaty, musical drawl drifted through the cave. "I do just _love_ it when they put up a good... _struggle_."

Each word seemed to roll off the looming figures tongue, as if uttering each word was a pleasure in and of itself.

"But you know…" Futile struggles were replaced by shivering, wide-eyed silence as five pinpricks walked themselves slowly, teasingly up the bound figure's chest, before brushing their way gently against the captives long, furred muzzle.

"Fun as this is, a girl has needs…"

Adorning a heart-shaped face, a pair of plush, inviting lips emerged slowly from the gloom.

"And a girls gotta do..."

Parting with a taunting, agonizing slowness as they drew closer and closer, opening further and further until at long last…

 _"What a girls gotta do."_

 _ **They could no longer conceal her fangs.**_

* * *

 _ **SMACK**_

 _ **CRACK**_

 _ **CRUNCH**_

The woman wove her hands through the air, eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she warded off the blows of her assailant.

Her attackers weapon cracked and rebounded again and again as he hounded her relentlessly, forcing her to give ground and weave away from the onslaught.

Then the assailant snaked out his foot and caught her ankle, dropping the defender onto her butt with a surprised exhale that would have counted as a shriek from any other woman.

Her surprise brought with it a loss of focus, and the floating mirror of ice that had kept her guarded melted away, leaving her helpless against the followup.

She flinched as the hand streaked towards her, slowing at the last possible second to-

Poke Yukio lightly on the nose.

"Nice try, Yukio… you're getting quicker on your feet." Her 'attacker', Haruhiro complimented, his outstretched hand offering its services to lift the Yuki-Onna back onto her feet.

"Ah… thank you, Haru-sama." The woman quietly returned as she was lifted from the ground.

The current exercise was meant to aid the ice woman in defending herself in close quarters.

It was true that if push came to shove, she could simply create a wall of ice and snow to shield herself from the enemy, and that did have its uses, but it was also draining.

Meanwhile, the [Ice Shroud] technique, though requiring a good deal more skill, had a comparatively small drain on Yukio's stamina, as the act of manipulating the mirror through the air didn't seem to tax anything more than her concentration.

A problem that could eventually vanish given time and effort, as her mother had alluded to. Supposedly, a Yuki-Onna of sufficient power and skill wielded this skill unconsciously, warding off if not simply freezing solid threats they weren't even aware of.

The circular, mirror-like appearance was simply Yukio's power reflecting Yukio's sense of aesthetics, and Haruhiro was mainly in charge of helping her develop the skill for two reasons.

One, he was the fastest and most nimble, and thus Yukio was required to develop the coordination to match.

The second, and perhaps most important, reason was that Yukio couldn't maintain an [Ice Shroud] strong enough to reliably protect against the sheer force that Centorea, or Tio could put into their strikes.

They had just discovered that after a carefully restrained, probing horizontal strike from Centorea had resulted in a pulled muscle for Centorea.

The result of hastily pulling in a blow that had _shattered_ Yukio's mirror as easily as one would shatter the glass such mirrors were traditionally made from.

Rejoining their politely clapping comrades, Yukio directed a contrite, faintly concerned gaze towards the seated Centaur.

"Are you alright now, Cerea-san?"

"Tio does her work well as always, worry yourself no further, Yukio." The mare responded, smiling to put her friend at ease.

"Yep, and I had a chance to practice my magic too so good work everyone!" Tio chirped at her side, legs tucked daintily to one side.

"No, that won't do at all, Cerea-san." Yukio stated firmly, shaking her head.

"No? … Forgive me, but I don't understand." Centorea confessed, not the only one taken aback at the faintly scolding tone of the demure ice maiden.

"No, that won't do at all… but I know just the thing." Yukio explained, the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her pale lips.

* * *

"May I?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, go ahead."

"Excuse me then, Cerea-san."

Permission granted, Yukio slipped one bare leg over and gently sat herself on Centorea's back, straddling the junction between the Centaur's pale skin and light chestnut of her equine coat.

For her part, Centorea was doing the closest thing she could do to laying flat on her stomach, legs folded on either side, front legs straddling the rolled up bed roll that her human half rested across.

The rolled up mat belonged to Yukio, while the flattened, woven straw mat that Centorea sat upon was her own. Centaur's had different preferences for bedding compared to most other land born races, and Centorea was no exception.

"Is that comfortable enough... Cerea-san? You will be laying there for some time."

"I have no complaints." Centorea murmured softly, the words muffled a bit by her head resting against her folded arms.

"Then I will begin in… just a moment." Yukio reported quietly, rotating her wrists to loosen up a little.

That, and taking a moment to appreciate the gorgeous, naked form beneath her.

Centaurs weren't in the habit of wearing undergarments, and Centorea's long black skirt and sleeveless button-up would have only made Yukio's job harder. Thus, the pretty mare currently wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

Unless one counted one much loved blue ribbon, keeping her long blonde hair in check.

Admittedly, Yukio didn't feel all that guilty about admiring the view. She was well-raised and classically trained, after all, and thus had an appreciation for fine works of art.

Fair, flawless skin covering a supple, toned body that, in its relaxed state, displayed the athleticism of a proud Knight without sacrificing any of its womanly charm. Despite being viewed from the back, the woman's pillowy breasts were even more prominent than usual, threatening to engulf the bedroll with their soft expanse.

Oh dear… this might be just a bit more enticing than she'd imagined.

Shaking her head lightly to keep her thoughts from wandering any further, Yukio pressed her cool hands against the back of Centorea's waist and applied pressure.

"Not too... cold?"

"No… it is quite pleasant-"

Centorea's words were cut off by a pained hiss, as a slender hand found its way to the hitch in her side.

"Not immediately apparent, but slight swelling, as expected… cold is just the thing to reduce that, then." Yukio explained, beginning to knead the soft flesh just below the ribs.

Working in silence, massaging diligently as she gradually decreased the temperature. It was one of the first things she had learned from her mother, once she'd come of age. Gradual decline in temperature was far easier to handle for those not meant for a perpetual chill.

So, almost anyone who wasn't a Yuki-Onna, really.

The hidden knot beneath her hands came unwound, then, and Yukio arched one pale eyebrow as the body beneath her jolted, and a low, sensual moan filled the air.

It cut off abruptly when Cerea's hand clamped down over her mouth to muffle the noise, and was then joined by another of its kind when Yukio went back to work.

"Hmm… you have quite a bit of tension built up, Cerea-san. This… might take longer than expected." The pale woman candidly informed, hands methodically kneading and roaming the blonde's back.

"L-longer!? That-"

Ah, it seemed Cerea-san's hands would be well occupied keeping her voice contained.

She was rather sensitive, wasn't she? Massages didn't seem as commonly practiced, this far south, and Yukio could remember that many of the fighting folk in her village had less tolerance to such things, or so her mother had claimed.

Her mother had also been oddly insistent that such practices would also be integral in snaring, and retaining the interest of her… future… husband.

Even as her thoughts began to drift to more… pleasant topics, the masseuse's well-trained fingers continued to artfully tease and unwind each kink and knot they came across.

Which was why Yukio failed to notice that the soft, springy flesh beneath her hands was beginning to shiver and shudder.

For reasons that had little, if any connection to the ever-increasing chill.

So too did she fail to clue in that muffled vocals were slowly, persistently increasing in volume.

Thus, the increasingly flustered and distracted Yukio, moving her hands with perhaps a bit more vigor than strictly necessary, was soon struck by a particularly… vivid fantasy, and, as all Yuki-Onna's do, instinctively dropped the temperature to avoid overheating.

Startled by the sudden chill, the subject of her ministrations jerked her hands away from her mouth just ahead of questing, delicate fingers pressing into that one perfect spot.

 _"AAHHHHHH~!"_ Yukio nearly toppled from her perch as her daydreams were interrupted by a long, sultry wail.

Blinking out of her daze, Yukio slowly lowered her gaze to find the woman beneath her sporadically twitching, visible eye hazy and unfocused and expression slack.

"Oh…" Yukio blinked again, unable to look away from the rather captivating sight of a proud Lady Knight laying in a panting, breathless heap beneath her. "That is... another way of removing tension."

She stiffened guiltily in response to a tanned, soft hand falling upon her shoulder.

Tio leaned over her shoulder with glittering eyes and a bright smile.

"C-could you do me next, please!? Oh, hang on!" Tio whipped her head back to call over her shoulder. "Hey Haru, do you want- huh? … Wait a second, where is Haru, anyways?"

* * *

"Hey there Haru, what are you doing out here?"

"... Oh, hey Manato." Haruhiro, leaning against the rails of a small bridge, lazily let his gaze drop from the sky as his friend approached.

"... You okay, Haru? You look kind of… flushed? You're not sick, are you?" The Paladin suggested, for lack of a better word. "Come to think of it, it's weird to not see at least one of the girls nearby during the day."

Haruhiro gave a weary chuckle as he returned to his examination of the sky. "They're back home still... just slipped out for some fresh air."

"Just some fresh air?" Manato asked doubtfully. "Not enjoying the new place?"

Haruhiro shook his head slowly, and another languid, strangely exhausted chuckle slipped out.

"No, no, it's fine. Like I said, just needed some fresh air... possibly all of it."

Perhaps, if he had remained, he would have been present for when the girls realized that their increased… sensitivity, was due to a certain time of month that made any and every Dem-Human, male or female, feel just a little friskier than normal.

Or perhaps he would have learned that the days leading to and from event left Demi-Humans across the world feeling just a little distracted, and the dangers that could pose.

Dangers that Centorea had the scars to prove, as a certain Thief had seen on the very day they met for the first time.

* * *

They'd been able to afford better accommodations, easily in fact, after Operation Twin-Headed Snake. The bounty they'd earned from killing the Shaman Avael, and the four-way split from their part in the death of Zorran Zesshu, the Guardian, had ensured that.

The problem was that the next step up in accommodations, from the living quarters of the volunteer soldiers, all shared the same problem. The buildings within their price range, whether inns or apartments, simply lacked the necessary space.

Granted, they were more spacious than the compound Haruhiro had originally stayed in, but things like hallway space, wide staircases, or high ceilings weren't exactly a priority.

They weren't designed for a Centaur to comfortably change directions, nor for an Ogress over 7 feet in height to stand comfortably upright. Much to the embarrassment of Centorea and Tio, who continually attempted to downplay the magnitude of any future discomfort they might have experienced.

This pattern continued itself over the course of several days, but after they were kicked out of one potential residence when Tio ducked through the front door, and promptly wedged her horn in the ceiling, things had come to a head.

* * *

Laughing ruefully, Tio reached up one hand to her horn, surreptitiously rubbing the base of where it connected to her forehead.

"Don't mind me, just making sure there's no splinters in my hair!" She assured the group, even as her cheerful demeanor began to lose ground against mounting disappointment and self-conscious shame.

Haruhiro, walking at the front of their group, halted and spun on his heel without any sort of preamble, impassively gazing up at her.

"Hehe… s-sorry about that, Haru, I didn't realize the ceiling was that low, silly me!"

"Tio."

"Y-yes?" Tio stuttered in response, caught flat-footed by the stern tone.

"Lean forward for a sec."

Taken aback by being commanded, rather than asked, the pretty Crusader did just that, but when Haruhiro merely watched her in silence, the fidgety young woman opened her mouth to ask-

Haruhiro silenced her with two fingers pressed against her lips.

That familiar, knife-like sharpness returned to the Thief's narrowed eyes as they bored into her own, freeing her from that razored edge long enough to inflict it upon her remaining comrades.

Bewildered, they froze in place, the trio doing their best to remain still and avoid the sudden ire of their sole male companion.

After a moment, the tense silence was broken by a long sigh as Haruhiro lowered his hand.

"Stop pretending it doesn't bother you."

In perfect harmony, three beautiful faces winced and fell before a single, blunt demand.

"Wanting to walk around your own home without constantly banging your head isn't you being fussy."

Tio flinched.

"Most people expect to be able to turn around in their hallways, asking for the same isn't unreasonable."

Centorea averted her gaze.

"Needing cool temperatures to stay healthy doesn't mean you have to pretend a building isn't stuffy with little to no airflow."

Slowly, Yukio ducked her head.

Watching in silence for a moment as the girls fidgeted sheepishly and avoided his gaze, Haruhiro rolled his eyes, expression losing its tension in favor of an understanding smile.

"While we're at it though, I had kind of been hoping we could find somewhere with a little less… noise. Noise or strange people, really." He admitted.

Slowly, three pairs of beautiful eyes found their way back to his.

"It's fine if its not perfect, but I think meeting the basic requirements of all four of us should be the starting point."-He still wasn't used to having not one, but three gorgeous women listening so intently- "S-so I think we s-should figure out those basic… r-requirements."

Not just listening, but them smiling all bright-eyed at him like that was really unfair.

… Hang on, why were their hands twitching?

* * *

With simultaneous acts of colossal willpower, the women fought down the sudden urge to hug that adorable little stammer right out of Haru, instead choosing to dutifully nod along to their leader's wonderful suggestion.

… Whatever that had been.

* * *

Haruhiro's short speech had led to them sitting down and deciding exactly what sort of things they'd 'like' from a new residence, and what sort of things they'd 'need'.

The search had gotten just a little bit easier, after that, and what they'd ended up with was a small warehouse from a merchant who was downsizing.

Not exactly a 'residence' at first glance, but it had everything they needed. The only 'rooms' were a smaller storage room (bedroom now), and an open loft with a sturdy, equally open set of wooden stairs leading up to it (which they didn't really have a use for).

The loft was designed for extra storage, and thus was designed with the thought of holding heavy wares in mind. Thus, Tio and Centorea could walk up and down it with nothing more than the occasional loud creak, and while the Centaur couldn't quite turn around on it, it wasn't enclosed so she didn't feel all that cramped, so she (honestly) admitted it was no great inconvenience.

Tio, for her part, could only reach the ceiling from the loft to begin with, and thus didn't have to worry about ducking her head for the most part, though the smaller room did require a tilt of the head going in and out the door.

Considering how open it was, it was a little drafty, which was good for Yukio, but not enough that Haruhiro had to suffer, while Tio and Centorea hardly noticed at all.

Sometimes they'd hear people working late hours in the surrounding areas, or early in the morning, but they were left unbothered and Haruhiro felt it was peaceful enough.

It wasn't perfect by any means, but it was enough that they could all be happy with.

That, they had agreed, was what mattered in the end.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the battle to retake Dead Head Keep, and a little less than half that since Haruhiro and his party had settled into their new home.

… Other than Manato, he hadn't really seen that much of his old party, in that time. What else could he do, but let them grieve? It wasn't as if he had the right to be involved anymore, and well…

He didn't think he'd be able to do much good, even if he was. So, with no bright ideas presenting themselves, Haruhiro began to move forward.

After all… he had people relying on him, as well.

"I think I've got an idea for where our next hunting ground should be." Haruhiro revealed that morning, over breakfast at a low, square table in Brittany's tavern.

"Oh? It seems promising, from your demeanor. Please, share it with us." Centorea replied, as Tio and Yukio leaned in, shuffling their seats (a short, polished stool made of a whole stump in Tio's case, Ogre certified) in a little closer.

"Cyrene Mines." Haruhiro said, quickly moving on to answer the obvious concerns. "There's somewhere between ten and twenty levels to the mine, as far as we know, and in the upper levels, where a lot of the actual mining used to happen, most tunnels are the size of a city street. Some of the open caverns are big enough that you'd need wings to reach the ceiling."

"That is… not what I imagined a mine would be like." Centorea admitted, brow furrowed as she tried to picture it.

"Really?" Tio asked. "Sounds normal to me, you need lots of room to swing if you're gonna break rock, right?"

Especially if you're an Ogre, but Haruhiro decided to keep that to himself.

"That is true, I had not considered that." Centorea nodded, content with the explanation.

Well… it's not like they had plans to go in any _other_ mines, so correcting them wasn't _really_ necessary, right?

Neutral gaze betraying not a hint of emotion, Yukio slowly reached over to pat him consolingly on the shoulder.

"Oh! But wait, what about…" Centorea's exclamation trailed off as quickly as it began.

Offering her a small smile, Haruhiro continued, well aware of what she'd been hesitant to ask.

"Cyrene Mines is apparently pretty convenient for surface dwellers, as I've heard. Most of the upper levels are at least dimly lit, there's a sort of phosphorescent fungus down there that grows like crazy. While I'm sure we'll want to bring at least some light down with us, it'll be nice not to fight while carrying armloads of torches. We'll need plenty of rope as well, but apparently the lifts between levels are intact too."

"These mines seem… well-maintained." Yukio suggested quietly, speaking up for the first time since she'd received her meal.

"Right? Kinda weird, isn't it?" Tio replied, Centorea nodding along.

"Noticed that too? Yeah, the Kobolds that live down there have supposedly adopted the infrastructure left behind, they even have some sort of farm set up where they grow mushrooms and things like that. Seems strange, but it makes our lives easier too I guess."

"Kobolds? Why are we attacking Kobolds?" Tio asked, looking just a little alarmed.

"... Not a fan?" Haruhiro asked tentatively, trying to puzzle out what was bothering her.

"Ah, they're likely Ferals, but… no, I suppose it does make sense that he wouldn't know, Tio." Centorea suggested, leaving Haruhiro even more confused as it went right over his head.

Tio pursed her lips in thought, but it didn't take long for her smile to return.

"Oh yeaaaah, that does make sense. Silly me!" The tanned Ogre replied, knocking a fist against her her head as she did.

"... Know what?" Haruhiro asked slowly, looking between the two.

"It's no surprise you're unaware, given how long you've spent in our world…" Centorea began. "I suppose it isn't exactly essential information, in this line of work."

Continuing on, settling in more comfortably as she did so. "You see, Haru, there are actually two different… 'categories' of Demi-Humans, I suppose you could say. For example, us. Tio, Yukio, and myself are what's referred to as 'Liminals'. Aside from our respective races, Elves and Dwarves would be another example."

"We're different species, those differences ranging from physical to matters of culture or even life span, but we're all capable of interacting with other races, other cultures in a peaceful manner. Even if some, like Orcs, have made enemies of most."

"... I kind of get it? Think I'm missing part of the picture."

"Maybe we shoulda started with the other type first." Tio took over. "The other kind of Demi-Human are what we refer to as Ferals, but Humans usually just lump in with monsters."

Haruhiro winced, unable to avoid wondering if he was just as guilty.

"N-no! Don't feel down, it's not exactly wrong!" Tio hastened to correct as his expression fell. "The difference between a Liminal and Feral is that Ferals are more like animals in terms of intelligence. They get lumped in with monsters because whatever intelligence they have beyond that is always devoted to being as nasty as possible. Like Trolls! Trolls are Giant-kin but they live in smelly caves and eat our children!"

Haruhiro just stared.

"W-wait does that help? You've probably never met a … well there are all sorts of different answers for it, but… man this is kinda hard, I've never had to explain it!" Tio huffed.

"Goblins." Yukio whispered helpfully.

"Goblins! That's it!" Tio exclaimed excitedly.

"Goblins?" Haruhiro asked.

"Goblins." Yukio confirmed.

A cough from Centorea, the pretty knight deciding to take mercy and elaborate.

"Goblins are one of multiple races that are, without exception, Feral." She began, one hand dropping to her skirt to rub the concealed scars, left behind by a Goblin crossbow some weeks past. "While there aren't many liable to praise their intellect, they are more intelligent than beasts. What little intelligence they do have, unfortunately is solely devoted to making others suffer."

As she spoke, a noticeable change washed over Centorea's expression, leaving her to drift off into a troubled silence. Unsure of what else to do, Haruhiro shuffled his seat a bit closer to drop a consoling hand on her flank.

Blinking, she offered a small smile to put him at ease before continuing, voice low.

"They don't create if they can steal, they don't build villages, cities or even simple campsites if they can take them from someone else. Those they can gain power over are treated as little more than food, slaves or-"

"Hey, that's enough."

The blonde snapped out of her monologue to find that at some point, she had found herself surrounded, her cheek being pushed down against what was likely the only pair of breasts in Altana larger than hers.

Tio had wrapped her arms around her shoulder, at some point, drawing her into a gentle embrace. A warm, calloused hand had claimed on of her own, and a cool, much more delicate hand was rubbing gentle circles on her lower back.

"A-ah… perhaps it still… bothers me." Little more than an ashamed whisper, the position of her head allowing her to meet her Master's soft gaze.

Her Haru chose not to reply, shaking his head with a gentle smile as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

After all, being surrounded by the people she'd cared for, the people she'd give happily draw her last breath in defense of, was all Centorea Shianus had ever really needed.

That one of those people was her beloved Master simply made the moment that much better.

* * *

Yeah… he felt a little shitty after that.

Of course she'd be bothered by it… even if she'd never shown any sign of it when fighting other Goblins. Yukio and Tio had, of course, heard the story of how they met, as Cerea took immense pride in sharing his 'heroics', but, looking back, some details never quite made it into the retelling.

The story always seemed to focus on _his_ role in the tale.

He should have said something, he should have said... what exactly?

People were difficult.

It only made him feel worse that Cerea seemed to have no trouble comforting him when he needed it, hell, he hadn't even realized he'd needed it!

… What did she even see in him, anyways?

She'd asked him to believe in her reasons, _their_ reasons, and he did.

Sometimes, though, he just wished he could find answers like that on his own.

Was that so wrong?

* * *

"So how's the new party member?" Part of him didn't really want to ask, but it wasn't like he was unconcerned about the answer.

"Kuzaku? He's… adjusting. Doesn't have a lot of combat experience yet, seems he ended up sidelined a lot in his old party." Manato replied thoughtfully. "He's not the most proactive of individuals, but just a little push seems to carry him far."

"... Sounds like someone you'd be really good at dealing with."

"Hehe, we get along I suppose. Don't tell anyone else I said this, but not being the only rookie Paladin in the party makes me feel the pressure a little less." His friend confided with a small grin. "And having two tanks is pretty handy, though I bet I don't need to tell you that."

Haruhiro conceded the point with a small shrug, bringing his mug up to his lips.

"But enough of that, you guys are leaving to test out the mines in the morning, right?" A smooth change of topic, Manato well aware that their new party member brought up some bitter feelings with Haruhiro.

After all, this wasn't Kuzaku's first party, Haruhiro had personally watched the last of the Paladin's old party die. That party's Thief, in fact.

He didn't _really_ blame Kuzaku, but Kuzaku had lived where Choko had died, and that brought up some bitter feelings... whether Haruhiro wanted them or not.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Picked up everything we might need earlier today, so we're gonna head out bright and early."

"Hope you're not planning on going to deep." Manato knit his brow, swirling the contents of his mug absentmindedly. "You might be able to handle Death Spot if you catch him alone, but the odds of doing that aren't good, and I hear his bounty is what it is only because dealing with him doesn't really benefit Altana."

The Thief raised an eyebrow, Manato knowing him well enough to recognize the urging.

"Cyrene Mine doesn't have anything valuable in it, anymore, to justify occupying it or bringing the necessary personnel to the frontier, so the Council doesn't really care what happens there."

"Hmm, yeah that sounds like it would be troublesome?" Haruhiro guessed, not as if he knew anything about mining.

Manato gave him the 'look'.

"... We'll be careful."

Manato's easy grin returned.

"I'd appreciate that… but what did you forget?"

Haruhiro's eyes roamed the tavern, looking for anything else to pretend to focus on.

"W-well some things happened so I kind of missed the timing to…"

"You missed the timing to mention Death Spot and you just realized it?"

Something about Manato's tone suggested it that he wasn't really asking a question.

In the end, the girls were still awake when he'd returned home, even if Tio was starting to have trouble keeping her eyes open, so no harm done.

If one discounted the embarrassment of a certain Thief, that is.

* * *

"It's going to be pretty difficult to tell time down there… so I guess we'll just go down a floor or two, keep an eye on our condition, and go from there."

"Wise decision, Haru. I dare say we'll become well-accustomed to the caverns, given time, so no need to get ahead of ourselves." Centorea nodded in approval as she spoke.

After a little over an hour of walking, the party had made its way to Cyrene Mines, and were currently standing just outside the entrance to the Mines.

It had been… scarier in his head.

They were willingly venturing beneath the earth's crust in pursuit of all manner of foul beasts, (and there wasn't _just_ Kobolds down there), and well, he'd freely admit he was the worrying type.

When Haruhiro envisioned the mouth of the cave, well, a big part of him had expected teeth.

The belly of the beast, so to speak.

This though? This was a hole in a wall. Not even a particularly _dark_ hole in the wall, for that matter, as it seemed those glowing mushroom thingies started just around the corner, just past the gaze of the early morning sun.

Grudgingly accepting that his fantasies were perhaps better left unfulfilled, Haruhiro turned his head from peering into the dim gloom towards his party, mentally reviewing their supplies as he did.

They'd done a final check before they'd left Altana, though, so he wasn't all that concerned.

"Alright then, everyone good to go?"

"I am ready." Centorea confirmed.

"Good to go!" Tio, muffled ever so slightly from her helmet.

"Yes." Quietly, Yukio sounded off.

"In we go." Haruhiro, leading by example, took his first steps into the gloom.

As promised, the tunnel was nice and wide, high enough that Tio wouldn't be in any risk of scraping her horn on the ceiling, though swinging overhead might be a bad idea in some places.

Focussing forward, he nonetheless kept an ear out for his party… he had caught them by surprise, earlier, when he'd begun planning for the amount of noise they'd make.

Mostly by talking to Barbara, but at least he'd _thought_ about it.

He'd nearly choked on his own tongue, stumbling over his words to suggest that Centorea might need to dress a little differently to accommodate for the echoes of the caverns.

Luckily for her poor awkward Master, Centorea had managed to guess what he was trying to say, and then reframe it to sound like her idea, before embarrassment sent Haruhiro to an early grave.

Thus, the Centaur was wearing fitted coverings for her hooves, something that wasn't actually unheard of among her kind, though, given the distance from her birthplace, they had to be made to order.

While Centorea wasn't incapable of stealth, per say, but keeping the clatter of her hooves to a minimum required her to tread slowly and mind her footing. Something which steadily moved into the realm of impossibility when haste, or walking on stone was required.

"How are they?" Haruhiro enquired softly, nodding his head towards the coverings.

"I have no complaints." Cerea reported. "I'll try to keep kicking to a minimum, but I'm confident they won't be a hindrance."

"That's good. Once we have a better sense of the caverns you probably won't need to wear them, but better safe than sorry."

"I do not mind, Haru." She smiled warmly. "That attention to detail is part of what makes you so reliable."

Haruhiro managed a nod before he turned his gaze back to the front, partially because he really should be paying attention, but _mostly_ because the way she smiled was incredibly unfair.

She was gorgeous enough as it was without adding _radiant_ on top of that.

That, and he was probably just imagining things, but weren't the girls being a bit… friendlier lately?

Lingering gazes, mysterious smiles, accidental touches because everyone seemed to be having a bit of trouble with personal space. On that note, he hadn't escaped quickly enough when Yukio was giving Cerea a massage, so he was pretty sure the ice maiden had brought her to-

The Thief was incredibly grateful when he cautiously poked his head around the corner to find that they weren't, in fact, alone.

Down a long corridor were a quartet of furry, canine shapes patrolling about on their hind legs.

Two spears, a pickaxe and a normal axe, no armor on what, from the description he'd been given, were probably Kobolds.

Pointed ears, long, fanged muzzles and short, blunt claws, fur that took a lighter color on the face, stomach, and the ends of their limbs and short bushy tails.

Bit on the scrawny side, definitely taller than Goblins but less than they should be due to their forward leaning posture.

Not bad odds for the first fight.

Turning his head to his companions, Haruhiro whispered. "Have a bit of distance, still, once they're closer, let's start things off with an arrow from Cerea, and an [Icicle] volley from Yukio. Tio up front, Yukio, be ready to ice the floor if they try to run, we don't know how brave these things are."

Nodding, they slipped into position and readied their weapons.

The air chilled as Yukio gathered her power, and Cerea nocked an arrow to her bow as Haruhiro counted down on his fingers.

The three count passed, and the violence began.

The first death was heralded by nothing more than a falling body as Cerea stepped out and put an arrow into a Kobold's chest. Vengeful snarls turned into surprised yelps as Yukio stepped past her, sending half a dozen icicles streaking towards them.

One of the Kobolds was fast enough to dodge, slamming into the wall as it did so, another took a gash along its ribs, but the last one fell to its knees,its thigh and shoulder pierced by glimmering ice.

Unwilling to abandon their pack mate, the two Kobolds still standing snarled and charged, growing more vocal as their attackers retreated out of sight.

The first Kobold to round the corner found a heavy iron mace waiting for it, and was sent flying as Tio batted it away.

Haruhiro's [Swat] sent a spear harmlessly wide, and at Cerea's call dropped sharply into a crouch as an arrow slammed into its chest.

The axe wielder lifted its weapon high with both hands, but rather than bring it down on Tio's shield, lost its grip as a blast of stinging rime impacted from the side.

Tio's mace claimed another victim.

The final, wounded Kobold was limping away, gazing fearfully over its shoulder as its last comrade fell.

One last arrow sailed off in pursuit, and that was that.

* * *

The party stood in silence, catching their breath and listening for anything that might have caught wind of the brief scuffle.

After a moment, Haruhiro relaxed and stood up straight.

"Good start ladies." Offering a small smile as he padded forward to examine the bodies, Yukio shadowing him wordlessly.

Even the lowliest of Kobolds had a talisman piercing their noses, Haruhiro didn't really know anything about them other than the talismans signified some sort of spiritual belief, and being reasonably valuable.

Enough that they'd probably topped a busy day of Goblin slaying (which was the point of them being here) with this one fight, even if these were assumedly the 'Lesser' Kobolds.

Judging by their weak builds and cheap gear, anyways. The stronger ones, the ones that worked the mines, and guarded anything worthwhile to the Kobolds, were on the lower floors.

As he'd been told, Lesser Kobolds were mostly forced to live on the first floor, the workers of the middle ranks were 2nd floor and lower, along with the bulk of the farmland. The Elder Kobolds that lead the others generally didn't bother passing higher than the third.

Death Spots was rarely spotted before the fifth, but they were hoping to find a way down to the third floor before calling it a day, so odds of sighting him hopefully remained slim.

* * *

A shriek intermingled with and was then lost beneath a deep, echoing rumble, as the dark stone surrounding them on every side trembled.

Bracing himself against the wall, Haruhiro looked upwards, towards the dimly lit ceiling, checking to see if it was giving way.

It wasn't, but the washed out blue light from the fungi, combined with the tremors, was kind of trippy.

Haruhiro waited patiently for the rumbling to subside, vaguely curious as to why an earthquake didn't seem like that big of a deal to him, even underground.

The rumbling might have made the motion harder to feel, but the hand that clamped down hard onto his shoulder, and yanked him against a pillowy and vaguely familiar expanse was still impossible to ignore.

If only because its trembling was out of sync with the mountain's.

Haruhiro slowly turned his head over his shoulder, and was forced to do a double-take as he found Cerea's bone-white face and wide, frightened eyes shimmering in the weak light as she clung to him, shifting her grip so that she was more or less over top of him.

Which was a lot more interesting than some boring old quake.

Some of the color returned to her face when he dropped his own hand on top of hers, rubbing it reassuringly with his thumb. As she began to relax, almost grudgingly, Haruhiro leaned out from the wall (bringing her arms with him) to offer a reassuring gesture to the equally frightened Tio and Yukio.

He also tried not to laugh as he spied the rather adorable sight of a somewhat bedraggled looking Yukio being shielded (and squeezed like a stuffed animal), by a huddling Tio.

A moment later, the tremors stopped, and the girls visibly sagged in relief.

"It's alright, girls… just a tremor… we're safe." He called out gently, slowly.

"F-forgive me." Centorea gasped out, breath shallow.

"I-is it d-done!?" Tio tilted her head up, for once having to look up at Haru instead of the other way around.

Yukio's wide blue eyes latched onto his like a lifeline.

"There might be some small aftershocks, but we're over the worst of it." Probably, but no sense freaking them out.

"There's more!?" Tio exclaimed as the women all went rigid.

Well, he tried.

"There might be, but there will be less shaking, if any. That quake was pretty small." Haruhiro reassured, in that same calm, measured tone.

"You have...?" Yukio trailed off.

"Yeah, this is nothing new to me… must have happened a lot back home." Haruhiro, guessing at her question.

Gently, he gave Centorea's arm one more pat before slowly untangling himself.

Her breathing seemed to be back to normal, there was tension there, but much reduced as she drew her confidence from her Master's casual demeanor.

"Why don't we cut things short for today? There's a good chance this has the Kobolds all riled up, not sure how often earthquakes happen around here."

Unsurprisingly, his suggestion was met with immediate approval, all across the board.

* * *

"Yeesh, I nearly tied a knot, that startled me so much…"

Slowly, she made her way from her home.

"Mmm, well, let's go take a look. Damn, bet the mutts are all uppity now, might have to go on a diet."

With little more than a whisper, she made her way up the walls and into the shadows, no sense going to ground and running into some jumpy mutts.

…

"Oh my… they're sure scurrying about over there, but it doesn't look like anything's damaged- shit, shit!"

Swearing under her breath, she withdrew as quickly as she could without catching the attention of everything in earshot.

"... Ugh… why is the big guy all the way up here? Get back down there, you stupid mutt."

… Back in the relative safety of her own home, she slumped against her bed.

"... Great, just great… Death Spot is roaming the second floor… it's like I'm being punished for something."

As her eyes immediately picked out one particular corner of the room, a throaty chuckle, laden with exhaustion and a hint of self-derision, rebounded back at her off the walls,.

"... Yeah… I could believe that."

* * *

 **Aww, poor sad so-and-so… yep, there was no foreshadowing involved, so if some of you guess which unnamed character is being introduced, it's probably a coincidence.**

 **Little low on the action side of things, but the party needs a break sometimes, don't they? They haven't found that magical inn yet, the one that completely refills HP and MP when the screen goes dark.**

 **Had some fun with some yuri vibes, fun with some foreshadowing, and I got to flesh the world out a bit more by defining different types of Demi-Humans. So tell me what you think about the idea of 'Liminals vs Ferals'.**

 **The ending of that particular scene was important, though. Centorea pushes her feelings aside when she has work to do, but what nearly happened during her brief stint in captivity isn't something that just goes away.**


	11. Dangers In The Dark

**Back into the mines they go, and everything is fine.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

With a grunt, Haruhiro twisted his still pounding head to the side, arms straining to keep those snapping, drooling jaws at bay.

A pair of canvas-covered hooves slammed into the Kobold on top of him. It was was launched off the Thief with a muted crunch as an armored Centaur took exception to the Kobolds efforts to bite his throat out.

Rolling to his feet with a groan and a quick 'thank you' towards Centorea, Haruhiro immediately went after the Kobold. True, it was _mostly_ dead already, but Haruhiro wasn't taking any chances with its remaining life.

Cyrene Mine, as it turned out, was a little bit of a trap. The first floor was barely more of a threat than the outskirts of Damroww, roamed as it was by lesser Kobolds.

Then they'd made their way down to the second floor, and discovered something that apparently those Kobolds of the first floor weren't aware of; Kobolds were great at ambushes.

In a straight fight, the rank and file Kobold wasn't a huge threat. Fast, certainly, but even the hardiest of them would fall short of the average frontliner among the Crimson Moon. The Elder Kobolds were significantly tougher, but probably fell short of the Orcs in Zorran Zesshu's honor guard.

Larger, too, than the other Kobolds, most of them being roughly eye-level with Centorea.

So when the party bumped into those wandering or on patrol, the fight was manageable enough.

They'd fallen into a comfortable rhythm.

They'd just finished a battle against a small patrol, and were picking over the bodies, when a lesser Kobold had slipped out of a crack in a wall and tried to skewer Tio with a pickaxe.

Targeting the pretty young Crusader on her right side, with no shield to get in the way, the sharp point of the pickaxe fell unimpeded, and no one had been able to do anything but shout in horror.

Had it been anyone but Tio, it could have been an awful, likely fatal wound. Had it been anyone but Tio, or perhaps had the attacker possessed arm strength that was only marginally superior to a Goblin.

Instead, what resulted was a puncture wound less than half an inch deep, and the 'wounded' Crusader slowly turning her head towards her attacker, who was just as frozen in shock as the other onlookers.

"That hurt." She had quietly admitted, before dragging the Kobold out of its hiding place by the snout with one hand, and hurling it against the other wall of the narrow tunnel.

It didn't get back up again.

Moments later, Tio realized she was being stared at and shyly averted her gaze.

Well… as long as she was okay?

* * *

The girls had been a little nervous, returning to the mine after the quake, but had gradually began to relax after they'd reached the second floor without so much as a rumble.

Which was good, since while it was kind of cute, the trio of warm bodies trying to subtly huddle against him for reassurance was a little distracting.

That, and it reminded him how short he was compared to Cerea and Tio, since even while hunched over, the shorter of the two could still put her chin on his shoulder.

Which she had occasionally, since Centorea was unfair like that.

That wariness of the thousands of tons of rock over head had now shifted to the more consistent threat of dog-headed humanoids with sharp objects. Which, when they took a short break in a side passage, made Haruhiro consider that maybe, somewhere along the line, his life had become just a little weird.

Those were the sorts of thoughts that were straying through his head, when a noise, audible only to her sharp hearing, caused Centorea to freeze in place.

An instant later, one hand flew to the hilt of her sword... with just the hint of a tremble.

"A… blade?" She whispered slowly, hesitantly.

That's when he heard it too.

A distant, continuous scraping that echoed through stone halls, a sound that any blade wielder would recognize in an instant.

The sound of a sharp edge being dragged across rock, like a blade across a grindstone.

Only this sound was… heavy, for lack of a better word. Not shrill like he was used to, but a deep, harsh grinding.

Perhaps it was just the echoes of the caverns that made it seem so vast, but Haruhiro wasn't really feeling up to investigating in person.

"H-Haru-sama… you don't think that's…" Yukio's breathy whisper trailed off weakly.

"Yeah… so much for staying on the lower floors... get up, everyone, we need to move."

It wasn't anyone's fault, really. The mountain had shifted, and the worst of the tremors had caused cracks and faults to appear in the stone, here or there.

When Tio reached out to the wall, steadying herself to rise as silently as possible from the stone she had been seated on, something gave way beneath her gauntlet.

Nothing more than a small crack as the small outcropping of rock shifted.

That tiny cracking sound might as well have been a lightning bolt, for how loud it seemed.

Several stuttering heartbeats of tense, breathless silence.

Silence shattered to pieces by a furious howl, that shook the mountain to its roots.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Haruhiro yelled, any pretense at stealth abandoned.

So the Thief and his party ran for all they were worth.

They ran, with Death Spots on their heels.

* * *

"Oh that's just wonderful, something's got the big guy all riled up." Judging by that distant howl, anyways.

She'd decided to take the chance, while Death Spot was roaming the tunnels, to slip over to the farm for a bite to eat. Hence why she was daring to creep through the shadows of a big, rickety barn-house built by whoever had been here before the Kobolds.

Risky, but a girl has needs.

She would have preferred the rooftops to the ground level, but she wasn't confident that the structures would bear her weight, and falling through the ceiling and having to dig herself out was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Though, it was nice to be walking on soil rather than stone for a change.

Come to think of it, wasn't the second floor pretty weird? It had soil, and the pig-caterpillar things that the Kobolds herded would graze on something that looked like grass from a distance, but was actually some sort of thin stringy fungus.

Shaking her head to clear it, she focused her senses once more, straining to catch any sound or scent of the big guy wandering back this way, but thankfully, it seems like he was a ways off yet.

Well, she would have to hope that whoever had Death Spots out for blood didn't bring him this way… and that whoever it was were fast runners, for their own sake if nothing else.

That, and-

Oh, of course they'd find their way into the open like that… she had forgotten that massive cavern that housed the farmlands took up almost half the floor.

"W-what the?" She cursed under her breath as her voice leaked out, going utterly still as she waited to find out whether she'd caught any attention with her outburst.

Who could blame her?

She'd just caught a glimpse of the intruders, such as they were. She'd seen parties of Humans roaming the halls before, but this was new. The thin figure leading their retreat was human, probably, but running alongside him was a blonde-haired Centaur in armor.

Following on their heels was a helmeted, skirt clad figure tall enough that she could only be a Giant of some kind, and a woman whose pale blue skin was, well, blue, which she was pretty sure wasn't a Human thing.

With better airflow she'd have been able to pick up much, much more, but there wasn't so she couldn't catch their scents from this distance.

"And of course, there's Death Spot… well, at least those people aren't running _this_ way… nothing sturdy enough to keep Death Spots at bay, anyways."

Oh, sure she'd _like_ to help them, but in a wide open space like this she wouldn't be much use, and…

Even if they somehow managed to pull through with her help, they'd still probably turn on her when the _other_ monsters were out of the way.

… Not like she could blame them.

With a wistful sigh, she slipped away into the gloom once more, leaving them to their fate before anyone could drag her into it.

* * *

"Are we sure that's a Kobold!?" Tio yelled in protest as they ran for their lives. "He's like a full Haru taller than me!"

"Cerea, go!" Haruhiro interrupted, as a pair of Elder Kobolds appeared in the tunnel ahead, cutting off their retreat.

Cerea's response was a shout of challenge as her run turned into a charge, sword pointed like a lance.

Taken aback by the sudden burst of speed, only one Kobold managed to cleanly evade, the other missing the thrusting blade, but spent spinning to the stone as the armored Centaur behind the blade clipped it.

Haruhiro pounced on that Kobold as it rose onto all fours, and the other found itself trapped as Centorea wheeled back on it, and Tio caught up from the other side.

A brief scuffle followed, but surrounded, the Kobold stood little chance.

However, it was a brief scuffle they could ill afford, as more Kobolds caught up, herded on by massive footsteps, just around the corner.

"Yukio, slow them down!"

The temperature plummeted sharply as the Yuki-Onna complied, a bristling wall of pointed frost imposing itself between them and their pursuers, covering the tunnel from one side to another at about hip-height.

Before she could do anything more, the snow maiden was forced to duck sharply as a javelin tore through the space her head had occupied. Then, Haruhiro was pulling her into a run once more.

As the weak blue glow of the tunnels gave way to the dull crimson of distant fires, the party found their escape route opening up into a massive cavern, even wider than the one containing the farmlands.

The only problem was, they were near the top of this cavern.

Arrayed before them was sturdy wooden scaffolding, a network of stairs leading to the ground.

Across a gap less than a dozen feet across, and half that lower than the platform before them, was a sturdy wooden overhang, bolted into the rock and leading to a new tunnel.

Thinking quickly, Haruhiro called out "We need to get across, Cerea, Tio, jump!"

The two vanguards wanted to protest going first, but there was no time and they _did_ take up the most space.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Centorea clattered onto the platform and moved to the side as far as she could to get a running start.

She sailed across the gap without any trouble, and moved aside for Tio to leap the gap as well. The wood groaned in protest from the impact of the armored figures, but held firm. Hastily, the two cleared the platform, leaving-

Yukio sent a barrage of ice to ward off the small pack of Lesser Kobolds that had made it to the edge of the platform, as Haruhiro's flashing dagger fell upon the Kobold who had snuck up on them from the lower stairs.

Then Death Spots emerged from the cramped tunnels and rose to his full, commanding height with a mighty roar that sent everyone reeling, and their luck ran out.

A dead calm fell over Haruhiro, as events played out in slow motion through his mind's eye. As Death Spots put one heavy paw onto the platform, he noted that the wood was buckled and splintered in places, as if recently damaged.

The tremors, maybe?

Then, he idly noted that more Kobolds were coming up from below, and that Yukio was desperately trying to keep their attackers at bay.

Then the world began to move once more, and Haruhiro moved with it.

A subdued scream slipped unbidden from Yukio's lips as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, spun her about, and then hurled her into the open air.

The next thing she knew, she was in Tio's arms, the Ogress having doubled back to catch her when she saw Haruhiro move.

Then, Centorea watched in mute horror as Death Spots paw, pushing down against the protesting wood, was replaced by the massive, battered blade, held in both of its claws and brought down with horrific force.

Wood splintered and flew, and for a single instant, that was the only thing that moved.

A harsh snapping sound filled the air as the wood beneath Haruhiro lurched, sending him to one knee.

The last thing she saw was the fiendish, fang-filled grin of Death Spots, and Haruhiro's brief, reassuring smile, before the scaffolding swayed once more, and began to topple.

"HARRUUUU!"

* * *

A looping axe arced out of the dust cloud, to be batted away by a raised shield.

She couldn't see anything.

There must have been a forge, or maybe even several below, because the instant the scaffolding collapsed, the entire cavern had been filled with clouds of dust and soot and ash.

Coughing, Tio pulled on the still shouting Centorea, inching her away from the platform edge as another trio of projectiles flew wide.

"W-we can't even see down there, let alone get there! Cerea we have to go!"

"Haru! Haru where are you!" The Knight cried out frantically, struggling without even looking.

"Cerea, come on!"

"Master! Master where-"

It was quiet, quiet enough that they didn't even hear the impact. A pale hand arced up, and smacked the panicked Centaur across the mouth.

"... Yukio?" Tio whispered, as the two taller girls stared down in shock.

Centorea lifted a hand to her face as the Yuki-Onna directed a frigid glare her way.

"He needs us… get it to-guh!" Whatever she was going to say was cut off as she doubled over sharply, thin form wracked by a harsh fit of coughing.

That's when Centorea noticed that Yukio was far more pale than normal, swaying slightly.

Centorea closed her eyes, and let out a long, slow exhale.

"... Forgive me." She said, at last, keeping her voice as level as she could. "Come, let's get away from here. We will find another way down, I am certain."

Yukio squeaked in surprise as the pretty blonde swept her up into her arms, cradling the weakly trembling ice maiden against her chest in a princess carry.

Curiously, Cerea noted that some of the color had returned to the Yuki-Onna's face, a flush of bright pink across her cheeks.

Poor thing, that lungful of dust wasn't agreeing with her at all. They needed to pull back, take care of those present before they could attempt to rescue Haru…

And rescue him they would. There was no other outcome that would be accepted.

As Tio watched the Knight turn away with a flustered Yukio hiding flushed cheeks behind raised hands, a strained giggle slipped from her lips.

With one last lingering glance into the haze below, they stepped away and were gone.

Down tunnels that seemed far emptier, and yet, far more confining than ever before. Keeping in their hearts the simple, desperate wish that that calm, accepting smile he'd shown them…

Wasn't the last they'd see.

* * *

In spite of herself, she'd found herself in one of the lower, lesser used side tunnels.

Just in time to nearly suffocate, as a wave of dust and soot poured down the tunnel towards her, forcing her back with ringing ears from the awful din that had caused it.

Damn… did they do anything quietly!? What the-

She went completely still as a ragged cough sounded out from around the corner.

Poised, she waited as-

One of the smaller Kobolds stumbled out of the lingering haze, collapsing to its knees as it coughed and wretched.

It never saw its killer coming.

With a single leg, she lunged forward and skewered it through the back, dragging it towards her with the same motion.

It was a little dirty, but meh, not like the odds were in her favor.

Another cough, and an almost identical scene played out.

With one key difference.

Something about it sounded… different, and so as the battered, bloody figure swayed out of the murky clouds, she didn't immediately pounce.

Instead, she watched in surprise as the human boy she'd seen only from afar took another drunken, swaying step, and collapsed.

* * *

His head hurt.

That was Haruhiro's first thought, as he blinked awake.

His second thought was that the woman sitting nearby and watching him with a concerned frown had pretty eyes… all six of them, glimmering like rubies in the dim light.

Idly, he noted that just like Yukio, she didn't have any pupils, but he didn't want to stare too long and seem rude.

"Thanks for rescuing me." He began politely, thinking that gratitude was as good a starting point as any.

The pretty eyes blinked in surprise, before a teasing smile spread slowly across the woman's moon-pale face.

"Ohoho… and what makes you think this is a rescue?" The woman's voice drifted out in a breathy, mischievous whisper.

"The parts of me that hurt the most are the most securely bound, which is a good way to keep someone from aggravating broken bones if they wake up suddenly." Haruhiro dutifully began. "Also, the parts of me that hurt the most don't really hurt all that much, which brings to mind the numbing agent my teacher is so fond of. Also, I'm pretty sure the pieces of wood that were sticking out from me… aren't."

Haruhiro smiled up at her as he finished his explanation. He'd learned from Tio that when someone woke up from a concussion, it was standard practice to check what they remembered, to assess any brain damage. Some sort of soft but sturdy material was across his forehead, keeping his head in place.

He didn't think he was that badly off, though, so hopefully that put his rescuer at ease.

"... Come again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you need me to speak up?" Haruhiro asked. "Sorry, I have a bad habit of mumbling."

The woman stared at him in silence for a moment, before giving a small toss of her head.

Huh, her hair was a purplish… what was that flower called, lavender?

Anyways, he thought it was rather pretty.

"... Well, aren't you the charmer?" The woman giggled.

Oh, he'd said that bit about the hair out loud… eh.

"Hmm, but I wonder…" The woman mused, tapping a black armored claw against her chin. "Would you still have that silver tongue of yours… still be so comfortable tied up and completely, _utterly_ at my mercy…"

A throaty, sinister chuckle, accompanied by a sharp series of clicking, like multiple sharp somethings being drummed against a hard surface.

"-If you could see all of _this_?"

Then, for the first time, the woman revealed herself in all her inhuman glory, with a dangerous, seductive smile on her full lips.

* * *

As she loomed over him, revealing herself as fully as possible to the suspended human, she kept that confident, alluring smile firmly in place.

It would dawn on him, any second now, just what he was seeing.

She was beautiful and she knew it. Short, lavender hair that partially concealed the right side of her face, red eyes that glittered like jewels. Pale, flawless skin, and, not to be modest, but her breasts were huge, and just the right shape to draw any man's eyes.

Even if they didn't look like they risked slipping out of the _bottom_ of her skimpy black halter-top at any second. The skimpy black halter-top with gold and lace trim she'd made herself, and was quite proud of.

Just like the thin loincloth she wore, draped dangerously low on wide hips.

No, she knew fully well that she was beautiful. Even if she had six eyes, and her shoulderless sleeves concealing chitinous, slender arms, tipped in razor-sharp, armored claws. Even her pedipalps, the closest thing she had in appearance and position to 'human legs', only served to give her an exotic sort of appeal, even if they ended in hooks rather than feet.

Yes, she was beautiful… until one started looking a bit _lower_.

For the rest of her body was that of a gigantic black spider. Complete with, of all things, markings similar to that of a gigantic human _skull_ across the back of her arachnid abdomen. Eight long, armored legs ending in gently curving spikes the equal of any spear.

It was when this part of her was seen, in personal experience, that the screaming began.

Perhaps some begging would be involved, since her captive knew fully well he had no escape from her. Perhaps some tears, perhaps some whimpering, perhaps he'd just pass out from fear.

Perhaps she would see a glimmer of disgust, a perfect accompaniment to that innocent, attentive smile on his face as he gazed patiently up at her.

…...

"... Huh?"

"Yes?" The boy asked, still smiling.

"Are you... not seeing this?" She asked hesitantly, twisting her body to give him a better view, and sweeping one hand through the air to draw his eye.

A flicker of confusion crossed his visage. "... Uh… I mean, I can see you just fine, but…?" Came the tentative reply, almost as if he was worried about…

"I'm part spider." She said at last.

Part spider and all confused.

A pair of hazel eyes swept slowly up and down as he gave her the once-over, as much as he could with his head bound to prevent careless movement, anyways.

"... So it would seem." He agreed after a moment, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Six red eyes blinked, and two hazel eyes blinked back.

She just couldn't help herself. Not when he was being so _earnest_.

Full, rich laughter echoed through the cave, louder than she'd been in what felt like years, leaving her doubled over and helplessly clutching her sides as they shook with mirth.

 _That_ at last garnered a reasonable reaction from the bound Human, as he attempted to avert his gaze in embarrassment.

Tried, and failed, since his head was still very much bound.

This in turn caused a fresh onslaught of laughter.

Eventually, her laughter subsided (oxygen ran out), and she wiped away a stray tear.

At some point, the boy had gotten over his embarrassment, and was looking up at her from the hammock with a soft smile on his face.

She promptly froze.

This… wasn't how this was supposed to be going at all! She was going to scare him a bit, question him, find out what kind of strange Human surrounded himself exclusively with Demi's!

Pull back that facade and see who he _really_ was before she decided what to do with him!

Maybe tease him a bit, because he was kind of cute in a sleepy sort of way, and she was sure he'd be just _precious_ if she made him squirm!

… Oh, wait…

She could still do that last one... couldn't she?

* * *

The woman drew herself up to her full height with a throaty chuckle, one hand wrapped under her breasts, pushing them upwards in a shamelessly unfair fashion, and the other cupping her cheek.

As a pink tongue dragged itself slowly across pale lips, for the first time, Haruhiro considered that he might be in danger.

* * *

Useless!

The tunnel they'd found themselves in didn't loop back to the forge area at all, it went completely in the opposite direction!

Haru could need help, he could be hurt, and she couldn't even figure out a set of tunnels!

A hoof stomped in frustration.

"C-Cerea…?" Came Tio's hesitant call.

Deep breaths… Master wasn't here to keep them at ease, so she must do it in his stead.

"Sorry, looks like we'll have to find the lift to the next floor." She replied, smiling wearily back at the Crusader. "Yukio… how is your breathing? Are you feeling better?"

Yukio gave another cough, and nodded slowly.

"Yes… I will be… alright." Well, alright as she could be when Haru was missing, but that went without saying.

It was fortunate for them, perhaps, that they'd seen neither hide nor hair of Death Spots, nor any other Kobold, but… small mercies, with Haru missing.

"Don't push yourself, please. I don't mind carrying you once more, should you need it." Centorea told her, gently.

She didn't mind if it was Yukio, after all… they'd both sworn their loyalty to the same person, even if the Yuki-Onna hadn't been as… formal, about it.

"... Thank you."

Nodding, Centorea turned her head back to the front, straining her ears to hopefully hear something, _anything_.

Anything to take her mind off of how these tunnels seemed to be closing in on her from every side, without him, and the gnawing fear that she might already be too late.

* * *

With a smirk that was as appealing as it was worrying, the spider woman stepped over the threads holding Haruhiro suspended, bending low to bring her face closer as she approached.

The bending of her waist caused those heavy breasts of hers to brush across his chest, and his embarrassed squirming seemed only to egg her on.

When they were almost eye level, with her upper body practically draped across his, she lowered herself just enough to squash her soft chest against him, and for that tiny top of hers to lose its battle in preserving modesty.

' _Oh now that's just cruel.'_ Haruhiro screamed mentally, cringing internally since he couldn't move enough to cringe any other way.

Rather desperately, Haruhiro averted his eyes and tried to think of anything other than pert, pink-

"Ooh!" His tormentor cooed in surprise, eyes going wide and smile widening, as she twisted to gaze down their respective bodies. "Hmm… something's poking me… does the little adventurer have a _hidden weapon_ I should know about?"

"I-I… errr… sorry." Haruhiro managed to choke out, reddening as he did, and refusing to meet her eyes.

"Don't be, I'm flattered." The mirth vanished from her voice as if it had never been there, and she lifted herself off of him. "Even if it's only my _human_ half that has you so interested."

That same confident smile was in place, with just the faintest hint of bitterness.

Haruhiro had a reply of his own, though, even if it was one that he immediately regretted the second it left his mouth.

"I don't know about that… glossy and black really seems to suit you for some reason."

They both froze.

Slowly, Haruhiro closed his eyes, flushing red and utterly mortified.

Perhaps if he'd kept his eyes open, he'd have noticed that, just for a moment, his cheeks weren't the only ones to color at the unintentionally bold comment.

"Can… can you untie me? I'd really like to find a dark corner to hide in."

Once again, the woman broke the silence with nothing more than that rich, breathy laughter of hers, and maybe it was just his imagination, but…

This time, the sound was just a little more sincere, and perhaps just a little...

Nervous?

* * *

A dry, prolonged rustling echoed faintly through the gloom, followed by a faint splash as shallow waters were abruptly displaced.

Accompanied by a languid, sensuous yawn.

How slothful of her… to awaken at long last, and do nothing more than shift her coils and drift off into slumber once more.

The trembling of the mountain had not been the most pleasant of wake-up calls, to be certain, but she supposed she was lucky that the shifting stone hadn't simply crushed her within her resting place.

She supposed that she was also fortunate that she hadn't simply been sealed in more completely. While her needs during a long slumber were few and far between, breathing was certainly one of the more… consistent.

Yes, if she looked at it objectively, she had been rather fortunate.

Her failure to _keep_ that objective mindset was the reason that she had remained here, in the darkness and stillness, rather than venturing forth.

An untold number of years ago, it had been loneliness had lured her into slumber in the first place, and now, it was that same loneliness that kept her in isolation.

At least this way, she could fool herself into believing that someone, _anyone_ was waiting for her.

Ah… she had been lying to herself, hadn't she?

Awakening was… the last thing she had wished for.

* * *

She'd eventually needed to stop and catch her breath, and without her laughter to fill the silence, it had steadily grown awkward.

If there was anything about people she was good at recognizing, it was when they _lied_ to her.

The young Human she'd rescued (she just couldn't bring herself to pretend otherwise, anymore), had stuttered and squirmed and it had been just as adorable as she'd imagined it would be when she watched his sleeping face, but…

He had never once lied to her.

It was a lot harder to deal with than she'd imagined, because he'd also been-

"Haruhiro." He said, without any preamble. "Or Haru, if you prefer."

"... Come again?" She asked, meeting his finally open eyes.

"My name." Haruhiro clarified. "Didn't mean to be rude or anything, Miss…?"

"Rachnera." Came the soft response. "Rachnera Arachnera."

"Nice to meet you, Rachnera." He smiled up at her.

She couldn't help it.

She had flinched before she had even realized she was moving.

He had _meant it_!

He had really meant it, he had… when was the last time that… that anyone…

"R-Rachnera?"

"... Yes?"

"Are you… alright?" A clear concern had worked its way onto Haru's face when she wasn't looking.

"Hmm, why wouldn't I be…?"

"It's just… you're…" He trailed off, hesitantly.

Hmm?

Her cheeks were cold.

Why were…

Oh.

Hastily, she rubbed her hands across them.

Stupid… it was way harder to get the dirt out of your eyes when you had six of them!

"I'm fine." She stated firmly, glaring at him.

"... Alright then." He responded quietly, after watching her carefully for a moment and smiling that unfair smile of his. "Think you could cut me loose? I… need to go find my friends."

A slow nod.

"... I'm going to let you free, now… but be careful, alright?" Rachnera began, even as her sharp claws worked to carefully cut Haruhiro loose from his impromptu hammock. "I bound your wounds, but I'm no healer. That, and I only gave you a little nip, so you're going to start hurting any minute now when my venom wears off."

"... You really are kind, aren't you?"

Rachnera froze.

Not because of his words, not even because of that shameless sincerity of his, but because of something in his unwavering gaze that she'd missed until now.

There was something very, very wrong about it.

She was sure that had firm eye contact was his _intention_ , but… his gaze was… off.

His firm, steady gaze was centered _around_ her left set of eyes.

"Haru… she began, slowly. "Are you... okay?"

"... Yes?" He asked, confusion clear. "Well... my head kind of hurts."

Rachnera leaned over him once again, and swept her hair up with one hand, baring her face in its entirety for the first time.

"Look at me, Haru." Rachnera commanded softly, completely and utterly still as she watched him intently. "How many eyes do I have?"

Haruhiro blinked, puzzled by the odd question, but answered anyways.

"It's hard to count when you keep swaying like that, but… nine?"

"... Is one of your friends a healer? You… you need help, and soon."

"Ah, yeah… Tio is a healer. She's the Ogre, by the way. Oh, I guess you haven't met her yet… you'll probably like her though. Everyone likes her."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will." So much for her plan of dropping him off nearby and sneaking off. "Come on, let's get you up." Claws flashing in the dim glow of the cave, she finished cutting Haruhiro loose, and pulled him gently to his feet.

That gentle grip tightened when Haruhiro's legs buckled almost immediately.

"Huh… I'm kind of dizzy." Haruhiro admitted in a surprised tone. "My head kinda hurts… wish that ringing would stop."

Dammit!

Dammit no!

Why was it that whenever she found someone who would treat her like a person, they-

No.

She was going to save him, no matter what.

Haruhiro didn't offer even the slightest protest as she carefully scooped him up and twisted her upper body to deposit him onto the back of her arachnid abdomen, in a position much like the one he'd take when riding Centorea

Normally, Haruhiro would be embarrassed to be doing something like this with a girl he barely knew, but another bout of dizziness left him slumped against Rachnera's mostly bare back.

"Yeah, I'm not nearly as comfortable as a Centaur, but you're gonna have to make do. I need my hands free, and…"

Unseen by the groaning Thief, a wicked smile twisted a pair of full lips.

"Eh?" The next thing Haruhiro knew, he was tied again, loops of silk appearing out of nowhere to wrap around his waist and bind him rather firmly to the warm body he was slumped against.

"We wouldn't want you to fall off, now would we?" Rachnera pointed out innocently.

The warm body with skin every bit as silky as the literal spider silk they'd been bound together with, one that was subtly grinding its firm, toned rear against his lower body…

Wrapping his hands firmly around her waist, Rachnera turned and left the cave, which Haruhiro quickly discovered was several dozen feet up a wide shaft of some kind. The bindings made a lot of sense, as rather than climb down to the ground, the Arachne merely began travelling horizontally across the cavern walls.

A small, logical part of Haruhiro took a moment to note that Rachnera having a… posterior in the same position as a human's didn't make any sense, and should only cause problems from a logistical standpoint.

The rest of Haruhiro's mind was working overtime to distract Little Haruhiro with as many unsexy thoughts as possible, because Rachnera's gait involved a good deal more… jostling than he was used to.

Unseen once more, Rachnera Arachnera's lovely face bloomed into a smug, and she would never admit, flattered smirk.

Hehe… served him right for making her blush like that.

See?

He was doing it right now… she'd just have to punish him a little more, wouldn't she?

Later, though.

He really did need help, even if…

Even if she was enjoying the proximity too… just a little.

* * *

 **I doubt I'm surprising anyone, with the new monster girl named, but can anyone guess the second one to appear?**

 **I'd been looking forward to introducing Rachnera for a while, so hope you all enjoy.**

 **So, I had actually went and investigated this, but did anyone else know that apparently Arachne are really light-weight?**

 **Rachnera's 6'6 and 181 pounds, which means her spider half isn't necessarily heavier than a human's lower half. Her BMI is actually on the lower end of the healthy range for a woman her height.**

 **Kind of makes sense when you think about it, since being heavy would make wall crawling and dangling from rafters difficult.**


	12. Should Have Run

**Despite the dire situation we left the party in, there is a fair amount of fluff ahead.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

They had been searching for the intruders, spurred on by the presence of their mighty Champion.

There had been neither hide nor hair seen of the strange interlopers, and the only recognizable creature, the Human, had not been found dead amongst the wreckage that had separated the small group.

The Kobold closed its yawning mouth with the soft clink of-

Slender arms caught the corpse, as the last of its breath choked out past the icicle that had burst from the back of its maw.

Ear twitching at the strange sound, its comrade turned to meet twin slits of narrowed, icy blue, and an arrow to the throat.

Lashing out with her hand, Yukio muffled its fall with a bed of snow.

Crouched low over the body of the Kobold she'd slain, Yukio remained still, listening carefully.

A moment later, she raised one pale hand and beckoned to those behind her.

Moving slowly and carefully, Centorea, with another arrow at the ready, slipped around the corner with Tio on her heels.

"Well done, Yukio." She murmured softly as the Yuki-Onna drew to her full height.

Yukio offered a short nod before turning her head back towards the front.

Seeing this, Tio suppressed a sigh. It had been well over two hours since they'd been separated from Haru, and since then the Yuki-Onna had gone almost completely silent, speaking only when absolutely necessary.

… Yeah, okay she knew Yukio was already quiet but jeez!

It's like she'd forgotten how to smile!

… Which maybe she had.

After all, Haru was a Thief, and while she didn't believe for a second that he'd take anything from them on _purpose_ …

His disappearance certainly had stolen the joy from those left behind, that certain essential something that kept everything steady.

Another sigh slipped from a pair of full lips.

' _Where are you, Haru? … Please, please be okay. We'll all fall apart if you're not here.'_

She wished she could be as strong as Cerea was.

The Knight had certainly stepped up to the plate, leading them calmly and decisively in their search.

Tio was praying with all her heart that she would never have to see that stoic mask crumble.

* * *

Haruhiro was not okay.

He was positive that Rachnera's upper body didn't need to rub against him _that_ much as they moved, and that she knew exactly what she was doing.

More importantly though, they'd been alone for a while now, it had been almost an hour since they'd seen that last Kobold patrol. Problem was, that every Kobold they'd seen had been between them and where they needed to go.

So Rachnera said, anyways, he had no idea where they were.

That kind of made it sound like he doubted her, which he didn't, he could see how frustrated she was, it was just…

His head kind of hurt.

When they'd initially left Rachnera's cave, they'd travelled horizontally along the tunnel walls, such a task a simple matter for an Arachne, passenger or no.

That had lasted a solid minute before the vertigo got to his pounding head, and Haruhiro had managed to moan in her ear that he was probably going to throw up.

They'd travelled on the ground, after that.

Which he was grateful for, he could handle heights just fine but his head kind of hurt and everything was moving more than it should and oh yeah-

"Hey, Rachnera?" He whispered.

The women slowed, sharp limbs clicking minutely against the stone as she did.

"Yes? What is it Haru… are you feeling sick again?"

She really was kind, wasn't she?

"No… I'm fine, sorry to worry you."

Three blood red eyes turned to him in narrowed disbelief.

"I mean I'm not really fine, but I don't think I'm worse so that's basically fine." He clarified.

… That made her glare more, weird.

"Anyways, I was wondering, what are you up to after this?" He began slowly, trying to keep the thoughts bouncing around his skull in some coherent order.

That became significantly harder when Rachnera lurched to an abrupt halt.

Grimacing as her passenger groaned, Rachnera nonetheless turned her head with a small smirk after a moment.

"After this, huh? Almost sounds like you're asking me out on a date." She teased, latching onto teasing Haruhiro for the distraction it could bring from...

"Mm… kind of like a group date, maybe? An outing? Something like that, I guess but not really?" Haruhiro clarified rather unhelpfully.

… Aww... he didn't even blush this time, such a shame.

Rachnera turned her head back forward, hiding what was definitely not the beginnings of a pout.

"Go on?" Keep talking, talking was good because at least then she knew he was-

"Well, you probably shouldn't stick around here, so I thought maybe you could come with us when we leave the mine?"

Rachnera went still.

"And do what?"

"Well, I don't really know you all that well, but you're really nice, and that's basically our only criteria, so if you wanted you could stay with us?"

She flinched, and she knew he'd felt it because they were tied together, but he better not say a word or she'd- why was this tunnel so bloody warm!?

"... Stay with you?" She managed to ask.

"Yeah, kinda sudden right? I mean, you don't have to, but we can at least help you find somewhere nicer to live."

"And what's wrong with where I live?"

She turned her head back, and Haruhiro realized he'd have to tread carefully here, her expression had gone cold.

"Well, you're not getting enough rest, probably because all your neighbors want to kill you in your sleep, and you're not eating enough either, which probably makes sense too, since I doubt Kobolds are tasty?"

… Dammit brain.

So much for subtle.

Rachnera's gaze whipped away from him, but he felt rather than saw her muscles tighten, her fists clench.

After a moment, she began to speak. "... So you saw, did you?" Slowly, voice light, casual... straining at the edges.

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm pretty observant." What they were referring to was a dark corner of the cave where the remains of her latest meal had laid.

The Kobolds had been tense enough as it was, so she hadn't been willing to risk dumping the body of one of their own… since the Kobolds were likely aware that they _should_ be among the only predators within the mine… at least this close to the surface.

"So now you know, huh?" A throaty chuckle slipped free. "Now you know that your 'rescuer' is little more than a flesh-eating _monster_. Feeling a bit nervous yet, being strapped to something like that?"

"Nope." Not when that monster was inching closer to starvation with each day, and had rescued a free meal instead of eating it.

Eight legs were nearly not up to the task of keeping her upright, Rachnera found.

"Nope!? What do you mean nope!?" Rachnera screeched, ignoring, or perhaps simply forgetting the reason they'd been whispering up until now.

What she found was Haruhiro smiling at her gently, a smile that left her feeling so very ashamed of herself.

"Rachnera, you know I'm in these mines slowly for the purpose of murdering Kobolds and taking their stuff, right? I mean, we're technically at war, and they're invaders in the mine, but it's not like that makes what I'm doing kind or moral."

"... That's... not the same thing…"

"You're right, I do have other options available. Now what will you do, if you have the same?"

"... Stop that."

"Hmm?" The threads binding them together came loose, falling away.

The next thing he knew, there was cold stone against his back, a furious woman looming over him, and a knife sharp leg digging into the stone by his ear.

" _ **I don't need your pity, Human."**_ The Arachne hissed, bared fangs inches from his face.

"Fair enough… never seems to help anyway, does it?"

Another chitinous spear fell, trapping his head on both sides.

" _ **Don't pretend you understand anything!"**_

"Wouldn't be surprised if I didn't. I don't know anything about you, really, so all I can do is offer the same thing that saved me."

" _ **Saved? You're the only thing that needs saving here."**_

"-A friend."

"... Eh?" The ominous rattling died away with a startled clatter, and the narrowed eyes and bared fangs gave way to to open-mouthed gawking.

"Maybe I'm just being arrogant, and I'm completely off-base, but I just wanted you to know-"

That was when she realized that that gentle smile of his…

"You don't have to be alone, if you don't want to be."

-Hadn't faltered, even once.

* * *

She didn't want to be here.

She didn't want to leave.

She didn't want to be alone.

She was…

So, so scared.

If the words left her lips, or were only there in her head, she never did quite figure out.

 _Someone, anyone, please…_

 _Save me._

* * *

After dozens of twists and turns, they'd finally found their way down, down to the ground level of that massive cavern where everything had gone so wrong.

They had been unable to enter the cavern proper, as it was swarming with Kobolds busy clearing rubble away, but they did find, at last, some sign of Haruhiro.

If only it had been a _good_ sign.

They had found crusted over pool of dried blood, with drag marks leading into the cavern.

On the _other_ side of the pool, heading in the same direction they had come from, they'd found a trio of bloody boot-prints, and a smear of blood some distance ahead.

With no obvious sign of Haruhiro's presence, the girls withdrew, lest they be discovered.

At a safe distance, back down the tunnels they quietly reconvened.

"There is someone else in these mines." Centorea asserted.

"... It seemed odd that the boot-prints just vanished." Yukio responded, a soft frown on her lips.

"Haruhiro's probably okay, for now then…" Tio began, smiling slightly as the other two immediately perked up with hopeful expressions. "I mean, they were awfully careful taking him away, there were no drag marks leading the way Haru was going right?"

She was mostly just guessing, since her skill in tracking was only marginally better than her sense of direction, but Tio had caught sight of that little thread of hope and grasped it with all her might.

From that tiny easing of tension, she knew she'd chosen right.

"You are right, Tio. From what I can tell, Haruhiro made it a few paces before falling, and then was picked up from there." Centorea explained. "A beast of some kind would not have bothered to lift Haru so neatly from the ground, so it suggests that whoever did so exhibited great care in the act."

"So he got rescued, huh? Man, Haru's super lucky, we'll have to thank them a whole bunch!"

Left unsaid by all was the possibility that whoever had taken Haruhiro was being careful for reasons _other_ than kindness, and that it was not, in any way, a rescue.

Not one of them were willing to give voice to such an idea, nor think on it more than absolutely necessary.

They were all grasping onto that same little thread of hope, after all.

So they all knew just how _fragile_ it was.

* * *

Rachnera had muttered an apology for being rough with him, and then something that sounded like 'let me think about it', before scooping him up once more and securing him in place.

Since then, not a word had been shared, and thus Haruhiro had spent the last several minutes trying to judge if what he thought was happening was actually happening.

He'd never really watched a woman with eight legs walk, and it was even harder to tell when he was strapped to her back, but…

He could have sworn there was just a tiny bit more _sway_ in Rachnera's step. He'd given up not being hyper-aware of the warm body he was strapped to, but her back seemed, softer?

Less tense, maybe?

Normally, he wouldn't put so much thought into it, but his head hurt, and the throbbing pain had grown to the point where he was desperate for something, anything to keep his mind occupied.

He'd found that closing his eyes seemed to help, since his swaying vision made him nauseous and didn't really offer any benefit since he was totally lost. Also, it allowed him to feel a bit less self-conscious and awkward, so he could pretend he wasn't leaning himself against a gorgeous woman's mostly naked back when he relaxed his posture.

Even had his eyes been open, Haruhiro would not have been able to see a strange new development, though, whether he would have believed his own eyes was another thing entirely.

A dangerous predator roamed in silence through the dimly lit halls of the mountains roots.

… With a shy and giddy smile on her face, and a cheerful swing in her step, the existence of which she would deny with every fiber of her being.

* * *

Honestly!

So unfair when he smiled like that, he was so cute that she just wanted to watch him squirm!

Honestly!

... Just like that, huh?

She'd seen it, when she'd called herself a monster.

The flicker of confusion, how he just hadn't understood why such a thing _mattered_.

Rachnera understood, to some degree, that the Human in her care was dangerous, or else he never would have made it here in one piece.

Cyrene Mountain was a beast in disguise, one that swallowed the unwary, and the unprepared whole.

 _She'd_ nearly been among that number, and she was _never_ unwary.

Luck had been the only thing that saved her, in those early days when she first entered the mountain.

Luck, and the fact that give time… her legs would grow back.

So yes, he was dangerous, even wounded, and there was something beyond his wounds that wasn't quite right.

Usually, two predators of different species wouldn't get along very well, not if there was competition.

Well, this time she would make an exception.

After all-

"Stay quiet." She whispered sharply.

He didn't respond, thankfully, but she felt Haruhiro tense against her so he must have heard it too.

Motionless they waited, senses straining until-

"Is… is someone there?"

A soft, hesitant call drifted from the cavern entrance to their left… the one that Rachnera had never once seen before.

* * *

No response.

She was sure she'd caught a familiar scent, mingled in with several others she couldn't recognize, but…

No response.

Perhaps she'd just imagined it, it would come as no surprise if her senses were perhaps a bit… rusty, after the untold number of years she'd slumbered. That or…

She was fooling herself, her senses playing tricks on her to ease that crushing despair gripping her heart, even more tightly than her coils were capable of.

A strange noise caught her ears then, echoing in the silence of the cave.

* * *

Well, that was mildly terrifying… Haru didn't seem to recognize the voice so it couldn't be one of his little friends…

A tap on her shoulder.

She turned to find those cute little hazel eyes staring at her insistently.

She gave an incredulous shake of her head.

He stared.

She glared at him.

He smiled.

… With a put-upon sigh she couldn't quite muffle, the suspicious Rachnera turned and made her way into the suspicious cavern, following the suspicious voice.

Even still, the hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the cave was dark.

It had the same dimly glowing mushrooms that were everywhere in this mine, sure, but the cavern was so wide that the low growing fungus couldn't possibly reach every edge.

Ahead of them was nothing more than an empty, ominous black.

As if beyond the dim glow, everything simply ended.

Somewhere out of sight, a thin trickle of water could be heard, and the cavern floor was partially submerged in places.

There was no sign of anyone, nothing except-

A discordant rustling drifted through the gloom, wet in some places and dry in others.

Rachnera bunched her legs, ready to leap away, but her claws were raised and at the ready.

"... So there was someone out there." The words drifted through the cavern, the source impossible to pinpoint-

More rustling, and this time, they caught a glimpse of a long, ridged shape cresting the surface of the water.

"Haru, we should go." Came Rachnera's tense whisper.

" _Stay where you are!"_ A voice snapped out, freezing them both in place.

Rachnera from shock, and Haruhiro from…

Well, it had _sounded_ like a command, but wasn't the tone just a little… desperate?

"Rachnera, let me down please."

"No! That's idiotic, that's crazy-" A trio of wide round eyes stared at him in utter shock.

"Rachnera, please."

"Ghhk! That… errrgh…." Rachnera grit her teeth in frustration, but he'd gotten the point across because the threads around his waist went slack and fell away, and she reached around to help him slip off onto the ground.

Tensely, she watched as he stood there for a moment, a slight sway in his stance, before Haruhiro managed to steel himself with a deep breath.

"Miss? If you wanted to talk with us, could you please come into the light? Much easier to chat if we can see each others faces." He called out politely, as Rachnera tried to bite back the retort that no, 'Miss' should stay where she was and not cause any trouble.

… Honestly, was he always this reckless?

He needed supervision, apparently.

Well, she would just have to…

A raspy, languid chuckle echoed through the cave.

"Light, was it? Very well, I suppose I shall grant your request… let there be _light_."

As the words were spoken, a soft, pale emerald glow illuminated the cave in its entirety, and Rachnera was not all that surprised to find herself looking _up_.

* * *

Huge!

That was their first thought, both Rachnera and Haruhiro.

The woman, for she could not be anything else, gazed down at them with a haughty smile on her full lips. She was reclining upon a large, flat stone, but with the grace and poise she displayed even at rest, it may as well have been a gilded throne.

What they'd referred to as huge were small mountain worth of serpentine coils resting beneath her body, adorned with dark purple scales and lighter ridges of fins.

... That, and her boobs.

The mass of coils that at first seemed to go on forever did in fact have an end, a connection that vanished beneath the beaded sarong wrapped around the woman's wide hips. From the waist up, the woman was human in appearance, if one discounted the scales on her arms and cheeks, the sharp black claws, and the ivory horns that emerged from her wavy purple hair like a crown.

Paired with the beaded sarong was a straining black bikini top, adorned with shiny medallions hanging on the underside and up against her pale, toned stomach.

As she gazed down upon them as if an empress granting audience, wine red eyes with slit, feral pupils glinted in the dim light, originating from several wisps of emerald drifting though the air above her.

"Hmm… you are not of any tribe I am familiar with, young one… and you do not carry the Arachne's scent… how curious."

Her purring voice reminded him of well, Rachnera, but with a certain authority and weight of presence.

… That smile, hidden in her voice was there too, as if whatever he'd just done was amusing for some reason.

… There were two of them, weren't there? He'd just have to hope this newcomer wasn't as enamored with the idea of making him squirm.

"We're still working on the recruitment actually." Haruhiro said with a smile.

Come to think of it, the recruitment drive was going pretty well so-far with all the immediate entries.

"Mm, but he does make the offer _tempting_." Rachnera purred, proving his comparison to be apt.

The woman chuckled partially at his flippant tone of voice, and partially at how the young spider was hiding her flustered nature behind the familiar, and had almost certainly made her decision the instant it was offered.

No, he did not carry her scent, but… only a matter of time.

"And who might you be, young one?"

"Oh, sorry, my name's Haruhiro. You can call me Haru if you'd like, Miss…?"

"Mmm… you may call me… Iormu… yes, that will do for now." Another chuckle, elegantly hidden behind a raised hand.

"You're not any kind of Lamia I recognize…" Rachnera stated, watching her carefully.

"Lamia? Hmm… I suppose I can forgive you, mistaking me for one of my _smaller_ kindred." Iormu said, crossing her arms with a shrug that made her enormous breasts bounce, and Rachnera question what kind of 'smaller' she was referring too.

"But no, my people are known by the name _Jormungand_ … perhaps you have heard of us?"

Rachnera blinked in shock.

"Jormungand? … You're supposed to be a myth."

"A myth?" Iormu echoed, her composure vanishing behind a baffled stare.

After a moment; " … I have slumbered for far too long, then, if that is the belief." Iormu trailed off with a breathy sigh, and for a brief instant, they thought they saw a flicker of pain crossed her features.

Her coils rippled as she shuddered.

"Hmm…" And just like that, that hint of melancholy was gone, replaced by a sultry smirk and glittering eyes. "Then I suppose that I'll just have to make sure I leave a _suitable_ first impression."

Well, at least she was in a good mood, Haruhiro thought.

Which was nice, since his head hurt, and words were difficult and oh yeah!

"This is Rachnera Arachnera, by the way." Haruhiro introduced, since Rachnera seemed distracted by something or another. "We haven't known each other for very long yet, but she's a nice woman just like you, so I'm sure you'll get along just great." She was probably just shy, Rachnera probably didn't have a lot of chances for conversation.

Another rich chuckle from Iormu, her coils rustling as if to echo her amusement.

"A nice woman, am I? And what makes you say that, dear _Haruhiro_?" As she spoke, Iormu shifted, leaning forward to squish her massive chest against her coils with an inviting smile. Even as savage talons drummed rhythmically against armor-like scales.

"Because you have the same gentle eyes."

Those heavy-lidded, wine red eyes shot wide open from his simple statement.

Rachnera couldn't help herself as the smile split her lips.

"... What a curious young man you are." Iormu whispered, staring at Haruhiro as if seeing him for the first time.

Haruhiro was himself though, so the unabashed compliment slipped right past the pounding in his head and reminded him, for the first time in what seemed like a while, that he was terrible with dealing with people.

As the young man averted his gaze in embarrassment and shuffled awkwardly, two sets of perfect lips curled upwards into smiles that could only be called _predatory_.

* * *

Tio took a half step back as suddenly and without warning, Cerea and Yukio's eyes narrowed in hostility.

Come to think of it, she was feeling kinda territorial for some reason… weird!

* * *

"Yes, how _delightful_ … you are-" Iormu stiffened, and her eyes narrowed. "Hurt, badly. Lay down at once, and carefully. Rachnera, help him lay down, and find something to support his head." Iormu commanded, slithering down from the rock in a fluid motion that seemed to go on and on, a river of scales flowing across stone.

Rachnera was already laying him down before Haruhiro knew what was happening, his head supported by a soft mass of webbing that had not been there a second ago.

Then Iormu was at his side, leaning over him and staring deeply into his eyes with a harsh frown. One scaled hand reached out and turned his head gently to one side, revealing the scales themselves to be rather smooth.

"You are fortunate you have not simply drifted away, that fluid leaking from your ears is your brain thrashing about on its deathbed." Iormu stated.

"What!? His ears, what do you… oh… oh, that wasn't there before." Rachnera's voice dropped to a tense mutter.

The inside of Haruhiro's ears were wet, a clear fluid oozing out from his ear canals.

"This is serious, but… nothing I cannot fix. Be still now, Haruhiro, the pain will soon cease."

"Pain? Ah, yeah, now that you mention it, my head kind of hurts." Haruhiro admitted, confused as to why he hadn't noticed that before, but more importantly why Rachnera looked kind of like someone had just smacked her. He didn't do that, did he?

Didn't _sound_ like him.

"I can imagine." Iormu whispered gently, as the wisps of light floating about her seemed to double in number.

Slowly, sedately those glowing wisps began to weave patterns in the still air above his head, and in spite of himself, Haruhiro found his eyes following those ephemeral trails as they drifted and intertwined, and before he knew it-

* * *

 _Emerald tongues of flame chasing a whispering wind._

 _The roar of the ocean as it raged against a rocky shore._

 _The horizon divided, not by the boundary of heaven and earth but by a twisting, coiling river of scales._

 _A drab, lifeless sky, centered not around the harsh light of the sun, but the rich, dark gleam of a great red eye…_

\- Watching him sleepily at his side. Blinking, Haruhiro became aware that at some point, he'd ended up on the floor, and that at last, he could think in straight lines, and what little of the cavern he could see wasn't swaying like a drunk.

"... How do you feel?" The woman, Iormu questioned, resting upon her coils at his side.

"... Better. Was that you? I don't really remember anything."

"Indeed, I've healed your wounds…" Iormu confirmed with a long, sensuous yawn.

"Are you okay? You seem… tired."

She flashed him a sleepy smile and reached out to pat his cheek with one clawed hand.

"Mmm… never you fear, Haruhiro. It has been quite some time since I've had the occasion to bestow my blessings, that is all."

"I see." He didn't, but he didn't want to seem rude. "And thank you."

Iormu gave a knowing chuckle.

Sitting up carefully, Haruhiro turned his head, upwards and to the side.

"Sorry for worrying you."

Reclining on a rocky outcropping, just above head height, Rachnera stilled.

"Honestly, I forgot how frail you Humans could be." She smirked. "... But I'm glad you're alright."

Haruhiro smiled back, deciding that he'd pretend not to notice that she hadn't relaxed at all until he'd sat up without incident.

Slowly, carefully he got to his feet, stretching and testing his limbs.

He felt… great. Better than ever, actually, as if he'd had a good meal and a full night's rest in a plush bed, and not laid on the cold, stone floor-

… And by that he meant the cool, sleek scales of Iormu, apparently. That explained why his feet weren't on the ground a moment ago.

Well, the impromptu pillow had probably been Rachnera's doing, unless Iormu could shoot webs.

… Not sure how he'd go about asking that one.

"How long was I out for?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Barely an hour." Rachnera supplied.

"... Not too bad, then." Haruhiro commented, checking to ensure his blades were in their proper place as he did. "I need to get moving, the girls are probably worried sick."

Well, now that he could think clearly, _he_ was worried sick too… and scared. The last expressions he'd seen from them was pure, unadulterated panic.

A dark little part of his mind whispered that if everything could go so wrong when they were together… how likely was it that everything had gotten worse when they were apart?

"... Haru." A clawed hand dropped on his shoulder. "I promised to bring you to them… we're not done yet." Rachnera muttered, her voice measured and soothing. "They were all together, last I saw them, so odds are good that they're still travelling together. I'm sure they're just fine, so let's not give them any more time to worry about you, okay?"

"... Yeah. Thanks Rachnera. We should get moving."

"M-must you leave so soon?" Iormu hastily spoke up.

She froze when their eyes turned on her.

"Fu-fufu… no, do not mind me… of course you must…" She said with a nervous laugh. "F-forgive me, it seems I've yet to shake off the last of my slumber." Her coils rustled as she let slip another awkward, wooden chuckle.

Haruhiro and Rachnera shared a look, and after a moment, Rachnera gave a small snort and a dismissive wave of her hand before turning away with arms crossed beneath her breasts.

"Iormu." Haruhiro turned, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"We need to hurry."

"Y-yes… of course you do." The serpentine woman agreed weakly, sagging against her coils, and for the first time, seeming small and frail.

Peeking between from between wavy bangs of rich purple, a single, watery red eye peered nervously towards him. That eye blinked rapidly as the young man reflected in its light tilted his head in puzzlement.

"It's not safe for you to stay here." Haruhiro pointed out, slowly. "So why do you make it sound like we're splitting up or something?"

"... Huh?" Came the elegant rejoinder.

"I mean, if you're confident you can escape here on your own then I'm not going to stop you…" Haruhiro trailed off. "No, no, I take that back." Iormu wilted further as he firmly shook his head. "I'm not letting you risk it."

There was total silence as unblinking, serpentine eyes stared at him in disbelief.

Iormu snapped from her daze with a shudder that travelled the full length of her massive tail.

"... You… wish for me to… a-accompany you?" Little more than a fragile whisper.

"Please."

"... I can… stay?" Came the hesitant response, one scaly hand slowly reaching towards him. "You… y-you won't leave me? You won't… will you?"

He really shouldn't be making choices like that without asking the others (well, he'd already done it once, but his brain was kind of leaking out his ears so he'd probably earned a pass there), but…

"No, I won't. Come with us, Iormu, _stay_ with us… for as long as you want."

He doubted if, in his place…

"Oh…" Iormu sagged once more, scaled hands covering her mouth as silvery trails traversed the border between hand and cheek. "... Thank you."

… Anyone else would have it in them to deny the woman before him, when she could saved by nothing more than someone reaching out to grasp her outstretched hand.

* * *

With a deep breath, Iormu drew herself up upon her tail, raising her upper body up to her preferred height. A pleased smirk grew across her lips as she noticed that her preferred posture put young Haruhiro at eye-level with her chest, which the polite young man had been doing his best not to stare at.

Hmm… she supposed she was almost _obligated_ to bump into him from time to time… by accident of course.

It wasn't as if she merely desired to _tease_ him, even if, after he'd recovered his faculties, she'd caught hints here or there that normally, Haruhiro was one of those delightfully _shy_ souls.

No, teasing perhaps wasn't the proper term… that implied that if he gave in to his desires, she wasn't fully prepared to _reciprocate_.

She was Jormungand. Her kind had once brought rain, bountiful harvests, and any number of other blessings to those mortals they owed a debt of gratitude, or even simply happened to fancy at the time.

With the voice of the World little more than a half-forgotten whisper of the soul, she doubted that she could muster strength enough to offer blessings of that degree, at least, not any time soon.

After all, healing something so _mundane_ as life-threatening brain damage had been an exhaustive effort on her part.

That in itself was concerning, but… of little import. Not when, to show her undying gratitude to that lovely young man with those sleepy hazel eyes…

She could simply start by doing it the _fun_ way.

Hmm… speaking of fun… perhaps if she took the time to wear those walls down a bit, she could convince that gorgeous young spider to join in as well… and some womanly instinct told her that Haruhiro's yet-unnamed companions were sure to catch her eye as well, so...

As sultry laughter, muffled by a delicate scaled hand drifted through the cave, the suddenly flustered Haruhiro and Rachnera both shivered for reasons they couldn't quite explain.

* * *

While neither of them had any intention of giving voice to the idea, Haruhiro and Rachnera both expected their travel speed to plummet sharply with the addition of Iormu.

They weren't entirely wrong, in that Iormu's long slumber had left her stamina severely lacking… and, come to think of it, it was surprising that she had yet to display any signs of hunger or thirst.

Yet, their quiet journey through the mines had still preceded at a fair pace, simply due to just that… it was quiet.

There hadn't been a sign of another living thing, despite how, a little over an hour ago, the tunnels had been swarming with Kobolds.

It was… a little unnerving.

It only got worse when they reached a wide open cavern, not large in comparison to the farmland cavern perhaps, but still of a size where Brittany's tavern could probably fit within it without seeming cramped.

Two tunnels led off of it, a large tunnel directly across from them, and a smaller tunnel leading off to the west.

The smaller tunnel must have been carved, because, weathered and cracked as it was, it had an actual archway carved of stone and flanked by pillars.

Haruhiro thought it looked kind of lonely.

Rachnera's whisper confirmed his fears, though, because that smaller tunnel curved back around the way they'd come.

So they'd have to risk the big tunnel which kept reminding him of open jaws.

Awesome.

They crossed the cavern as quickly as possible, sticking to one side and moving as hastily as they could without making too much noise… and as hastily as anyone with Iormu's size could manage. That tail of hers, when uncoiled from beneath her, just went on and on, and the bulk of its length was as thick as her hips.

Which Haruhiro was trying his best not to be keenly aware of… seriously, who knew that slithering required so much sway of the hips? Luckily he didn't have to worry about those artfully placed beads and jewels jingling, glittering and drawing the eye to _exactly_ where she wanted it.

It didn't exactly allow for quiet travel, so her jewelry was tucked away in an impromptu sling that Rachnera had woven out of webbing.

With a raised hand, Haruhiro stopped the advance.

"I'm going to move up a little, stick my head around the corner." Haruhiro whispered.

"Wait… maybe I should?" Rachnera began.

Haruhiro cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Too risky. You're the only one who knows where we're going."

"I… hate that you make sense."

"Me too." Haruhiro agreed freely, smiling to put her, and the silently concerned Jormungand at ease. "But I'll be careful."

She looked like she still wanted to protest further, but Rachnera's mouth opened and closed without sound, and she relented with a small frown.

Carefully, Haruhiro moved ahead, skirting the wall and taking small, quiet breaths in an effort to still his pounding heart.

Into the tunnel he went, crossing to the other side so that he could peek around the bend without sticking himself out too far-

A faint exhale and a warm puff of air were his only warnings.

Haruhiro hurled himself back as a furry, clawed hand, as big as his chest, looped around the corner and smacked hard against the stone, as if attempting to swat a fly on the wall.

Death Spots came fully into view with one massive step, fangs bared and teeth at the ready.

Haruhiro flew back to his feet as if the floor was lava, and launched into a diving roll to avoid a thrusting blade, large enough that had it hit, it would not have pierced so much as _divided_ him.

Planning to come out of the roll and into a run, Haruhiro-

Stumbled, as the awful crack of blade upon stone sent shards in every direction, one of which clipped his shoulder and turned his roll into an awkward tangle of limbs.

Dazed, Haruhiro hit the ground on his back, and as someone screamed his name, was left watching in wide-eyed shock as a roaring torrent of water passed above him and slammed into the looming Death Spots with a thunderous crash.

Then, as he began to spring upright, something smacked softly against his back and yanked him into the air.

Sailing backwards, Haruhiro braced himself for impact, which soon proved unnecessary Rachnera's chitinous hands caught him against her soft chest.

Blinking the dizziness away, Haruhiro lifted his head slightly to find all six of Rachnera's eyes gazing down at him from overhead.

"Thanks for the catch, Rachnera."

With a terse nod, the Arachne lowered him to the ground,and cut free the webbing in one smooth motion, all six eyes training themselves upon the massive predator rolling to its feet with a growl that shook the whole cavern.

Turning to look at her out of the corner of his eye, Haruhiro addressed the swaying serpentine woman behind him.

"Was all that water you, Iormu? Nice save." He offered gratefully as…

Iormu's swaying intensified, and one hand lifted to press against her forehead.

"... Iormu?"

"... Mm, what is it Haruhiro? D-don't mind me… just feeling a little." Red eyes attempted to focus on him without success. "... Faint."

As if her final word was the trigger, Iormu swayed once more and swooned, falling back onto her coils.

"... Mana exhaustion!?" Rachnera hissed in panic. "Of course she can't… who knows how long she's-"

Haruhiro vanished from the corner of her eye.

Bestial eyes narrowing in delight, the slowly advancing Death Spots swung down at the charging Human in a blow that would have surely obliterated him, had it landed.

The flash of terror gave way to bewilderment as Haru vanished from her sight once more, only to appear once again in midair.

He had whirled himself around the blade, and in a maneuver more desperation than skill, kicked off of Death Spots bent knee, its stooping posture putting the joint just low enough.

Had Death Spots not been taken aback by the absurdity of the deed, it would have ended the fight right there with a snap of its massive jaws. Instead, it blinked once as Haruhiro sailed awkwardly over its shoulder, clipping the mass of muscle and flipping partially over it.

A flailing hand caught a long pointed ear in a desperate grip, and Death Spots howled in pain and fury as Haruhiro's weight yanked its head to one side.

Twisted around as he was, Haruhiro's free hand slapped ineffectually against the back of the Kobolds skull before he caught a fistful of fur.

Haruhiro cried out as a massive paw slapped down at him, the angle preventing Death Spots from catching a hold, but still gouging his side with a claw.

Gritting his teeth, Haruhiro shifted his grip, tightly grabbing the Kobold's other ear, and looping his legs around its neck.

It wasn't as if he could do something as amazing as strangle the brute with his legs.

All he _could_ do was tug at sensitive ears in random directions, jerking the flailing beast about as it staggered and roared and swatted at him uselessly.

Well, uselessly in its attempts to _dislodge_ him… it hurt. It hurt so much that Haruhiro wanted to end the rodeo in favor of curling up in a corner.

Cerea's back was _way_ more comfortable, and…

Yeah, he was never going to see her again.

Not her, not Yukio, not Tio, nor even-

"Rachnera! Get her out of here now! Go!"

"Haru! No! I can't, I won't-"

"THERE'S NO SAVING ME THIS TIME, JUST GO!" He roared desperately, the words jolting from his mouth as another claw drew blood, and he felt something give way beneath it.

"... DAMMIT!" Rachnera screamed back. "NO, I WON'T LEAVE YOU, I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU SO DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

Over the shoulder of the flailing Kobold, Haruhiro caught sight of Rachnera dragging the limp form of Iormu, coils trussed with massive loops of Arachne thread.

Blood trickling down her pale chin from where sharp fangs had pierced her lips.

Perfect, down the small passage, Death Spots wouldn't be able to follow them easily, especially if...

Haruhiro had never prayed for a miracle, at least, during his pitifully short stay on Grimgar.

So surely, just one little one wasn't too much to ask?

Another impact, that he could barely feel, sent a fine red mist from his mouth and onto the back of Death Spots head.

Heh, bet that'll be a pain to clean off.

With a morbid grin on his lips, Haruhiro caught one glance of Rachnera's terrified visage and winked.

"HARU NO-!" One hand released a furry ear and wrapped around, smacking against something wet and squishy, and sliding down to.

Death Spots howled as Haruhiro's fist got a death grip on one massive eyelid and yanked.

The brutal weapon that flung from its grasp sent a flash of fear through him as Haruhiro watched it careen towards the side tunnel, and-

Haruhiro laughed as it impacted that lonely stone archway with awful force, bringing the whole thing down with a section of wall above it.

Barring the way through for anyone bigger than a human… like an Arachne, for example.

Laughing still, it occurred to Haruhiro that he'd lost his grip, he kind of felt like he was floating, his head really hurt, someone was screaming his name once again and-

* * *

The cavern echoed with a bassy rumble of frustration.

Again.

Again the spider had escaped, dragging with it the new meal as well.

It had been so close to feasting this time, and all it had to show for its efforts was another stringy human morsel.

Well aware that even if it cleared the rubble, it had little hope of pursuing, Death Spots slammed its fist against the stone with a snarl, dislodging more rubble.

Scooping up it's now further chipped blade, it slowly turned its head towards the prey that lay limply upon the ground.

Just as the prey that should have been prone and helpless rose to its feet with a broken sway.

Ignoring the blood oozing down its face, ignoring the predator it should have cowered before, the prey-thing tilted its head, slowly, ponderously scanning the cavern.

Held still by some little understood instinct, Death Spots watched as it staggered over and scooped its tiny blade off the floor.

Swaying, it turned its head once more and then went briefly, utterly still without warning as it noticed it was being observed.

Eyes the color of dusty wood brightened and stretched open wide as they settled upon its massive form, eyes accompanied by bared teeth and lips tugging upwards at the edges.

A single, massive paw took one step back.

* * *

 **Poor Haru's had a lot of brain damage at this point.**

 **And there we have it, the last member of our little party revealed, a newly awakened ancient to diversify the age range a little bit. Iormu is something along the lines of a local or regional deity, just diminished by her long slumber among other things. If this was an RPG, while everyone else in the party is leveling up, Iormu would just be getting levels back. More importantly, she's someone with insight into the inner workings of the world.**

 **More, more importantly, her and Rachnera dial up the ara ara vibes in the party, and can shake things up with being a little less restrained about what, or who they want.**

 **Been looking forward to having those two in the cast, and now things are gonna start getting sexier.**

 **But before that, we have a death-match to take care of.**


	13. The One You Should Fear

**Ever wonder who the title of the last chapter was addressed to?**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

He'd tried his best.

 _ **Eight dark twitching legs plucked one by one**_

He'd put his life on the line to stop it.

 _ **Ancient scales gave way beneath mighty jaws**_

Death Spots.

 _ **Shattered ice that melted red and dark**_

It hadn't been enough.

 _ **Picking its fangs with a single shattered horn**_

It hadn't been nearly enough.

 _ **The body dangling by the hair from its paw was that of a woman above the waist, and below…**_

He'd failed.

 ** _-Nothing at all_**

His eyes snapped open as the dull, fierce pounding of blood in his ears echoed through his ears like thunder.

 _ **Thud**_

… It was just a…

 _ **Thud**_

No… there was no way it had happened yet, it was still there.

 _ **Thud**_

It hadn't happened… but it could… no, like hell he would let that-

 _ **Thud**_

But… what could he do? How could he...

 _ **THUD**_

The answer, when it came to him, was so simple that Haruhiro couldn't help but smile.

 _ **Heh… what I am getting all worked up for?**_

As he rose to his feet, the answer he'd found was so obvious, he couldn't help but laugh.

 _ **No need to panic...**_

Even as his knife returned itself to his hand, just as eager as he to put things right.

 _ **Can't hurt them, can't take anything from me-**_

Eager eyes settled upon a massive form that watched him in utter stillness.

 _ **If I kill you first.**_

* * *

She had to hurry.

He was back there, he was still fighting _-he had to be okay-_ she needed to hurry.

Those were the thoughts plaguing Rachnera's mind as she pulled the bound, still unconscious Iormu behind her.

This was one of the times when she was grateful for her eight legs, monstrous though they were.

She had a lot more pulling power than her build would suggest.

… If only Iormu would wake up!

No… it wasn't fair to be angry with her. She had saved Haru, twice, after what was quite likely centuries of hibernation.

That didn't make it any easier! She had already… once before-

The Kobold was likely an Elder, or close to it, which explained why they were almost eye-level.

They both froze, a distance of a dozen feet separating them.

She had just rounded the corner, too distracted by-

 _I don't have time for this._

The Kobold's comrades rounded the corner, and though they were much smaller, there was half a dozen of them.

 _Annoying._

It's toothy grin, filled with malice, vanished as its ears caught a strange sound.

 _In the way._

A discordant, ominous clicking.

 _Get lost._

That of sharp, chitinous limbs clacking threateningly against stone.

 _ **Disappear.**_

Fangs bared in a silent scream, the Arachne pounced.

* * *

It managed to get the heavy head of its pickaxe up in time to prevent her sword from opening it from hip to sternum.

Meaningless in the end, because the force of the blow knocked it from its feet, and then she was upon it.

Caught between plunging hoof and unyielding stone, there was nothing left it could do.

A meaty crunch signified the end of the battle.

Centorea stepped off of the corpse without ceremony, flicking traces of blood from her blade as she turned towards her comrades.

No injuries among them, good, good…

Focus on the small victories, they need you to keep it together.

"Well done you two, are you able to keep moving?" She inquired dutifully, proud to hear her own voice remained level.

"... Yes." Yukio murmured without quite looking her in the eyes.

"Yep, let's go!" Tio chirped, her voice just a little high-pitched.

Inwardly she cringed as she picked up on the signs of their mounting stress.

… He would be able to lift their spirits, she was certain.

She was just a Knight without a Master, a blade without sheath.

… Centorea Shianus had never felt quite so _helpless_.

* * *

A distant part of him whispered that as a repeat incident, this probably wasn't a good one.

A less distant part of him pointed out that his head kind of hurt.

… That noise again.

A rhythmic, muffled thump.

Blurry eyes snapped fully into focus, and at last, he picked out the source of that noise.

There loomed the great beast, and -it was scared and he loved it- its great heart was pulsing blood through its veins with such force he swore he could almost see it, angry lines of pulsing red tracing its form like spiderwebs.

No… veins, webs… none of that was quite right.

It reminded him of that little green line… rather than leading through the air towards it, dispersed across its body like cracks… or seams…

 ** _Man… he couldn't wait to see what happened when he picked them apart with his fingers._**

Huh, might take a while though… maybe he should just use something sharp… like the dagger in his hand.

Yeah… he really liked that idea.

* * *

It had made a mistake.

It had cornered them, hounded them at every turn, savored the stress and the fear as it remained always just one step ahead.

They did not expect it to be clever, to plan…

It had picked its teeth with the bones of all who had thought the same, thus far.

Yet, here it was…

Completely, utterly trapped.

Its instincts had failed it.

It was not a tiny, frail human it had cornered.

No, what it had cornered was a demon.

With blood staining its eyes, and Death itself lurking behind its smile.

* * *

The scent of blood struck her senses like a hammer.

She stilled, and held out her hand to stop the others.

They did so, and she caught the wide eyes among Yukio and Tio as they caught wind of it too.

Nodding to them, Centorea began to advance, sword pulled back and ready to thrust forward at the slightest disturbance.

What she found was not a scene of battle.

… No, something about it was too gruesome for that.

Struggling to remain standing, even on eight legs and leaning against the wall, was a woman with the lower body of a spider.

The wicked claws on the ends of her hands still dripping blood onto cold stone, spear-like legs drenched and stained.

Surrounding her in various states of ruin was somewhere around a half-dozen Kobolds, flesh pierced, skewered, or simply flayed from the bone and pulled to pieces.

The woman was not without her injuries, and what little clothing she had been wearing was torn and tattered to the point where she may as well have been naked, pale, heavy breasts heaving from the exertion.

Teeth grit, she turned her lovely pale face upon them, the blood caking half of it serving only to contrast moon-pale flesh further.

Centorea had been ready for the woman to attack… she had not been ready for the woman's gaze to alight with recognition.

"C-Centaur…?" Her trio of visible eyes blinked rapidly. "A Centaur!? Y-you're Haru's-!"

Centorea was already moving, they were all moving, yelling, demanding to know where he was when the spider woman screamed-

"Please you have to help him!"

"What happened!? Where is he!?" She barely managed to restrain herself enough not to haul the woman up by the shreds of her collar.

"H-he caused another cave-in… cut us off! There's no time- Death Spots will kill him!"

Centorea took a long, slow breath as someone gasped sharply.

"H-hey… who's that?" Tio managed to ask… oh, so there had been another person.

Breathing shallowly, passed out and trussed up, was a horned Lamia of truly impressive proportions… in more ways than one.

"Iormu… she healed Haru, but she couldn't- look there's no time!" The Arachne hissed.

"Can you lead us to Haru?" Centorea asked with a dreadful calm.

Haru was in danger, Haru was in danger-

"Yes."

"Tio, stay with this… Miss Iormu."

"B-but that's!"

"You won't be able to keep up."

"... Yeah, okay… please be safe."

"Yukio, hop on. Miss, will you be able to move, wounded as you are?" Centorea gently queried, as Yukio slipped onto her back and wrapped her chilly hands around her waist.

The Arachne looked her dead in the eye, and lifted an arm to her lips. There, just above the bicep where chitin ended, the woman sank her fangs into her own arm.

Intermingled with the crimson was a trace of violet liquid.

The Arachne shook her head to clear it and stood up to her full height.

"Yes."

Her own venom to numb the pain?

… Impressive.

"Cerea… you seem really calm…" Tio ventured tentatively.

Centorea responded by lashing out towards the wall with one fist.

The sharp crack that rang out was not from bone, and Centorea turned her head to smile at the wide-eyed Ogre.

"Is that how it seems?"

* * *

 _The great blade rose and fell, smashing Yukio into bloody-_

Haru cut the vision to pieces by dragging his knife along the seam of a wrist thicker than his neck.

 _It howled, and this time it was not delight as it pulled Rachnera apart but-_

Agony as bloodless blade clattered thunderously to the stone- a furred hand with no wrist attached still grasping it.

 _One less hand to wrap around Tio's-_

As Death Spots stumbled back, Haruhiro calmly followed it, scrutinizing it curiously as he decided which seam to open up next.

 _Bringing those jaws further away from sinking into Iormu's-_

It was annoying how it kept backing away, so he cut through the line above the knee next.

 _Maybe he should take the other one, let's see you run down Cerea without any-_

Man, those cracks kept spreading, and now all the fun looking ones were much, much closer!

* * *

The Arachne was fast.

She doubted the woman (she really should have asked for a name) could match her on straight stretches, but in the twists and turns of the tunnels, those eight legs of hers allowed for fantastic stability, and she could go across walls as easily as floor.

Good… she would have lost it by now if forced to go any slower.

Yukio's arms were gripping her around the waist like a slender vice, no danger of falling there…

They turned the corner and the Arachne called back 'one more turn', but did not slow…

Just as unwilling to take the time for stealth… her Master had obviously made an impression…

Please, please be okay.

The Arachne skidded to a shocked halt, and Centorea managed a small gasp of surprise as she nearly plowed into her, barely avoiding sending all three of them to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Throwing her arms back to keep her passenger stable, as Yukio's head bounced off her back, Centorea winced as the harsh grind of hoof sliding across stone echoed in her ears.

The Arachne clutched at her own head in pain, covering her ears.

She froze in place as an odd noise cut through the ringing.

Wet and harsh, like-

… Her heart lurched in its chest as past that ghastly sound, a calm, monotone muttering drifted towards her… and at last, she saw what had shocked the Arachne so.

Before her was Death Spots, the beast that had plagued them so, the beast that…

Would never do so again.

It was if the Kobold had been placed on a massive chopping board, but the knife used to butcher it hadn't been quite adequate to the task of _cleanly_ butchering the corpse.

Yes, corpse, for what else could it be?

Great gaping jaws opened in a silent scream towards the pitiless stone ceiling, _-limbs flayed and paws severed-_ laying at just the right angle to see the blood that matted the ruins where its throat should be _-what was that sound?-_ the beast rested motionless on its back.

… That voice again.

"Huh, they're gone… no… could be a trick… let's make sure."

As Yukio slid off her back, Centorea absentmindedly reached a hand out to stabilize the Yuki-Onna before she began her hesitant advance.

That wet, ripping sound grew louder, more insistent as she entered the wide cavern, circling the corpse.

Dimly, she was aware that the others were following her hoof-steps, but she was far too busy working up the nerve to call out in order to pay them much heed.

"H-Haru?"

The cavern went silent in an instant.

It took all her courage not to bolt as something rose, swaying, from the ruins of a massive, open rib-cage.

Clad in crimson, the gore drenched figure rose to its full height and slowly turned its head to regard her.

Crimson but for two tiny circles of gentle brown, that perhaps she would have missed had they not immediately lit up in recognition, had they not been accompanied by a positively radiant smile completely at odds with the macabre scenery.

"Cerea, you're okay!" Haruhiro chirped brightly, unconcerned or unaware of the blood that caked him from head to toe. "I really missed you!"

She had raced to his rescue. Honestly, a future where she stood victorious again Death Spots was something she had never quite managed to envision, but...

Centorea would have died with a smile on her face if it had allowed Haru to draw even one more breath.

And yet, here she was, blushing like an innocent maiden, all of her resolve, all of the many, many questions she had slipping from her grasp like mist…

All before the honest, overwhelming might of his smile.

Honestly… he could be so cruel at times.

Distantly, she watched her Master as he calmly stepped off _-out-_ of the massive corpse and onto the ground.

She tried not to giggle at the innocent, curious surprise with which he peered at the dagger clenched tightly in his fist. With a shrug, he gingerly placed the gory weapon onto the ground and stepped away from it.

The smile came back, and after they beckoned to her until then silent companions, his arms opened wide.

It took all her self-control not to trample him by accident as she slammed into him, engulfing her precious Master in a crushing embrace.

His indulgent chuckle muffled by her cleavage, Haru wrapped one arm gently around her, and then Yukio too, when her cold, fragile weight pressed against them.

"There, there… I'm sorry for scaring you."

Dimly, Centorea took note of how the sniffling she was hearing seemed to be growing in volume, her legs were no longer willing to support her, and, for some unknown reason, her vision was rather blurry.

None of those things were the warm-eyed young Master clutched desperately against her, and so for these lesser details, she had no attention to spare.

* * *

Quietly she watched with a wistful smile on her face as noble Centaur and graceful Yuki-Onna (at least, she was pretty sure that's what the woman was) broke down and clung desperately to the quiet young man, heedless of the blood that soaked him from head to toe.

Wiping some stray dust from her eyes, Rachnera turned away and silently made to leave.

Better he stay with those who cared for him, those who weren't a danger to him by their very existence.

It was fun while it lasted, she supposed-

She had made it a single step when a prickling sensation at the back of her neck froze her in place.

Slowly, she turned to find Haru's blood-framed eyes gazing at her.

She offered a tiny smile.

He smiled back.

She gave a gentle shake of her head.

Without quite unwrapping the arm that was around the pale woman's back, he beckoned her towards him with one hand.

…

… Stupid human scaring her with his stupid bravery, making her stupid heart flutter with his stupid smile.

Who did he think he was?

… Maybe she'd have to stick around... just long enough to put him in his place.

A still bloody claw hesitantly, delicately grasped a much softer, but just as bloody hand.

When hand curled around claw, she couldn't help but marvel at how warm it felt.

… And how even when the bearer of that hand sagged against the women embracing him, even as his tired eyes drifted gently shut…

His grip didn't loosen at all.

* * *

The first thing Haruhiro saw when he awoke were a pair of cracked blue orbs, dull red glinting invitingly between each jagged break, and below them, another, longer seam-

 _"-aster-? ...ong-?...ru!? ...lright… -...afe- now."_

 ** _Running across the width of a pale, slender neck._**

Haruhiro jerked away with a hoarse shout as the cracked figure reached towards him, struggling as it pinned his shoulders to the bed, and then wrapped its fractured arms around-

Huh?

… Bed?

"Haru!"

Haruhiro went still, blinking as those -tempting- red lines faded from view, leaving-

"C-Cerea?"

The Centaur in question gave a sigh of pure relief as he went limp, in her embrace, blinking in confusion.

"Yes… it is I, Haru… you are safe." She confirmed gently.

He was… lying on his bedroll, he was home, he was-

"Y-you're okay… w-where are… are they?"

"Yes… we are well. All of us, including the new friends you've made." Centorea giggled, releasing him and sitting back with her mouth covered by one hand. "Honestly, Master, you vanish in a mountain full of savage predators and came out with two lovely ladies at your side… I would not believe it had I not seen it for myself."

Haruhiro remained silent as the giggle faded.

"... I'm sorry for scaring you." He said quietly.

"Ah! I… that is… please, don't… I…" Haruhiro blinked in shock as his apology seemed to hit her with almost visible force. "Please… don't apologize… I… I swore to protect you, to fight at your side and yet… when you needed me the most, I could do nothing but fumble around in the dark!"

Centorea's bowed head twisted away from him, shaking fists clenched tight.

"I am so, so sorry… it seems I am in no way worthy to serve as your Knight… I… perhaps leaving my home was a-" Her words cut off with a sharp gasp as a hand gently cupped her cheek, held her breath as it slowly, patiently turned her head to meet those warm brown eyes she'd been so afraid to lose sight of forever.

"It's okay."

How unfair… that was all he needed to say, and she… she believed it... with all her heart.

Truly, her lovely Master was so…

* * *

Gods she was beautiful.

 _ **This is what you want.**_

Flawless, creamy white skin flushed with the room's sudden heat.

 _ **So stop holding back.**_

Hair soft and golden, as if the rays of the morning sun had been taken and woven into silk.

 ** _Take her._**

Eyes the color of a clear morning sky, one he could spend hours gazing into without tiring at all.

 _ **Mark her.**_

Pale and plush, those pink lips parted just enough to invite his-

 ** _Claim her._**

That huge, ripe bosom of hers heaving and straining against its thin white confines.

 _ **Stop lying to yourself, and just-**_

A pointed cough broke the spell, and he and Centorea both jerked their heads back with startled exclamations.

Blushing furiously, the fidgeting blonde averted her gaze as Haruhiro whipped his burning face away from her to find-

Rachnera, with one pale brow arched and a teasing smile on her face.

"Hmm, not interrupting anything, am I?" She smirked.

"N-n-no, we were just… you know..!" Haruhiro stammered. "... Didn't see you there, Rachnera."

"I wonder why~?" Rachnera mused, one long claw tapping against her cheek as a sultry giggle filled the room.

"... Well… anyways… Rachnera." Haruhiro looked her dead in the eye, suddenly serious.

"...Yes?" She inquired, keeping her tone jovial to hide her confusion.

"Thank you... for keeping your promise." He smiled up at her.

Six red eyes blinked in unison, before Rachnera smiled back down at him.

"You're welcome, Haru." She said.

Haruhiro suppressed a shiver as the warmth in her smile was replaced by something more dangerous.

"For the record, I'm not sorry at all, and it serves you right." Rachnera calmly declared, as she stepped fully into the room and off to the side… well out of the way of the door.

Haruhiro was still processing the enigmatic words when a shout shook the building to its roots.

"HARU!? HARU YOU'RE AWAKE!"

A teary-eyed Tio came charging into the room with all the momentum of an excited Ogre.

She seemed to realize that said momentum would likely kill her intended target, and her eyes widened in shock as she attempted to slow herself.

She's not going to stop in time.

Several people thought as she skidded to a halt, pinwheeled her arms desperately to avoid toppling, and failed.

The pair of things looming above him might have looked soft and inviting, but they were also bigger than his head, fat and warm and oh, also inviting, did he mention that?

Also, falling down upon him with such force and speed that he couldn't even begin to avoid them...

"Oh, so this is how I die."

… Even if he'd wanted to.

* * *

Some time later, after Haruhiro had recovered from nearly being glomped to death, and Tio had finished begging forgiveness for being the one to have done so, the group were at last reunited in one room, all sitting around Haruhiro's bed.

Seeing how his bed was just a mattress, they'd dragged it, and the others into the wide open space of the warehouse, since the side room was a bit small for six of them, and spread them out comfortably.

Somehow, they'd still ended up rather close.

Tio, after she'd recovered from her embarrassment, had decided to reassure herself of his continued existence by holding him like a teddy bear.

Even surrounded by delightful softness on all sides, being seated in a woman's lap like a small child was a little emasculating, and a bit distracting considering the back of his head was nestled in her cleavage.

 _Deeply_ nestled.

Yukio, after grabbing him by both cheeks and staring deeply into his eyes for a few moments, had allowed herself a content smile and then seated herself at his unoccupied side.

A cool blue hand had found itself on his lap a moment later, and he'd just naturally found himself placing his own hand atop it.

"Warm." She'd happily whispered, in a tone bordering upon reverence, and that was that. Cool and soft as she snuggled up against him, blissfully (or perhaps willingly) ignorant to how her molding herself against him was causing plumb, pale blue breasts to spill from their confines even more than usual.

He was glad they were in the safety of their own home, she, just like all the others, drew enough stares as it was, whether of the women's envy or the men's desire.

He _hated_ when they stared.

Centorea was seated dutifully at his other side, Rachnera had a mattress to herself, and with her pedipalps folded beneath her, looked no different from any other woman seated with legs folded… if you discounted that the gigantic spider body seated behind her was attached.

Iormu, for her part, was lounging across one of her coils, and might have been contributing to the cramped (nah, he'd go with cozy) feeling, as rather than gather her coils beneath her, had stretched them out to hem in the _entire_ group.

Now, they were sitting in silence, because Haruhiro couldn't figure out how to open his mouth without lowering the mood.

Seriously, where was he supposed to start?

"It's nice to have everyone sitting together like this." Everyone gave a little start as he spoke, but luckily, Tio's grip didn't tighten too much.

...Well, he tried. No one liked him for his voice anyways.

Not like he knew he was the only person in the room who believed that.

"Yes… I suppose it is." Cerea said for a moment, smiling ruefully.

"I feel like the introductions are out of the way by now, but…"

"Yes everyone knows each other, and yes, we've discussed whether Iormu and I will be sticking around." Rachnera filled in.

"Oh, well that's good…?" He trailed off hopefully.

"They are a most welcome addition, and it is reassuring to know that we are all here for the same reason." Centorea smoothly continued.

"You know, I do believe you gave us quite a fright, Haruhiro." Iormu spoke up suddenly, and wow was it scary having six (ten actually, Rachnera had spares) sets of eyes glaring reproachfully at him when there was no escape.

Even being held in the lap of an Ogre (which made him feel like a child, had he mentioned that?) hadn't made him feel this small!

… Seemed a little unfair.

"What was I supposed to do? Let it happen?" He muttered bitterly.

"... Let what happen?" Tio whispered above him.

"... You were going to die. I thought you did die. I… I couldn't tell if it was real or a dream."

"Is that why you…?" Iormu asked, expression thoughtful.

"Made sure it could never come true? Yeah, it kind of made sense at the time."

"... I see."

"... Haru, what do you remember, of the fight?" Cerea asked cautiously.

… Still worried, huh? Couldn't be helped if she was a little traumatized, he had been pretty beaten-up.

"All of it?" Still didn't quite know what he was supposed to say here, or why everyone seemed so worried.

"Then, do you… could you tell us what happened, after you were…" She hesitated, searching for the right words. "... Separated, from Rachnera and Iormu?"

"Uh, sure, but there's not really much to tell."

"That is fine."

"Well, after I fell off of Death Spots, I blacked out for a second, had a nightmare where he caught up to you and killed you all one by one-" Tio's grip tightened again, weird- "Which I didn't like very much, so I killed him first just to be safe." He concluded.

Seemed like a good enough summary, right?

"... How? How did you kill him, Haru?" Rachnera asked, scrutinizing him closely.

"Huh? What do you mean? Anyone will die if you cut them apart at the seams."

"... 'Seams', was it? And are you… have you ever seen these seams, elsewhere?" Iormu asked slowly.

He couldn't help but chuckle bitterly as the Jormugand shifted, bringing the seam across her neck into clearer focus..

"I wish I could tell you no." He murmured, his hair falling down to cover his eyes as he gazed down towards his (thankfully) empty hands.

He had no way of knowing, but as he spoke, the whites of his eyes slowly vanished once more…

As bright red pooled from beneath soft brown, and spread its way outwards once more in every direction until no white remained.

 _Go away… he didn't… not them… he wouldn't… he didn't want-_

"Well it doesn't really matter, I guess." Rachnera said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Haruhiro blinked in shock, and the red faded away.

"Not at all." Yukio whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Nope, I'm just glad Haru's safe!" Tio chirped with a little bounce of her body that was impossible for the Thief to ignore, given the circumstances. Enough wobble and jiggle from such a simple motion that being _buried_ within her valley would not have been strange.

... Or unwelcome, but she didn't need to know that.

Cerea's warm hand fell upon his leg, accompanied by an even warmer smile. "Indeed, that is the only thing that matters, in the end."

Iormu merely smiled, and the next thing he knew they were all smiling, and man was it warm in here, and it was a little hard to breathe, maybe Tio was squeezing just a little tight because it felt like something was stuck in his throat, but…

Yeah, he could get used to this.

He'd face a hundred Death Spots if he could experience just one more moment like this, surrounded by people all looking at him, like-

* * *

Huh, guess he had still been a little tired, because I got really dark all of a sudden, and now he was-

Completely, utterly alone.

Okay, a little strange, but…

Haruhiro rose to his feet, deciding that if he was going to be awake in the middle of the night like this, he might as well get dressed.

That was probably it, come to think of it.

Being in the mine, where you couldn't tell day from night, must have messed up with everyone's internal clocks.

Especially Rachnera and Iormu, who'd been in there for who knows how long.

He didn't think they were anything to worry about, but their exotic nature was probably a bit… pointier than Altana was used to, so he'd meant to ask if they'd had any troubles so far, but...

"Where is everyone?" Slipping out of the side door they'd been using (they'd barred the main warehouse door, it was a little too open), Haruhiro stepped out into the night.

Altana never really slept, being a frontier town full of soldierly types keeping odd hours. Sherry's Tavern, for example, had most of its business after dark.

The girls had probably gotten hungry, but had decided to let him sleep a little longer.

Which he could appreciate, but man, he was so hungry he could probably eat a whole…

… Should probably never use that phrase in Cerea's presence, ever.

Brittany's tavern seemed like a safe bet if he wanted to track everyone down, and he also was curious if Death Spots had a bounty (probably already taken care of, Yukio was good for stuff like that), but more importantly…

Was it just him, or was the full moon really, really creepy-

The ground was getting further away, and his hands were tied.

Huh.

Haruhiro found himself twisting in the air, face-to-face with-

"My my, what a delightful little _morsel_ I've caught in my web." Rachnera purred, suspended just high enough above him that his momentum played out, bounce by bounce, their chests would touch briefly together.

Peering curiously about, Haruhiro noted that they were currently hanging between their warehouse, and the empty one to its right.

"Hey there, Rachnera." He greeted, his heartbeat settling now that he knew he was safe.

… Probably safe.

"Mm, hello there, little morsel." Rachnera cooed back, pressing herself closer and walking two pointed fingers from just a tiny bit below his belt to right up his chest. "You know, I never did get a chance to thank you, for bringing me out from those caves."

"And…" Those sharp claws teasingly across his cheek. "I never did punish you for being such a naughty, _naughty_ boy and scaring me like that after getting my hopes up with all those adorable little promises of yours~"

"Oh, so I am in danger." Haruhiro said to confirm.

"I know, isn't it _hot_?" She whispered in his ear in a voice like warm honey.

He couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"But… I think you're a bit overdressed, don't you?" Rachnera claimed, lifting those heavy breasts off of him.

… Well, okay, maybe she was being a little weird…

Hard to tell when a girl was that teasing all the time.

As she loomed above him, licking her lips with a sultry chuckle, a pale shaft of moonlight broke through the clouds, illuminating her pale, flawless skin and-

"H-Haru? W-what are you… what am I…" She trailed off in confusion, before giving a sharp gasp as her head shot upwards to gaze at the silvery orb gleaming high above.

"N-no this is bad! Haru, you have to get away from me, I'm not… it's not safe to be around me, not on a night like-"

"Already on it, don't worry." Haruhiro reassured her, reaching out to pat one of her legs consolingly, as behind his back, his small emergency dagger continued its work.

This wasn't the first time he'd been tied up by a hot girl, and really, it was _still_ scarier when Barbara did it.

"Wait, how are you- no, don't cut that one, it's not long enough to-!" She would have caught him had she not hesitated, flinching away as her sharp claws descended.

"Reach the ground?" Haruhiro finished, as his dagger cut the last thread keeping him suspended. "Yeah, kinda figured."

And then he fell, catching a dangling thread to slow his descent just enough as Rachnera shouted in panic above him.

Then he was freefalling, smiling in what he hoped was a calming manner as-

The pounding of hooves reached him, and a pair of soft yet strong arms caught him well before the cobblestone had a chance.

"Thanks for that." He said with a smile, as Cerea kept running, mouth set in a firm line. Rippling and molding against his lean frame through her thin white blouse, that warm, massive chest of hers was doing a fine job of keeping the chill night air at bay.

... And distracting him from, well... pretty much anything.

His growing party seemed to use their boobs for that a lot, when he thought about it... wonder how much of that was intentional.

Come to think of it, he kind of expected to land on her back, but that might have hurt her so this was probably best.

Not looking at him, Centorea raised her voice over the din of her hooves. "Are you unharmed, Master?"

"Yep, just fine. So what's got Rachnera all worked up?"

"Tis the full moon, the… instincts of us Liminals are felt to a much greater degree." She explained as they raced through the streets. "The spider has spent some time alone, and you have made quite an impression, Haru… it is hard to blame her for not being able to resist."

"You seem fine though. And where is everyone else, anyways?"

"I have long been trained to overcome such… urges, so that my protection of my lord might never falter." Cerea proudly declared. "Once we'd realized that the full moon was upon us, we left Altana, intending to wait out the night in the forest, far from temptation's grasp. Rachnera's instincts were too strong, it seems, and after discovering she had slipped away, I left in pursuit, hoping to catch her before anything regrettable may have happened."

"... Regrettable as in…?"

Centorea's furious blush was answer enough.

"... I see. So, anyways, I've been meaning to ask but, isn't running towards the forest a bad idea?"

"Indeed, it is not safe for you there…" She trailed off (but didn't stop running), as she realized that at some point, they'd pounded their way straight out of Altana's open gates, and were almost-

"I forget how fast you can run, at times." Haruhiro admitted, just as they fell under the long shadows cast by tall trees.

Centorea cantered to a halt, and let him down by the edge of the forest.

Haruhiro chuckled, already considering his next move. It wasn't like he was against… certain things, but she wasn't exactly in control so it seemed wrong to take advantage.

"Master." Centorea began.

"Yeah, Cerea?"

The lovely Knight reached up with both hands, and tore her thin white top open.

As her heaving breasts were bared to the night air, and more importantly, her darling Haru, she calmly stated;

"It seems my discipline is lacking."

Haruhiro nodded agreeably, even as all that bouncing and jiggling caught his gaze and refused to let go.

"It falls upon you to punish your wayward servants for her failings, of course."

Seemed rather excited by the idea, didn't she?

"Makes sense, yeah. Fine then. Close your eyes, Centorea." He commanded sternly.

She did exactly that, though he wasn't sure opening her arms to the side in such an inviting matter was really necessary.

"Good, now keep them closed until I say otherwise, understood?"

"As you command." Cerea resolutely declared.

Nodding to himself, Haruhiro turned on his heel and ran into the dark forest without looking back.

… It was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

* * *

 **I imagine some of you were expecting a big, epic boss fight. You'll get one (several, most likely), but it was never going to involve Death Spots.**

 **Death Spots was a bump in a long, bloody road, and you might have noticed, but after crossing this particular hurdle, something about Haru is just a little... different.**

 **Which means that things are going to get both bloodier and sexier, so really, everybody wins.**

 **Some of you are also probably wondering how Altana handled a pair of sexy apex predators at their front gates, but rest assured, it hasn't been ignored, the characters just had some different priorities.**

 **Such as snu-snu-ing Haru, possibly to an early grave because he has a lot less comedic plot armor than the hero (the man, the legend) of Monmusu canon.**


	14. Moonlit Truth

**Took a bit longer than I would have liked. Had a ridiculous amount of scenes planned, but putting them together coherently? Nah.**

 **Zaru had good advice for this one, and it mostly centered around boobs.**

 **Yeah, it's that kinda chapter.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

Admittedly, he felt a little bad, ditching Cerea like that. From the shadows of the tree he was hiding behind, he couldn't quite see her anymore, but he could hear her, calling out to him.

He'd _also_ felt bad about how hard it had been not to stare at her naked chest, when she was right in front of him (okay, so spending all his time around beautiful women might have left him feeling just a little pent-up), so, if he was going to feel guilty either way…

Haruhiro figured he might as well take the route that didn't lead them to do anything that they'd regret in the morning.

Centorea might have been giving him all kinds of signals, just like Rachnera had, and it wasn't like he was _completely_ oblivious to what they might mean. It was just that they were also acting really, _really_ weird, and so he wasn't sure how much of it they really meant.

… Probably none of it, really. Those two, no, not just them, but all the girls were amazing, beautiful, talented, and kind. He, on the other hand…

Was nothing special. Not unattractive, but not really attractive either, not particularly talented, and he didn't really think he was all that kind. Sure, he said some good things on impulse, and he'd have to be blind to think he hadn't helped his friends at all, but…

Did it really count, when anyone else would have surely done the same, in his place, and probably done it better?

Sure, he had something going for him, now that he could _see_ exactly how a person would fall to pieces, but…

Was that really _his_ power, or had Grimgar changed him once again, just like it had changed him by robbing him of everything but his name?

He'd feel more comfortable in his ability to 'see' the lines holding people together, if he could _keep it under control_.

He couldn't though, and Haruhiro was terrified of the idea that he'd find out that he didn't really need to cut a person's seams on purpose… and he already knew how easy it was to cut them.

What if he didn't actually need to 'cut' those lines, what if he could just touch them with his hands?

… He didn't want to hurt them, anyone but them.

For a moment, Haruhiro considered just slipping away into the night, and never returning.

It scared him a little, that only the idea that doing something like _that_ could hurt them too…

Was perhaps the only reason he didn't.

That and-

"Oh there you are, Haru!"

 ** _… The sudden feeling of impending death._**

* * *

The sharp sound of wood snapping echoed out like a gunshot.

… Whatever that was.

Rolling back to his feet from the headlong tumble, Haruhiro warily watched as Tio's smile faded, and she blinked in confusion at the top half of a small tree before her.

Frowning pensively, she looked up the trunk, and then down, to where her arms were wrapped around it, just above the break that had snapped its trunk in two.

"You're not Haru." She accused the poor shattered tree.

"... And I'm really glad for that, right about now..."

Unceremoniously discarding the length of tree that was almost half again her height, Tio turned towards him with a bright smile on her face, even as she casually dusted off the chest of her bright pink sundress.

… He was pretty sure that most girls didn't cause ripples when they did that.

"Oh hey Haru, what are you doing all the way over there? No wait, why did you dodge me!?"

Haruhiro pointed one finger towards her victim.

Tio puffed out her cheeks in protest.

"T-that was an accident! It's not my fault that the tree was so flimsy!" Tio pouted. "And besides, I don't get your point, you're a person, not a tree!"

… Okay, he could kind of see what she was getting at. If by 'person' she was thinking 'Ogre', then she had just proven who was the stronger.

… Didn't help if the person in question wasn't an Ogre though.

What little good humor he'd managed to gain vanished as Tio began to speak up slowly.

"Y'know... if you don't want hugs, you could just say so." Tio said, much more quietly. "I know I'm pretty big and clumsy, b-but I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything… just trying to be friendly. S-so please don't… don't hate me."

Haruhiro went still as the woman's words ended in a sniffle.

It would be easy to think that the full moon was just making her emotional… it was hard to deny that Rachnera and Cerea had been acting abnormally, but…

It seemed too easy, though, to just blame everything on the full moon and not look any deeper.

"I don't hate you Tio." He said, trying his best to think of what he wanted to say as he was saying it. "And honestly, I doubt… no, I _know_ that will never change."

Tio flinched, but her widening eyes carried with them faint traces of hope.

"And yeah, it's true that sometimes you forget how strong you are, but I still think you're a really kind, gentle girl, Tio." Haruhiro began, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "And well… I definitely don't hate how… you know, friendly you are… I'm not really a touchy person, but it's kind of nice."

"Y-you mean it? It really doesn't bother you?" Tio asked tentatively.

"Not at all. If anything-" Well, he did want to be more open around the people he trusted, so… "If anything, when I act bothered by it, it's just because how pretty you are makes me self-conscious."

It was the first time, that night, that Haruhiro was grateful for the brightness of a full moon and a clear sky.

Brightness which offered just enough visibility to display the furious blush burning against Tio's tanned cheeks.

"Y-y-y-you think I'm cute!?"

"Beautiful, too." Haruhiro admitted, both proud and a little surprised to have gotten the words out without stuttering or fighting off the desire to avert his gaze.

The blush on Tio's cheeks more or less vanished, or at least was concealed by her hands upon her cheeks. A luminous smile upon her face, Tio giggled delightedly, her skirts swishing to and fro as she twisted about.

... Okay, he would have to take back that bit about not feeling shy.

"Ehehe~ Haru thinks I'm cute!" One hand left her cheeks, clenched into a fist that shot into the sky with triumphant enthusiasm. Internally, Haruhiro screamed his frustration at the unfairness of it all, tearing his gaze away from all that jiggle and bounce that no bra could ever wholly contain.

… Not that Tio ever wore one, as she had quite cheerfully informed him once.

His belated shyness now having taken full effect, Haruhiro averted his gaze, cheeks flushing hotly.

With a sly smile on her face, Tio saw an opportunity and pounced.

…

…

"Again!? Why did you dodge me again!? H-hey, Haru get back here!"

* * *

"... Yeah, sorry, we don't have time for this, but if you could do me one little favor…"

A blade hissed slowly from its sheath.

* * *

"Sheesh, how does he run so fast on such short legs? I mean, they're like half the length of mine and I can't keep up with him at all!" Tio complained, sitting herself down on the cool grass with a casual thud.

"... But y'know, I don't get it." Tio mused, after a while, tapping a finger against her chin as she looked upwards. "I mean, I like Haru. And I like Cerea, and Yukio, and well, I don't quite know yet about the other two just yet, but I'm pretty sure I like Rachnera and Iormu too."

Tio giggled. "Well, everyone likes Haru, and I mean, it's really, _really_ obvious that Cerea and Haru like each other, and I'm pretty sure Yukio…"

Tio threw up her hands in frustration.

"So how come nothing's happened yet!? Man, why are the smaller races so slow!? I thought my teachers were just joking!"

"... Maybe Haru just doesn't get it… well, I mean, they are _fantastic_ , so I bet if she showed them off to him a little more… yeah, like that!"

Tio pointed excitedly as a blushing Centorea trotted quietly into the small clearing, having been lured by the noise, and also currently baring most of her ripe chest to the night air.

She had made an effort to conceal them, of course, once she'd calmed down a little, but her blouse had struggled enough to keep her bountiful assets contained even before she'd ripped off half the buttons.

So, ripped as it was, her top could only keep her chest somewhat covered if she avoided sudden movements.

… Such as flinching when she heard Tio's monologue.

Thus, Tio had caught sight of her at precisely the moment her top surrendered its valiant struggle, leaving her breasts to spill free.

As Cerea pressed one arm across her chest in a vain effort to preserve her modesty, Tio giggled as she realized that that wasn't really the reason the pretty mare was blushing so.

"M-M-Master… likes me?" Cerea stammered. "O-o-of course, I have been his loyal servant, so it w-w-w-would n-n-n-not be strange to have earned s-s-some manner of a-approval."

"Huh? Why do you make it sound so cold?" Tio pointed out, not having any of it. "I mean he likes you the same way you like him."

Centorea made some noise that might have been words, hooves clopping and tail swishing in a display of agitation, but Tio just nodded confidently.

"Yeah, that way."

It was enough of an answer, it seemed, because everything but the Centaur's energetically whipping tail went still with a whimper.

"But you know, it's probably gonna be really difficult for him to say anything first."

"... What do you mean?" Centorea asked with a blink.

"Well, have you seen yourself?" Tio gestured up and down in her direction. "You're gorgeous, you're strong, and brave, elegant, and super kind and caring!"

If Centorea had been blushing furiously before, now, it was almost to the point where her already high body temperature was combining with the cool night air to create _steam_.

Past her spinning senses though, she couldn't have missed Tio's next words if she'd tried.

"And Haru knows all of that, I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is paying attention to him?"

Probably didn't know how much of a lost cause that last bit was… didn't have a clue how interesting the rest of the group thought he was.

"And there could be any number of reasons why he might keep his feelings bottled up." Tio muttered glumly. "But honestly, I… I wouldn't be surprised if the idea you'd ever return his feelings, even a little, has never even crossed his mind."

Centorea froze in place.

"... I was… afraid of something like that. Perhaps I… no, I understand exactly why Haru might think so little of himself." Centorea whispered slowly.

"... You do?" It had been bothering her a lot, but… of course Cerea knew.

All it took, Tio supposed, was for Cerea to start thinking that maybe, just maybe, her own feelings were being returned, and the pieces would all fall into place.

"It is simple, when you think of it." Cerea began. "After all, Master has just over two months of memory, give or take." A heavy sigh. "How can he believe in a self that he hardly knows?"

"... Oh."

"Perhaps that is why he thinks so… highly, of us." Even if they might not believe for a second that they deserve that regard, such as she herself. "When he and I met he was… alone. All alone, even with companionship so close at hand, in the form of his old party. You should have seen it, Tio. The first morning, we had spent side-by-side, I had taken my morning run as I waited for him to rise."

Cerea's distant smile was both fond and bitter in equal measure.

"When I had returned… when Haru met my eyes, for the first time… his… his eyes were filled with such wonder, such gratitude… such fear. As if he hadn't been able to believe that any of it was true, as if my presence was simply some desperate dream, only just proven to be reality."

"I had… already given my oath, to stand by his side… It was then I decided that, oath or not, I would never abandon Haru, never allow him to feel so isolated ever again. And…"

Centorea ducked her head, bangs shielding her eyes as she fidgeted.

"W-well… you see, I've… also n-never been saved, like that…" Came the bashful stammer. "A clumsy b-brute like me… r-rescued j-j-just like an innocent… I-I-I mean, he- I…"

"Yeah, I get it." Tio chirped happily. "He really respects us, you know, as warriors and stuff! Doesn't look down on us for being girls in rough professions, probably doesn't even consider our gender in regards to that, but at the same time…"

"Indeed… somehow, Master really manages to make us feel valued as women, as well…" Centorea continued, smiling brightly. "I suppose falling in love was inevitable."

* * *

… He didn't understand.

It wasn't possible.

… Why?

How could she… feel that way about someone like… him?

Haruhiro huddled in the bush he had hidden in, ever since he'd evaded Tio, and tried to still a heart attempting its level best to pound its way past his ribcage.

He hadn't actually made it that far (he hadn't been _that_ confident in outrunning Tio), just ducked out of sight when she lost vision of him for a moment.

Then, he'd needed to double back to deal with some unwanted company, and he was sure glad that Tio was keeping Cerea distracted, girl had the sharpest hearing out of anyone he'd ever met.

This meant that he was close enough to hear when Cerea stumbled across Tio… and every word that followed.

He didn't understand why Cerea might have feelings for him, he didn't understand how apparently, she'd seen right through him, and he didn't-

He didn't understand what he was feeling, either.

He liked Cerea.

He admired her, he respected her, cared for her, and…

Yeah, he desired her too.

But… Tio had been right, in a sense.

He'd never even _dreamed_ that Cerea might return his feelings, if he began to see her that way, and so…

He'd struggled desperately against the urge to consider his feelings more deeply, more honestly.

… His head was spinning.

He couldn't make sense of what he was thinking, what he was feeling, he needed to get away, while-

"... Oh come on now, take a hint."

* * *

Tio had gone completely utterly still, and it was making her just a little self-conscious, she had to admit.

"... Tio? Are you alright? You've… was it something I said?" Centorea asked hesitantly.

"'Was it something she said?' Something she said?" Tio muttered.

"OF COURSE IT WAS!"

Centorea shrieked in shock as the taller blonde pounced on her, giggling delightedly.

"You said, you said it, say it again!" Tio demanded, her arms wrapped crushingly around Cerea's strong shoulders, her cheek rubbing against the Centaurs as their huge chests squashed together.

"T-Tio!? W-what are y-you!?"

"Say it again!"

" _Say what!?_ " Centorea shouted back, partially in frustration and partially to distract herself from how sensitive she was feeling all of a sudden, as the silky, clothed expanse of Tio's chest rippled and scraped upon the almost painfully stiff nubs that crowned her own bare breasts, exposed as they were.

"You love Haru! You do, don't you!? Say it again!"

"F-fine! I'll s-say it, j-just let me go! I'm _\- mmph-_ starting to feel s-strange!" Cerea cried out, her back hoof kicking as the Ogre's soft cheek rubbed against her own, despite her increasingly faltering efforts to push her friend away.

"K!" Tio agreed enthusiastically, releasing the panting Centaur and hopping back with her hands folded daintily behind her, and eyes wide with anticipation.

"... Yes… I… I'm in l-l-love…" Centorea cut herself off with a frustrated huff, what was she, some starry-eyed maiden confessing her first love!?

… Oh… that's precisely what she was.

"Cereaaaaaa!" Tio whined impatiently.

"Fine!" Centorea snapped, before taking a deep breath, placing one hand gingerly upon her tingling breast. "I… Centorea Shianus am deeply, deeply in love with my Master, Haruhiro!"

…

…

"... Tio?"

"That was…"

…

"SO CUTE!"

"Again!? T-Tio! S-stop t-that I'm-"

"Nope! You're super cute and Imma hug you!" Tio declared as she nuzzled once more against her fellow blonde.

Abruptly she went still then, pulling away somewhat so that she could stare into Centorea's eyes, her own ruby red eyes wide and swimming.

"U-unless you d-don't l-like it when I hug you? I… I can stop, if…"

"... Aaaah! It is incredibly unfair when you pout like that!" Centorea shouted, refusing to look down. "Fine, embrace me to your heart's desire!" She declared, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yay!"

… Huh, it was kinda fun like this, with Cerea trying her best not to squirm… and, well they were _right in front of her_ , and by Rhea were they amazing up close! Pale with the color at the peaks, like some kinda super soft mountains colored in reverse!

And, well… they were, once again, right in front of her, and she was feeling a little 'thirsty' since Haru was acting all shy for some reason, and she didn't need to worry about hurting Cerea, since her fellow blonde was almost as tough as she was...

Averting her eyes as she was, Centorea missed the naughty little smirk that spread across Tio's face, as the lovely Giantkin shifted her grip to hold onto her shoulders, lowered her head, and-

"Om!" Playfully pinched a bit of Cerea's quivering breast between her lips.

* * *

If his face heated up anymore, he was pretty sure that he'd start giving off steam.

And, while he was being careful as he crept away from the clearing where Cerea and Tio were busy throwing his world into disarray one word at a time, it was rather dark, with the moon having slipped beneath the clouds.

Thus, it wasn't all that surprising that when Cerea's surprised and impassioned shriek suddenly filled the air, Haruhiro's knee-jerk reaction to nearly jump out of his skin nearly led to a nasty tumble.

Fortunately for him, the steep incline he'd just fallen down chose that moment in particular to coat itself in fluffy, pure white snow.

And Yukio, standing patiently at the bottom, was there to catch him at the end of his awkward descent.

Rather than attempt to halt his momentum, though, Yukio opened her arms invitingly, falling together with him to the now white and fluffy ground in an oddly languid fashion, as the chill breeze seemed to billow forth of its own accord, easing their descent.

 _'Huh, she's getting better at that.'_ A distant corner of Haruhiro's mind noted.

Shaking the last of the dizziness free, Haruhiro stiffened in surprise to find his face inches from a gently smiling Yuki-Onna, pinned beneath him. Then he stiffened a little elsewhere as it occurred to him that the pillowy cushions that had arrested his fall were currently being squished from their confines by his body-weight.

"Greetings, Haru-sama." Yukio's breezy voice whispered soothingly. "Are you... unharmed?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for the catch, Yukio… kinda hard to see where I'm going." Idly, Haruhiro noted that with her slender arms gently wrapped around him like this, it kind of made her voluminous sleeves feel like one big blanket.

… First Tio and Cerea, now Yukio was making an expression as if she would _melt_ beneath him… were they all trying to drive him off the deep end!?

He had needs too, dammit!

Deep blue eyes blinked once as Yukio's pale brow furrowed, and, slowly dragging her vision from its ever important task of taking in every detail of Haru-sama, she allowed her gaze to drift slowly about her surroundings.

"It is... dark?" Yukio murmured in a questioning tone.

"Uh… yeah. Actually, come to think of it, you didn't really seem to need the torch, back in the caves."

Yukio shook her head slowly.

"We Yuki-Onna do not require much in the way of light." She admitted.

According to her mother, that was to allow them to wander freely through blizzards and the like, but Yukio mostly thought it was helpful for being able to see how cute Haru-sama was when he slept.

"Really? How come you never mentioned that?"

"No one asked?" Yukio returned, a bit puzzled.

"... Yeah, I was kind of expecting that." Haruhiro sighed.

He then began to stand up, already feeling the snow beginning to melt through his pant legs, but froze in place when his knee pressed up against something that was soft, damp, just a little warm, and most definitely not snow.

Yukio bit back a moan as her eyes widened, writhing beneath him. This served to confirm his suspicions as the faint warmth rubbed itself against his leg.

With a startled yelp, Haruhiro threw himself back and onto his rump, gulping audibly as the misty-eyed Yukio slowly drew herself into a sitting position, cheeks flushed and the thin silk of her robe (yukata, she called it, and where had he heard that word before?) slipped from her thin shoulder.

It was really hard not to notice how _disappointed_ she looked, at the loss of contact, as he shuffled off of the snow and onto the marginally warmer ground.

… Not her too.

"S-sorry about that."

"N-no… it is alright." Yukio whispered, gaze still unfocused as one hand crept down the exposed flesh of her thigh, inching towards-

Shaking her head, Yukio's gaze refocused upon Haruhiro, and, as her posture regaining its usual poise, Haruhiro couldn't help but notice that air of barely concealed immorality her disheveled state of dress seemed to convey.

Not that he could ignore it before, but after overhearing Cerea and Tio speak, he was suddenly feeling a lot more _aware_ of Yukio as well, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Pale moonlight bathed pale blue skin in a subtle, ethereal glow, and brought a captivating glimmer to her gemstone eyes, and, not for the first time, Haruhiro was struck by just how beautiful the quiet ice maiden was.

... Though it helped that she was apparently feeling a bit too warm, and that the way she fanned herself with her wide sleeves was causing the already loose neckline of her yukata to slip from her delicate shoulders.

Haruhiro averted his gaze, reminded once again that apparently none of the women in his party wore bras, but also with the sight of Yukio's naked breasts seared into his retinas, and the knowledge that a Yuki-Onna's nipples were also apparently a shade of blue just a hint darker than her skin.

As the flush crept across the young man's cheeks, Yukio concealed her pleased smile beneath a raised hand.

That smile vanished entirely when Haruhiro sneezed, rubbing his arms with a shiver.

"S-sorry, worked up a good sweat with all the running I've done tonight." Haruhiro chattered, still not looking Yukio's way.

Not for the first time that night did averting his gaze from one of his lovely companions prove to be unwise, but Haruhiro was too busy shivering to notice.

Slim, silk-wreathed arms wrapped around his shoulders, and in one smooth motion, pulled Haruhiro forwards.

The end result of Haruhiro's knee jerk reaction to turn his head, towards whatever had grabbed him, resulted in his face being buried neatly within the soft valley of Yukio's cleavage.

Yukio gave a very different kind of shiver when his muffled exclamation vibrated against her chest, but when Haruhiro's arms flailed, she only tightened her grip.

Some dim rational part of her brain suggested that while embracing Haru-sama was good, smothering him was bad, so when Haruhiro tried to twist his head to loosen itself from its fleshy prison, Yukio dutifully loosened her grip just enough to allow it.

"Y-Yukio, what are you-!? … Huh?"

Haruhiro went still.

"... Warm?" He muttered in confusion, only mostly distracted by the pert blue nipple that was nearly poking him in the eye.

"... Skin-to-skin." Yukio helpfully clarified.

"... What do you mean?" He asked, almost in spite of himself.

"Oh… I'm taking the chill away." Yukio explained readily. "I'm a Yuki-Onna." She helpfully reminded him.

"... You're absorbing the cold?" Haruhiro guessed, trying not to focus on anything that involved how comfortable he was feeling and wow was her chest soft, well he already knew Yukio was soft, but-

"... Cold listens when I ask it to do things." Yukio said slowly. "I'm asking it to leave you alone."

"... And what does this have to do with you being half naked?" Nope, the 'don't pay attention to how soft those naked boobs were' plan was not a success, quest failed.

"The cold in your body won't hear me unless I'm connected to you."

"... So skin-to-skin."

"Skin-to-skin." Yukio agreed with a smile.

"Oh… okay, I don't really get it, but… thanks." It wasn't that he'd warmed up, exactly, he just wasn't cold.

Well, he'd kinda warmed up, he supposed, his face was burning up for some reason, and-

"Ah… warm." Yukio whispered happily.

Well, now he felt guilty, but things were about to get really awkward because man did she smell nice, and did he mention that her boobs were soft-

"I-I think I'm… okay now." Haruhiro managed to stutter out. "C-could you let me go?"

Yukio's arms dropped instantly, though from his angle he couldn't see the way her expression fell.

… Her chest was still pressed against him, though-

Haruhiro sat back, and, like he'd expected, Yukio remained precisely where she was, kneeled dutifully in front of him.

Haruhiro sighed in relief. He was kinda grateful that he'd been freezing up until a minute or two ago, in retrospect, because it kept little Haruhiro from wanting to poke out and say hello while he was pressed against his ridiculously beautiful companion.

That welcoming, accommodating and half naked companion, who was smiling in a mysteriously feminine fashion at him, with just a hint of what he was pretty sure was pride.

… They really were soft.

Clearing his throat with a jerky cough, Haruhiro locked his vision onto Yukio's… eyes, and reached out.

The Yuki-Onna's eyes glittered with delight, only for her subdued smile to shift into a tiny, puzzled frown as he began to pull the collar of her yukata back onto her slim shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you covered up. Not that I'm not grateful for the help-" view- "but you shouldn't be so quick to expose yourself like that."

… She didn't understand what he was getting at, really, but she did understand that he was concerned about her in some way, and…

"... I do not mind if it is Haru-sama…" She whispered in a tone that if he didn't know any better, would have sounded almost petulant.

As Haru-sama replied, she began to think that it was very warm in this forest, and the moon was very bright, and this was making it very difficult for her to make sense of his words, beyond the fact that he was speaking, and she rather liked hearing his voice.

… After a moment that she hoped he would assume was being spent considering his words before answering, Yukio nodded dutifully.

After all, she agreed with whatever he'd just said, so did he _really_ need to know that she hadn't heard any of it?

…

...

Yukio began to squirm guiltily as Haruhiro raised an eyebrow and stared.

Once he was confident she was aware that she'd been seen through, Haruhiro tried again.

"... You're being awfully… obedient." He repeated. "The other girls were a little… harder to talk to. Does the full moon affect you differently?"

It was pretty obvious that it was affecting her in some way, because usually she'd at least try to keep herself covered, but it seemed like a good way to start asking.

"... I don't really feel any different." Yukio said after a while.

"... Other than being more comfortable being half-naked?"

"I do not mind if it is Haru-sama." Yukio repeated with a trace of stubbornness in her tone.

"... But you haven't done something like that before."

"Y-you haven't asked me too!" Yukio protested immediately, raising her voice just a little.

"... Eh?"

"Hmmph." Yukio crossed her arms. "I-if... Haru-sama wanted to see… he should just ask."

"... And you'd go with it, just like that?" Haruhiro asked softly.

Yukio's smile returned as she nodded.

"... Why?"

"... Haru-sama is warm." Yukio's tone suggested that that simple phrase should be ample explanation.

"And that's more than just body heat, isn't it?"

Yukio nodded.

"We Yuki-Onna… struggle... to feel the emotions so commonplace amongst the other races." She hesitated for a moment, before she took a deep breath and forged on. "Did you know, Haru-sama, that until I was kidnapped by Ishh Dogrann... I was not fully aware that I loved my family?"

Haruhiro blinked slowly in disbelief.

"It is not as if I was mistreated, or neglected, no, in fact I believe my relationship with my mother and father was quite close. But when I say that I love them, it is... an _assumption_. I feel a pain in my chest when I think of them... when my thoughts drift in their direction, they are filled with the wish that they are healthy and happy." Yukio told him. "That is… love, is it not?"

It took him a few seconds to realize that she was actually _asking_ him for confirmation.

"Yeah… sounds like it to me."

"... That is a relief." And she meant it too, didn't she? "The first emotion I am certain of was fear, then."

Haruhiro cringed.

Not hard to guess when that was.

Yukio's weak grimace confirmed it readily enough.

"Then, as I grew somewhat… accustomed to an Orc collar around my neck, that was when I would feel that ache in my chest, from time to time when I dreamt of home. Loneliness, tinged with despair."

Yukio gave a small, breathy sigh, gazing off into the distance.

"I believe... 'resignation' would be the appropriate term, for the emotion I learned next." Yukio continued on, tone level and calm.

Yukio lifted one delicate arm to point in his direction.

"And then, nothing, until what you gave me… Haru." He had never asked her to use it, but he couldn't remember Yukio ever speaking his name without the honorific.

 _"Hope."_

A tinkling of bells accompanied that single word as Yukio giggled quietly, withdrawing her hand to cover her lips demurely as Haruhiro gaped at her.

"Hope…?" He parroted slowly.

"Indeed. I… that first night, when I awoke to you sitting beside the bed, I was certain that it was little more than a dream, that I had fallen so far that I had... dreamed of my own rescue in a desperate attempt to alleviate my own misery."

Yukio smiled, then, not the tiny, subdued half-smile that she usually bore, but a wide, bright smile that set her cheeks aglow, and sent his heartbeat racing.

"And yet… that desperate dream, that simple, forlorn little wish… you, Haru-sama, you made it come true."

… She'd never seemed happier… she'd never seemed so beautiful.

… And the dark little part of his heart screamed in denial that that could have _anything_ to do with him.

"I… anyone else would have done the same, in my place."

Yukio's smile remained firmly in place as the ice maiden gave a careless shrug.

"Perhaps there were others who would have done the same in your place, but what does that matter? _You_ , Haru-sama, were the one who was there for me when I had all but given up, wishing for nothing more than to close my eyes and never open them again."

"..."

"I wish to remain by your side, Haru-sama. I wish for everything you desire to be within your grasp, and one day I…" Yukio's smile turned wistful. "I pray that one day, the mirror shows you the man that I see, when I look at you. And I- no, that will do for now, I believe."

Yukio fought back another giggle as she helped the dazed Haruhiro to his feet.

"Run along now, I will go seek out the others, it is better if… well, most of us stay close together."

With her free hand, Yukio pushed on the small of Haruhiro's back, encouraging him to move on, only for him to come to an abrupt halt as they both realized that she was still holding his hand.

It was Haruhiro's turn to snicker as Yukio glared at her own hand, and, after a deep breath, managed to reluctantly open her fingers.

With a pointed cough, Yukio corrected her posture, folding one hand in front of her while the other slowly waved in farewell.

With one last lingering glance, Haruhiro was gone, vanished into the brush.

A moment later, Yukio turned on her heel, having decided to go in the direction Haruhiro had come from originally, to see if she could track down one of the others.

Preferably Cerea, she was warm, kind, made her feel safe, and she was also very-

… Yukio gasped a bit as a flash of heat made her vision wobble.

"... Ah… still… feeling… warm?" Yukio whispered in puzzlement.

That delightful, lingering heat had yet to fade from her hands, but…

A curious hand slowly drifted down the front of her yukata, towards the strange heat that seemed to be pooling near the base of her stomach.

Not finding what it was seeking, Yukio's questing fingers slipped between the silken hems of her garment, brushing past the tiny piece of silk she was wearing beneath.

A sharp exhale hissed from between her lips as fingertips discovered at last the warmth she'd been seeking.

… It had been purely accidental, when his knee had rubbed against her there, but…

She wished it hadn't been.

Almost of their own accord, her fingers began to slide themselves slowly back and forth, trying to imitate the sensation.

In mere moments, a low, breathy moan drifted upon the chill breeze, underscored by a faint sound that brought to mind something slick and wet.

Her other hand, feeling deprived of warmth as that delightful heat seemed to spread, slid beneath the collar of her yukata, feathering across the soft skin beneath.

… Having his body pressed to her bosom had been-

"Ahh!?" Yukio jolted as her fingers brushed against a hard little nub, causing it to scrape against the silk covering her breast.

Another flash of heat swept through the poor woman as she recalled how close Haruhiro had been to… oh… had he moved his head just a little more, he could have taken it with his lips and-

The heat continued to spread as the Yuki-Onna writhed and gasped, sinking slowly into the soft snow as her knees weakened beneath her.

Even still, her hands kept moving, and the wish that those hands were replaced by the hands of another continued to-

* * *

"My, my, someone seems to have had quite the interesting night." Iormu's throaty chuckle greeted him as Haruhiro slipped out from the underbrush.

"... The full moon is heavier than I thought."

One clawed hand languidly waved towards a small stump, some distance away from where the Jormungand reclined belly down upon her coiled throne of scales.

"Come, sit down and tell me what troubles you so." Iormu gently commanded.

Eyeing her warily as he did, Haruhio sat down in front of her, breathing a sigh of relief as the serpentine woman made no effort to close the gap.

With a yawn, Iormu slowly lifted her head, fighting off the urge to nestle deeper into the fantastic cleavage she'd been using as a pillow.

… Which was her own cleavage, of course.

Personally, she felt her general lack of humility helped balance out the younger, more timid souls within their little group.

Not to say she wasn't flattered by how the stretch of her upper body inexorably drew young Haruhiro's gaze.

Smirking inwardly as the young man's gaze jerked away from her bouncing breasts as she seated herself once more, Iormu patiently kept her silence, content to let Haruhiro speak up at his own pace.

Even after her long years of slumber, she could still easily recognize the signs of someone struggling to order their thoughts in coherent fashion.

"I think… some of the girls might have feelings for me." Haruhiro tentatively suggested, not quite meeting her gaze.

"... And where does the uncertainty lie?"

"... Why me?"

They'd all but laid it out for him, and…

It was still hard to believe.

"It would be wrong for me to speak on the behalf of others, in matters like this." Iormu began, slowly. "So perhaps I shall simply return a question of my own."

Haruhiro leaned forward in his seat, curiosity and trepidation warring equally within his eyes.

"Why not you?" Iormu asked. "What is it about the idea of us holding some manner of affection for you that baffles you so?"

Haruhiro grimaced as he caught the emphasis she put on one word in particular.

"... All of it. I'm nothing special."

"Death Spots would disagree, for a start."

Her heart sank as Haruhiro chuckled bitterly, his gaze drifting away.

"... Okay, so rather than being 'nothing special', I have a power I don't understand that makes me dangerous and unstable."

"... Perhaps that is the case." Iormu allowed, after a while.

Haruhiro's lips twisted into a cynical smile.

"But then, Haruhiro, my next question would be… so what?"

"... Huh?"

"Those eyes of yours showed you precisely how to _slaughter_ Death Spots, as I heard it."

Haruhiro flinched, shying away from Iormu's cold gaze.

"Butcher him like an animal."

The breath caught in his throat.

"You could do it again, right now, couldn't you?"

Haruhiro began to shiver.

"It would be easy, wouldn't it?" Iormu dragged one finger languidly across her scales. "My scales would not defend me in the slightest, would they?"

"That… I wouldn't-"

"But you _can_. It would be easy, would it not?"

She was right, she was cracking right before his eyes -no- he could see it _-nonono-_ it would be so easy-

"And yet, even now I cannot bring myself to fear you." Her gaze softened, as if its earlier intensity had been a lie.

"... What?"

"A new question, then." Iormu continued on, as if rendering him speechless was largely irrelevant. "Are you afraid of me?"

"W-what? No, of course not!" Well, he was a little bit scared of the full moon's influence on her, but that wasn't any more her fault than it was-

Iormu chuckled merrily, her lips concealed by one taloned hand.

"Don't you see, Haruhiro? It is no different, in my eyes. The power that lurks within you, whatever the source of it may be, is simply something that makes you _dangerous_." Iormu smiled. "You, my dear, are surrounded by dangerous women, and yet you do not judge us for it. Why?"

"... Because I trust you." Haruhiro admitted quietly.

Iormu closed her eyes, smiling in delight as a shiver coursed through her coils.

She was fully aware that it wasn't just her he was referring to, but… to have him declare his trust with such a clear gaze was most gratifying.

...They'd barely known each other for two days.

"As we, in turn, trust you." Iormu's eyes snapped open, and Haruhiro's desire to avert his gaze abruptly fled his mind as a pair of glittering orbs, rich and dark like a fine wine, ensnared his eyes with their fond glow.

"You, who looks past what sets us apart, all the ways we are not your kind. You, who have struggled and fought day by day to survive a strange land not your own." Iormu claimed. "You, willing to offer whatever aid you could grant us, when you possess little more than a name to call your own."

"Haruhiro." He couldn't help but straighten at her firm tone. "You may wonder, 'why me', but what I wonder is 'how could it be anyone else?'"

* * *

Save for the slow blinking of his gentle hazel eyes, Haruhiro was still and quiet, staring numbly at his hands while his mind undoubtedly raced.

Ideally, she would have remained there, watching over him in silence, but…

She had done her best, and her best was no longer enough.

"Haruhiro." Iormu began quietly, fighting down the urge to giggle as the young man's gaze snapped up with a start.

"... Yes?" He asked slowly, not quite all there.

"While I'm certain you have much to think of, I believe it's time you did so elsewhere." Her heart skipped several beats at the flicker of hurt that crossed those lovely eyes, and her torso jerked awkwardly as she restrained the impulse to sweep him up in her arms to cradle him gently against her breast.

"I am not as inured to the moon's light as I may appear." She confessed hurriedly, and Haruhiro became abruptly aware of the way her coils shifted and her hands twitched as he rose slowly from his seat. "... And it has occurred to me that I have yet to personally convey how just grateful I am to you, for escorting me once more into the light."

Haruhiro winced at the sudden shift of tone, even as the serpent's honeyed tones drifted upon the breeze.

Framed by moonlight, sharp horns formed a fierce, regal crown upon her head as Iormu rose high into the air with a sinuous, sensual sway of her hips.

Haruhiro nearly stopped in place, struck silent with awe in the presence of a being both wild and divine.

Luckily for him, those instincts that stole his breath in one moment screamed of danger in the next, and Haruhiro flung himself into a long, diving roll as the Jormungand swooped down towards him.

Haruhiro came up running, vanishing rapidly into the undergrowth, yet Iormu remained where she was, heavy bosom inches from the ground as she held her torso up with one hand.

The other tapped a finger pensively against her chin.

"That is the problem with fighting against one's instincts, I suppose." Iormu mused, her smile sultry and laden with promise as she stared off in the direction Haruhiro had run off to. "It becomes much more difficult to accomplish when you _don't want to_."

* * *

"And then there were two~" Came the throaty hum as Rachnera leaned against him, one hand casually propping up her cheek.

"Was wondering when you'd catch up." Haruhiro admitted.

Kind of felt like the night had gone full circle now, seeing how he was once again suspended in the air with a half naked Arachne draped across him.

"Hmm, the forest isn't all that far away when you have eight legs."

"That's nice. Felt a little bad about leaving you behind, even if you asked me to."

"Well…" Rachnera hefted her heavy breasts with her hands, and they slipped easily out of the bottom of the tiny black top she wore. "If you're feeling guilty, I have a few ideas of how to take your mind off of it~"

With an almost dismissive gesture, the smirking Arachne released her chest, letting it fall back down onto Haruhiro with an audible smack.

With that wicked smile on her face, she leaned more fully over him, bringing their faces inches apart until-

"You're bleeding." Rachnera said, stilling suddenly as her gaze focused upon Haruhiro's cheek.

Haruhiro stiffened for a second, before

"Huh, come to think of it, my cheek does sting a little." Haruhiro noted curiously. "Must have caught a branch while I was running."

Gazing intently at the wound, Rachnera continued leaning forward until their faces were almost touching, and dragged her tongue across it.

Haruhiro winced, squirming a bit as the woman lapped at the wound, swirling her tongue around for a moment before withdrawing, lifting herself off of Haruhiro.

Rachnera sat back, one hand against her flushed cheek as she gave a low, sensual moan, blood red eyes glazed and pink tongue licking pale lips.

Watching her carefully, Haruhiro released the breath he was holding.

… It really was kind of fascinating to see multiple eyes blink in harmony like that as they regained focus, but he was a little concerned when Rachnera froze in place, her eyes closed and lips pursed.

…

"... Rachnera?"

"... Please don't be scared." She whispered, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Of what?"

… Okay, so she was a little less elegant with her jaw hanging open like that.

Still hot though.

"W-w-w-what do you mean of what!?" Rachnera burst out incredulously. "You're seriously not worried about a gigantic predator tying you up and then tasting you!?"

"Eh… gigantic isn't really the word I'd use." Unless they were talking cup size. "I mean, you are on the bottom half of the height scale in our group…" Haruhiro trailed off with a frown. "... Wait, how do you measure how tall Iormu is?"

"That's not what I meant you idiot!" Rachnera snapped, grabbing his jaw with one hand. "Does this not bother you at all!?"

… Well, at least she wasn't all flinchy.

"No, not really." Haruhiro said after a moment.

"Why!? How could you possibly-"

"Because it's you?"

Red eyes widened for a moment until-

"Pfft… perv."

"... Huh?"

"... I can feel it poking me… so that's the kind of thing you're into, huh?" Rachnera chuckled, low in her throat.

"Err… w-well you know it wasn't t-the you know… blood or anything that would be weird that's weird right? But you know, a pretty girl licking you like that it's kinda- well, you know what I mean, er..."

… What the hell was he even saying?

Rachnera took one long, pointed look down at him and burst into laughter, clutching her sides and twisting away as her upper body rippled and shook with the force of her mirth.

Luckily for her, Haruhiro wasn't looking her way anymore, thoroughly ashamed, even if…

No, no, a little embarrassment was worth it, if it could put the smile back on her face.

Even past his reddened cheeks, a tiny smile tugged at Haruhiro's lips.

Not fully looking his way as the chuckles wracked her form, Rachnera reached out with a slender claw and began cutting Haruhiro free from her webbing.

"Go on, get out of here you silly man… honestly…"

"Uhh, while I appreciate you cutting me loose, I think I'm about to faAAALLL!"

"... Sheesh... anything more and at least one of us was ending up with broken hips..."

* * *

… Yep, full circle.

"... Master, are you unharmed!?"

"... Don't worry Cerea, my pride has been the only victim so far."

That, and Goblins.

… Wasn't like the forest was empty, after all.

They had all been pretty lucky that most of the small fry were more frightened than curious about all the noise.

* * *

Centorea's gallop had carried them down one of the more open, better lit trails for what seemed like quite a while before they slowed to a slow walk in a quiet, grassy forest glade, bathed in the light of the full moon.

Haruhiro slid off Centorea's back, and slowly wandered a distance away, gazing skyward as the pretty young knight fidgeted in relative silence, the swish of her tail concealed by the low sigh of the wind through darkened trees.

"Master… Haru… t-there is… something I must confess." Centorea said after a while, and Haruhiro turned his gaze to find her head dipped low, bangs concealing her eyes as her arms crossed against her chest, just enough to preserve that tiny bit of modesty.

"... I s-seem to have been feeling… emotions, that were perhaps a bit… presumptuous for a sworn Knight."

"... Yeah… I kinda figured that out."

"T-though it is not entirely unheard of, sometimes when a Centaur swears herself to a Lord, she eventually… w-well, if their… bond is… you see- huh?"

Cerea's head snapped up to stare at Haruhiro's awkward smile, his reply only just having sunk in.

"... P-pardon me?"

"I already knew, Cerea." Haruhiro rubbed his head, turning to face her fully. "I kind of knew for a while, but I didn't really… believe it, I guess?"

"Oh." Centorea's shoulders fell, that flicker of hope snuffed in an instant.

… She was aware that she was perhaps not the best at communicating her feelings, but had they really fallen so short?

"... You know, I have a lot of flaws, but I never really realized 'arrogance' was one of them."

"... Arrogance?" Centorea parroted in disbelief.

Haruhiro chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, I mean, it's pretty silly when you think about it, that the only thing I've never been willing to hear disagreement on is how generally worthless I am."

"Don't say that!" Cerea stomped her hoof angrily. "You are not worthless!"

Haruhiro blinked slowly, putting up his hands to forestall any more outbursts.

"... Yeah, I… no, I guess I don't really understand, but it frustrates the hell out of me that things like that are the only things I'm not willing to trust anyone else on." Haruhiro admitted. "So, I guess this is me saying sorry, and I'll try b-better, and y-y-y-you k-know-"

Haruhiro made a strange, almost choking sound, as if the words he was trying to say were attempting to force their way back down his throat.

"W-well, t-that is…"

"Haru."

Haruhiro lifted his gaze to find Cerea gently smiling at him, and, even as that lovely sight made his heart skip a few beats, once it settled he did actually feel a bit calmer.

… Belief was a funny thing, that way.

"... Ugh, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"... Then, perhaps, may I…?"

'Yep, feeling pretty worthless right about now, way to contradict myself.'

Haruhiro nodded shakily.

Cerea took a deep, slow breath, her long lashes gently fluttering shut.

When they opened once more, her gaze was firm and unwavering.

There was nothing wrong with her feelings.

… She would be ashamed no longer, for this, this, was a beautiful thing.

"Haru." She declared. "I am in love with you."

* * *

She waited, silently, patiently.

He'd been expecting her words, she was certain.

Hearing it directly had still seemed to strike her dear Master with an almost physical force, even as it rooted him in place.

Ah… perhaps she was frightened after all.

She would accept his decision, whatever it may be, but even these scant seconds of suspense were enough to leave her heart pounding anxiously.

Slowly, she closed her eyes once more, bracing herself as the flurry of emotions crossed Haru's face.

"Sorry, Cerea." She flinched a little as the regretful, heavy tone of his voice tore at her like knives.

It didn't even register that now his voice was much, much closer.

"I've… been afraid to let myself think like this… pretty much from the first day we met, actually."

A long sigh.

"The words I need to say just won't come out, no matter what I do, so… I guess I can only ask you to be patient with me."

"Of course… I… I did not mean to pressure you so." She knew he was shy, knew how he struggled, and yet still, still she forced him!

The corner of her eyes began to sting, and she twisted her head away-

Tried, anyways.

A gentle hand caught her by the cheek, keeping her from turning away.

She didn't dare open her eyes, as another hand took her other cheek.

Centorea had absolutely no idea what was going on, as her head was pulled lower, and-

Radiant blue eyes snapped wide open as a pair of lips met her own.

Almost as soon as they did, a furiously blushing Haruhiro jerked his head back in surprise, though his grip on her cheeks remained.

With trembling, disbelieving slowness, one slender hand lifted its fingers to touch a pair of soft, full lips, and the curious sensation of warmth that remained.

The pieces of the puzzle fell into place slowly, as blue eyes slowly met hazel.

… Now it was her turn for words to fail, and so instead, Cerea seized Haruhiro by the collar, pulling him slightly off his feet as her lips mashed against his own.

Almost of its own accord, one of her Master's hands snaked around the back of her head, weaving itself into silky blonde hair.

Centorea shivered in delight as the soft fabric of Haru's shirt crushed against her exposed skin.

It was clumsy and awkward, as first kisses often are.

An earnest outpouring of emotion and desire, without any skill or technique to back it up.

… It was perfect.

* * *

 **And then they…**

 **Waited, because those poor souls used up most of their courage getting to the kissing part.**

 **Things will escalate of course, but this ones a little bit more of a slow burn.**

 **That, and poor Haru's on overload right now, because his instinctive desire to think poorly of himself is kinda hard to maintain when a forest full of hot monster girls are throwing themselves at him.**

 **Chapter ended up a bit more feelsy than intended, but lot's of sexy stuff and a bit of comedy so it worked out okay.**


	15. Hand in Hand, Heart to Heart

**All floof and no violence makes Whimsy a happy, sappy boy.**

 **We're starting to move more quickly towards the good stuff, and I'll let you puzzle out what I mean on your own.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

When Haruhiro imagined his first kiss, he always kind of thought that he'd be the one leaning down, not the other way around.

Then again, he'd never really thought the first girl he'd kiss wouldn't be human, or that she would taste like spring.

That was the best way he could describe it, it called to mind fresh grass after the rain, intermingled with some floral sweetness that made everything seem so real, so alive.

Then Cerea's tongue was sliding hesitantly past his lips, and Haruhiro wasn't thinking much of anything after that.

* * *

Once again, her imagination had failed to live up to reality.

Her first kiss was far more incredible than she'd ever imagined, and not just because the full moon and Tio's teasing had left her feeling especially sensitive.

He was real.

Haru was real.

Her dreams had steadily pushed their way into reality from the moment he'd accepted her loyalty, but when she'd fallen hopelessly in love with her wonderful master, it had brought with it a new sort of fear.

To her, Haru was darkness.

Not the deep, oppressive gloom of the dark cave or the hungry night. No, he was soothing like the shade beneath the trees, as the day burned its hottest. Comforting, like the familiar blackness of your own home, when the hour was late.

Or, sometimes, just as easily could Haru be her light as well. Her guiding moonlight, her gentle, tranquil beacon of peace and serenity.

Yet, because of that, part of her had always dreaded the rising sun, haunted by the thought that when the shadows faded, Haru would fade with them, like the fondest of dreams that retreats quietly from the waking world.

Like the silence that vanishes when you speak its name.

Yet here he was, his arms around her, and his lips against hers.

Under different circumstances, she'd probably be a stammering mess of embarrassment after having pulled Haru so shamelessly against her naked bosom.

Now though, the feeling of his cotton shirt against the aching buds of her breasts was simply so heavenly that she couldn't even begin to puzzle out why that might be.

That, and there was something warm and stiff rubbing up against the soft indents of her midsection, which she believed meant her Master was not only enjoying their shared affections, but on some level wishing to deepen them as well.

Perhaps, for just a little while, she could stop being his Knight.

… Just for a little while, just long enough to try being his _woman_ instead.

* * *

The need for air forced them apart at last, and wow was it hard to catch his breath when he was close enough to catch Cerea's too.

He could still taste her, and it was getting really, really hard to remember why he'd been hesitant to take up any of the many invitations he'd been offered tonight.

Every ragged breath made those massive udders heave and shake, and while her cheeks positively burned with desire, her eyes were clear and sharp.

Speaking of hard, hopefully Cerea hadn't noticed that-

Cerea took a half-step back, allowing the moonlight to catch her flawless skin more fully, and then there was even more of that flawless skin on display.

Cerea somehow managed to look elegant and noble while tearing her damaged shirt from her back (with one hand) and casting it aside, but when Haru began to awkwardly stammer what was probably a question, she promptly froze up, one hand flying to her lips to muffle her startled gasp.

… Even as her other hand had clasped a fistful of her skirt, ready to subject it to the same fate as her top.

"Ah! Forgive me, Haru!" She exclaimed. "I should have asked if you wished to undress me yourself!"

"Yeah, probably for the best we… come again?"

"Curse my own eager heart! Never you fear, Haru, I shan't make the same mistake again!" She proudly declared, looking a lot less contrite on account of her tail swished excitedly behind her.

… She brought up an interesting point, even if it definitely wasn't the one she was trying to make.

Haru shook his head slowly, urging himself to be strong as her expression fell.

"Cerea, Cerea… what am I going to do with you?" Haruhiro sighed. "I was going to ask you to help me with mine, but I'm not sure if I should… after all, I like this shirt."

… It was making it really hard to keep bullshitting her when she looked like her world was crashing down around her ears… but the fact he was getting away with it was sobering enough to remind Haruhiro just why he wasn't buying what she was selling.

"Well, next time I suppose." Haruhiro relented, glad of the way Cerea's long ears perked and her expression brightened even if it didn't change the plan. "This time though, close your eyes and turn around."

Cerea did just that, and eagerly, her body positively shaking with anticipation.

Yeah, that.

That was why he was slipping away into the trees, instead of listening to instincts he didn't know he had as they screamed at him to just take her already.

… This was the first time he'd managed to fool Centorea the same way twice.

* * *

Winter had come to the late spring forest, in a circle a bit beyond the stretch of her tail in diameter, and so she wasn't all that surprised to find Yukio laying on her stomach in the center, one arm cushioning her head.

It was quite the fetching contrast, the way her slender bare legs kicked girlishly back and forth behind her, even as the slim index finger of her free hand traced languid patterns in the snow.

Unlike her smaller cousins, Iormu didn't particularly mind the cold ( a little snow was nothing compared to the depths she was born from), and politely returned Yukio's small wave as she slithered into the clearing, scales whispering through the snow.

"Hoh? Did someone need to cool down a little?"

Yukio nodded after a moment, propping her head up on her hand.

"... Tingled." Her tone suggested that that single word was ample explanation.

Which it was.

"He does seem to have that effect, doesn't he?" Iormu smirked, even as she stretched out at the ice maiden's side with a low jingle of her beads, arching her back in delight as the fluffy snow teased against bare skin.

The pointed comment seemed to offer clarity, and after a moment of staring at her with colored cheeks, Yukio offered a shy, tiny nod.

Nonetheless, she remained quietly by the Jormungand's side, listening to the rhythmic brushing of a long, serpentine tail against fresh powder.

For a little while, at least, until-

"I wonder how Haru-sama feels about the snow." Yukio wondered aloud, voice little more than a whisper.

Of course, she doubted it was just the snow that the Yuki-Onna wished for a second opinion of, but it was as good an excuse as any.

"Hmm, I suppose there's only one way to find out." A leisurely smile upon her face, Iormu rose her upper body from the ground as she offered one hand down.

With a calm smile of her own, Yukio clasped it delicately, allowing the lift of Iormu's tail to raise them both upright.

She wasn't quite sure why the question seemed so important to her, all of a sudden, but she was sure Haru-sama would have an answer, he was clever like that.

Even if he didn't, though, she'd still have had an opportunity to speak with him, and that was reason enough.

Her mind was on other, far more important things, but had Yukio witnessed the pair of her and Iormu from afar, perhaps she would have appreciated the strange and lovely nature of the picture they painted with their passage;

Winter drifted through the darkened woods, the smile of a primordial serpent shadowing its frozen tread.

Soon to be joined by a dainty giant, a sultry spider, all led onwards by a gallant knight, as if their little band was torn from the pages of some forgotten fable.

Questing ever onwards, in fond pursuit of a thief with warm, tired eyes.

* * *

A _t first glance, the way you stand in the center of the moonlit clearing presents an air of complete, utter solitude._

 _As if moonbeams have severed your presence from the waking world, cutting you off from the gloomy forest that surrounds the clearing on all sides._

 _That would only be at first glance, though._

 _If one peered deeply enough into the shaded wood, you might catch a glimpse of a great looming shadow, crowned in silhouette by a single sharp horn._

 _Perhaps it was your sense of hearing that was the sharpest, then?_

 _Then perhaps, you would hear the deep, dry rustle of something scaled and serpentine winding its way through the underbrush._

 _Mayhaps the sensation that offers the most detailed story is one tied to your sense of smell._

 _Then you would catch the curious, earthy scent of fresh cut hay… intermingled with the sharp, heady scent of polished steel._

 _Or, perhaps touch?_

 _Could you feel them still? Those lingering threads that clung to your skin and drifted unseen upon the wind._

 _Maybe, the wind carried with it something you could almost taste._

 _Air tasting faintly like mint, just for a moment, before something cold and crisp bit the back of your throat, leaving you with a burning in your throat, and a chill in your bones._

 _It didn't matter, in the end, which of your senses told the tale._

 _All that mattered was that they were all saying the same thing._

 _If you think you're alone, out here…_

 _Think again._

 _And if the thought frightens you…_

 ** _Good._**

* * *

He had to admit, it was artful the way they'd fanned out to ensnare him, and he couldn't help but wonder if it had been good timing or bad luck that had led to this particular predicament.

Okay, so he was getting pretty tired, both mentally and physically. He'd done a full day of hunting over the past couple hours, all while being hunted himself (in an entirely different sense of the word), trying to puzzle out his feelings, and wrestling with his own cheerfully rampaging hormones.

It had been a long night, and Haruhiro was pretty sure it wasn't all that far past midnight.

So as he rose off the stump with a sigh, he rolled his shoulder, running a checklist in his mind in an attempt to help center himself.

Step One; don't give into temptation, no matter how sexy, because no matter how he spun it, it felt like it would be taking advantage of them when their impulse control was zero.

Step Two; keep one eye peeled for possible uninvited guests, be prepared to run interference and deny, deny, deny if anyone important smells the blood from the last batch of uninvited guests.

Step Three; keep sharp objects well covered so he wouldn't accidentally eviscerate any of his friends with his spooky eye powers.

Step Four… well, even if they weren't trying to hurt him, if all five of them came after him at once...

A chorus of sultry giggles echoed from the treeline.

"... Yeah… so Step Four is try not to die."

* * *

She awoke to the gentle ray's of the dawn warming her face, and the sweet scent of the morning dew brushing up against her senses.

Mother was going to scold her again, wasn't she? She must have dozed off on the practice field, and after quite the exertion if the stiffness of her muscles was anything to go by.

Being scolded could wait a little longer, though.

Laid out on her side as she was, Centorea stretched out her legs with a pleased hum, enjoying the sensations against her bare skin… and her coat as well…

Pushing herself upright with a yawn, Centorea's sleep fogged mind tried to puzzle out why she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, even her hair was unbound, draped across her shoulders and back like a blanket, bereft of her ribbon-

The ribbon that Haru had given her… Haru… Haru-

A wave of heat crashed through her, burning the last of the sleep-induced haze from her mind, as the events of the previous night repeated themselves with crystal clear clarity. In a vain attempt to cool her burning cheeks, she pressed her palms against them.

 _'Haru, Haru kissed me! We kissed, we kissed we-!'_

Her senses must be playing tricks on her, because she could have sworn that someone had just giggled like a giddy, bashful little girl.

Of course, it could not have been her, because she was Centorea Shianus, a proud Centaur Knight, and thus, had too much composure to break down into a giggling fit just because Haru kissed her.

 _Haru kissed her!_

"Yep, that is probably the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Going rigid, Centorea slowly turned her head to find Tio propping herself up nearby and staring at her in unabashed wonder. One chocolate colored hand was balled up and motionless against her face, in what was likely an aborted attempt to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Centorea gave a delicate cough, deciding it was best to just play ignorant.

Of the comment, and of the fact that Tio's dress had seemingly fallen victim to… something, as the top half was draped above the lower half, leaving the pretty Ogress naked from the waist up, baring skin both pleasantly tanned and glistening with dew in the morning air.

In spite of herself, Centorea found her gaze drawn to one dew drop in particular, sedately rolling its way to the peak of one milky chocolate mountain.

Tio giggled in delight, breaking the spell, and sending a sea of soft brown rippling and bouncing as she shook.

The sound awoke Yukio, next, using her sleeve to brush snow from her cheeks as she rose from the rather out of place snow bank she'd been draped across.

Unlike the wardrobes of Tio and herself, Yukio's yukata seemed to be intact, though it was open at the front, the cotton sash that kept it shut nowhere to be found, and her sandals similarly absent.

Along with her panties, though Yukio not noticing the cold breeze seemed fitting.

Rachnera and Iormu, with their far less modest wardrobes, hadn't a stitch of clothing between them as they laid tangled together, the Arachne partially engulfed by loose coils that she was in turn using as a bed.

She wasn't sure if Iormu's jewelry really counted, and it was quite the mystery how she'd managed to retain any of it.

That left only-

"Haru?"

The other four women went completely still, eyes snapping open wide as they-

"Yeah? What's up?" The man in question asked from behind them, though he seemed briefly taken aback as five heads whipped in his direction. "What, is there something on my face?"

"Are you… are you alright?" No one was quite sure who'd mustered the courage to ask, but they all felt their heartbeats lurch as the question they were all burning to ask was given voice.

He'd only just recovered… they'd almost lost him, and here he was, ragged and worn to the bone…

His face was scratched and smudged, his hair dirty and matted, and dark rings were under his eyes. A strange red coat was covering his upper body, which shivered and slumped against the tree he was seated against.

… What had they done to him?

"I could use a nap, night watch sucks." He admitted after what seemed like an eternity, even if it had only been a scant few seconds.

"N-night watch?" That one was Tio, and the hesitancy in her voice made everyone cringe.

Everyone but Haru.

"Well yeah, the forest isn't exactly empty. Pretty sure we scared everything off, but I didn't want to risk it." He explained with a careless shrug.

"Did you… have to fight?" Centorea questioned hesitantly.

"Nope." 'Fight' wasn't the word he'd use at all.

"Then, where did you get those-" Iormu managed.

"Running through a forest is a bad idea when you can't see it, apparently." And he'd cut her off before she could get specific for a reason.

Rachnera went pale when she caught sight of the scratches on his chin, and her wide eyes snapped down towards her clawed hands.

There was nothing to find, of course, since he'd been careful cleaning the blood off. Rachnera gave a small sigh of relief, before catching herself, shooting him a surreptitious glance he pretended not to notice.

Sure, he'd gotten pretty beaten up, and groped a little, when a bunch of lust-crazy Liminals dog-piled him, and he'd run himself ragged murdering Goblins and hiding the evidence, but he thought last night was a win, over all.

… He'd decided to ignore the fact that murdering, looting and hiding the corpses of Goblins from his friends was an easier task than evading the affections of a quintet of horny Liminal girls.

After all, he'd…

Nope, that was a tomorrow problem for tomorrow's Haru.

An evening problem for evening's Haru?

What time was it anyways?

Huh, the grass was really soft, wasn't it?

Must be why Cerea liked it so much.

* * *

"It's just exhaustion." Iormu reported, as she examined the sleeping Haruhiro. "I will heal his wounds while he rests."

A collective sigh of relief escaped those gathered, the breath they held when Haruhiro had keeled over released at last.

"Once more he runs himself ragged taking care of everyone else." Centorea murmured fondly, brushing a lock of hair from Haruhiro's face as he slumbered in the shade. "Honestly, what did we ever do to deserve a man like him?" He was propped up against her equine half, and she was all too happy to offer the warmth of her body to her Master's comfort.

"Who can say? Nonetheless…" Smiling fondly, Iormu traced a symbol in the air above Haruhiro, and a faint haze of shimmering purple drifted down onto the sleeping form and then vanished. "That should ensure that he remains sleeping for a while."

"A sleeping spell?" Yukio asked.

"Something of the sort. I am not as sure in its utility as I would like, after so long, but it should keep his rest from being easily disturbed." Iormu replied. "After all, I believe we have much to discuss."

"Yep! So, uh… what does everyone remember from last night? My head's all jumbled up, so most of what I remember is Cerea's boobs." Tio quietly asked from where she sat, tying the broken straps of her dress in an attempt to conceal her own.

Yukio, content that Haruhiro was well cared for, had begun searching nearby, slowly filling her arms with a pile of colorful fabrics in various states of disrepair.

As Tio spoke, she stopped and tilted her head to one side as she thought.

After a moment, a hint of pink dusted her cheeks, and she ducked her head bashfully.

"... Warm."

Tio giggled.

"Hmm, I do remember a cute little fly in my web, but…" Rachnera tapped one slender claw against her chin before shrugging as they turned towards her.

"He has become..." Iormu began slowly. "Aware of how… certain others see him."

That caught everyone's attention rather quickly, or at least it did for a moment, until the energetic swishing of someone's tail caught their ears, and noticed that an ecstatically smiling Centorea was staring at the ground, both hands pressed to her burning cheeks.

"Hmm…? Oh, I did not expect him to act on that knowledge so soon." Iormu smirked, sitting back on her coils with her arms crossed beneath her breasts.

"Act…?" Tio gave a sudden gasp, slapping her hands across her face to muffle the sound. "Omigosh what happened!? Did you confess!? What did he say!? Tell me tell me tell me!" Tio whisper-shouted excitedly.

Yukio went still, watching Centorea intently as Rachnera accepted her halter top and loincloth without looking.

Cerea stiffened in surprise to find all eyes on her, but after a moment, closed her eyes gathered herself with a deep breath.

"Indeed. I had not intended to on so… sensitive a night, but I just couldn't hold the words in any longer." Centorea confessed, eyes still closed. "He… well, Haru was not quite able to give a verbal response… but he… k-k-k-k-"

After several failed attempts at coherent words, Rachnera snickered.

"... Hmm, must have done a good job if our pretty little Knight is still breathless~" The Arachne teased. "Wonder how good a kisser he is~?"

"Urk." Centorea supplied with a jerky nod.

"... Ah… congratulations." Yukio murmured with a tiny smile. Then, something caught her attention, and she handed off the rest of the clothing to Rachnera, walking over to Tio.

Tio, who's eyes were glittering and body was shaking, struggling desperately not to explode and wake up Haruhiro with the Tio-cheers threatening to escape.

No one was quite sure what to make of it when Yukio stood in front of the trembling Ogre, nodded once, and wrapped her arms around Tio's head.

Concealed in part by voluminous sleeves, Tio's face was then hugged to the Yuki-Onna's clothed midsection.

Tio's arms wrapped around Yukio's waist, and the ice maiden jerked a bit, squirming as Tio squealed into her robe.

"Nice save, but looks like you didn't think that one through, huh?" Rachnera smirked.

"... Tickles."

Tio pulled her head away and beamed at Centorea, forcing the flustered Centaur to avert her gaze from the blinding radiance of her smile.

To Centorea's surprise, Tio said not a word, and when she shyly lifted her vision towards the Ogre, she found a much more controlled, but no less fond smile ready to greet her.

"... Must have been tough, huh? Good for you, Cerea."

"A-ah… yes… thank you." Cerea murmured back, offering a bashful smile of her own.

"If you two are done being precious for now, might I offer a suggestion?" Iormu chimed in, wine-red eyes twinkling with mirth.

She waited for a moment until she was sure that she had the attention of the youngsters before speaking.

"I imagine you wish to speak with Haruhiro once more, to ascertain the feeling shared, without the moon's influence, am I correct, Centorea?"

Coughing into her fist to clear her throat, Centorea nodded firmly.

"Yes, and soon." She asserted. "Much as I am loath to entertain the thought, I fear that the more time Master has to puzzle out our… encounter, on his own, the more likely he is to convince himself that it was more the moon's work than my own feelings at play."

Her cheeks colored once more, and hers weren't the only ones to do so as she continued.

"Though I imagine the risk has lessened, because... correct me if I am wrong, but did anyone else notice that Haru was more…"

"Warm?" Yukio suggested.

"Err… that is… no, I suppose that is fitting."

"Mm." Tio gave a shy nod, now remembering pieces of her own encounter. "Ehehe~"

Centorea gave another cough, as much to regain her own focus as anyone else's.

"Nevertheless, though I apologize if this seems selfish, given what I've just said, I believe we should take things… slowly, in regards to Master." She suggested. "Not too slowly, but… he is still easily... pressured, in regards to certain things."

Yukio tilted her head in confusion, thinking she might have missed something, and Rachnera quirked an eyebrow.

Tio and Iormu, however, immediately nodded.

"Eh, I don't think it's that selfish, Cerea, you were here first so it makes sense you would go first."

"Indeed, and so perhaps order of arrival would be agreeable?" Iormu suggested.

"I think that would be fair." Centorea suggested.

"... Mind filling in the audience?" Rachnera interjected.

Yukio nodded slowly in puzzled agreement.

"Hm? I am not the only one wishing to confess to Haru, am I?" Centorea asked, giving the Arachne a confused stare.

"... Eh?"

Tio was staring too, but Iormu seemed to understand what was missing, and sighed.

"Did you not consider that not every culture is so readily accepting of multiple partners?"

Tio gave her a disbelieving look. "Really? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Ah… no, forgive me, I suppose I should know better." Centorea admitted.

She must still be tired herself, after all, escaping from the typical arrangement within Centaur culture was why she'd left home to begin with, to a degree…

Come to think of it, why had she so naturally accepted that this was the way things would turn out?

She-

"Hang on, what do you mean multiple partners?" Rachnera cut in. "You're not offering to share Haru or something, are you?"

"No, that is precisely what I'm referring to?" Centorea replied, giving her a funny look. "Or rather, whom my Master might take as his lover is a decision only he can make, and while I'll do my utmost to convince him to choose me, even if he does, that should not hinder any of you from doing the same?"

"... Huh."

"It is not as if I'd blindly accept any woman who takes his fancy." Centorea clarified. "I've sworn myself to his service, and I take guarding his heart every bit as seriously as I do preserving his safety. I won't allow anyone to trample over his goodwill, no matter who they may be."

She chuckled, then, and Rachnera had to admit that privately, she wasn't sure she liked the feeling of those bright blue eyes seeing right through her.

"And since I don't fear such things from the present company in the slightest, I see no reason that we cannot all pursue our own feelings, even if they might all lead to the same destination."

"... Yeah… I don't get it at all…" Rachnera admitted, before her voice dropped to a mutter. "Then again if we're speaking 'culture' then I have nothing to go on as far as Arachne are concerned. We're kind of… solitary."

"I see. Well-" Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as Centorea caught sight of something shimmering in the sunlight… trailing down pale blue cheeks.

"... Yukio?"

It was as if the frozen blue of her eyes had thawed, the deep color watery and shimmering as the Yuki-Onna shook silently.

"H-hey, Yukio, what's wrong?" an alarmed Tio asked hesitantly.

"... W-wrong?" The Yuki-Onna turned a bewildered, teary gaze upon the seated Ogress. "W-what do you mean?"

"... You're crying."

"Crying…?" Yukio parroted. "I…"

A chill wind swirled violently as her eyes narrowed, stunning those gathered with the out-of-nowhere hostility.

"Speak in words I can understand." She hissed. "I don't know what you…" Her slim body swayed. "I… I don't know what I...?"

Slowly, Centorea rose to her feet, a look of understanding in her eyes as the winds died just as suddenly as they'd come to life, and the pale woman at their center staggered. Quietly, Iormu's smoothly scaled tail took over the all-important task of cradling Haru.

… Yukio had given up, just like that, hadn't she?

She had thoughtlessly revealed her confession to Haru, and just like that, the ice maiden had quietly surrendered her chance to do the same.

Now, it was only just dawning on her that she didn't have to, and pain and disappointment with nowhere to go was clashing with that sudden surge of hope, leaving the poor woman in a hopeless mess of confusion.

"I can… there is still?" Yukio's plaintive whisper slipped out as Centorea slowly approached.

"Yes." Centorea replied, drawing the trembling Yuki-Onna against her in a firm, but gentle embrace.

"... Ah… it hurts but I am… happy? I don't… I don't understand at all." Yukio murmured in confusion.

"You will, in time. For now, take a deep breath, and next time..." Centorea muttered as the woman in her arms stiffened. "Please, don't give up so easily." Centorea's earnest appeal seemed to help center the poor girl, Yukio sagging weakly against her bosom.

Yukio's bewildered state had, somewhat ironically, made everything clear to Centorea.

Yukio was the sort of person whom, when the potential for conflict surfaced between herself and those she cared for, would almost certainly fold, backing down in an instant.

The danger was that she was so quick to do so, that sometimes, she did so before the chance of conflict was even made apparent.

It wasn't as if her feelings were exactly secret, in this instance, but Yukio had backed down so readily that she herself didn't even seem to be aware of how doing so broke her heart.

A desire for harmony was a fine thing, Centorea believed, but… the way Yukio's desire for harmony slipped so naturally into self-sacrifice was more than a little worrying.

So quick to give, that sometimes she didn't even seem to realize she might have needs of her own.

Yukio at times reminded her of Haru, and, though the very possibility itself was more than a little unpleasant, _it was not always in a good way_.

… Never again.

Never again would she allow Yukio, would she allow Haru to punish themselves with their own kindness.

Her grip around Yukio tightened as a vow was made in silence, and she-

… Had forgotten, in all the confusion, that she was still very much naked, a fact that she was now very, very much conscious of, with the way Yukio's chilly tears traced tingling trails down her breasts.

… She was also now becoming rapidly aware that a distraught Yukio was a cuddly Yukio, and that having the Yuki-Onna's pleasantly cool and delightfully soft body snuggled up against her own, was, to her surprise, rather-

"Ah… warm." Came the pleased, honeyed whisper against her skin, and the way it made her shiver had nothing to do with temperature, not even as a silky, chilled hand settled against naked flesh, arching a strange current up the mare's spine.

Yukio's mood had taken a remarkable turnabout, it seemed, and even if the embrace was making her feel a bit… strange, if Yukio was happy...

… Well, some things just couldn't be helped.

* * *

As a warm breeze teased across his face, Haruhiro awoke and stretched himself out with a yawn.

He'd have to nap on the grass more often, he felt-

"Good afternoon, Haru, how did you sleep?"

"Great-!"

"... H-Haru?" Centorea blinked at the sudden muteness, before spying where his gaze had caught and flushing awkwardly. "O-oh, forgive me, it must look a bit strange, but it was the best that could be done, given the state of my clothing."

"N-no, sorry, I didn't mean to stare… but it looks good on you."

Her skin flushed and her ears flicked up and down as Centorea smiled delightedly, unintentionally making it worse for her poor Master.

Her skirt had been more or less intact, but Centorea's white, sleeveless blouse had been beyond saving. Being unwilling to leave Haruhiro's side to grab a change of clothes while he slept, even if she'd been able to without giving the gate guards a show, the young blonde had been forced to improvise with Rachnera's help.

Rachnera had managed to salvage most of the front portion and little else, wrapping the wide strips of criss-cross around Centorea's torso and tying them off at the back of her neck and again, just below the shoulder blades. The end result was a skimpy halter top that concealed the upper half of Centorea's colossal udders and little else, leaving her toned midriff entirely bare, in a fashion quite similar to Rachnera's own top.

It was tight as much as by necessity as it was due to lack of material, and the sight of those plush overflowing udders was making Haruhiro feel very, very awake.

Haruhiro didn't really understand why skimpy clothing on the normally modestly dressed Centaur seemed way more erotic than her being entirely naked, but…

He wasn't going to complain.

The Arachne had given a similar treatment to Tio's damaged dress, it seemed, stripping away the damaged back of the dress and tying the shoulder straps behind the neck. The result was a dress that was nearly backless, dipping low enough to tease at the generous curve of Tio's richly tanned and abundant rear.

He'd find out later that, after seeing her work with Centorea's outfit, Tio had shyly inquired if Rachnera could 'make her dress cuter'.

The others were more or less dressed as he remembered, though Yukio's sash and sandals were absent, and so the lovely snow woman had tied it loosely (and tenuous) shut with a strip of white cloth that he was pretty sure had been part of Cerea's shirt at one point.

Ok, so everyone was still unreasonably gorgeous, and to add to the general unfairness of the world they somehow managed to make being tattered sexy… moving on.

Haruhiro shut his eyes and let out a long breath, meaning that he missed entirely the smug glances shared after his favorable opinions had been made apparent.

Well… he should probably talk with Cerea about…

How he'd screwed everything up.

No, he didn't regret kissing her, and she was probably wanting to be certain if that meant he'd accepted her confession and returned her feelings, and yes, he did, and wow was it both terrifying and thrilling to admit to himself that yes, he was head over heels for Centorea, but…

He'd figured out last night that she wasn't the only one who felt the same, and maybe Yukio was the only one he was totally certain shared a similar degree of affection. Tio had a lot of love to give, so it was hard to tell what kind of love but he was pretty sure it was turning into that kind of love, if it hadn't already.

Rachnera and Iormu were a little harder to understand because they had the sexy kind of mysterious on lock, but there had to be a point where teasing wasn't really teasing and he was pretty sure they'd passed it, and-

 _Oh god he was going to tear their little group to pieces._

Choose one and the others suffer, they'd probably get over it because there had to be an endless number of better options than him out there, but-

They were smiling.

Smiling at him.

Patient.

Gentle.

Understanding.

… They'd seen right through him, hadn't they?

Those smiles gave way to confusion, then concern, as Haruhiro staggered to his feet.

"-aru?"

"Don't. Confused. Back. Yes. Sorry?"

What the hell was he even saying?

He needed help.

He didn't get it.

Someone said something and someone said something else, but he was already gone, and so he didn't hear a word of it.

So of course, he didn't notice that not everyone had been caught off guard by the minor breakdown, and that someone had calmly, dutifully watched him leave with a smile on her face.

* * *

"... What just happened?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing to be concerned about. Haru is likely seeking advice from someone that he can trust that isn't one of us." Centorea calmly explained with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Not a very big list I'm afraid, so he shouldn't be gone all that long. Depends if he desires time alone, afterwards, but once he comes to his senses he'll do his best to avoid giving us extra time to worry."

"Uh… that was specific." Rachnera responded slowly. "Impressive and all, but what makes you so confident things will play out that way?"

"Hmm, woman's intuition, perhaps?" She honestly hadn't considered the why between her thoughts, nor did she feel any need.

She trusted Haru with all her heart.

How could she not?

After all, that heart already belonged to him.

* * *

In the years to come, the girls would look back on that moment as the first time Centorea Shianus displayed the dignity of the head wife.

* * *

Today was boring.

Days off didn't happen all that often under Renji's leadership, but he was considerate in his own way, and it's not like they were hurting for money.

At all, ever.

That didn't stop her day off from being boring, except that it totally wasn't boring at all because wow did Haru look like he'd been put through the wringer in the sexiest possible way and had probably decided that the morning after needed a copious helping of alone time.

Unless he'd made someone mad, he did look kind of… haunted, and she was feeling a little bad for enjoying his distress like that so she might as well throw him a bone.

… That, and if she helped him out she could definitely work in the timing to ask which of the girls had rocked his world last night.

… The first time, anyways…

Yeah, Sassa was pretty confident that the moment he'd met Cerea, his days of being a bachelor were behind him, and it was only a matter of _when_ they ended, not if.

… Anyways, she should probably pretend she wasn't going to have a ridiculous amount of fun with this…

"H-Haru? What the hell happened to you!?" Yep, that sounded suitably surprised, go Team Sassa! … Also, no wounds, so... "What the hell kind of wild party did you go to, and why didn't I get an invite!?"

"Been looking all over for you." Haru admitted, which admittedly didn't help at all. "And no, no party. Well, a party but not that kind of party."

"Were you now? Finally worked up the courage for a daring confession?" She teased, already aware it wasn't like that-

"Sort of. Not that way. Almost?" Haru clarified helpfully. "I need advice. Please."

"... Sure, okay. Take a deep breath first." Play time was over, it seemed. "Come on, let's go sit down, k?"

If some other younger guy had waltzed up to her with a line like that, she'd probably have assumed it was some sort of roundabout pick-up routine, awkward delivery and all.

It had happened before.

She was pretty sure.

The idea seemed nostalgic somehow, but she, like everyone else she'd talked to about it, didn't remember anything before the Tower.

Haru though, Haru was an exception to the previous rule.

Sassa had decided that she kind of liked Haru, not in a romantic sense, though he was kinda cute she supposed, but in a vaguely big-sister-ish sort of way. Like she wanted things to work out for him, but she didn't quite feel pressured to go too far out of her way to help him out.

… Maybe she'd had a little brother, or perhaps a younger cousin she'd helped take care of.

Somehow, she doubted she'd done a very good job of it, but…

Maybe, this was a tiny chance to do better.

* * *

Haru was sitting beside her on the low stone fence they'd happened across when she'd pulled him down the side street, and while his eyes were closed, at least the hyper-ventilating had stopped, so…

"Not that I mind, but what kind of advice are you looking for that led you to me of all people?" She prompted.

Haru took another deep breath and opened his eyes, and inwardly, she sighed in relief as he met her gaze steadily.

"The kind of advice that I'm pretty sure I'd want to ask a hot girl who isn't in my party for, but also one who I can also mostly hold a conversation with? The list of candidates is a little narrow, but that list also has your name at the top of it."

Sassa was still for a moment, a little taken aback at how frank the normally shy boy was being.

Then she did the only thing that seemed reasonable, given the situation.

The way Haruhiro jumped when she burst into laughter only made the laughter increase.

* * *

"... So while I feel confident in the answer, I believe that now is the appropriate time to make things clear, so if you don't mind?"

…

"Haru-sama is… warm." Yukio began after a moment, her eyes lightly shut and a smile that rested somewhere between 'fond' and 'reverent'. "It took me… some time to understand what that meant to me, but…"

Her eyes were glistening when she opened them, but the pure joy contained within served only to make her all the more lovely.

"Yes, it could only be one thing. I am, without a shadow of a doubt, deeply, madly in love with Haruhiro-sama."

* * *

"Okay, okay." Sassa began, feeling just a teensy bit guilty for laughing.

"So you sorta returned one confession, which was adorable as heck by the way, so good job, but you've finally stopped being the only person unaware that all those girls are head over heels for you."

"Urk." Haruhiro confirmed to her amusement.

"And you're worried that choosing someone will make a mess out of everything else?"

"... Yeah."

Huh, she really wanted to hug him when his expression… drooped like that, but should she?

… Yes, yes she should.

* * *

"Yep, I like Haru, and I'm pretty sure I love him too!" Tio declared proudly. "I mean, 'like' and 'love' aren't really that far apart, so if I don't, then I'm definitely gonna!"

Centorea giggled.

"I-I mean… w-well y-ya know?" Tio began, blushing as her index fingers twiddled together, and giving the others a bit of a show as her melons squished and bulged. "I-I still f-feel a little n-nervous having to look down on everyone so much b-but with H-Haru somehow he always feels like he's looking 'at me' instead of 'up at me'? L-like he really s-sees me, or something?"

"... Tio, I'm going to make this as clear as I can." Centorea began, her tone grave and measured.

"... Y-yes?"

"It is completely, utterly-" Tio cringed a little. "Absurd, how adorable you are."

"W-w-w-w-wha!?... Ehehe~"

"Precisely my point."

* * *

"S-Sassa!?"

"Sh, sh, shut up and be soothed." She instructed, applying gentle head-patting to the stiff figure within her embrace.

"... Feeling soothed yet?"

"Yeah, actually… thanks."

"Good, cause this is kinda fun so I'm gonna keep doing it for a bit." Out of the private eye, she liked to pamper Chibi, but branching out a little was nice.

And zero feelings of being pressed up against a cute boy, so yeah, it was definitely a 'big sister' sort of feeling.

Which was kinda strange, but meh, she liked it so why wrack her brains trying to figure out boring things like 'why'?

* * *

"I will admit… Haru's fun to tease… and he's something that's hard to find. But I've only known him for a few days, so it's a little early, don't you think?"

A little early to admit that she was the shameless sort of woman who would fall desperately in love with the first thing to show her even the tiniest scrap of kindness, but she'd let the others assume what they wanted.

Centorea's smile widened.

… Okay, so she didn't like being seen through like that, but… what the hell.

It wasn't like Rachnera hadn't already made her choice.

* * *

"So anyways, you have a few options, and all of the ones that aren't terrible involve honest conversation, so brace yourself for intense people-ing." Sassa instructed, one hand pointing its index finger waved itself like a pointer during a college lecture, while the other was slung around Haru's shoulder.

… College was probably something… something she didn't remember, so whatever.

"First off, if you're gonna pick Centorea then you can't lead the others on, you owe them that much." Sassa said frankly, giving Haru a bit of a shake when he slumped guiltily.

"Or, if you have feelings for more than one of them, be honest about it." Sassa suggested. "But after you talk to Centorea, you gotta start thinking of her as well if you don't want to break her heart. Which you don't-" Sassa declared with a casual sort of confidence- "So talk to her first and go from there."

"... Yeah, okay, that makes sense."

"And I mean, polygamy isn't all that strange to begin with, since there isn't really a lot of humans nowadays, so there's an option too."

"Huh, yeah, I didn't really think of… huh?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

* * *

"I am aware I have been… vague, about my origins, and when I do... I wish for Haruhiro to be present as well." Iormu began. "But make no mistake, if there was anyone at all waiting for me to return, I would not have hidden myself away in the darkness of the earth in order to sleep the ages away."

She didn't really need to say anything more… not with a smile like that.

"And I've had many, many lovers over the years, but…"Iormu gave a delicate cough. "I-Imagine if you would… alone, in the dark and one of the first people you meet, rather than view you with reverence such as you're accustomed to, views you as nothing more than a stranger in desperate need of someone to lean on?"

The women present took careful note of the fact that a shy Iormu was an almost unbearably precious Iormu.

"So p-perhaps my guard was down, given the circumstances, but even so… I am unaccustomed to being 'saved', and thus…" Iormu took a deep breath, and spoke up in little more than a whisper. "I would grant him anything he desires. Even my heart, should he wish for it."

Iormu smiled then with one hand utop one hefty breast and her own fluttering heart, and this time, there was no mystery to be found, just one single, honest emotion, breathtaking in its certainty.

"After all, it already belongs to him."

* * *

"Hey Haru… you okay? You went really quiet there, you're not having a panic attack are you? Don't make me smother you with my boobs."

"Huh? No, I'm fine, sorry, just thinking… wait, what was that at the end there?"

"What? Barbara taught me that the safest way to choke someone out is with your boobs, and it's a great way to avoid leaving bruises because boobs are soft."

"Huh, I guess... that I'm not as surprised as I should be."

"Kinda makes sense right? Ah, but she warned me that it works best if you're at least a D-cup, so you probably shouldn't try it, Haru. No offense, but you're kinda flat."

"None taken... really though, it doesn't surprise me at all that Barbara taught you that."

"Right!?"

* * *

"So with that, is everyone in agreement?"

"Yep!"

"Sure, sure."

"Indeed."

"... Yes."

"I'm glad. Now, we just need to wait for Haru to return. Shouldn't be long now, I believe."

* * *

"You know, it's kinda weird how easy it is to talk to you."

"... Just wondering that now, huh?" Sassa smirked.

"In my defense, I was kinda desperate."

"Oh I see, you only talked to me because you were desperate… way to make a girl feel special, Haru."

"That! I mean… sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Hey now, don't look so droopy! I was just joking!" Okay, maybe she was being a little too familiar with the teasing.

"No, you're right though it was kinda rude… sorry Sassa, and thank you." Haruhiro smiled earnestly. "Seriously, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Pfft, save the lady-killing for the other girls." Sassa laughed, waving him off. "Go on now, shoo! Shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks again, Sassa."

As she watched him leave, Sassa confirmed that once again, she didn't really see Haru as anything more than some awkward kid brother.

Which was why she was feeling more than a little proud in the part she'd played on his road to his own little slice of happiness.

Speaking of happiness, it had been a good day so far, now to make it better, time to find a little loving of her own...

* * *

"Heya Haru-boy?"

"Brittany? What's up."

Brittany might have been smiling, but…

The smile didn't reach his eyes at all.

* * *

Centorea was waiting for him at the forest edge, still dressed in her somewhat improvised outfit, but with her sword belted on and her hands folded dutifully in front of her.

"Welcome back, Haru." She began, smiling patiently. "How did it go?"

"Good, thanks… how… no, I mean, sorry for running off like that."

Centorea shook her head gently.

"Think nothing of it, I understand that last night may have been a bit… overwhelming, in many regards. I should have warned you about the full moon well before it occurred."

"Nah, there was a lot going on so I can understand why it might have slipped your mind." Haruhiro said. "Still shouldn't have bailed on you like that, so I'm sorry."

"... Are we going to argue over who needs to apologize?" Centorea said with a giggle.

"... Only if I'm winning." Haruhiro smirked, prompting another tinkling laugh from the Centaur.

"I see, hehe w-well, if you don't mind, I wished to speak with you alone, before we… rejoin the others?" Centorea began tentatively.

"... Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

After a short walk they ended up at Haruhiro's old campsite, Haruhiro sitting on the small log he'd rolled there months back, and Centorea in the grass across from him.

"So, if you do not mind, Haru, I would like to speak to you a bit more in regards to… certain things that occurred the night before."

Haruhiro opened his mouth, but Centorea didn't notice, plowing on in a breathless rush of words.

"Indeed, I was somewhat concerned that you may think the moon's influence was the culprit, and assure you that I absolutely meant every-"

"Cerea." The woman in question jolted in surprise.

"... Y-yes?" She asked hesitantly, giving the seated boy a nervous look.

"I love you too."

The blood rushed to her face as Centorea gave a surprised squeak, dyeing her flawless skin a rosy pink.

For a few tense, wide-eyed seconds, no sound came from the stunned Centaur, save the frantic, nervous swishing of her tail across the grass.

"... Cerea?"

"He… he...hehehe~!" Cerea laughed in girlish, euphoric delight as she rose slowly to her feet.

Haruhiro, not quite sure what to make of it, watched her cautiously, trying to figure out just what the hell he was supposed to do if she fell over or something.

"Hehehe Haru loves me! I did it Ididitididit!" The Centaur babbled giddily, prancing about wildly as she cheered and giggled.

Okay, so it quickly slipped from 'adorable' to 'erotic' with all the cleavage on display, but… no, okay it was still adorable, even if it made her sweater puppies look like they'd picked a fight with one another.

He must have been making quite the expression himself, because when her eyes glanced his way she immediately went rigid, completely, utterly still.

… If you ignored the fluttering of her ears and the swishing of her tail.

… Which he didn't.

Centorea gave a pointed cough, trying to salvage what little dignity-

"Pfft. Hehe… hahahaha!"

She gaped at him in chagrin for just a moment before joining in, allowing the last of her tension to bleed away.

Happy though she was, however, there was more that needed to be said, and while her heart was steady, that nervous edge to his laughter had yet to fade.

There was no need for a sword, not here, but, still…

If he had no enemies to slay, at present, she'd take her blade to his fears instead.

Warmly she smiled at him as the boy began to slowly speak, scratching his head and trying with little success to meet her gaze.

"I meant what I said, of course, and… if you want to try being a couple, then yeah, that would make me really happy, but…" Haruhiro trailed off awkwardly, and Centorea decided she positively loathed seeing him look guilty like that. "I think I figured out that some of the others might like me a little and I might like them too? And… well… yeah, I haven't gotten over the shock that you like me, so I don't know how to deal with… I just don't know."

That was a relief, actually, and Haru seemed a bit startled when she sighed, before his expression turned puzzled as he seemingly caught onto the relief contained within.

This… this she could help him through.

Or rather, she supposed she already had, in a way.

"Haru."

"... Y-yes?"

"I don't mind."

"You… don't mind?" Haruhiro repeated back slowly, not really understanding what she was getting at.

"Haru, answer me this." She began, deciding to try a slightly different tactic. "If one of the others confessed to you, and you accepted that confession, just as you accepted mine, would your feelings for me lessen?"

"Never." Haruhiro answered immediately, so quickly that it took a moment for his mind to catch up, it seemed, given how his cheeks colored.

… Odd, her own were rather warm as well.

"Really!? Ah, I'm so happy-!" Focus you silly woman, just because you're over the moon doesn't mean-! "Ahem, no, what I mean is, well, I do mean that, t-that is…"

Haru jumped a little as she slapped herself on both cheeks, letting the sting focus her thoughts once more.

"... As I was saying…" Centorea smiled down at her darling Master, packing all the warmth and sincerity into her words and expression as she could. "That question you answered, so firmly and so readily? I already knew the answer."

Haruhiro could only stare, and yes, the wonder in his eyes was making her feel rather hot and bothered.

"I trust you, Haru, with all my heart." The conviction in her voice left no room for even the tiniest scrap of doubt. "And so it is only natural that I would trust your feelings as well. And regardless-" Centorea smirked. "While I am aware such things factor little into your opinions, do remember that we are not Human… a strong man having multiple partners is more common than you'd think, in other cultures."

"... Don't really think I count as a 'strong man'." Haruhiro muttered half-heartedly.

… And how tragic that he believed it, but…

"Then what of a kind man?" She whispered gently. "That kindness of yours is something I shan't allow any doubt of… not even from you."

… Well, in regards to the daunting but oh so meaningful task of leading the lovely young man before her to see the man she saw, when she looked at him…

The number she could call on for aid just seemed to keep growing, and that was beautiful in and of itself.

"... Yeah, okay. Thanks, Cerea."

… Even if the way he smiled at her was still dreadfully unfair, and suddenly, she was rather conscious of his...

* * *

Deep breaths, deep breaths…

He could do this, alright!

He made it one step before a timid hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Haruhiro followed the hand to its owner; a furiously blushing Centorea.

"... You okay?"

Centorea jumped, as if surprised he was there.

Maybe he wasn't the only one who needed to take a few deep breaths.

"Ah." Centorea said. "Erm… that is… w-well you s-see-"

"Cerea."

"Y-yes!?"

"It's okay. Take a deep breath, and I promise I'll be just as willing to listen when you don't look like you're going to overheat and pass out."

"... Forgive me." Centorea said, after doing just that.

"I forgive you." Haruhiro responded instantly, not sure if she was apologizing for that or whatever she wanted to tell him, but not really caring since the answer was the same.

Also a good answer, if the way she smiled so brightly was any indication.

"Ah, w-well, you see I have h-heard that…" Centorea began, smiling bashfully. "Yes, I've heard t-tell t-t-that a k-kiss is… good encouragement, s-so I was wondering if you wished to…" Okay, that hopeful look was totally unfair. "P-perhaps try it out?"

"... I honestly don't understand how someone this cute is even real." Haruhiro admitted to no one in particular.

Unsurprisingly, Cerea was totally right.

… Kissing her really did make him feel a bit braver.

* * *

"Sorry for running off like that." Haruhiro began back at the clearing, rubbing his head ashamedly with one hand. "I kinda just panicked, and… anyways, I'll do better. Sorry to leave you all hanging like that, and… you know, about what we-"

A strange flicker of light brought Haruhiro's words to a halt, and his dagger to hand in the same breath.

The girls whirled in the direction he was staring, easily transitioning into defensive stances, only to stop and stare, just as confused as he.

"A… bird?" Tio said in puzzlement.

If birds were woven out of threads of blue light… a kind of familiar blue actually...

"Some sort of familiar, but why is it here?" Iormu wondered aloud.

Oh, magic, right. That was a thing.

"P-" Centorea stuttered.

"... Charades?" Yukio questioned, turning towards the Centaur.

"P-P-P-"

"... Err, you okay there?" Rachnera called out slowly.

… She was blushing, but it wasn't the kind of blushing she did when she asked him to kiss her.

This was almost… guilty?

Like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to-

"P-PAPA!?" Centorea blurted out in a flustered shriek.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yukio gave a tiny, faintly disappointed frown. "... That was not the word I'd guessed at all."

* * *

 **It's okay Yukio, you did your best. You already took a big step by feeling all those feelings earlier.**

 **Lot's of shameless fan service and shameless fluff, things like this can be nice I think.**

 **Sassa has been kind of a secret stand-out here and there, honestly, I had zero plans for her at the start of the series, but she low-key shifted into the snarky big sister with lot's of practical advice and cheerful teasing. It just happened, and it worked, so I'm gonna take it and run.**

 **Oh, and that mystical bird familiar was based off of the familiars used by the Fate franchise's Ilyasviel. Take that how you will.**


	16. The Chance You've Been Given

**As is tradition, an in-between arc chapter demands fluff and cuteness.**

* * *

 **Beta: Zaru**

* * *

The little familiar that had flustered Centorea so was a magical construct, as Iormu told them.

To Haru, it looked like it had been woven out of light, it was hollow, and made of interlocking threads of blue.

A light blue, kind of like…

"Oh, it's the same color as Cerea's eyes." Haruhiro commented. "Makes sense if it's your dad, I suppose."

The little thing had landed on Cerea's head and promptly begun preening the mare, but when she blushed and made incoherent cute noises, it had instead opted to hop onto her outstretched finger.

… Kind of wished he could get away with casually playing with Cerea's hair…

Actually, since they were… 'together' now, she might be okay with it, and Yume did seem to think he was pretty good with brushing long hair.

' _... Okay, ignore how somehow doing that with Cerea sounds wonderful for some reason and focus. Daydream later.'_ Haruhiro chided himself mentally.

"... So, Cerea?" Haruhiro called out softly. "... Cerea?"

Her head whipped his way, and something dark welled up in his heart for a brief instant.

… She couldn't hide that mounting panic, not from him.

Centorea coughed into her free hand, still holding the bird that had now gone utterly still.

"Yes, Haru?"

"... You don't have to tell us the details, but… what's with the bird?"

"Oh. It's one of Pa-... Father's familiars." Centorea began. "It seems I've received a message from home." As she spoke, she tapped the bird lightly on the beak, and it dissolved into blue sparks, leaving a small roll of parchment in its place.

Slowly, Centorea unrolled the parchment and began to read it, a soft frown of concentration on her lips.

"As I feared." She whispered, so quietly he was pretty sure she hadn't meant to say it out loud. "I've been summoned home by my mother. She…" Centorea closed her eyes and took a long, slow breath that she couldn't quite keep the shudder out of.

"I am of a… suitable age." She began slowly, not daring to open her eyes. "It has been decided that I shall return home and be paired with a… chosen male."

"... A chosen male. Like marriage?" Haruhiro asked stiffly.

… Ok, now he was angry.

What kind of _marriage_ could terrify-

"N-no!" Centorea opened her eyes in a panic, only to flinch as Haruhiro's blood tinged eyes bored into hers. "That is… there is no one! I will n-not, I left because I refused such a fate! Please Haru, you have to believe-!"

… There were arms around her.

"Hey, deep breaths, okay?" Haruhiro whispered as he hugged her, his head turned to the side to account for him being chest height on Cerea. "It's okay… we'll figure this out, alright?"

"... Y-you believe me?" She _hated_ how weak her voice sounded!

Her arms lifted to embrace him in return, and fell limp without closing even that brief distance.

"Of course I do." Haruhiro immediately replied. "I trust you, remember?"

"... Forgive me, Haru, I let my emotions get the better of me." This time, her arms obeyed her wishes, gently encircling Haruhiro's back. "I… no, I feared this would happen from the day I left home, but I'd never the slightest intention of _obeying_ the command when it arrived."

She sighed.

"But that is no excuse for hiding it from you… truthfully, I had intended to speak with you on the matter, but… I let myself push it aside in favor of things more… pleasant. Perhaps I was simply attempting to escape my fate by ignoring it."

"..."

"But it seems the time for running is over." Centorea declared, some of the strength returning to her tone. "If I am to rise above this fate, then I simply must be stronger than it. I will return home and face my mother, and we shall settle our differences in the fashion of our people."

"... You're going to duel her, aren't you?" Cerea perked up, her ears standing upright as she turned towards her partner.

"... How did you know?"

"Eh, it just kind of made sense to me. Duels seem knightly in my head, I guess." The blonde mare slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling at his casual logic.

"... Ufufu… well, you aren't wrong, Haru."

"So you kick your mom's ass and then she's not allowed to marry you off?" Haruhiro guessed.

"... K-kick! … Y-yes, I suppose that is the way things must go." Centorea stuttered. "B-but… ah, you see, there is… one more little detail."

Haruhiro slipped from her grasp, stepping back to meet her eyes.

Calmly, as if ready to face and accept whatever she might say.

… He really was too good for her, wasn't he?

"You see, Haru… the… males of our species are somewhat less…" Dignified. Clean. Pleasant. "Well… that is to say… our culture has long since valued strength to the expense of all else, and thus, the males are..."

She gave a delicate cough.

"That is to say… the women of our race struggle to find them… palatable, as mates. To the point where our numbers dwindle." She tried. "And thus, it has become tradition to enlist the aid of a male more… aesthetically pleasing."

"... So where does this 'other male' fit into the mating process?"

"The term is a 'Teaser'... someone whose' duty is to get the female in… 'in the mood', on the Centaur male's behalf." It took him a second to put those words together in a way that made sense, and when he did, his gut twisted.

"... That's…"

"Wrong." Rachnera cut in. "Period."

Centorea and Haruhiro both jumped a little, and Rachnera allowed herself a half-hearted smirk as the two were jostled out of their own little world.

"Tradition carries with it a heavy burden… regardless of how vile it may be." Iormu declared.

"Yeah, what the heck are the Centaur god's doing, there's no way they could bless a silly marriage like that!" Tio huffed.

Yukio kept her silence… but her narrowed eyes brought with them an ominous chill.

"... Do you even need to return home?" Rachnera asked, before catching herself. "I mean… no, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I guess it's not that easy to break off relations with your family."

… She assumed. Not like she knew _hers_ , but the 'kinder' relations of other races was something she…

"No, if I am able to best my mother, then the issue will be put behind us." Centorea explained. "If I ignore it, I risk exile under Centaur law… if Mother does not simply come to track me down herself. The situation will never be resolved unless I deal with it face to face."

"... Oh, well that's fine." Haruhiro sighed in relief.

"Fine!? My mother is-!"

"Not you." Haruhiro stated firmly, before grinning. "My Cerea isn't going to lose a fight that matters that much to her."

"Y-your-!"

Haruhiro blinked once, twice as it occurred to him just how he'd phrased that, but before he could awkwardly back-track, a silly, adorable grin bloomed across Centorea's furiously blushing face, a face she promptly concealed with both hands.

"My my, when did young Haruhiro become such a charmer?" Iormu inquired with an all-too innocent smile, her wine-red eyes glittering with delight.

He nearly fell over when it was a rosy-cheeked _Yukio_ who replied first, and confidently at that.

"... Haru-sama has just hid it well."

* * *

The great bear roared in fury as the interloper clung to its back, gnawing and scratching and screeching.

The interloper was swift, but not nearly as clever as it thought it was, and not nearly large enough to weather the bear's retaliation.

The strange red-furred thing was left in a shrieking, twisted heap as the bear rolled, crushing it beneath its bulk.

The invader was silenced with a single bite from mighty jaws, and the bear roared its triumph to the forest.

… The trees screeched and hooted back as red-furred shapes filled them from every side.

… Just like that, the forest lost its king.

* * *

"Come to think of it, Centaur lands are kind of in the right direction." Haruhiro began.

"Right direction for what?" Tio asked, a tiny grin on her face as she peered down towards him.

"Well, our party's gotten bigger, and we.. kinda did a number on the best hunting ground for a group our size." Haruhiro began. "So either we pull a Renji and go on long expeditions, or we try out somewhere new entirely. Brittany recommended a place called the 'Lonesome Field Outpost', which is over thataway."

"Haru." Rachnera spoke out.

"... Yes?"

"You don't have to do that… I'll just leave, if they have a problem with me." She smirked, waving her hand dismissively.

"L-leave!? What do you mean, who has a problem with you!?" Tio burst out, as everyone's heads whipped towards the Arachne, though, no one failed to miss how Haruhiro cringed.

"... Well, I can guess, but go on and explain, Haru." Rachnera beckoned.

"... Yeah, they… the Council had decided to…" … How could he possibly say this kindly? "Well, there are people who don't like the idea of having an Arachne and Jormungand in the city."

Rachnera shrugged, already expecting the words long before he said them, but Iormu flinched as if he'd struck her.

"... H-have they… truly forgotten us?" She managed to choke out.

Haruhiro winced. "They… the stories about Jormungand's are a little… different." He ventured. "In the way y-you're portrayed, I mean. The one's in the story are more like… well, serpents, and less… well, attractive."

Iormu blinked slowly, before her eyes widened, and she slumped lower onto her coils.

"They… don't believe that I am what I claim I am at all… do they?"

Haruhiro could only shake his head, after a moment.

"R-really!? What's wrong with… I don't get it, why are they being so mean!?" Tio protested.

"... Girls like me are scary to some people, Tio." Rachnera smirked. "All the sharp edges, see?" She playfully clawed the air.

"That's wrong! They don't even know you!"

"Yep, and people are scared of things they don't know." Rachnera shrugged.

"But that's!" Tio whipped her head Haru's way. "Haru, can't you do anything!?"

"... What can I do?" Haruhiro asked helplessly.

Rachnera shook her head, a helpless sort of smile on her face. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but even if it's just me and Iormu, we'll be fine if we stick together."

"... Yes, indeed. I will not leave you alone, Rachnera." Iormu offered with a heavy sort of nod.

"... I mean, it's great that you two are getting along, but what's all this talk about splitting up?" Haruhiro interjected, tilting his head curiously.

As Rachnera and Iormu shifted their gazes his way, they failed to notice how the other three girls were hiding smiles, with varying degrees of success.

"Haruhiro, it is too much to ask you to forsake your home on our behalf." Iormu began, gently.

Haruhiro shook his head immediately.

"If you're worried about my home, then stop trying to break it apart."

"... Eh?" Rachnera managed with a tilt of her head, ruby eyes widening.

"... Pardon me?" Iormu blurted out.

"Isn't home where the people you care about are? How's that supposed to work if you two aren't there?"

They flinched.

"That's…"

"... Unfair of you, to say it that way."

"Too bad." Haruhiro stated flatly, crossing his arms. "I've decided to be a bit more selfish about what I want."

"... And what is it that you want?"

"All of you." Haruhiro declared bluntly, his gaze fixed Rachnera, then Iormu, before going to Yukio, Tio, and lastly Centorea, who smiled encouragingly. "All of us, together."

In the stunned, bashful silence that followed, Haruhiro turned his gaze slowly back to the two eldest.

"If you really want to leave, to go our separate ways, that's another thing." Haruhiro said softly. "But you don't. Go ahead, look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

… In the end, neither of them could.

"Together, then?" Haruhiro, not quite understanding what he was doing to all of them, crushed their resistance, and self-restraint with one last word. "Please?"

… Admittedly, the group hug was a lot more enjoyable without the full moon making things complicated.

… Less frightening, too, a marshmallow heaven rather than a marshmallow hell.

Whatever a marshmallow was.

* * *

Eventually, the girls managed to marshall their willpower in order to release their more than a little ruffled leader, who was squashed between so many breasts that, despite feeling a lot less at risk, still ended up seeing a dark tunnel with a white light at the end.

"Haru." Centorea began, after they'd seated themselves in the grass, and a more comfortable silence had passed. "I believe that now would be a good time to make your intentions clear."

Everyone stiffened at her words, though their reasons for doing so varied.

Haruhiro closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath, and when he opened his eyes, he shot a quick glance to Centorea, who offered a gentle, encouraging smile.

Turning back to the others intently watching him, Haruhiro sighed and said;

"Cerea and I talked. Her and I are going to be a couple, and… well, she's not the only girl I'm starting to have feelings for."

 _That_ certainly made everyone sit up a little straighter, and Centorea wordlessly urged him on as he hesitated for a moment.

"As to who, it's… everyone. All of you. I like all of you for different reasons, but in the same way. I'm… not necessarily sure if it's love, yet, but I definitely think it could, or will be?" Haruhiro began, forcing back down the rush of shyness accompanied by a bunch of beautiful women focussed on him and him alone.

"S-so… if you're okay with not being… the… the only girl I look at that way, then maybe we could give it a try?"

This was stupid, he was stupid, look at their expressions what was he doing what was he doing-

"So there was a chance, after all…" It was like a chill wind had blown away all his anxiety, but rather than leaving him shivering and cold, Haruhiro felt… calm, refreshed.

Soothed.

Yukio's tiny smile had managed to set her whole face aglow with a subtle sort of radiance, like the sun shining past clear ice.

"I wish to remain by your side as long as you'll have me, Haru-sama." She began. "And nothing would make me happier than the chance to have you fall for me, as I've fallen for you."

There was probably something he was supposed to say there, but the way Yukio caught his expression and gave a giggle that reminded him of wind chimes suggested he really didn't need to.

… Even if he could.

"And I do not mind if I am treated as a mistress…" Yukio tapped a slender finger to her chin as she pondered that for a moment. "Actually, the idea is rather... appealing?"

She trailed off then, realizing that she had no idea _why_ it might be appealing.

After a moment, Tio took over cheerfully as the ice maiden spaced out in silence.

"It's easy for me!" She declared with a big grin and a playful pose. "I like Haru a whoooole bunch so I wanna show it, and I want him to like me back!"

Haruhiro couldn't help but chuckle at how simple she made it seem.

"Yukio's right." Rachnera purred with a worrying (and arousing) smirk. "Being a mistress does sound kind of _hot_.." … Oh, the fun she could have tormenting their cute little leader, and she was sure she could come up with a few _ideas_ the ice maiden might enjoy as well.

More like, she had a chance, and she was going to do absolutely everything she could to take it.

"... Ah, so you thought so as well?" Iormu chimed in, with a rich chuckle. "Admittedly, I've _had_ a mistress or two but never been one… it's the same with a harem, I suppose, the change in role should be enjoyable."

"... Hehe, yeah, okay." Haruhiro chuckled, a bit awkwardly, but not unbearably so. "I think… I think this can work. Slowly though."

The rose-tinted daydreams were put briefly on hold as he spoke.

"I'm… yeah okay, I'll try my best, but we're gonna have to take this slow at first." Haruhiro admitted. "It's not that I'm having second thoughts or anything it's just… well, there's only so much I can handle at once."

Scratching his head, Haruhiro neatly missed the knowing smiles being shared.

"... Okay, I'm not explaining this very well, it's just, you know, just because there's more than one of you doesn't mean it shouldn't be special for each of you, but I'm not really sure how to make that happen. I mean, there's only one of me, and, well, I don't even know if I've ever been in a relationship, so I'm pretty much starting from scratch here."

A gentle hand on his shoulder.

Centorea's small, understanding smile greeted him.

"Ah, no need to worry, Haru… we women have already come to an agreement."

There was a round of giggles as Haruhiro immediately sagged in relief.

More than that, though, every one of them, Haruhiro included, was thinking the same thing.

… This could work.

Together could still work.

' _... I don't have to be alone.'_

* * *

"... Hey Haru. Heard the rumors." Manato began, watching him carefully to gauge his mood. "Guess you're leaving Altana, huh?"

"... Yeah, we're going to- hey wait, how did you know that part?"

Manato chuckled.

"Not hard to guess. You're not the type to choose a home over your friends, and I mean, it's not like Altana is all that important to you to begin with, is it?"

"Huh? … Huh." Haruhiro blinked. "No, I guess it really isn't. Never really thought about it, to be honest."

"Heh, kinda figured." Manato grinned. "So, where are you going to go from here?"

"Lonesome Field Outpost. It's a few weeks northwest of here, next to something called the 'Wonder Hole'." Haruhiro began. "According to Brittany, it's a tunnel large enough to fit Altana and have room to spare."

"... Wow. Hard to picture, honestly."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing it, honestly, and it should be a better place for the girls anyways. I was told the volunteer soldiers have a relationship of sorts with a nearby colony of small breed Arachne, so they should be more accepting of demi-humans."

"Sounds like a good place for you guys, then." Manato agreed. "How's the hunting?"

"I've heard it's a step above the mine, so with Rachnera and Iormu in the party we should be able to handle ourselves pretty well."

"Hmm, Rachnera's the Arachne and Iormu's the… Jormungand? Am I saying that right?" Manato asked.

"Yeah, you got it."

"So, what do they do, if you don't mind me asking? I mean, in the party." Manato clarified.

He was also trying to keep the conversation light, admittedly. He didn't want to weigh Haru down.

"Well, I haven't actually been able to see them in action all that much yet, but Rachnera is kind of like me, she's fast, she's quiet, but she's also got threads, claws, and eight legs that are basically spears. Get this, she was living in Cyrene Mine on her own, and doing just fine."

… Well, she was a little malnourished and very, very lonely, but she was surviving well enough.

Manato gave an appreciative whistle.

"Iormu's… well, she's pretty amazing as a healer." No need to tell Manato _how_ he learned that. "But she's also got offensive magic… I think."

"... You think?" Manato quirked his eyebrow with a grin.

"Well, I didn't really get a clear look at it because Rachnera was pulling me to safety with her threads, but… Iormu knocked Death Spots on his ass with a blast of _water_."

"... Okay, that's pretty impressive." Manato agreed readily. "So they helped you take on Death Spots? We all kind of had other things on our mind at the time, so I didn't ask the girls about it."

… Oh yeah, he was in pretty rough shape when they'd brought him back from the mines, so Manato probably already had an example to go on for Iormu's skill with healing magic.

"... Something like that, yeah." Haruhiro said, after a moment. "So, what about you guys? You guys hunting in Damroww, or…?"

"Ah, we have something to take care of in Cyrene Mines." Manato said, scratching his head. "Which is probably gonna be a lot easier without a giant Kobold roaming the tunnels, so thanks for that." He chuckled.

Haruhiro shrugged, and the two drifted off into silence, neither entirely sure what to say.

… He wanted to apologize to Haru.

For not fighting harder to keep him in the party, for not trying harder to make Haru _feel_ like he had a party in the first place.

… For not noticing how lost and tired Haru was.

But… in the end, Manato kind of felt that he'd just be picking at old wounds.

Because Haru was happy now.

Haru had people he relied on, people who would always have his back, no matter what.

… He wished he'd tried harder to be one of those people.

"... You should say goodbye to the others." Was what he said eventually. "Especially Yume, she'll miss you, and she's gotten to be good friends to some of the other girls as well."

"... Yeah, sure." Haruhiro said. "But I think it'd be better if we meet outside of Altana rather than within… we're leaving in the morning, if that helps."

"I guess you've still gotta pack, right? What if we come see you off in the morning?"

Haruhiro shook his head.

"Cerea and Tio are taking care of that already, but yeah, could use the time. Still gotta pick up supplies and all that."

"... Alright then, bye for now."

"Yeah, goodbye, Manato."

* * *

It was mostly just luck that they bumped into each other.

"... Hey Haru, been hearing some strange…" Sassa stopped suddenly. "So you're leaving, huh?"

"... Yeah. Altana's not a very welcoming place, when you get right down to it." Haruhiro said quietly.

"... Where are you… where are you going to go?"

"Lonesome Field Outpost."

"That's… northwest, isn't it?" Sassa muttered, before falling silent.

"... Sassa?"

"Ah geez, they grow up too fast!" Sassa gave a comical wail and threw her arms around him.

Haruhiro yelped as his cheek was pressed into her soft, partially exposed bosom, finding himself yanked awkwardly about as Sassa twisted to and fro.

"It seems like only months ago you were waking up in strange places, and now you're eloping with your cute little girlfriends!? Where did all the years go!?"

"... It was only months ago… and I don't think that first one is my fault." Haruhiro muttered dryily, smiling in spite of himself.

"Aha! So you don't deny you're eloping! Haru, I thought I raised you better!" Sassa cried dramatically, her grip tightening. "Oh where did I go wrong!? Your big sis has failed yooooou!"

"... It was probably when you let me learn how to use sharp objects and pick locks." Haruhiro suggested casually.

"... Yep, that was probably it." Sassa agreed after a small pause, and then they were both chuckling, Sassa shifting her embrace to a companionable arm over the shoulder.

"... So, did you and the girls manage to figure things out?" Sassa asked, shifting topic and lowering her voice to a less easily overheard level.

"... Yeah, somehow." Haruhiro agreed. "Still a little shocked how easy it was, but we're gonna try out…" a harem? Was it a harem? He couldn't even _think_ that without feeling conceited. "We're gonna try out us."

"Great!" Sassa chirped. "I wasn't really worried, you know." Well, only a little worried a lot. "A lot of things work out if everyone's willing to talk and compromise." She said confidently. "Just make sure you don't let anyone feel left out, k?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Haru immediately said in a firm voice.

… Okay, now she was blushing, just a litte, he had no _idea_ that stuff like that was why multiple pretty girls were falling head over heels for him, did he?

… Man, she wished he wasn't leaving, but she couldn't really blame him.

The next thing either of them knew, she was hugging him tightly, head on his shoulder.

"Be safe, okay?" She whispered in his ears. "Take care of each other and I'm sure you can handle whatever comes your way."

"Yeah, I'll do my best." Haruhiro said after a moment, slowly returning the hug.

"Next time I see you, I'll be sure to ask the girls all the embarrassing stories about you."

"... Please don't."

Sassa giggled, before pushing him away with a grin.

"Bye bye for now!" She said cheerfully.

"We're… leaving in the morning, if you want to drop by?" Haruhiro suggested.

Sassa shook her head, crossing her arms in an X.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Haru, but I'm super scared of spiders and I don't want to risk ruining the mood if that means I'm scared of Arachne as well."

Especially since she _appreciated_ Arachne, since Arachne silk made for the best underwear.

Come to think of it, kind of scummy that Altana loved Arachne silk but not Arachne.

More importantly, she was doing a great job of not crying so far and she'd definitely fail if she saw him with his backpack on.

… Best to end things off here, when she could see him off with a smile.

"... Okay then." Haruhiro said with a wistful smile. "Thanks for everything, Sassa… see you when I see you."

"Sure thing… bye bye, Haru."

Sassa saw him off with a wave and a smile that didn't fail until he was well out of sight.

Huh… was kind of comforting, the way Haruhiro didn't look back over his shoulder.

… A hand rubbed her back in a rare show of comfort, brought by a reliable presence her strangely stinging eyes didn't need to look back to recognize.

"Good work, Sassa."

… He didn't even mind when something caught in her throat, and she spun around to bury her face in his chest.

* * *

"Haru, Yume has a question of vital importance for you, Yume thinks."

"... Okay?"

"The pretty lady over there is part spider." She whispered gravely.

"... Yeah, and?"

Rachnera tensed a little, but she was still pretending she couldn't hear every word of the whispered conversation, so she didn't react otherwise.

"... Yume likes spiders because spiders are cute but Yume doesn't want to be rude." Yume informed him. "Does the miss over there like hugs?"

Rachnera, pretending not to listen, gave him the most subtle death glare she could.

Haruhiro knew it was his duty not to put his party member on the spot.

He also knew that Rachnera was hella cute when she was flustered.

Gracefully ignoring Rachnera's scowl, Haruhiro gave a solemn nod.

"She absolutely does, but she's a little timid about these sorts of things, so you should definitely ask her."

"... Yume won't make her uncomfortable if Yume does?"

"Maybe a little, but once you get past that she'll be really happy, even if she doesn't show it."

The slight widening of the eyes would never be subtle with six of them involved.

But by then it was too late, and a bright-eyed Yume was in front of her, smiling hopefully up at the frozen Arachne.

"Hello!" She said politely. "Yume is Yume, nice to meet you. What's your name, miss?"

"... Rachnera. Rachnera Arachnera." She replied, with a bit of forced casualness. "... Nice to meet you too, Yume."

Yume's smile widened, confusing the taller woman further as she realized that there really wasn't even the slightest glimmer of fear.

"Yume thinks you're cute and Yume likes you for saving Haru, can Yume give you a hug?"

"... I'd prefer you didn't."

"... Really?" Yume blinked up at her in confusion.

… Okay, this girl was more observant than she looked.

" Well... I suppose I don't mind if it's just this once." Ignoring the fact that they were leaving anyway.

"Yay!"

Rachnera stiffened a little as the much shorter girl happily flung her arms around her bare waist, pressing a cheek against her midriff.

"My, aren't you the friendly one." She smirked, regaining some of her usual attitude. Nothing helps reclaim a casual mood like barely being able to see the girl hugging you past your own boobs.

Slowly, her hands reached down to the strange, friendly human, only to hesitate as sharp black claws came into view.

From where he stood, Haruhiro gave her a gentle smile and a small nod towards Yume.

She could practically _feel_ the happiness radiating off Yume as she carefully returned the hug.

… It was nice to be reminded that Haru wasn't the only kind human out there.

* * *

Haruhiro's old companions were good people.

That Manato boy was calm, kind and observant, it was easy to see why Haruhiro so clearly looked up to him.

That Yume was a darling girl, and far more canny than her friendly, somewhat simplistic speech suggested.

And after the shock of having the first human settlement she'd seen in centuries disbelieve her very nature, having a friendly, pretty girl hug her was a welcome change.

Especially one that thought highly of her for her part in saving Haruhiro's life in the mines.

Shihoru was timid, and seemed like the kind to easily get swept up in the shifting tides. But, she suspected that the girl was a kinder, stronger soul than Shihoru would ever believe herself to be.

Mary was the newer addition, and the only one who seemed to take note of her subtle scrutiny, but she didn't seem like she'd formed any connection to Haruhiro.

Haruhiro did not seem particularly bothered that the one called 'Ranta' was absent, and, as she'd heard, the boy named Moguzo had been lost some time before she'd awoken.

A tragedy, lessened not at all by how it was an everyday sort of tragedy.

They were good people, but they were also people who'd never quite understood Haruhiro.

… Understandable, given that he didn't quite seem to understand himself either.

Not that she did entirely, but…

She wasn't the only one who would put her all into _trying_.

Perhaps if things had been different, Haruhiro would be learning and growing alongside these young men and women.

Instead, Iormu would just count her blessings every day.

For the miracle that, at Haruhiro's side, there was room enough for her.

* * *

Being on the road brought with it an odd sort of contradicting feeling.

One hand, it felt like his world had shrunk, that beyond himself and the girls, nothing existed.

Which he kind of liked, to be honest.

On the other hand, besides the faded remnants of what had once been a highway, here or there, there was nothing but grass and rolling hills, with a smattering of stubby looking trees in small groves here or there.

An ocean of gently rippling green, as far as the eye could see.

He'd never stopped to think about how _big_ Grimgar could be, past the immediacy of the forests and mountains that surrounded Altana. Beyond the half-buried ruins that made him imagine that Grimgar was already beginning to quietly die out before he'd ever left that tower.

Here, though? Here, with every teasing spring breeze, Haruhiro felt his heart grow a little lighter.

… And the company only made it better.

* * *

They'd hit a bit of a snag, early on in the planning process.

Centorea's homeland was less than a week away.

For a Centaur.

This brought in the immediate issue of five out of six party members _not_ being Centaurs, and Cerea's travel pace being a trot, which was jogging speed for her.

Essentially, under good conditions she would jog half the day, take a break for an hour or so, and then jog the rest.

A jogging pace that was easily three times that of a human.

Tio could jog that long, but she would cover less than half the distance (and only manage that due to her longer legs).

Rachnera, for example, was fast enough that she could match Cerea's pace at that speed, but she was an ambush predator and not a distance runner. She could probably keep that pace up for a little over half an hour at a time.

Haruhiro, Yukio, and Iormu (on land, and even if she had exercised regularly in the last century) weren't even in the running.

So as a group, the estimate was the better part of three weeks to make it to Centorea's home.

As Centorea had told it, the northern third of the Quickwind Plains was partially cut off from the rest by the thick trees of the Shadow Forest.

Nestled between the northernmost border of the forest and that smaller section of the grasslands were her family lands.

The majority of permanent settlements tended to be near the forest, or in the eastern portions of the plains. The westernmost sections were said to flood from time with the spring run-off from the mountains, but Centorea didn't know much about that as she had been little more than a child the last time it occured.

Her mother had been unwilling to speak of those times until she was older, though, and in the end, Centorea had left home before it had ever cropped up.

What she did know was that if the plains did flood, they'd have to detour east and cut through the forest.

* * *

It had been a week since they'd left Altana, and despite being a much longer journey than anticipated, the journey had treated them well.

With the exception of Centorea and Tio, none of them had ever spent the better part of a day traveling, so at first, the going was a bit slow.

Delicate Yukio and newly awakened Iormu struggled the most at first, and Rachnera, despite her powerful body, didn't have a lot of stamina in her less than well-fed state.

A few days of walking (slithering in Iormu's case) had done wonders for their endurance, and, in Rachnera's case…

Well, the day-to-day of the party hadn't changed all that much, it was just that the things they hunted became food directly, instead of being a way to pay for food.

The Quickwind Plains were home to a kind of large, flightless bird known as the Storuche, which, while dangerous (they were large as in 'eye-level to Tio'), were also solitary and delicious.

Rachnera happily confirmed the latter.

A steady supply of fresh meat and proper rest did wonders for the already gorgeous Arachne, as her moon-pale skin took on a muted, healthy sort of glow, and the dark sheen of her carapace took on a glossier texture.

It had filled out her curves even more, and of course, being herself, Rachnera made good use of her renewed sex appeal to mercilessly flirt with Haruhiro.

Some things just couldn't be helped, and he didn't mind all that much since she was happier and healthier.

That, and Haruhiro was gradually getting used to the feeling of being surrounded by beautiful people that all genuinely desired his company.

Not that he'd ever shake off _all_ of his shyness, but he'd at least adapted a little.

… It certainly didn't hurt that when he accompanied Cerea on her morning runs (there had been some requests that she share a bit of her ridiculous stamina), they'd usually take some alone time to just enjoy being a couple in private.

They were still a bit shy about being together _that_ way, but they'd also both discovered they like kissing each other.

By the end of the first week, Haruhiro wasn't the only one who kind of wished they could travel together like this forever.

… Even if not everything was clear skies and good company.

* * *

With a strangled cry, Haruhiro dropped his practice knife, stumbling away rather than stepping towards Centorea's exposed side.

Centorea ended up flinging her own practice weapon aside with a startled cry to avoid smashing him across the clearing.

"H-Haru!? What's… oh."

Doubled over, Haru was clutching at his temple with a frustrated hiss.

Narrowed into a slit though it was, she could still see where the white of his uncovered eye had been replaced by furious, bloody red.

"... Damn it. Damn it." He snarled, trying not to look at Cerea, look at _anyone_ as their forms cracked and pulsed with jagged red seams.

He'd been in midswing when one had revealed itself across Centorea's waist.

He didn't know if he could cut those seams with a blunt object, like the carved bit of wood he'd been holding.

He also didn't want to find out he _could_ by disemboweling the woman he'd fallen in love with.

Inches. Inches away from learning the hard way.

Dammit! What good were these stupid eyes if he couldn't control them!?

He- he didn't want…

A slim, strong hand rubbed calming circles on his back.

"Breathe, Haru." Centorea whispered softly as she leaned in. "There was no harm done, see?"

"But…"

"No buts. I am fine, Haru. We are all fine." she continued rubbing circles on his back as his breathing calmed and the blood faded from his eyes, sharing a concerned glance with those watching.

It had been this way, everytime Haru had participated in a sparring match.

He could trigger those deathly eyes of his almost at-will, but the issue came in that they were almost _too easy_ to trigger.

Whenever Haruhiro got the slightest bit invested in a fight, they were liable to make an appearance sooner or later. No matter how careful he was, nor how little he desired to harm the person he competed against.

Iormu had her suspicions that an ability meant to kill would only show it's true value when being used with such intent, and Centorea personally agreed, but how exactly were they supposed to test that?

"... I'm done. I… sorry."

She shook her head.

"No no, it's okay, Haru." Centorea replied gently, voice dropping into a whisper. "You'll get through this, I'm sure. But please, remember you don't have to struggle alone." She pulled him into a quick hug that was slowly returned.

Giving a small, bitter sigh as Haruhiro walked off, a weak, but grateful smile spread on her face as she exchanged a quick nod with Yukio.

Quietly, the ice maiden rose from her seat in the grass and gracefully followed after her master's retreating figure.

In the meantime, she beckoned to Rachnera to join her on the field they were using for practice.

… It was strange, but it seemed almost like the spider woman had needed to psyche herself up before rising.

… No, she must have just imagined it.

They were only sparring, after all.

* * *

Over the course of their travels, the party had taken their time to grow accustomed to their new members, and what they could bring to a fight.

As Centorea was more or less the combat instructor of their little party, naturally she took the lead in the endeavor.

Glimpses of her capabilities suggested that Iormu was immensely powerful, but could only bring to bear a fraction of that might at present.

Given that the existence of _Altana_ had come as a surprise to her, Iormu had obviously slept for over two centuries at the least, as Altana had existed for about that length of time.

So it couldn't be helped that Iormu's ability had waned.

That wasn't to say she wasn't dangerous, or useful, and honestly, Centorea was of the grudging opinion that at her full capacity, the party would be holding Iormu _back_.

In terms of the ability she could still access, Iormu had quickly regained access to several 'minor' magics that she could use freely. Even that was enough to make her an able support caster, and the party's primary healer, allowing Tio to focus more fully upon the front line.

However, with scales that, belying their fetching purple hue were as tough as armor, and over 33 feet of muscular, serpentine tail to serve as both weapon and shield, Iormu was reasonably well-equipped to defend herself in close quarters by her very nature.

Though, Haru was the only one who didn't know how long her tail was, since there were some secrets a woman didn't want a man to know.

While they hadn't used their _real_ weapons, obviously, even herself and Tio had to put a fair bit of force into their blows to make Iormu feel it at all past the scales, and, impossibly, her soft, silky skin was just as resistant to blows as her scales.

In a way, Iormu was similar to Tio but with the priority reversed, a healer who could handle the frontlines as opposed to a tank that could handle healing.

Her magic allowed her to heal wounds by accelerating the body's natural healing, alleviate fatigue, and replenish lost blood.

While fortunately there had been no occasion to demonstrate, Iormu was also capable of treating a variety of illnesses and poison, both with magic, and an extensive knowledge of natural remedies.

She didn't have any offensive magic per say, but the innocent little wisps of emerald light she'd shown Haru and Rachnera back in the caves were actually something she could use as projectiles.

They would fly into you in looping, hard to predict paths, and when they hit they would promptly burst, bathing the target in a burst of dim light that thoroughly scrambled the senses for a few moments with something like a sudden surge of intoxication and vertigo.

Tio had offered herself as a test dummy, and had promptly stumbled three giggling paces to the right and toppled over, in an attempt to shuffle a half step forward.

None of Iormu's spells had names, and the Jormungand had seemed rather amused by the idea of magic being categorized in such a fashion to begin with.

The 'water spout' she'd used against Death Spots was not, in fact, a spell, or at least, Iormu didn't consider it one, as every Jormungand could do it.

Like a torrent of flame from a dragon's jaws, all Iormu needed to do to summon the water was _exhale_.

They'd taken to calling it Iormu's 'breath weapon'.

* * *

It was nice to have another stealthy person in the party, Haruhiro felt. That, and Rachnera being stealthy was even more impressive to him since she had spears instead of feet.

Also, it made the others breathe a little easier to have someone who could scout alongside him, and he and Rachnera were teaching Yukio the job slowly together so they'd have more options there.

As he'd been told, Yukio had taken over the role when they'd been separated in Cyrene Mine, and Yukio had been delighted when he made the offer.

And just like Iormu, he was happy to see that Rachnera got along well with the other girls, she liked to tease, but despite her denials Rachnera was a kind woman, and never pushed too far.

… Well, there had been _one_ incident, but that had been quickly resolved.

Rachnera had ended up flat on her back during her first sparring match with Centorea, and Centorea, calling the match, had offered her a hand to help her from the ground.

Rachnera had promptly ensnared all four of her legs with thread, and Centorea had ended up being the one on the ground.

Rachnera had teasingly reminded her that the enemy wouldn't obediently give up the fight when she asked them too, and Centorea had readily agreed, politely thanking her for the lesson.

… Centorea was just as kind when she helped the groaning Arachne out of the spider-shaped crater that Rachnera found herself embedded in, less than a minute later.

Things went much more smoothly after the Arachne agreed that spars should have a certain etiquette that was to be honored.

Like Iormu, Rachnera was well-equipped for battle with just her own body, but unlike the more mystically inclined Jormungand, Rachnera was a hunter through and through, a vicious close-quarters combatant with blinding speed and lethal precision.

Slim, taloned fingers that left wounds more akin to Haruhiro's knife than an animal claw, eight legs that could stab and slash like curved, long-bladed spears, and an armored exoskeleton which could not only take a beating, but would regrow even if she lost a leg or two.

Not only could Rachnera climb walls and trees as if they were level ground, she could use those vantage points to pounce on her prey, though even with all eight limbs on the ground, she could leap over a dozen feet from a dead standstill.

Rachnera was strong, too, despite her thin limbs, not as strong as the larger Liminals, but stronger than a human of her size and build would be for sure. Haruhiro could recall how she'd dragged Iormu to safety in the mines, but Rachnera had explained that eight legs really made dragging and carrying things easy.

… Though, normally she used that ability for less peaceful purposes, so she said it had been a fun little change of pace.

Of course, sharp edges weren't the only thing the body of an Arachne was armed with.

Rachnera's bite was venomous, though nonlethal. She could numb pain with a 'love-bite' as she'd teased Haruhiro with, but in a higher concentration she could paralyze something his size for hours on end without much trouble.

There'd been a hint of red in her cheeks when Haruhiro, upon being teased on the topic, had promptly brightened his expression, and thanked her using her venom on him in the mines.

She'd never been _thanked_ by someone she'd bitten… first time for everything, she supposed.

But beyond even her venom or many claws, perhaps her greatest tool was her Arachne silk.

Just like a spider, she had a spinneret at the end of her arachnid abdomen, but Rachnera had admitted that she only used that one to catch herself in the event of a fall, or when she needed large quantities of thread at once.

Mainly, she used her two smaller spinnerets, the hard-to-see pair built into her forearms, coming out at the underside of either wrist.

These were the ones she used most often, as they were the easiest to knit with.

Knit, and tie people up with, even in a fight, which was fun too.

She could also work from a surprising distance with her threads, forming lassos that could capture even something as large as the flightless birds they'd been hunting, and she'd made herself a sling that she could hunt birds with by flinging rocks.

Centorea was definitely a better shot with her bow, but Rachnera, though she appreciated the sentiment, wasn't keen on the idea of forcing a herbivore to hunt for her.

Rachnera wasn't purely a carnivore, but she needed a steady intake of meat to be able to make silk.

All in all, Rachnera was a competent, dangerous addition to their fighting force, though, Centorea had privately noted to him that she seemed more accustomed to hunting rather than fighting, but said it was nothing experience couldn't fix.

It made sense, he supposed; Rachnera had been on her own for what he got the feeling was a long time, and fighting was dangerous, even if you needed to kill to eat.

On a completely different note, however, the party had been hit with the full force of how cute Rachnera could be when you caught her off-guard.

She hadn't requested anything but some standard hygienic supplies to make up for what she'd left behind in the mines, so after Haruhiro had consulted with the girls in secret, they had picked up a set of clothing dyes for her.

Suffice to say, Rachnera had been the closest they'd ever seen to 'giddy with excitement', and the excitement had spread like wildfire when she began asking to take measurements for the other girls, and himself.

Haruhiro was happy that they had all had another thing to bond over, even if the gleam in their eyes when they looked his way made him kind of nervous for reasons he couldn't quite explain.

* * *

"Ah, what a nostalgic sight." Iormu commented, a fond smile on her face as she rested her cheek in one hand.

"Hey, this is kind of fun!" Tio said, barefoot and splashing about, holding the hem of her dress with her hands as she laughed and twirled.

"So, anyone hiding a boat in those packs of theirs?" Rachnera quipped, crossing her arms beneath her bust.

"... Ice floats?" Yukio suggested.

… No one was quite sure if she was joking or not.

They'd reached the northern stretch of the Quickwind Plains, where it ran parallel to the Shadow Forest, that, from the high hill they stood on, could be seen some ways to the east.

Everything north of them, however, as far as the eye could see was very much flooded, making all but the highest of hills look like a series of tiny islands in an ocean.

"This is far worse than I imagined." Centorea admitted, blue eyes scanning the waters. "I had expected the flooding to make travel in this direction difficult, but…"

"The elevation of the plains must be lower than we'd thought." Iormu suggested. "Possibly lower than sea level, considering how high the waters are."

Tio was currently splashing around in the shallows, giggling at the way the submerged grass squished beneath her toes.

Tio was almost knee-deep in the water… meaning that the _shallows_ were almost leg-deep on Haruhiro.

It wasn't like they couldn't get through if they _needed_ to, but…

Trying to go through, rather than around the floodplains would just be tiring themselves out unnecessarily.

… And if the party had known what awaited them within those darkened woods, they'd have taken their chances with the floodlands… even if it meant swimming.

* * *

 **Did I say fluff and cuteness? I meant fluff, cuteness and ominous foreshadowing.**

 **Also, fleshed out the characters a bit more and advanced the harem. Feeling pretty good about it in general, next chapter we start the next story arc for real.**


End file.
